A Warrior's Ascension
by Fires That Heal
Summary: Bunch of stuff happens to him, Percy leaves camp with new powers. Percy will find himself in a search for Vengeance, Power and Love. Meet old characters and new ones. Some Percy Lemons, eventual OP Percy.
1. Ignorance Is Bliss

**NO POV**

A month had passed since the defeat of Gaea and her army at the hands of Percy Jackson and the other seven of the prophecy. Slowly, the demigods at Camp Half Blood started to get used to the idea of peace. No more prophecies, no more titans to defeat, no more giants to fight, no more Olympus to defend and no more losing loved ones to war.

Annabeth had been busy with Clayton Simmons, a nice son of Hephaestus that loved architecture. She worked hard with him to lead the transformation of Camp Half Blood into New Athens. Percy had run into him a few times, it was obvious he took after his mother as he was quite handsome. He was blonde with a perfect tan somewhat tall and well built, just an inch shorter than Percy but significantly more muscular. He radiated a aura of calmness yet one would need to be incredibly foolish to believe that with a body like that he was not a fierce warrior.

Percy walked towards the Athena cabin to walk Annabeth towards the dining pavilion as every Tuesday when he could not help but overhear Clayton behind the Athena cabin talking to Malcolm in a hushed manner.

"-working with Annabeth anymore Malcolm" said Clayton. Percy was confused about this. Every time he was them working together they got along great, and now he was here complaining about his wise girl with Malcolm. Annabeth's friend and closest brother? Percy was about to jump in and defend his girlfriend when he felt his gut holding him back and decided to listen for a few more seconds.

"I don't know if I can keep working with her without revealing how I feel about her." Percy could not help but to feel betrayed. He had been nothing but nice and even extended his friendship to him the first day he met him and now here he was confessing his love for his girlfriend. It took all his willpower to stop himself from jumping out and confronting Clayton.

"Every time she talks it's like music to my ears, and with each second we spend together my love for her just grows more and more. I can't help but to feel guilty because I know how much Percy loves her but when I look into her eyes I can see she feels the same way." There was a long pause but he continued as Percy held his breath. "Percy does not deserve this... I... I don't know what to do…" Clayton's voice faltered at the end and Percy could not help but to admire the sincerity of his words. A mental battle stormed in Percy's head as he tried to process everything he just heard and what to think of it.

 _Clayton is a good guy, he clearly loves Annabeth and according to him she feels the same way about him. I love her too and Annabeth loves me back. Right?_ Percy silently backed away and walked towards the forest to clear his mind and think about what he was going to do. He ran to the middle of forest and climbed a tall tree to get away from the sounds of the campers. Annabeth had been more distant with him lately, he assumed it was because of her work but maybe it was because of him. All this time Clayton had been stealing Annabeth and he had failed to notice until it was spelled out right in front of him. Rage started to build up inside of him, he wanted to hurt Clayton for stealing what was his until he realized Annabeth was still his. He couldn't be sure she also loved Clayton, for all he knew it was just the delusions of a madman, either way he had to keep them apart from now on.

Suddenly, he heard steps about 5 meters away and decided to remain silent so nobody would know he was there alone with his thoughts. It was two people, immediately the worst thoughts ran through his head and he pictured the pair as Annabeth with Clayton.

"Are we far enough yet Annabeth?" a strong feminine voice spoke. It was Clarisse, a wave of relief flowed through his body but shortly thereafter confusion filed its place. _What is she doing here though?And who was she with?_ That question was rapidly answered when he heard Annabeth speak.

"I think so Clarisse…" _Clarisse with Annabeth? What are they doing here in the middle of the forest?_ Percy thought as he remained perfectly still.

"Fine what do you want to talk about? It better be about the new arena and barracks because if it's about Prissy... I can't really help you with that." said Clarisse in a clearly annoyed tone. _Well, I knew she didn't like me but does she have to call me Prissy even when I'm not around?_

"Please Clarisse," Annabeth begged. "You are one of my oldest friends and one of the people I trust the most with things like this, even if you are a daughter of Ares." said Annabeth in a pleading tone.

Clarisse answered with an exasperated yet friendly. "Fine" Percy could not help but to be confused as to why Annabeth wanted to talk to Clarisse about him in the middle of the forest.

Then a thought crept into his mind, " _she feels the same way" no... surely Annabeth still loves me. Was she falling for Clayton? She couldn't, right?_

"You know that Percy and I have been together for a while now and he is really sweat, always looking out for me. Heck, he jumped into Tartarus for me after I was foolish enough to get pulled there by Arachne, he has been the best boyfriend in the world, always attentive and he is immensely-"

"Annabeth! I love you but get to point. I didn't follow you here so you can rub your perfect boyfriend on my face after Chris broke up with me," said Clarisse in a clearly irritated and almost angry tone. _Clarisse thought I was a perfect boyfriend?_ Percy quickly shrugged those thoughts away as he was more worried about why Annabeth was talking to Clarisse about him.

Annabeth looked taken aback and ashamed as she forgot that Clarisse had her heart broken three days ago but recovered and said "I don't know if I still love him…" as soon as those words left her mouth Percy heard his heart cracked and struggled to not jump out and face Annabeth.

"The spark is gone… as much as I care for him, in these times of peace I spend less time with him and more and with someone else... I think I'm in love with Clayton." Annabeth said sadly and Percy's mind went completely blank. Like an injured puppy getting kicked in the face.

Percy heard no more after that, he was shocked, frozen in place for hours with only one thought running through his mind _"I think I'm in love with Clayton,"_ until the sound of the camp curfew bell knocked him back into reality. In a zombie like manner Percy walked towards Cabin #3 and fell on his bed.

Slowly, his thoughts returned back to him and a lone tear fell from his eyes as he fought the urge to destroy everything around him. The sudden realization that he had lost her made itself clear to him, he had to scream and with a pillow he muffled a scream filled with all his sorrow. That night he fell asleep wishing he had never heard what he did, and that although it might have been for the best, ignorance is bliss.


	2. Percy's Heart

**Aphrodite POV**

Something poked my mind in the middle of the meeting. It was the sign that someone I keep tabs on was going through heart troubles. Hopefully it wasn't any of my children, I thought. I'll just have to check on that later since right now I am busy fixing my makeup. Yeah, that's kind of what meetings are for, you know?

Suddenly, the poke turned into a sharp pain forcing me to rub my temples in circular motion to deal with the pain. I decided to deal with the inconvenience at once since curiosity got the best of me. I was surprised that the distress signal came from Percy, the son of my adopted uncle.

"This is truly unfortunate." I mumbled very silently. To my bad luck Zeus, my adopted father, heard me and surprisingly agreed.

"Yes, it is Aphrodite. I'm surprised you were actually paying attention. We don't have enough funds to provide Annabeth with everything she needs for New Athens and the expansion of Olympus. I don't know how we can keep both projects going..."

"No, I meant what I felt in my domain." I gritted my teeth while still managing to smile at Zeus. Why would I care about some new buildings for the campers or random gods, buildings are physical and can be solved with money, their feelings not so much.

"And that concerns us how?" Inquired an irritated Athena.

"For your information Athena, it is relevant to our discussion." I hissed back. Yeah, that's right Athena. The domain of love is always important, it applies to almost every other domain.

"Explain yourself Aphrodite." Ordered Zeus in a calm yet annoyed demeanor.

"Well, it seems that Perseus has umm how do I say this… ah yes, he had his heart broken by your daughter Athena." I spat. This was met with gasps from the council.

"Apparently, Annabeth has fallen for a son of Hephaestus and her love for young Perseus slowly faded away." I said in a sad tone. Truth is, having someone slowly stop loving you is very sad indeed. It is almost as bad as unrequited love, my son can attest to that…

"How DARE that spawn of yours break my son's heart Athena." exclaimed Poseidon. Raising his trident towards Athena who just sat in her throne in shock.

"I…I" Athena managed to stutter out at the frightening display of power by the lord of the seas. He's my adopted uncle by the way.

"Clayton Simmons is his name, he's quite handsome, obviously from his mother's side and has a good heart." I said simply, "I guess Annabeth slowly fell in love with him because of how much time they spend together planning New Athens." I mentioned casually, glancing over to Athena. "Percy was devastated to say the least."

"So what" said Ares, "the kid got replaced. It happens, he needs to grow a pair and get a new girlfriend. Besides why do we care? It's not like it affects us in any way."

"Ares is right Aphrodite," added Zeus. "The girl will continue with the expansion of Olympus and New Athens and this will soon pass. As strong as he is, he is still a mortal and we must not intervene so much with them." How naive, they could not be more wrong. Heartbreak is very powerful, and they are fools to believe that this matter doesn't affect us.

Surprisingly Athena was the one to speak. "Actually father, if Percy is anything like Old Barnacle Beard," Athena said, glancing over at a seemingly calmed down Poseidon, "his reaction and following emotions could cause major problems to the camp. He is a very powerful demigod, son of the earth shaker, storms and the sea..." Everyone in the council slowly realized what Athena meant. Poseidon, who seemed to truly understand the potential damage an angry Percy could cause stiffened and looked at Athena with eyes that seemed to scream, "What have you done!"

"Someone needs to go talk to the boy and make sure he doesn't screw anything up in a fit of rage." said Zeus fully composed. Funny since lately Zeus has been more level headed. Probably because all known enemies of Olympus are of no threat anymore and that eased his paranoia.

"I will go brother, Percy is my son and if anything happens I'm the only one who will be able to-"

"No, I will go", I said firmly. Everyone gave me puzzled looks except for Dionysus who was looking at a wine magazine and Demeter who was enjoying some cereal. Which, is extremely rude. We are dealing with an important matter and they have the audacity to not pay attention? How disrespectful.

"Percy is heartbroken and needs some love. I can easily help him get over Annabeth and-"

"Unacceptable! Perseus is the only decent male I know, and you will not seduce him in his moment of weakness." exclaimed Artemis. I was shocked, I was not going to seduce him, I just want to comfort him. I am the goddess of love for a reason and if anyone can help him get over his heart break it is me!

"Maybe Hermes and I could go," said Apollo smiling. "Tomorrow we can take him out to the city, you know? Take my cus away from the camp, go to some hot new clubs, drink a little and hook him up with a mortal girl so that he can-" He never got to finish as a silver arrow flew past his groin. His eyes widened to a comical level.

"Shut it Apollo, that's not going to help him at all, he's not like you and you know it," said Artemis with venom in her voice.

"Enough! All of you SHUT UP, this is a serious situation!" shouted Zeus with his master bolt at hand.

"Maybe I should go brother," said a soft gentle voice. Everyone turned to look at the eight-year-old girl tending the hearth. "Percy has gone through so much this past few hours. He certainly needs all the hope he can get to get through this situation. Annabeth was most of his everything in the Greek world and without her he has little reason to move forward in the camp." Hestia said softly.

Even though I wanted to go and help Percy through his heartbreak, Hestia could certainly prevent him from doing anything stupid out of rage. Everyone in the council seemed to have come to the same conclusion as me and nodded in approval.

"Very well Hestia, talk to the boy and ensure that he is no threat to the camp and umm gets over his romantic problems and whatever." Zeus said calmly. Hestia had the strange power to calm people down. Without a doubt she was one of the best choices, right next to me of course, especially if Perseus reacts in a bad way.

"Yes, brother. I will visit him tomorrow morning. Right now, Percy is on top on a tree but feels no anger. If anything, he is likely to walk to his cabin to sleep. Today has taken a toll on him after all." Hestia said softly. Zeus nodded once again, took a deep breath and looked at the rest of us.

"If that is everything that there is to discuss about Perseus, let's continue to our previous conversation about insufficient funds." Once again, the meeting faded into the background.

After the meeting was over I flashed into my palace. I looked into my magic mirror and saw Percy's heart. It was still full of love. Love for his mother, his father, his friends and even his stepfather. He was a man that loved beyond measure. It shone so bright, almost blinding. However, if one looked closely they could see that an the very middle of his heart there was a dark spot that was now empty. It was literally sucking all the love from his heart, spreading like a disease.

Percy needs to find himself a girlfriend soon or grow by himself because at this rate Percy will not last very long. He never had a chance to grow individually since Annabeth was always right next to him ever since he first became a hero. Chances are he will learn something from this experience as much as it hurts.

I just wish that tomorrow morning Hestia can infuse some much-needed hope in his heart.


	3. Letting Her Go

**Annabeth POV**

"The spark is gone… as much as I care for him in these times of peace I spend less time with him and more and with someone else... I think I'm in love with Clayton." The moment those words left my mouth, I realized how true they were. Clayton was the best, he respected me, he understood me, he challenged me, he didn't put me on a pedestal or made me feel the need to be perfect. I could tell that Clarisse was shocked at what I said and frankly so was I.

"Everything Percy ever did... all of his accomplishments were because of you Annabeth…" I looked down at the ground because it felt like I was betraying him, it filled me with great shame, but I wanted to be happy too. Clarisse was right but there was nothing I could do about it. I was going to have to break up with Percy. As much as it pained me to do so yet I didn't want to lose him from my life completely...

"How are you going to do it?" Clarisse asked with a hint of anger in her voice. I could tell, Clarisse was not too happy with my decision. How was I going to break it to Percy? Percy's heart would shatter if I just told him I did not love him anymore.

"I don't know" I admitted. The only way that we could end our relationship is if we both agree that we need time off. However, I didn't want to manipulate him into doing so. Percy deserves the truth, but the truth will break him. It came down to two options, I say the truth and gain freedom by destroying his dreams with me or I lie, trick him into a hiatus and end it casually. Percy would be none the wiser, but I would always carry around that guilt. What would Clayton think of me? Would he even want me after I do either to Percy? Is our love not meant to be?

"Just put yourself in his shoes Annabeth, if you were in his shoes what you want? That's all I have for you Annie, see you at the pavilion." I caught a glimpse of Clarisse waving me off. What would I want? Percy to tell me that he stopped loving me and fell in love with someone else or him to lie and trick me into breaking up. Of course, the truth, even if it breaks him. He deserves the truth… it's only right. Right?

 **Percy POV**

To shed a tear for girl that no longer loved me, how pathetic was I.

"You're not pathetic Percy" I quickly turned around to see an eight-year-old girl, no she was a goddess. My favorite Olympian was sitting in a chair next to my bed. I stood up to bow as fast as possible only to be stopped.

"Percy, please, you know I don't like that." I nodded but bowed my head a little anyways only to hear a soft sigh and to notice a warm smile from Lady Hestia.

"Lady Hestia, why are you here if it is okay to ask?" I already knew she was here because of Annabeth. She knew what I was thinking about when I called myself pathetic.

"Please Percy, Call me Hestia. You returned me my throne, I don't use it very much but I'm still grateful," she said with another warm smile. I could not help but to smile back, despite what I had gone through yesterday. After a few seconds she continued.

"Aphrodite knows of what happened to you Percy, she told the council as a meeting just happened to have been going on at the same time." Figured, Aphrodite telling the whole world about my love life. Hestia seemed to have heard me because she furrowed her forehead slightly.

"We were worried about you, we did not want you doing anything reckless. Zeus basically forced the information out of her by the way. Don't get angry at her." When Hestia asks you something you can't help but to comply. She is Hestia, She is family, She is the warm fire that heals instead of harms. The perfect woman, sworn to be an eternal maiden because no man will ever be worthy of her. Apparently, she heard me as well because she gave me another warm smile.

"I don't know what to do Hestia. I love Annabeth more than anything, but she doesn't. It is slowly burning my soul. It burns right here..." I said softly while gently placing my right hand on my chest. My eyes did not fail to make themselves watery again, but I wouldn't cry. At least not for a woman that no longer loved me. "She was my love, my strength, my everything, my whole life was based around her, my whole future was shaped on hers and now I can't help but to feel empty."

The sadness was evident in her eyes. She stood up and sat next to me on my bed, gently placed her right hand on my shoulder and said, "Percy, you are the most selfless man I know, you'd give up your life for campers you never met, but you are not alone. You have your family, you have your friends, you have me. Don't give up on life Percy, your future will get better. You deserve a happy life after all your hardships and so does Annabeth." Hestia was right, the way Annabeth spoke to Clarisse showed she was struggling just as much as I was. She wanted to love me as much as I wanted her to love me, but it could not be. Clayton won her heart and if she was happy with him, if she truly loved him she deserves to be happy, we both do.

 **No POV**

Percy walked up to the Athena cabin where Annabeth was usually in the morning. He knocked on the door, and when a 13 year old girl answered he asked for Annabeth, The girl nodded and closed the door, 5 minutes later Annabeth came out. She was nervous, _Percy never comes to talk to me this early in the morning..._

Percy was nervous as well. He had practiced his speech in the mirror a few times this morning with Hestia, but he never felt so unprepared for anything in his entire life. _I want us both to be happy, this is for the best, she needs to know that I know. She also needs to know about Clayton._ Percy tried to convince himself.

"What's going on Percy?" Annabeth said softly, she was planning on telling him today about Clayton and hopefully Percy would understand.

"I need to tell you something important Annabeth," Percy said almost in a whisper. Annabeth was confused... _Why is Percy acting like this? Did he fall in love with someone else? That would certainly make this easier,_ thought Annabeth. Building up her courage she spoke first.

"Percy, I started developing feelings for someo-" Annabeth suddenly felt Percy's index finger on her lips. _Why did Percy stop me? Did he not want to listen to me? Was he angry? In denial? Maybe he does not want to know at all._

"I know Annabeth." croaked Percy. Annabeth froze. _He knew, Oh gods, how did he know? Of course, Clariss-_

"Clarisse did not tell me anything, I was there," Annabeth gasped. _Did he read my mind?_ "On top of the trees, in the middle of the forest… you said the spark was gone... that you fell for Clayton…" Annabeth did not know how to feel, Percy was there, he heard everything. She probably broke his heart. She can see the sadness in his eyes and can't help but to feel guilty.

"It's fine Annabeth, don't feel too guilty about it. It happens," he said. She knew she broke his heart yet here he was trying comfort her, telling her to not feel guilty. She's didn't even know if Clayton liked her back but here she is, ready to break up with Percy.

"Clayton feels the same way about you Annabeth," her face immediately lit up, but instantly regretted it as she saw Percy's gaze drop. _It's true, it really is…_ Percy reasoned, she really did love someone else.

"You deserve to be happy Annabeth, we both do. And sometimes to love means to let go. " His voice faltered at the end as he barely believed what he said himself. Both of their eyes got watery, but he wouldn't cry. Percy stepped forward, just a few inches from Annabeth. He leaned closer and hugged her gently. He placed his right hand on her back, held her closely and whispered in her ear, "I loved you with all my heart as long as you loved me. I just wanted you to know that." Percy pecked her left cheek softly, turned away and started walking. He turned back and looked at the still frozen Annabeth, "good bye Annabeth," he said and walked away.


	4. Mark of Himeros

**Unknown POV  
**  
"Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus. A victim of unrequited love, this can certainly aid me. I can feel his pain, it is agonizing yet invigorating. I think it's time to pay the Perseus a visit. We can help each other in these dire situations. After all, we both need all the help we can get...

 **Percy POV  
**  
"How did it go Percy?" asked Hestia. It went better than expected. Annabeth should have a clear path to happiness and even though it hurts, I kind of accepted it.

"It went fine Hestia, thank you for your help. I am all better now, all thanks to you," a convincingly fake smile formed in my lips, very believable until my own eyes betrayed me and started to water up. Hestia just stood up, opened her arms and I quickly embraced her. Her hug was so warm and soft, I never wanted to let go but I composed myself and backed away after a minute. Hestia was a maiden goddess in the body of an eight-year-old, far from appropriate, considering I was a full-grown man.

"What are you going to do now Percy?" What was I going to do now? The love of my life loves another man and I let her go. She is on the route to happiness with a great guy while I am here lamenting myself. The only thing to do is move forwards. Like Hestia said, I still have my family, my friends and her.

"I... I don't know, I can only hope to move forward. I can't stay like this, I just wish the pain would go away, but that will take some time. Right?" Hestia simply nodded sat down on her chair and gestured me to do the same.

"Are you angry Percy?" Angry? I raised my right eyebrow at her "No... just sad. Sad that Annabeth is so close to a happily ever after… one without me. In fact, mine just got further away..." A humorless chuckle escaped my lips. Hestia seemed relieved at my response and relaxed a bit.

"Give it time Percy, the pain will go away, I'm sure of it. If you ever need me I'm just a hearth away, you know that don't you?" I simply nodded. Hestia gave me a sad smile and flashed away. I had to look away to not disintegrate by her divine form. I laid on my bed and hoped Hestia was right because the pain did not feel like it was going away anytime soon. I would do anything to make it simply banish.

 _Anything_?

"Yes, anything" I said softly. A dry chuckle escaped my mouth. I must be going crazy I thought.

 _No, Perseus. I am very real._

I immediately took out Riptide and looked around the room. Nobody was here.

 _I'm not physically here. I'm speaking into your mind._

"Who are you? What do you want?" I said out loud. I did not like the prospect of a powerful being invading my mind. "Show yourself!" I shouted.

A dim flash bursted into my room, I quickly glanced away to avoid being killed. "I am not here to harm you Perseus. I am here to help you with your inner turmoil." In the direction the voice came from stood an eight-year-old boy, blonde hair with striking green eyes. Almost the same as mine but he also seemed to have wings.

"Yeah right, no god just shows up to help a mere mortal without asking for anything in return," I spat, well except for Hestia and my dad I thought.

"What about Hestia and your father" Dang. It's like he can read my mind. Oh wait, he probably can. If he can speak to me directly he is probably reading my thoughts this very moment. STOP READING MY MIND! He noticeably flinched. I thought as much…

"I'm sorry for reading your thoughts Perseus. I was just curious of what you were thinking, especially after your... you know". His voice faltered, like he understood how I felt. "I am Himeros," he said. He was certainly a god, I could feel it but one that I never heard of before.

"I am the god of unrequited love and I can feel your pain Perseus," he said in a sad tone. "Your emotions greatly impacted my domain, I am here to help you. I can make it go away but I will have to ask for something in return." The offer sounded way too good to be true and sure enough it was. There's always a catch but I did say I'll do anything to make it go away…

"What do you want in return for this gift," I narrowed my eyes at him and pointed my celestial bronze sword at him to show him I was wary of him and that he should not try anything funny.

"As you probably already figured out I am a minor god. Few people know who I am and thus I am barely worshiped. The only reason I have not faded yet is because of the unrequited love around the world that binds me here," he said softly. I could not tell if he was lying but I decided not to push it.

"If you could lend me a bit of your strength, I could give you the mark of Himeros, you will never suffer from love in your life." I was shocked, never to suffer from love ever again? I will never be heartbroken. I could be friends with Annabeth, have her in life, all he asked was a bit of my strength…

"How much of my strength do you want in return?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry Perseus, it is not a significant amount to you, but to a normal demigod I would be about a half of their strength each day." Holy crap, half my strength daily? It sounds like a tad much, not sure if it would really be worth it.

"You however, are much stronger. I only need about 5 percent of your strength to allow me to keep me a body." Only five percent? That does not sound like a lot and from what he tells me I'm 10 times stronger than a normal demigod, makes kind of sense. If he can make the pain disappear by only me giving a small fraction of my strength it is certainly worth it.

"How exactly would I give you this fraction of my strength?" I asked the god.

"Worry not Perseus, when I give you the mark of Himeros, it will siphon the power I need from you throughout the day. You will barely feel it the first day and will eventually become accustomed to it." Hmm, like some kind of parasite. He needs me to give him a fraction of my power for some reason.

"Why do you need my power again? From my understanding you won't exactly fade since there is plenty unrequited love around the world" I asked. I'm not sure if I could completely trust Himeros but he seemed honest enough and I could tell he indeed felt my pain and understood my desire to get rid of it.

"I understand what you mean Perseus, but a life of the verge of fading is not a life I would like to live," I nodded.

"I am using a large portion of my remaining power by just manifesting myself in physical form. I need your strength, so I can live on Olympus again. Travel the streets, visit my family, my mother who probably misses me. I want to enjoy life, but I need a physical anchor to the world, preferably one of great power such as yourself. As I told you before, it can't just be anyone who experiences unrequited love because if I anchor to them they will be half dead and I don't want to severely impact their lives." After hearing his explanation I was convinced. Himeros needed an anchor like me, not to prevent him from dying umm err fading, but to help him live. Existing and living are not the same thing.

"I accept Himeros," He looked pleasantly surprised, "I will be your physical anchor to the world and help you live your life by giving you a bit of my power. Your intentions are noble, and you don't ask for much. I would be a fool to pass on a chance to never experience heartache," a happy grin spread across his face and despite the hole in my chest I managed to give him heartily smile

"I can assure you Perseus, you will be free of heartbreak for the rest of your life. I am very grateful," He smiled again and so did I. He then started silently chanting ancient Greek. I didn't pay attention I was too focused on getting my life back. Everything will be alright, no more pain, love life immunity. I could not help but grin at myself, I did not have to be afraid to love, I could start dating again, find my love and not be afraid to have my heart broken. I noticed he had finished and had extended an open palm towards me. He gestured me to do the same and once I extended my arm, he quickly cupped it with both of his hands and whispered, "Thank you." I nodded and felt a sharp sting in my wrist as a weird flower burned into my skin

The pain was agonizing. I guess Himeros forgot to mention how much this was going to hurt. I dropped to my knees as my legs gave up and then collapsed on the floor. I grabbed my wrist tightly as shifted into fetal position, I could not tolerate the pain. I screamed at the top of my lungs for what seemed an eternity until my body gave up and I drifted into unconsciousness.


	5. The Emerging Truth

**No POV**

Percy slowly stood up next morning and touched the symbol on his right wrist which still hurt quite a bit. Himeros was right, Percy felt nothing towards Annabeth now. _No more aching over Annabeth,_ thought Percy.

Apparently, his cabin was soundproof since nobody bothered to check on him after his agony filled screams, so he shrugged it off. That is when he heard his stomach rumble. Percy walked out of his cabin and took a deep breath. He realized it was morning again and that he had passed out for the entirety of yesterday. The sweet smell of nature and perfume filled the air. Percy never liked perfume because of Aphrodite but today he was actually feeling it grow on him. He took another deep breath and headed towards the dining pavilion for some much-needed breakfast. When he entered he quickly grabbed his food and headed towards the Poseidon table as he was starving. _Hmm makes sense, I did not eat at all yesterday or had dinner the night before that._

As he was devouring his food Percy could not help to notice that all the girls looked extra beautiful today. He found himself checking out Clarisse. Looking at the muscular thighs, decently sized breasts and her amazingly toned body. He realized what he was doing as he found himself getting excited. He shook his head and tried to lecture himself about it. _Clarisse is your friend, stop looking at her like that. Just because she has a pretty face, thick and juicy thighs, wonderfully perky yet relatively large breasts, small waist and that amazing body that could rock your world is no excuse to stare at her in that way._ He was doing it again, he thought. Something was seriously wrong with him, before he would never feel this way. He did join the camp before his puberty hit and after that he was only focused on getting Annabeth's heart. _Yeah... that must be it,_ he assured himself. He finished his food as fast as possible and headed towards the arena to see if he could clear his mind a bit by slashing some dummies.

"Hey Percy," he heard in the distance a few meters behind him. Percy turned to see who it was. It was Clayton.

"Sup, Clayton," Percy said cheerfully with a bright smile. He had nothing against Clayton, he was a good person and Clayton never made a move on Annabeth when she was still with Percy, so he guessed things were alright. He won Annabeth's heart honestly and with the mark of Himeros he no longer felt heartbroken, so he had no ill will towards the son of Hephaestus.

Clayton did not know if Percy was faking his cheerful attitude. Just last night Annabeth and he confessed their love for each other. Annabeth said that Percy already knew yet let her go and with one last hug wished her to be happy. However here he was, happily slashing a dummy, greeting him cheerfully and indiscreetly checking out the girls that passed by. If he did not know any better, he would have thought Percy never loved Annabeth as he showed no signs of being hurt by their very recent breakup. He saw him steal a few glances in the direction of the Aphrodite girls, he could see lust in Percy's eyes but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Are you alright Percy?" He asked warily. Clayton was not a coward, but this was Percy, a living legend. Indisputably the best warrior to ever lived, the only other demigod that could stand a chance against him was Jason Grace and he was in Camp Jupiter.

"Never felt better," Percy took a deep breath as he capped Riptide and walked towards him. Clayton was beginning to feel nervous even though Percy had just capped his pen.

"Are you and Annabeth together already?" He asked casually. Clayton did not know what to say. Annabeth and he were together, they even had a heated make-out session this morning as he picked her up from her cabin. He could not tell Percy that. That would surely infuriate him, that Annabeth had easily replaced him and with him most of all, someone who Percy himself considered a friend.

"Relax Clayton," he said as he left shoulder with his right hand. "You have nothing to worry about... I just want the best for Annabeth and if she feels her happiness is with you she is probably right." Clayton could not believe Percy had just said that and so casually. Either Percy had lost it, or he truly felt fine with breaking up with Annabeth.

"I don't hold it against her, and I don't hold it against you either. Sometimes these things just happen." Clayton could feel the sincerity of Percy's words. Percy was not lying. He really did know, and he let Annabeth be happy even at the cost of his own happiness. A noble deed indeed yet he couldn't help but to feel uneasy at his nonchalant behavior.

"However, if you break her heart…" Clayton gulped and his eyes widened a bit as he realized he was about to be threatened by Percy.

"Well let's just say you'll wish you were never born." A cold stare pierced Clayton's soul. Clayton could tell Percy was fine with the breakup but if he broke Annabeth's heart he will regret it, he figured not even Poseidon could stop a raging Percy. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Percy continued, "I was devastated when I learned about you guys… I won't lie; However, I won't have Annabeth go through the pain I had to go through" he said firmly. "Don't make me regret this Simmons." Clayton just nodded vigorously and cleared his throat to speak.

"You got nothing to worry about Percy, I know this must be incredibly difficult for you. However, like you, I too truly love Annabeth and I will prove it by putting her happiness before all else even my own if I have to." He finished with softly. Percy just nodded, and Clayton took it as his cue to leave.

Clayton was relieved Percy had been so cool about it. He did not seem like the guy to hold grudges and was incredibly loyal to his friends and wanted nothing more than to see them all happy. _I will not fail you Annabeth, I love you just as much as Percy, if not more._ Clayton assured himself as he headed towards the Athena cabin.

 **Clarisse POV**

I woke up relatively early today, I was in the dining pavilion with a few of my siblings discussing the best strategy to take down a wild bear while having an injured dominant hand. That is when I noticed that Percy rushed to the food table, got an insane amount of food and started eating like a wild animal. I was surprised, I expected him to be moping the entire day, yet he showed no signs of heartbreak, just insane hunger. I also realized he looked slightly more handsome today, his eyes were a brighter shade of green and his face was flawless, like if he had been recently touched by an angel.

I shrugged those thoughts away. It was dumb for me to start thinking about guys, I recently broke up with stupid Chris as he wanted to do it right after our second date. I was not an easy woman plus I heard rumors he was only dating me because I was the toughest woman on camp and he only wanted to bed me to brag about doing the toughest girl. I was not ready to start dating again, at least not with scum like him, even if this was Percy. He was the perfect attentive boyfriend from what I had seen. Probably the only man who could treat me with respect yet make me feel like a woman. The best warrior I ever seen in battle, maybe even fiercer than my father. He was the perfect balance of warrior and boyfriend, well at least according to Annabeth. For some reason Annabeth thought Clayton was better, I could not see why but then again, he was not my type, a passive craft loving boy who that didn't have despite having a body born for battle was honestly pretty sad.

If Percy and I did get together, our children will be true warriors. They will carry our warrior blood and be natural leaders. Wait, why I am thinking about Percy's and my children? I don't even like him that much... Plus he probably needs time to get over Annabeth and he has never showed me a sign of ever liking me… has he?

With my peripheral vision I caught him looking my general direction. I could swear I saw lust in his eyes as he looked at me directly. If I did not know any better, I would have thought he was checking me out… Regardless a slow blush crept on my face. No! Stop imagining things Clarisse! Percy would never ogle you, especially after having broken up with Annabeth. I noticed Percy shake his head as if trapped in a daydream. And then returned back to finishing his food. I saw him stand up and exit the dining pavilion in a rushed manner. I could not help but to think that maybe he _was_ ogling me. Why else would he shake his head in disbelief then return back to eating and leave? Nah, he probably just thinking about something else.

I finished eating my breakfast and walked towards the arena. There I saw Percy talking to Clayton.

"I won't have Annabeth go through the pain I had to go through." He told Clayton, "Don't make me regret this Simmons." After nodding rapidly Clayton cleared his throat and told Percy, "you got nothing to worry about Percy, I know this must be incredibly difficult for you. However, like you, I too truly love Annabeth and I will prove it by putting her happiness before all else even my own if I have to." Percy just nodded, uncapped out his pen and started slashing at the dummies as if nothing had happened. Clayton ran towards the Athena cabin, probably to see Annabeth.

Why was Percy taking this so lightly? I figured he would at least show some sadness, but his eyes just sparkled brightly, if anything they looked more beautiful. Ugh, why I am thinking about Percy like this?

I noticed that Percy was looking in the direction of the Aphrodite girls. Then proceeded to lick his lips slowly and bite his lower lip. What the fuck? Why was Percy doing that. He was blatantly ogling the Aphrodite girls. I did not know what to think. Percy was acting all strange, my thoughts returned to when I thought he was ogling me. Maybe he was, maybe Percy truly moved on and is looking for a new girlfriend. My heart started beating faster as a smile crept across my face, but I quickly made it disappear. No! I can't think like that about Prissy. Ugh but I can't stop thinking about him. If he is truly looking for a new girlfriend, we help each other. I mean why not? Right?

I tried to shake those thoughts away from my head and walked over to Percy.

"Want to spar a bit Prissy?" I yelled at a distance. Maybe sparring with him for a bit can help me clear my mind I thought.

"Sure Clarisse," replied Percy as he slowly walked toward me with a sly smile on his face.


	6. A Clear Mind

**Percy POV**

"Want to spar a bit Prissy?" I heard Clarisse say from a little distance away. She was looking as confident as ever, holding her signature electric spear trying to look imposing. It was not working, if anything she looked incredibly sexy. Whoa! Where did that come from? Eh, I could use a good spar to clear my head a bit.

"Sure Clarisse," I said. All this pent up sexual frustration from today alone is truly unbelievable. It took immense willpower to not check out Clarisse as I walked towards her. I tried thinking about something else, but my mind just went back to thinking about how she could rock my world, I could not help but to form a sly smile as I thought of the possibilities.

Clarisse seemed to notice as she visibly stiffened and became wary on me slowly approaching her. I stopped myself three meters from her.

"So, do you want me to go hard from the start or start off easy?" I asked sultrily as I fixed my gaze on her hazel eyes. What is going on! That was not supposed to come out like that. I want to spar to get my mind of these things and the more I fight it the more my pent-up desire takes over my actions. I then noticed Clarisse get a slight blush.

She quickly composed herself and said in a soft tone, "hard from the start..." Her tone changed to one of rage the next second, "I don't need you to go easy on me _Prissy_ _."_ She spat.

"I can take you on all day every day." Maybe it was just me but my conversation with Clarisse was not clearing my mind at all. Clarisse had amazing endurance and could take me on for a long time. My thoughts became dirty almost instantaneously and I felt my face heating up at the picture. After a few seconds it went away but I kept eyes on Clarisse's.

We were not aware of our surroundings and failed to notice we were attracting attention to ourselves. A crowd of forty or so campers gathered around us and stood still at the apparent stare off between arguably the most capable warriors of the camp. The new campers just looked at us in awe as many had never even seen a real battle with deadly weapons. Now here I was, Percy Jackson accepting to battle the queen of the arena, Clarisse. She had a reputation of living here, she challenged everyone and demolished them as if they were nothing but dummies. I had stayed away from the arena as I was trying to enjoy the times of peace with my girlfriend Annabeth but alas that changed a few days ago. It was time to enjoy the arena once more and who else to do it with than Clarisse? The veteran demigods of the titan war and giant wars just looked at our standoff in anticipation. They knew this was going to be good and they were so very right.

I charged at Clarisse and she did the same. Clarisse was not kidding when she told me to go hard from the start. Her strikes were vicious, and her jabs had so much strength put upon them that if her spear landed it would literally go through me. I realized I was getting pushed back and she was slowly getting faster. Suddenly her spear made contact with my left shoulder and tore my orange shirt. It burned like hell and I let out a grunt. I could feel the crowd awaiting my reaction, I did not want to scare the young campers, but I was not going to go easy on Clarisse at all for sure.

"You will pay for that Clarisse," I gritted and launched at her full of rage. The pain only seemed to thrill me as it fueled my series of attacks against Clarisse. I felt my body gain a burst of speed and soon started to overpower her. Clarisse had no choice but to go on the defensive. She dodged every strike, parried every slash and matched me blow for blow. Her defense was impeccable, but her speed and power were failing her, and she could not keep up with my rage induced burst of speed. I saw my chance and disarmed her by hitting the flat of my blade against her wrist. I kicked her spear away and looked at her with a smug smile.

Clarisse was truly a warrior at heart. She pulled her fists up and narrowed her eyes at me. I capped Riptide, put it in my right pocket and raised my own. She charged at me once again with renewed vigor. It was obvious she was angry at my display of smugness and wanted to get even with me. Her barrage of punches and kicks was sloppy. I saw the perfect opportunity to subdue her. When she used her left fist to jab my ribs I grabbed it with my right hand and stepped on her left foot with my right one. I used my left hand to pull her towards me by her waist. She was surprised with my actions as was everyone around us.

Clarisse was mere inches away from me, I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and pulled her closer. Without thinking I smacked my lips onto hers and closed my eyes. To my surprise Clarisse kissed me back with as much ferocity as me. We started to devour each other in front of the spectating crowd.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement. All of the campers had comically wide eyes and an open jaw. I stopped after a minute when I heard a young girl giggle and ask, "So you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

I backed away, let Clarisse go and looked at the crowd. Clarisse and I looked like a pair or tomatoes. The campers were waiting for our response. I did not know how to reply to that. My lust took over me again and there was nothing I could do about it. It was a mistake, but I did not regret it, not a second of it. It was a happy mistake and I wanted more of them. I looked at Clarisse, held her hand and gave her a soft smile. She gave me one of her own and gripped my hand tightly.

I looked at the campers and said, "We are now." They seemed surprised, nodded to show they understood and slowly left the arena or went to practicing on their own.

I looked over at Clarisse, hugged her closely and asked, "Are you sure you want this Clarisse?"

"Yes Percy, I do", she said softly, I smiled at that and went in for soft kiss. When my lips met hers, I felt something warm expand throughout my body. In that second my mind became clear, I wanted this too.


	7. A Father's Dilemma

**No POV**

Aphrodite had been keeping tabs on Percy after his breakup. To her surprise Percy had moved on rather quickly. In the course of a few days Percy went from completely heartbroken to madly in love with Clarisse La Rue. To fall head over heels that fast for someone was extremely rare, if Aphrodite did know any better she would have suspected one of her twins. However, that was unlikely, Eros would not mess with someone so valuable to the gods as Percy and Himeros had been gone for a long time. Aphrodite saddened as she remembered Himeros asked her for a short break of a few centuries and never heard from him again.

Percy and Clarisse had been going out for about a week. It had been the happiest week of their lives. Their days consisted of eating breakfast together, going to arena and challenging the entire camp So far it was Clarisse and Percy 6 to the campers 0. After showering they went to lunch. Afterwards they went to the beach and relaxed. They talked for hours and hours until the dinner bell rang. There they made small talk with Annabeth and Clayton and generally had a great time. Each day Percy and Clarisse learned something new about each other and despite being together for only a week their relationship did not feel rushed, it was perfect. Each day Percy fell more deeply in love with Clarisse. They talked about their fears, about their likes and dislikes, about their future.

"Do you ever want to have kids Clarisse? Percy asked one day. Percy had wanted kids all his life. He promised his unborn children that he will always be there for them. He promised he would never fail them and will always protect them, keep them safe no matter what. He will be the father he never had. Percy loved Poseidon if anything Poseidon was possibly the best father any demigod could ask for. However, he could not lie and say Poseidon was the perfect father. _When I was little you were never there for me dad. I was raised in a rotten home, the only thing that held me together was the love of my mom. If only you were there for me father. My mom and I would have had a different life… things would have been better,_ he thought.

Clarisse already knew the answer but could not help to remember the day they became more than friends. That very same day Clarisse had wondered about kids with Percy. Clarisse wanted lots of kids, at least four of them, she would raise them as kind warriors just like their father. Worthy legacies of Ares and Poseidon. Fierce yet kind as their father.

"Of course, Percy, what about you? Clarisse could not help but to feel nervous. _What if Percy did not want kids? I don't want to lose him. If we don't agree we will just have to compromise and agree on something that works for the both of us,_ thought Clarisse.

Percy turned to look at her and smiled happily, "Of course Clarisse. I want lots of them, I want them to grow up in a loving home with both their parents. I want to raise them as warriors. They will be the fiercest and most loyal New Athenians that ever lived. New Athens will be finished by then. We could live here with them or go live in the mortal world, whatever you want Clarisse," he said. He smiled again and looked deep into her eyes with nothing but love. The lust he had experienced a few days ago was still there. However, the love he felt for Clarisse so strong it completely overwhelmed it.

Clarisse eyes got watery and so did Percy's. After a meaningful gaze, tears made themselves known. These were tears of pure joy, what else could a couple that loved each other more than themselves do when they realized they were perfect for each other?

Clarisse was not usually this emotional but something about Percy brought out the inner girl. Everyone always feared her, no man could stand up to her vicious glare. All the men cowered in fear or slowly backed away, all men but Percy. Whenever she tried it on him he just gave her a sweet and loving smile that made her melt. She instantly felt weak in the knees, it took all her willpower to not drop to her knees and open hear arms at Percy.

For Percy it was not any easier, in front of everyone he was fierce leader. To the new campers he was a living legend. Nobody wanted to spar with him, heck nobody could last more than a few seconds without yielding, nobody but Clarisse. She was the only person who could match him blow for blow. Whenever she landed a strike on him he could never stay angry because she would pout her lips a bit and give him puppy eyes. It took Percy all of his willpower to not drop Riptide and run to cuddle with her.

The only potential problem in their relationship was that Ares was not particularly fond of Percy. In fact, Ares still held a grudge at Percy for defeating him when he was younger. Clarisse was probably his favorite and strongest daughter. Percy was not looking forward to facing that problem anytime soon, but the fates were feeling especially cruel that day.

 **Percy POV**

It had been six days since Clarisse and I started dating. I can say without a doubt that they had been the best days of my life. Clarisse was just an amazing woman. A wonderful combination of beauty and power, what more could a man want?

I woke up that morning feeling a bit hungry. I fixed myself and headed towards the Ares cabin to pick up Clarisse as I usually do. I knocked on the door and a small girl opened the door. I asked for Clarisse, she nodded and closed the cabin door.

After a few minutes the love of my life opened the door and gave me a sweet smile. I gave her one back and extended my hand.

"Hello beautiful, I see you feel great today." I commented when I noticed Clarisse had a big smile on her face.

"Percy, with you I always feel great" she said.

She extended her own hand at me gripped my hand tightly and pulled me over for a passionate kiss. I instantly melted and closed my eyes, she wanted entrance and I gave in without hesitation. I secretly loved it when Clarisse manhandled me, it made Clarisse feel strong and it made our make out sessions feel even better. Unbeknownst to us a deity had flashed a few meters from us and saw the whole thing.

"CLARISSE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS PUNK!" said an insanely angry god of war. We opened our eyes so wide they could have popped. We were frozen in place, not of fear but of surprise. I realized I was in a very unmanly and compromising position and backed away as fast as possible.

"Father!", exclaimed a shocked Clarisse. "What are you doing here?"

"Screw what I'm here for!" shouted Ares, "What I want to know is why you are making out with the brat like a common whore!" A scowl formed on my face. _How dare he! What kind of father calls her daughter a whore for a simple display of affection._

"I will make you regret that!" I shouted angrily.

When I heard Ares call my love a whore I snapped. I uncapped Riptide and charged. At that moment I could not care less of who he was, he could be the creator of the universe and I would still not forgive him for calling the love of my life something so demeaning. She was his daughter, what kind of father says that? Ares had quick reflexes and almost instantly was prepared for my attack. I unleashed a fury of blades that could have destroyed Zeus himself but apparently Ares had been training himself, so I was yet to land a blow. I continued my relentless attacks, I was so blinded by my rage that I slipped a little. Ares saw his chance and kicked me flat in the chest and knocked me to the floor. Riptide fell off my hand as Ares walked towards me with a huge sneer on his face. He placed his heavy combat boot on my chest and lifted his sword.

"You have no idea how long I been longing for this moment stupid brat. I been training every day for this very moment and well looks like it paid off." He smirked. I never felt so hopeless and sad in my life. Right when my life was going so great, I was living the happiest days of my life and it had to end so soon. The fates were cruel indeed.

I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. The god of war had bested me in battle and I had failed to defend the honor of my love. Ares took his boot of my chest and swung his giant sword, but the strike never landed. I opened my eyes to see Clarisse blocking her father's strike with her spear and a mean glare plastered on her face. She looked so strong and beautiful. I quickly stood up and uncapped Riptide as it had returned to my pocket. I stood next to Clarisse and glared at Ares.

Ares had a look of betrayal on his face. He would not believe that his favorite daughter Clarisse had blocked his strike to one of his most hated mortals. She sided with me instead of him and that only filled him up with rage.

"What are you doing Clarisse?", he asked angrily. "I am you father, I have always looked after you. You are my pride and joy, my favorite daughter. He is my sworn enemy. One of the demigods I hate the most! Why are you siding with him!?"

Clarisse's glare fell, and a tinge of sadness spread across her face.

"I love him father." Clarisse said softly, "He treats me with respect. He appreciates my strength. He thinks I'm beautiful and sees me as his equal. He is the only man that does not fear me, instead he looks out for me. He makes me feel like a princess. With him I can truly be myself and I won't let you take him away from me _father._ " I could not believe what Clarisse was saying. Did I really make her feel like that? She loved me so much she would stand against her own father. Everything Clarisse ever did was for the honor of her father. She went through the sea of monsters, one that no demigod had ever returned from, a death sentence just for him. She fought in every battle possible in the name of her father. She finally had what she worked so hard to get and here she was throwing it out, all for me.

 **No POV**

If Ares could ever cry this was as close as he was going, get. He was angry, sad and felt devastated. His greatest daughter, the only mortal he could have trusted with his life had just now proved otherwise. It all started when the brat beat him in a sword fight on his first quest. Sure, Ares was not at his best and slipped a little but ever since that day Percy had been called the bane of Ares and shattered his pride. Every single day after that duel Ares had been training and the wars only helped him realize how much he had progressed. For the past six years he had been training nonstop, he even stopped seeing Aphrodite just to train and get ready for the day he would regain his honor by defeating the great hero of Olympus, the bane of Ares, the great Percy Jackson.

The day he had waiting for six years was finally here. His redeeming moment stopped by none other than his favorite daughter. Realization dawned upon him as she confessed her love for the sea spawn. She spoke with so much passion that Ares did not have to be a good of truth to know she was not lying. He could not kill Percy Jackson without losing his daughter. Ares had to decide what was more important to him. He could finish what he started and lose Clarisse, or he could swallow his pride accept it and let that sea brat have his way with his daughter.

As a father Ares wanted the best for his daughter. Someone who would literally jump into Tartarus to keep her safe and deep inside Ares knew Percy was the man for the job. However, that did not change the fact Ares wanted revenge. He needed to regain his honor. The defeat had made his life miserable and lost much respect from the other war gods. He hated him with a passion and now he was supposed to let him have his way with his daughter?

If only Percy had not bested him in battle. If only he had not ruined his reputation Percy was a fine warrior and he respected his strength, he was truly worthy of his daughter. However, he would not accept this, Percy had already taken so much from him and now had taken away his daughter. _The damned sea spawn would deflower Clarisse!_ He thought. He did not know how to feel or what to do and did the only thing he could do without harming her.

He disappeared in a pillar of flames leaving behind two surprised faces.


	8. Shocking Implications

**Himeros POV**

The mortal world had certainly changed since the last time I was here. Everything is so crowded and there are so many buildings in such compact areas. I had been enjoying the mortal world for about a week now. Buying and doing things people considered cool such as cars, suits, going to nightclubs and drinking lots of alcohol.

The mortal way of partying seemed interesting and was enjoyable for the first few days. Then it just became mundane. Going to clubs, becoming intoxicated, moving my body to the beating music as girls danced on me, mindless sex with many women that found me attractive. That part was nice, I met a few women who took my seed and agreed to mother my children. Maybe when they grow older and go to camp their food offerings will allow me to regain some of my long-lost strength. Anyway, it was time to return to Olympus. I had to visit my mother and my other siblings, she must have been worried sick about my disappearance for the last few centuries. Now that I had a solid anchor to the world I could go back to the life I missed very dearly.

Speaking of, I wonder how Perseus is doing. With my mark Perseus should have no trouble finding true love and should be on the highway to happiness. I quickly focused my energy on him and saw what he was doing. Some tough looking girl was embracing him like a rag doll and devouring him like no tomorrow, bet she is a daughter of Ares. I smirked at the scene, the kid found his true love already, guess we will soon be brothers. No surprise there, the surprising bit was that Ares stood a few meters behind them completely shocked.

I saw the events unfold and found myself worried about Perseus. From the looks of it Ares was not aware of their relationship and from what I heard father held a grudge against Perseus, he could be in serious danger. I could be in serious danger as well, if he died I would lose my link to the mortal world and lose my physical form. After an insult from the god of war to his daughter Perseus became furious and charged at him. The kid was relentless, he was evenly matched with father however a small slip in his footing determined the outcome of the battle. Ares kicked Perseus on the chest and soon had him pinned on the floor, he mentioned something about revenge and waiting for this day for a few years. Perseus had resigned to his fate as he closed his eyes. I was about to flash in and stop father's strike when I noticed the girl running to intercept the blow with her spear.

"Why are you siding with him!?" he asked. Father was dumb in matters of love. Clarisse was clearly in love with Perseus, he had just seen her devour him before his very eyes and somehow did not put the pieces together. I could not help to smile happily as the girl confessed her love for Perseus. The sincerity of her words just proved how effective my mark was.

My father stood still for a minute before deciding his best course of action was to leave and deal with them later. Even though Percy was not in immediate danger anymore I figured being aware of my anchor's current situation was vital. Also, in a way I was responsible as this would not had happened so soon without my mark.

"Clarisse, did you mean all of that?" Asked a slightly red Perseus with his gaze on the floor. I raised my eyebrow at this. Perseus was truly an idiot if he doubted her honesty. Clarisse had challenged father on his behalf and admitted to liking feeling like a princess, a daughter of Ares for Zeus sake.

"Every. Single. Word. " Perseus lifted his head, looked at Clarisse and gave her a warm smile. Slowly they went in for a soft and gentle kiss. I took a deep breath and smiled at the scenery. This is what I missed the most when I was on the verge of fading, the sight of unadulterated love. I might be the god of unrequited love and sexual desire, but I live and breathe for moments like this.

I noticed the gentle kiss quickly turn into a fierce make out session.

"Come to my cabin" Percy whispered after taking a breath. Clarisse took a breath as well but just nodded vigorously. I felt the atmosphere rapidly change and as a god of sexual desire I knew where this was going. I shook my head and came back to the real world. I focused on my mother and flashed inside her palace.

 **Aphrodite POV**

I was talking to my daughter Piper via Iris message. Apparently, Jason had been neglecting my poor daughter lately and she had asked me to check if he still loved her or had someone else in his life. I ran a quick check through my domain and noticed that Jason loved her more than ever, he was also very anxious and worried about something. That could only mean one thing I realized, he was going to propose to her! It took all of my willpower to not squeal in delight in front of Piper as it could ruin the surprise.

"Everything is fine sweety. Jason loves you more than ever, he is probably just very busy at the moment. Trust me Piper, you got nothing to worry about," Piper narrowed her eyes thought for a second and nodded.

"Thank you, Mom. That really helped." I nodded back and swiped the Iris message away.

"Mom," said a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around only to see my beautiful son Himeros. He was in his eight-year-old form and looked so adorable. I ran to him and embraced him.

"I missed you so much Himeros, where have you been all these years? I was worried sick, you said a small break and you been gone for centuries, I thought you had…" I started crying and embraced him tighter. I loved my son, I loved all my children more than anyone could ever know. Nobody ever knew the real me, the one that loved her family more than anything else.

"I was just taking an extra-long break mom, sorry I did not make contact sooner," it was obvious he was lying or hiding something from me but I did not care, my son was back and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"It's okay Himi. I'm just glad you are back here safe and sound. Please don't ever leave again, I don't like losing my kids you know," I pouted a bit and stopped crying.

Himeros just nodded and said, "Don't worry mom, I'm not leaving Olympus anytime soon I missed it dearly." I was so glad Himeros was back, I spent days thinking that the worst had happened to him but now he was here in Olympus. He was safe now. I could not help to notice he also smelled a bit different, he smelled like the beach.

"Where were you all this time Himi?" I asked suspiciously. If he noticed he did not react, he was perfectly calm.

"I was exploring the world mom. I spent the last few days exploring the city of New York, but I came to Olympus just today. This morning I was just in Montauk for a short swim before coming to here", Makes sense, Himeros did always like to swim since he was little. He was also the only one of my children to have Poseidon's permission to freely enter his domain. I was going to ask about his journey when I felt something major happen in my domain of sex and procreation.


	9. A Day To Remember

**Percy POV**

After Ares left I still could not believe that Clarisse felt that strongly about me. I knew it was dumb, but I asked anyways. When she said that she meant every single word I felt like happiest man in the world. We leaned in for a gentle kiss, as it went on we both started to kiss more passionate and I found myself getting aroused. I kissed fiercely and forced my tongue in her. I explored every single inch of her mouth and only stopped when I started to feel light headed. I parted my mouth from hers and took a deep breath.

"Come to my cabin", I whispered. After Clarisse nodded I took her hand and dragged her to my cabin. We caught the eyes of a many campers but paid no attention to them. I pushed my door open, dragged Clarisse in and kicked the door shut.

"My father won't mind." I said as I panted "Plus, my cabin is soundproof" I said with a sly smile.

Clarisse narrowed eyes a bit and then visibly relaxed and gave me a very sexy grin. "We will find out soon enough, won't we?" Clarisse purred.

As soon as she finished her sentence I knew there was no going back. Clarisse was such a tease and now I wanted her, I wanted her now. I ripped my shirt open, walked towards Clarisse and pushed her on my bed. She looked shocked for a second but then started eyeing my body. I mentally smirked when I noticed she had a lustful gaze of her own. I leaned over her, placed my hands on my bed. I got closer and whispered on her ear, 'Yes, yes you will."

 **Clarisse POV**

When Percy pushed me onto his bed and whispered on my ear I knew I was on the point of no return. No going back, I had to stay here and take it like a big girl. I could not help but to feel nervous, I knew what to expect but I never gotten this far with anyone and frankly I was scared. What if I did something wrong? What if I could not please him? What if after we did this Percy left me? I shook those thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. His body was truly the worthy of a god and I found myself reaching for his manly chest. I also realized I started breathing heavily and tried to calm down.

Percy started kissing me on the lips in a slow and romantic way. His kisses were so sweet and left a salty aftertaste on my lips as my dessert. Percy slowly slid down my body leaving a trail of saliva and was soon on my neck.

I closed my eyes in anticipation to his kisses but to my surprise Percy started licking me and nibbling on my neck softly. His bites hurt a little but that feeling was completely buried by the joy I felt when he gently sunk his teeth into my flesh. I quickly ripped my own shirt as well revealing my bright red bra and flat stomach. Percy continued to have his way with my neck and slowly caressed my belly with his right hand. I let out an involuntary moan that seemed to signal Percy I was ready to move forwards.

Percy leaned back a bit and unbuttoned his pants and slid off them as he kissed my stomach. I opened my eyes, noticed what he was doing and did the same and revealed my matching pair of panties. As I slid off my pants I realized how moist my undergarments had gotten. In the heat of the moment I had not noticed how wet Percy's kisses, licks and nibbles got me. When Percy saw my pants come off he licked his lips seductively and assaulted my lips once again. This time I could feel the heat of our bodies as much of our skin was touching and I got even wetter.

Percy's right hand slowly slid from my belly and crept itself inside my panties. His hand brushed against my recently shaven and very wet womanly organ. He then slowly slid his finger inside of me. I was so wet and sensitive that my vagina spasmed with the slight touch of his finger. I let out another involuntary moan and figured this was going to be a very long night.

 **Percy POV**

Clarisse was already drenched when I reached for her womanhood. All it took was one finger and she was about to cum. I slowly backed away from her lips and kissed my way to her bottom ones. Clarisse seemed to know of my intention and undid her bra to reveal her womanly assets. They were a decent B size cup, so I took my time to fondle her left breast as I licked, nibbled and sucked on her right nipple.

"Ahhh, Percyyyyy," Clarisse screamed in joy. I then switched to her left one and massaged her right breast. Clarisse arched in joy as I nibbled on her left nipple. Clarisse tasted great, I have licked and savored every part of her neck and breasts and she had a faint taste of strawberries.

I placed my hands on her hips and slowly slid them down her legs. I could not help but to rub them in circular motion as I admired how thick and muscular they were. My member twitched, and I remembered what I was about to do. I ripped Clarisse undergarments into shreds and eased my tongue onto Clarisse's moist area.

I moved my tongue along her lips. Clarisse let out a soft moan and I put the tip of my tongue inside her and moved the tip in a counterclockwise motion that seemed to do the trick.

"Oh yes Percy!", screamed Clarisse. Clarisse's vagina was already pulsing on the verge of cumming, and I barely did anything. If she was gonna cum I might as well stick my whole tongue in. When I did so Clarisse let out another scream of joy.

"Oh, gods Percy!" I explored every bit of her insides with my tongue as much as It could reach. I swallowed her juices and went in again.

"Yes Percy! Ahhh, so fucking good!" She would scream at the top of her lungs. It was not long before she came. I licked her again and swallowed as much as I could. She trusted her lips back forward as I kept sucking on her sensitive pussy.

"Ahhhh! Gods Percy, so gooood!" She screamed as I sucked on her clitoris and cleaned her a bit.

"Gods, Clarisse you taste delicious" I said. She tasted a bit salty but with me being the son of Poseidon I sure loved salty. With another swirl with my tongue Clarisse arched backwards and put her legs behind my neck pulling me forward while humping my face, she was begging me for more.

I figured I could make her feel better by using my fingers as I sucked her dry. I placed my index finger inside and started rubbing the edge of her clitoris while sucking the tip. My theory was proven correct as Clarisse shouted in joy once again.

"Percy, right there! Suck… right there," and I did. Her womanhood was pulsing as she pushed it even more forwards to my face. I wanted to eat her up. I went to lay on my bed and pulled Clarisse over me. I lifted her and placed her pussy over my face. Clarisse dropped, and I drowned in her womanhood. I licked like a wild animal and nibbled on her lips a little. Clarisse must have loved it since she started riding me pushing her pussy on me. She grabbed me behind my head and thrusted her pelvis on my face sliding back and forth, struggling to breathe.

"Percyyyyy! I...I'm...cum!" Clarisse screamed. I felt her strong arms pull my head closer to her pussy. I felt her love juices spread over my face and quickly licked it all. I cleaned Clarisse and took some deep breaths. Clarisse got off me and laid down next to me to catch her breath as well.

"You know I just got started right?" I asked Clarisse. She widened her eyes in realization and smiled sheepishly.

"It's your turn now" I said with a grin. She nodded So I stood up to reveal my still erect member. She seemed shocked when she saw it but quickly recovered. Her small calloused hands grabbed my penis firmly and she started to stroke it. I rolled up my eyes in joy as Clarisse worked her magic, It was truly euphoric, It could not get any better than this. I was immediately proven wrong when I felt her moist mouth close around the head of my member, things only got better when her tongue wrapped itself around my shaft. I groaned with joy and that only seemed to encourage Clarisse to suck it in perpetual vertical motion.

"Clarisse, I...I'mm going to… Cum!" I released my whole load into her mouth. Clarisse was about about spit, but she must have remembered me cleaning her dry and forced it down her throat. Even though I had just released a massive load I still felt incredibly excited. When Clarisse grabbed my dick to suck it dry I got on knees from my standing position and rammed the full length into her mouth. Clarisse choked on it for a second but quickly adjusted and sucked my whole length. I felt another load coming which surprised me since I usually only came once until a few minutes later, at least when I was with Annabeth. Clarisse is that special, I thought to myself.

"Clarisse! ...I'm... cumming… again!" I unleashed another load into Clarisse's mouth. This time Clarisse took it much better. She easily swallowed the whole thing and continued to suck me like nothing had happened. I placed my hand under her chin and looked at Clarisse's hazel eyes.

"I love you Clarisse", she looked surprised for a few seconds but just smiled.

"I love you too Percy", she looked at the floor for a few seconds and said, "I want you to take my virginity Percy." I figured Clarisse was a virgin since I guided our whole time here, but I did not expect her to want this so soon. "I want your child Perseus. I want it now!" she gave me a lustful look and eyed me hungrily. Clarisse had gone from shy girl to a lustful predator in a fraction of a second. I nodded vigorously, I wanted children with Clarisse not to mention I was incredibly horny at the moment.

Luckily for me my member was still hard. I expected it to be softening and shrinking already but if anything, it got harder and bigger. I got off my bed grabbed Clarisse by her shoulders and threw her on my bed. I forced her legs open and positioned myself.

"Are you sure Clarisse? " I wanted Clarisse to know she did not have to do this.

"Yes Percy! For the god's sake just give it to me!" Clarisse ordered and I complied. I thrusted into her with full force and broke through her barrier. I knew Clarisse was tight from when I was eating her but my member is much bigger and thicker than my tongue, so it hurt like hell. My dick was not prepared for how tight she was and struggled to go in.

"Ahhhhhh!" a synchronized yell of pain emanated from our mouths. It was so tight that I feared for my member. However, I can't back out now. I pushed as deep as possible and backed a little. Clarisse had a single tear on her right cheek, it was obvious she was in pain but we both know it would soon turn into joy. I grabbed her hips firmly and tried to look for the spot that triggered her second orgasm. Bingo.

"Percyyy… please… slow… down!" Screamed Clarisse. I could not help but to smirk as Clarisse came over my dick for the first time. I shifted my dick higher than before to rub another area and Clarisse slowly got into it.

"Faster …faster ..harder...Percy… please….give me …harder!" She screamed at the top of her lungs once again. I noticed that Clarisse was getting looser and more slippery as natural lubricant and cum filled her insides. Naturally that just made me want to thrust harder and faster like she wanted me too. I noticed Clarisse wanted to speak again but I pounded with so much power and speed she could only breathe and scream out a loud "ah!" between every thrust. Clarisse was quickly getting to her point again and so was I. My penis was constantly getting pressured by her vaginal walls and that just made my member twitch in excitement. She spasmed again and again about to shoot her third orgasm in that short amount of time and that triggered my own third load to build up. It was like I had an unlimited amount of sperm and would be hard as long as I wanted to keep having sex for some reason.

I rammed with the same power and speed that I had begun with into Clarisse for a few more seconds until we both finally released. After cumming this much inside here we were definitely going to be parents, I thought after the release. Clarisse took a deep breath spread her arms and legs to show she was pleased and tired but as she revealed her entire body in all of its glory I became overtaken by lust and leaned in to lift up her legs. She looked at me confused as I pushed them upward and slid my member in once again. I was far from satisfied yet.

"Percy...you...aren't...tired?" asked tired Clarisse while prepared to thrust it inside her. I noticed that Clarisse could not go any longer and I had an idea. I took out my bottle of nectar and some ambrosia from my left pocket and gave it to her. Clarisse understood ate a square and drank some nectar and grinned.

"When we first kissed you mentioned you could take me on all day every day, to go hard from the start because you did not want me to go easy on you, will you prove what you said?" I asked with a sly smile. I put my dick inside her again and started thrusting at her slowly hoping she could recover in a few minutes.

"Is that all you got Prissy!? Harder! Faster! Now!" I grinned and went back to full force. We fucked and screamed until dusk in my presumably soundproof cabin. I counted her a total of thirty-eight orgasms to my thirty-six. It was a great day, a day to remember. We would have gone longer but Clarisse could not take any more than godly food without risk, so we stopped right there. Clarisse was on my right side hugging me tightly.

"You know we are probably going to be parents Percy. I am pretty sure I'm going to be pregnant after all of that." Clarisse said, and I nodded in agreement.

"It will be great. We will always be there for our child. It won't live a life like ours Percy. He will truly be happy...I love you Percy." Clarisse started to cry.

"Don't cry Clarisse. I love you too, you know that. We will always be there for him. I will always be there for you and him. Our child will grow up in a happy family with us. We will truly be happy. I promise." Clarisse calmed down, it made me so sad seeing her cry. I will not allow for it, we deserve to be happy, tears of joy not of sadness. I gave her a gentle kiss and we both drifted to sleep.


	10. Big Assumptions

**Himeros POV**

It seemed my mother noticed the faint smell of the sea coming from me. I knew that Perseus's power will give me a bit of his scent, so I took caution that morning. I went to take a swim on Montauk just like I told my mother, that way I had a reason for the smell of the sea. My mother seemed to buy it. She asked me where I've been all this time and I replied honestly. I been everywhere, I was just pure energy spread thinly on the world, so I did not really lie. I could tell my mother would keep asking but she seemed to sense Perseus and his activities as she looked shocked and grinned evilly.

"What's wrong mother?", I pretended I was in the dark.

"Oh, nothing really, just your father will be really angry when he finds out who is going to give him a grandchild," she giggled and smiled. No way! I was certain she was talking about Perseus, but they went all the way and I did not expect that at all.

I faked curiosity and asked, "who might it be mother? I mean if it's okay to ask…"

"Oh Himi, you'll find out soon enough," my mother seemed way too excited about Perseus having a child with the daughter of Ares. I narrowed my eye at her to show her I was mildly irritated with her response.

The topic quickly went back to my adventures over the last eight hundred years. I worded my adventures carefully to ensure that my mother never found out about my true past. We talked, and my mom told me everything that's been going on in Olympus over the years, mentioned the second Titanomachy and Gigantomachy with the rise of Gaea.

I was actually surprised by some of the things she said. I knew what was going on for most of the time, but Aphrodite seemed well informed about the war for a goddess that does not fight. She told me about how father had abandoned her a few years ago for an unknown reason. I placed the pieces together and figured he left my mom to train for his battle with Perseus. I was glad my mom was no longer with my father. I loved him as a son, but he was a huge jerk, paid no mind to the affection my mom felt towards him and only spent time with her when he wanted sex. Of course, being the god of unrequited love that angered me greatly.

It would be great if my mother had bonded with Perseus through my blessing I thought for a minute. He would have treated her right, if only she had been near him at the right place at the right time... My mother spends a lot of her time with mortals having kids because every time one gives her a sliver of genuine affection she feels loved. She believes she has found what she's been looking for and she is wrong every single time. My mother's existence is a cursed one indeed, one would figure being the goddess of love she would have an easier path to it, but one could not be more wrong. I wanted to bring the subject up eventually but not now. Plus, I noticed we have been talking for hours already and it was getting late.

"Mom, I would love to stay and talk longer about my journey, but I still have to visit some of my brothers, they deserve an explanation as well. It has also gotten pretty late, but I'll be back later, is that ok?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course, Himi, I'm just so happy you are finally back" my mom said as she started weeping once again. Sigh, nobody knew just how emotional how mother, if only people saw her as more than a pretty face and a good piece of meat. I smiled at her kissed her in the cheek.

"I'll be back to catch up later mom, I promise." She smiled, and I flashed away.

 **Clarisse POV**

I woke up feeling extremely sore in my core and private area. I realized I was not in my room and I was playing little spoon to someone. I turned my face around to see a drooling Percy, gods he still looked hot. He must have been exhausted as well if he had not woken up yet. Percy moved like a machine yesterday, he had what seemed to be unlimited stamina not to mention he never ran out... I flushed as I remembered all the crazy stuff we did that yesterday.

I tried to stand up, but my legs did not respond, and my hips hurt like hell. I started freaking out but willed myself to calm down. It has to be temporary, maybe they are like that from overuse I figured. I did the only logical thing to do in this situation and shook Percy awake.

"Percy, Percy wake up," he did not react. "PERCY!" I shouted.

He started to wake up but closed his eyes and held me tighter, I found myself breathing in short pants again and pushed him away, I was not up to that at the moment and even if I was the bottom side of my body was not working and I was totally freaking out again.

"Percy, come on! I can't feel my legs!" I shouted once again to get his full attention.

That seemed to do that trick as Percy shot up and looked shocked. "Clarisse, I'm so sorry. I think we overdid it…" He was breathing hard and was freaking out as well. "Hold on I will take you to the infirmary at once," he said in a rushed manner. I saw him struggle putting on his pants and putting on a shirt as his back also hurt him. He then came over to me.

"Clarisse I'm really sorry, I did not know this could happen. I should not have pushed you past your limits. Don't worry though, everything will be fine. The people in the infirmary will know what to do, I think," he said but I did feel worried. If we got there they were gonna start asking questions and they will know about what happened and we will have to tell them everything we did yesterday.

Percy removed the sheets from me and froze. I wondered why until I remembered I was completely naked. I shyly tried to close my legs tight, but it did not work so I had to cover my chest and private area with my hands. I then glanced over at Percy who had huge erection outlined in his jeans. He saw my glance and covered with his hands as well. I could not help but to smile at that.

"Umm, I think we should get you your clothes Clarisse," he said looking down in embarrassment for his erection. I nodded and covered my body with the sheets. Percy looked around for my clothes but only brought my bra and jeans as my panties and shirt were nothing but shreds of fabric on the floor. I put on my bra easily but came to a problem when I tried putting on my jeans as I could not move my legs.

"Umm Percy, can you help me put on my pants?" I asked meekly. Percy turned red with me when he remembered I had nothing below my waist. It was really dumb considering what we did yesterday to be embarrassed and blush at something like this but for some reason we still did. Percy nodded and helped me put them of. I caught him licking his lips when he got close to my personal area and could not help to blush again.

"You are going to need a shirt too.." Percy said and reached for his drawer once again. He pulled out the first shirt he saw. It was a blue t-shirt with little fishes that said "Keep calm and just keep swimming," I looked at him in disbelief.

"I never actually wore it... well just one time," he said embarrassed again. I laughed at loud and he smiled back. I put on the shirt while Percy brushed his teeth. He came over picked me up bridal style and took me to the sink. He gave me a new toothbrush and sat me next to it, so I could brush my teeth. When I was done he picked me up bridal style again and opened the cabin door.

 **Percy POV**

When I opened the cabin door I saw that it was noon. We must have overslept due to exhaustion I figured. I noticed a lot of campers were out but none looked my way, so I guess my cabin was soundproof. I sighed in relief and rushed to the infirmary near the Apollo cabin.

I saw a few kids of Apollo there, but I was looking for the one I trust the most. I noticed Will looking over some papers in his tiny office and went in.

"Hey Pierce. Umm hello Clarisse, is there something you need?" He said with a huge grin on his face. I narrowed my eyes at his suspicious reply but sat Clarisse down in a chair and brushed it off.

'Yes Will, you see… I was with Clarisse. We were sparring you know and I think we overdid it because when she woke up this morning she could not feel her legs. I felt responsible for it, so I brought her here to see if there's anything you can do about it…"

"Ah yes of course, It is not very common but sometimes when people spar their legs do get overworked and need some time to heal before they can move them again." Will did air quotes when he said spar and I knew he knew, shit.

"Ok Will, we did something else and now Clarisse can't feel her legs. Happy?" Clarisse looked super embarrassed and Will looked amused with a stupid grin on his face.

"Relax Percy, everything will be fine. She just needs a bit of godly food and in a few hours, it will hopefully pass. It does happen but only when you 'spar' really hard and for a very long time." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Damn you Will I thought as I blushed furiously. "It is proportional to the amount of effort exerted so it could take a few hours. He handed Clarisse a piece of godly food and she ate it quickly.

"Thanks, Will, but please don't tell anyone about this." I asked pleadingly. Will looked at me with pity and gave me a sad smile.

"Percy, you do know your cabin is not soundproof right?" Clarisse and I both froze.


	11. Minor Revelations

**NO POV**

"The whole camp knows..." Will was pale, fear evident in his eyes.

"What do you mean the whole camp knows?" Percy asked with narrowed eyes. Clarisse was too embarrassed to look at Will in the eye.

"Well, yesterday early in the morning campers starting to hear sex noises coming from your cabin. They knew it was both of you in there as you guys shouted each other's names when you were about to cum." Percy and Clarisse paled and had their jaws wide open. Everything that they did yesterday was not private in the slightest, everyone had heard. Clarisse and Percy were beyond embarrassed. Clarisse had gotten freakier, kinkier and turned into a complete animal as the day went along. She begged Percy to eat, slap and fuck her ass; to choke her, to hit her and to make her feel like a slut and Percy had complied. They will never be looked at the same way and they had no face to show the campers.

"They quickly spread the word and soon almost all of the campers gathered around your cabin. They heard everything Percy and I mean they were standing outside your cabin for hours..." Percy could not believe what Will was saying, the campers knew and did not say a single word? What about Chiron and Dionysus? At least _they_ should have said something.

"Why did nobody say a word? Why did nobody stop us? Why did the campers listen to us for hours as you say? Where were Chiron and Dionysus?" Percy asked, it was truly unsettling that the campers were aware of what they did for the entire day. Percy glanced over at Clarisse and she looked insanely pale. It must be harder for her, she did most of the screaming and moaning. Clarisse urged him to go faster and harder a lot of times throughout the night, not to mention all those times she begged for more. Percy felt ashamed and guilty because he told her his cabin was soundproof and she believed him _. Then why did nobody come to my cabin when he was in agonizing pain a few days ago when he got the mark of Himeros?_ Percy asked himself.

"Well people loved it. They thought you guys were gods, seriously the entire day fucking nonstop? Nobody knows how both of you were doing it. You guys are legends, they heard over sixty 'I'm cumming's from both of you. It goes without saying that a lot of girls got wet and guys were walking with erections everywhere, the only thing they could do was sit down and listen." Percy and Clarisse could not believe what they were hearing. The campers considered them gods? They loved that they were fucking like animals? They got aroused and wanted to listen to them fuck more? This was truly a surprise for them.

"As for Chiron and Dionysus they were in Olympus discussing how to solve the fund problems of New Athens with the Olympian Council until midnight." Will had visibly calmed down and was smiling sheepishly.

Percy and Clarisse did not know how to feel about this new information. Should they be glad that they are now known for their sexual aptitude? It certainly was an accomplishment and nothing to be ashamed of. However, they were not supposed to know, they treated their intimate life as cheap entertainment and that was not very nice.

"Why did the campers seem indifferent to us when we walked out of the cabin today if they all knew?" Percy was still confused about this. "Did they all pretend to have heard nothing or what's going on?" Percy asked once again.

"I can't tell you that Pierce, you'll just have to wait till dinner and find out for yourself." Will grinned evilly and sat back on his seat. Percy knew that he was not going to get anything more out of him. He picked up Clarisse and carried her to the dining pavilion.

 **Percy POV**

The place was empty and there was no food on the tables. I carried Clarisse to the Poseidon table and sat her down in the chair. She looked pensive and had said nothing to me in the way towards the pavilion. Even as I sat next to her I could not even look at her face. I was just so incredibly stupid, I told Clarisse my cabin was soundproof and let her get carried away. I should have been more responsible, if I had maybe we would still have our dignity.

"Why did you think your cabin was soundproof?" Clarisse finally asked. She was not angry, but she did seem genuinely curious.

"The day before we… you know got together, I broke up with Annabeth. I was extremely sad and did not know what to do. I said I would do anything to get rid of the pain. Then Himeros appeared, the god on unrequited love. He told he could make it go away with the mark of Himeros," I showed Clarisse the tattoo looking thing on my wrist and she nodded to show she understood.

"He told me that he needed five percent of my daily power for a physical form as he was on the verge of fading, that we could help each other out. He had good intentions, he wanted to visit his family again, learn to live again and we both needed each other's help. I accepted, and he did some ritual to give me the mark." I told her.

"At first the mark stung a little but then it started to burn and soon the burning sensation got so intense I screamed in agony. I screamed at the top of my lungs for a long time until I eventually passed out on the floor." Clarisse nodded slowly for me to continue, "I woke up on the floor, nobody checked up on me, it was like nobody had noticed me screaming for like the longest time possible. I figured it was because the cabin was soundproof." I gave her a half-hearted smile. Clarisse smiled back but still seemed deep in thought. Her eyes widened a bit as if she seemed to figure something out.

"Percy, do you know who Himeros is?" I was not expecting that question, so I raised her an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is Himeros, the god on unrequited love." Clarisse just rolled her eyes at me for saying the obvious as I had already told her this. "When he gave me the mark of Himeros he said I will never suffer from love ever again." I replied slowly to make sure she got everything I said.

"Yes, but do you know anything else about him?" The way Clarisse was phrasing this made me slightly uncomfortable. I did not know anything about him besides what he told me. He could have been lying to me the whole time, he could have been an enemy that was banished and that's why he needed my power. He did not tell me who his parents were and why he was so weak at the moment. Maybe he was a weak titan that tried to overthrow Olympus and I gave him a chance by lending him my strength for selfish reasons, because I was weak. Clarisse seemed to sense I was panicking and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's OK Percy, He is not some evil god that you just helped rise in a moment of weakness." She smiled at me, it was like she could read my mind. Clarisse understood how I felt, how I thought, and I was so grateful to have her.

"Do you know who he is Clarisse?" Clarisse visibly saddened for some reason but just nodded. I waited for her reply as she took a deep breath to signal she was about to talk.

"He is my half-brother." My eyes widened at that, Himeros was a son of Ares. What the hell? He was so nice and the god of unrequited love, that must mean his mother is… Aphrodite!

"He has been missing for some centuries and nobody knows why. If what you said is true and he did not have a physical form that explains that bit." I nodded at Clarisse to show I understood.

"He is not only the god of unrequited love Percy, he is also the god of sexual desire." My jaw dropped. Himeros was a god of lust? What the hell? Why did he not say anything to me? I let him do a creepy ritual on me, let him give me agonizing pain for what seemed an eternity, let him mark tattoo a flower on my wrist that was totally girly, and he did not tell me he was a god of lust? It all started to make sense, the lust the day after, the endless stamina during sex, the endless… love juice I was able to make. They were side effects he mentioned nothing about, he lied to me.

I also started to realize why Clarisse looked a bit crestfallen. We got together just a day after a god of sexual desire gave me his mark and got me all horny. She probably thought that our relationship was a fraud based on lust. That I did not really love her.

"Clarisse", I said softly. "You know I love you right?" I asked her. Clarisse nodded but spoke.

"I know Percy, it's just what if _this_ is not love you feel, what if it's just desire..." It pained me to see Clarisse so sad. She did not deserve this, she needed to know I really did love her.

"It's not, the day after I got his mark I was like really aroused and could not help but to feel attracted to everything that was female. Like all of them. It wasn't even funny..." Clarisse giggled as she figured out what I meant. "However, after our battle, when I kissed you it all went away, I knew that you were the one. You snapped me out of it. My love for you is true, it gave me the strength to fight it down." Clarisse got teary eyed again, but she held strong. "Our love is pure, and no amount of lust is going to change that. Clarisse, I love you"

Clarisse pulled me into a tight embrace and started sobbing on my chest. "I love you too", I could barely make out the words, but I did not care, I knew what she meant and that's all that mattered. She let go of me and gave me a tiny peck in the lips. Her kiss warmed me up and made me all fuzzy inside. She looked straight into my eyes and I found myself flushing. Why this keep happening, I don't know. After the kiss we sat there for hours, waiting for the dinner bell to ring so we could find out what Will meant and why he was smiling so omnisciently.


	12. The Camp's Resolve

**Clarisse POV**

We cuddled for hours until the bell rang. I could not help but to feel girly when I was with Percy, almost every single time he said he loved me I got teary. Percy did not judge me, he just hugged me and held me close whenever I needed him. It showed that we weren't ashamed of being ourselves in front of each other. Our relationship was completely honest, and it felt so right, so perfect, it was almost like a dream. If anyone had told me I would be dating Percy and be happiest I ever been two weeks ago I would have never believed them but now here we are cuddling before dinner.

When I found out about Himeros I truly thought that Percy only got with me because of sexual desire but I noticed what he said was true. When I saw him that day he was blatantly checking out every single thing that could have been classified as female. Now that I think of it, he probably was checking me out in the dining pavilion, I could not help but to blush again. What Percy said was true though, ever since our kiss Percy never had that lustful look in his eyes, well until last night. I got flushed and turned red at the memories of last night and Percy raised me an eyebrow. He gave me a coy smile, he knew what I was thinking!

I need to focus on something else or I will be blushing for the entire day. Will told us that the campers ignored us because of something. I wonder what they were planning. What if they somehow peeked in and recorded everything we did! That would be horrible, grade A blackmail material. Yeah, this is not helping out either.

On the bright side we are about to be parents, well hopefully. This is so exciting although I'm dreading all the being pregnant stuff, I heard that it was the absolute worst, the only upside was the baby of course and no problems down there for 9 months. It was worth it though, it was going to be our child, Percy's and mine's, a physical manifestation of our love.

The bell rang, and I found myself incredibly anxious about the campers. The campers slowly started coming in and the food was magically set up on the food table. The hungry ones rushed to the table and the rest just socialized. It did not seem like they were aware of us at all, if anything they were purposefully ignoring us. I saw a few people shoot a few glances at us but turned away quickly as if afraid to give something up. I looked over at Percy and he was looking around the room equally as confused as I was. He then looked towards the food table and ran towards it as if trying to catch someone there. He filled two plates of food and hurried back.

"You aren't hungry?" I looked at him in disbelief, I thought he rushed for something important. Regardless I grabbed my plate and started eating anyways. Then I remembered that Percy had not eaten anything since yesterday and must be starving after our workout. I was not really hungry because of my intake of godly food yesterday and the piece Will gave me a few hours ago. I glanced over at Percy again and saw he was half done with his plate, I was about to comment about how fast he ate when I heard the Stolls enter the pavilion.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Travis. Everyone in the pavilion looked at the Stolls to acknowledge their presence.

"Demi-goddesses and demigods of all ages." Continued Conner.

"We are here to celebrate and honor two of our greatest campers. They have risen above all expectations and have become legends." Travis said. I could not believe those two. Was there a point to any of this? If everyone already knew about us why were they making a huge deal about it?

"They have battled by our sides and lead the campers to victory on the most recent wars. They are true heroes that deserve happiness beyond imaginable. Not only that, but yesterday they have blessed us with a gift." A gift? Wait, are they talking about our actions from yesterday? That would be incredibly rude. I wanted to stand up and punch their smug faces but as I did so I noticed I was still useless from the waist down and sighed in resignation.

"Today we are here to congratulate them on their most recent achievements," Travis said. The Stolls looked in our direction and grinned. I hated both of them with a passion, them and their stupid smiling faces.

"Bring out the cake," shouted Conner. Behind them Annabeth and Clayton came out with the biggest looking cake money would ever buy. It was blue and had many layers. They placed it on the Poseidon table and saw Annabeth wink at me. I blushed furiously. What the hell? That was so weird, Annabeth winking at me as if we both had a shared experience, oh gods. I realized what her wink meant and immediately glared at her. Annabeth just gave me an impish grin, came closer and whispered in my ear.

"You got nothing to worry about Claire, I miss it a lot, best moments of my life but I love Clayton now, good luck". My eye twitched in rage and I could not help but to feel jealous Annabeth experienced Percy before me. She basically had just told me she had him before me and got the same treatment. I was burning in anger, about the slap her across her face but I calmed myself down. Percy did not have the mark of Himeros when they were together, so she did not get the full experience and that was enough for me. The mark of Himeros was literally a blessing in that regard and from what I know Percy could quite literally please me all day everyday if I asked him to. I found myself super flushed again at the thoughts of doing it with Percy again.

Clayton narrowed his eyes at me and then looked at Annabeth. He was probably feeling insecure and maybe jealous of Percy. Right in front of his face Annabeth whispered something into my ear and now I was red as a tomato. I decided to make Annabeth pay for making me feel jealous of her and did something a bit evil… OK very evil.

"He did the exact same thing to me, it felt soooo good when he did it for the second time. However, the first time was literary heaven, truly a GOD!" Annabeth was aghast and Clayton looked furious and Percy looked at me like I had two heads. That's what you get bitch, I know Percy cares about you but winking at me and telling me you had him first is bitch behavior. I can't believe she was my "friend". Then again, she did confide in me about Clayton and did not want to hurt Percy's feelings so I started to feel a bit bad now.

The whole pavilion was looking at us, I had totally forgot about the campers and now was flushed again. Then out of nowhere Clayton swung his fist at Percy.

"Clayton please, calm yourself down!", Percy told him as he grabbed his hand quickly and twisted it behind his back. He pinned him on the table, but Clayton was remarkably strong as he was making Percy struggle to keep him subdued.

"I don't know what that was about, but you guys are my friends and I don't want to hurt you." He looked at me and I felt ashamed of my actions. Clayton had visibly calmed down and raised his left hand in submission. Percy let go of him and placed his left hand on Clayton's shoulder and looked at the campers.

"Please, let's all forget we ever heard that. I believe the Stolls were about to tell us something about this beautiful cake and why we are receiving such ...umm honor?" Percy gave me a meaningful glance and I understood what he meant.

I looked at the shocked Annabeth and she looked back at me, furious that I had potentially ruined her relationship with the love of her life. In all honesty it is really hard to keep being friends with the ex of your boyfriend, but I had tried for Percy. After this we would probably drift apart a bit, probably for the better.

"Sorry Annabeth," I whispered, Annabeth heard me clearly and Clayton with Percy heard me but just barely.

"I just got so mad when you came here to tell me that. I wanted to get even for making me feel jealous. I know my actions were bad I did not think clearly about your relationship with Clayton...". Annabeth's look changed from menacing to realization to sad.

"I didn't mean it like that, I... I was just wishing you a good future with Percy." Annabeth whispered as well, Clayton visible calmed down and Percy took a sigh of relief however the awkward silence remained, and the campers were waiting for an explanation. The Stolls spoke and I quickly forgave them for all the pranks they ever pulled on me.

"Well Pierce, the cake is to celebrate the future birth of a new camper." Travis smiled cheekily and continued. "A soon to be warrior, a child destined for greatness, a child of two great warriors who deserve to be happy, the future legacy of Poseidon and Ares!" All of the campers cheered for us. I had completely forgotten about their invasion in our privacy, if it could be called that and was grateful to have them, they were real friends. The Aphrodite girls must have sensed that I was pregnant, and I smiled with glee.

"The whole camp will like to congratulate you and we all hope the best for your family." That was surprisingly sweet and mature coming from a Stoll. I got teary eyed and nodded in appreciation. I looked at Percy, he smiled back at me with glee and clapped his hands calling the campers attention.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" Percy said in a cheery voice and the campers eagerly headed towards our table.


	13. Impending Fate

**Percy POV**

The celebration went by great and I got my fill on food. The cake was just delicious, best I ever had in my life (don't tell mom), it had lots of fruit on top and inside and had a sweet vanilla taste. I don't know why the campers did a huge gesture like that but I'm sure grateful we have all of their support.

I never been one to notice hints of affection from girls but noticed a few a few of them today. I caught like all of the Aphrodite girls looking at me with huge amounts of lechery but that was to be expected. What surprised me was that most of the other girls on the camp instantly blushed if I gave them direct eye contact, even Annabeth but I could tell her loyalty was with Clayton. Not that I want her to want me, just stating what I noticed. Anyways, it is not like I want to get with the girls at camp, I love Clarisse but If I did not have her it would be really hard to restrain myself with no loyalty and love binding me to Clarisse.

The gathering had ended and most of the cake was almost finished, I helped pass the rest of the cake. As I was handing out the rest of the cake Katie Gardner handed me her plate, I took the plate, placed a slice with a biggest strawberry on it and gave her a warm smile. Katie blushed, she smiled shyly at me and I noticed a twinkle in her eyes when she looked at me which made me blush in return. Katie had always been cute and kind but I never knew she felt that way about me and I don't know why I liked it. I guiltily glanced over at the future mom of my child but she seemed oblivious to what happened as she was clearly trying to move her legs with very little success, bummer.

I walked over to Clarisse and looked at her smiling like an idiot. After a few seconds Clarisse stopped struggling with her legs and glanced in my direction. She saw me, blushed and looked at the ground.

"How is it going my love?" Clarisse looked up and seemed caught in thought for a few seconds.

"I can move my legs a little bit but I still can't stand up. It's embarrassing, a myriad of campers have given me playful smiles and many have come over only to smirk. If I could move them I swear I would have already knocked over half of the campers to the ground", Clarisse said in a clearly irritated tone. I went up to Clarisse and sat down next to her. I put my hand on her thigh and Clarisse raised an eyebrow at my action.

"Oh Clarisse," I basically moaned her name, "if you could move I can think of better things we could be doing than knocking down a few campers. You are lucky you can't move them... yet" I wiggled my eyebrows and Clarisse eyes widened in shock of my suggestion. She tried to scowl but when I gave her my signature smile shade of pink covered her face in seconds and she turned a fiercer shade of red.

I laughed and looked around, most of the campers had left and the pavilion was cleaned. I shot a quick glance over at Katie and saw her looking at me before she shyly looked away. This is really troubling thing to happen to me right now, I thought. I love Clarisse and I will never cheat on her, she is the mother of my child for gods sake. I picked up Clarisse bridal style and looked deep into her eyes. Clarisse looked back at me but just smiled meekly. She looked so beautiful and vulnerable and for some reason It turned on. I was ashamed of my actions but at the same time my rising member was telling me to go in and it was pretty hard to ignore it (pun intended).

I carried Clarisse to my cabin and laid her on my bed. Clarisse seemed worried about my intentions but probably figured I would not do anything like that since she could not feel her legs.

"Clarisse, do you want to stay in my cabin from now on?' She had a look of surprised plastered on her face and then seemed to be thinking really hard about my proposal.

"My father does not have other children and you are now carrying my child. My father has always been understanding and well you now have his legacy in your belly, he won't mind for sure. It would make sense you stay with me as I could not watch over you in the Ares cabin and we could have more together time." I finished my reasoning in the most seductive tone possible. I saw Clarisse squint her eyes at me and a grin crept on her face

"Together time? What exactly would that consist of?", Clarisse asked teasingly. Why Clarisse why must you do this to me?. I flushed as I thought about our "together time" and looked away from Clarisse in embarrassment. She was clearly enjoying herself as she started to laugh.

I composed myself and looked at Clarisse seriously, "it's getting late Clarisse, we should go to sleep and hopefully by tomorrow you will have working legs again." Clarisse nodded and pulled out the sheets to cover herself. I took my shirt off and walked towards the bed. Clarisse eyed my body and bit her lip in the most discreet way possible but I noticed it.

"Like what you see?" If Clarisse could tease me so could I. She flushed and looked away. I laid down and covered myself as well, I turned over to hug Clarisse and held her tightly by her waist. This is the good life, going to sleep with a beautiful woman that loves you.

"Clarisse I love you", I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Percy", she said as she grabbed my hands tightly. With a smile on my face I drifted to sleep thinking that my life could not get any better.

 **Ares POV**

"Is that all you got punk? For a god of strength you are pretty weak." I said at the pathetic excuse for a god of strength. He unleashed a fury of full force attacks with his sword but he was slow and untrained. I may not be a great strategist in battle as Athena but for a warrior like myself it is easy to trick, fight and defeat fools like this one in battle. Relying solely on his strength and expecting to win battles by sheer force, he will never win a war like that, he is not fit to be called a god of war much less a true warrior.

"Disappointing, I thought the so called god of strength would actually prove a challenge to an old god of war. In battle you would be useless, all that strength and no speed, truly a waste of a god." So easily manipulated and dumb. Only a little bit more trash talk and he will be a mindless brute I thought. "You know, you are just like your sister Nike, when I was done with her she could barely move." Kratos was seriously looking pissed off at the moment, I could see he cared for his sister. Truth is I never fought her as she was too busy to spar but Kratos did not know that. "I do have to say she put a better fight in bed than she did in battl-" I stopped as a sword was swung at me by an angry god of strength. He went full force and was a bit faster but he was still slow. Even that damned sea spawn put a better fight than this worthless god.

"You will regret you ever did that to my sister you Olympian piece of shit!" I easily dodged his strikes and as soon as he stopped his barrage of aimless and wild slashes I disarmed the raging god. I put the tip of my blade at his neck, I pushed it in a bit to let it make a flesh wound and smiled when the golden ichor slid down his throat.

"Don't forget to take your sword with you before you leave Kratos", I sheathed my sword and flashed into my palace. I went to my kitchen and took out some leftover spicy chicken wings from my trip to the mortal world. I did not need to eat being a god but they were some good stuff. I removed my weighted wristbands to get rid of the 50 pounds weighing down each of my arms, I heated up the wings and started to eat.

I couldn't help but to think about my daughter Clarisse. She chose that punk over her own father and that was unforgivable, she needed to be on my side and help me regain my pride. Thinking about that spawn always stressed me out. I figured it was time to pay my piece of ass a visit to relieve some of my pent up stress. I have kind of been ignoring her for the past few years but she always came back like a loyal puppy. Maybe she can help me break up their relationship before the kid gets into my daughter's pants. Just thinking about that sea scum made my blood boil. I flashed into Aphrodite's palace, just being in this place made my dick rise.

"Ares, what are you doing here?" She asked. Aphrodite was in a pink bathing robe and had no makeup on. My guess is that she just stepped out of the shower.

"You know, things are getting stressful and I need some sort of ...release" I walked slowly to her and licked my lips seductively. She turned away as if not interested and sat down in the couch.

"I'm not really in the mood Ares, you ignore me for years and then expect me to come back to you? Go find yourself some mortal to do that with because I'm not interested", I was shocked, what the hell got into her? Not interested? She was always drooling over me and now she was the one saying no? Coming here was not helping me out at all. I guess I'll just come back later when she is not in her female moody time. If she's not going to help me by spreading her legs, she might as well be useful and help me with that other thing I wanted to talk to her to do.

"Clarisse fell in love with the sea brat." I finally said. "I need you to break them apart as soon as possible, before he tries anything funny with her." I looked at Aphrodite with a serious glare so she knew she could not say no. Instead she just laughed and gave me a huge grin.

"Well I'm afraid that's not possible my dear Ares" Aphrodite said with fake sympathy. "They have true love and are not breaking up anytime soon. There is nothing I can do about it." So my visit to the whore was useless after all. Now I'm really pissed off, she said there was nothing she could do about it. If I wanted them apart I would have to kill that spawn of Poseidon which was something that will come with dire consequences like losing my daughter and the wrath of the many gods that actually liked him..

"Besides, " my thoughts were interrupted by Aphrodite. "They already did what you feared the most. He took her for a wild ride, they were at it for hours" Aphrodite was clearly enjoying this as that stupid whore was smiling like no tomorrow. I still can't believe that he had his way with my daughter! The piece of shit sea scum deflowered my daughter! I will not stand for this. I was beyond pissed at the moment. That scum was going to pay for what he did to my daughter.

"Also Clarisse is now pregnant with his child, after going at her for hours she was bound to get pregnant you know?" Aphrodite was grinning like an idiot and I was shocked to say the least. The sea brat is so dead I thought, I don't care if I experience the wrath of the entire Olympian council and my daughter hates me for the rest of my life. Perseus Jackson is Dead.

 **NO POV**

Three old women, were looking at the sleeping couple with grim expressions on their faces. They were the fates and as much as they were cursed for what happened to people's lives they had carry on with what fate itself forced them to do, it was their duty, not doing what fate had in stored will bring terrible consequences for everyone.

"The boy sure looks happy", said one of the sisters.

"His fate was altered by the hand of Himeros" said the other sister.

"His happy life must soon be ended" the third sister said as she eyed a thread of life and readied her shears.

"We are sorry Perseus" the first sister said with sincerity.

"May you find peace after this" The second sister continued looking grim as her sister.

The third sister could not make herself do it. It was not fair, she always had to make difficult decisions as the fate that severs the strings of life but this one had been the most difficult yet. Percy deserved a good life but the curse of Himeros altered with fate and made him reach his destined happiness too quickly.

She looked at the string and decided to give him a bit more time with Clarisse. She could push fate itself to the limits but she could not fight it. A string will be sheared without a doubt, a bit more time was all she could give him.


	14. Altered Intentions

**NO POV**

Ares was not thinking clearly and had succumbed to his rage. He was determined to kill Percy and nobody was going to stop him. Ares was not stupid and knew that Percy will put up a fight, last time he lost because he was enraged and slipped a bit. Ares fumed at the thought of Percy, even after years of training he could still match him blow for blow.

"The stupid kid is going to pay for that", Ares murmured to himself. He put on his weighted wristbands and put on his heaviest battle armor. Ares needed to train more before he could go and challenge Percy again and his heavy armor was going to make him faster, stronger and at last he will end him.

Ares felt cake offerings from his children at camp and felt greatly empowered. _That must be some real good cake_ , curiosity got the best of him and he decided to check on his children. He saw a few of his kids and the entire camp celebrating and the cake made sense. Ares flashed to the Olympus Arena where he saw Athena practicing with a replicas of her godly spear and aegis.

"Care you spar Athena? I need to blow off some steam and you could use some practice by the way you handle that spear." Athena glared at Ares and launched her attack. Ares smiled and matched her blow for blow with his own spear. Athena was a skilled warrior but she lacked strength and speed. Ares figured it was because she was a female and her anatomy prevented her from being truly a match. _Maybe before she could have stood a chance but after my years of training and fighting the giants in the war I could defeat any Olympian short of the big three_.

Athena was growing frustrated that she could not hit Ares. She was trying to think of the best way to beat ares but his strength and speed were vastly above hers. _Ares is arrogant and thinks himself superior and could easily slip. However from the looks of it he's been practicing for a few years and most of his movements were pure muscle memory. That's it!_ Athena did an extremely reckless move that Ares would have never expected. She dove the butt of her spear on the floor, placed her shield on her face, rammed it towards Ares and kicked him on the shin of his right foot. Ares was surprised by this as it let Athena without vision of her opponent and Ares had to resort to changing his footing and losing his balance. Athena quickly grabbed her spear and in a fraction of a second dove it into Ares' thigh.

"Arggg" screamed Ares, it had not been Athena's godly weapons but they still hurt like shit and it punctured a major artery. Ares fell to the floor when he looked up he saw Athena's smug smile on her face.

"This was a worthy battle brother. You are strong and fast, a true warrior indeed Ares. However you are repetitive and can't handle surprises. Your lack of thinking outside the box and reliance on muscle memory shall be your undoing one day", Athena gave her brother a sad smile and flashed out of the Arena.

Ares felt humiliated, all his strength, speed and practice and yet Athena still managed to defeat him. Ares was outraged and hated his sister for being right and proving it on his face. _Forget it_ he told himself _, your real enemy is Jackson. End him and be done with the troubling mortal. Athena is a woman and insulted your pride once again but she has not deflowered your daughter, she has not made you the joke of other war gods, she has not put your own daughter against you._

Ares nodded to himself and smiled when he remembered her still had his weighted wristbands and heavy armor on. He remembered he had his heavy wristbands when he fought the sea spawn. After he killed Percy he was going to fight Athena at his best with light armor and no handicaps. Ares smiled and tried to stand up only to remember he had a ruined leg and cursed himself. He flashed to Apollo's temple and knocked on his door still on the floor.

The door opened and a happy Apollo stood before him until he realized the condition Ares was in. "Whoa Ares what did Athena do to you this time?". Apollo snapped his finger and Ares was soon in his reserved bed in Apollo's palace.

"You know, the same that she did a few years ago when we still trained together. Only today she dug her entire spear into my thigh and now I'm bleeding gallons of ichor from a severed artery", Ares told his brother, Apollo winced and brought some godly food.

"Take this brother", he handed it to Ares who immediately consumed the huge piece of ambrosia. "This injury is not something to be taken lightly Ares, you will probably have to remain in bed for the next three weeks". Ares was seriously pissed off now. Three weeks without training, three weeks of Percy getting stronger nailing his daughter while he's in a bed doing nothing? Apparently his revenge was put on hold by the fates but to Ares it did not matter. _Mark my words Percy, you will never be happy with my daughter. I don't care what it costs but your happiness with my daughter will be short lived. I swear it on the Styx._

 **Clarisse POV**

This is the second day I woke up in someone's arms and I loved it. I turned around to see a drooling Percy and could not help to smile. I tried to stand up and luckily my legs responded. I stretched and walked out of the Poseidon Cabin. It was a beautiful day, the campers were getting ready for were socializing. It was at that moment that I realized I did not have friends besides Percy and my siblings but they are kind of forced too. I wanted to share my happiness, I want to have as many friends as Percy. He is liked by everyone and I'm disliked. We were not the same at all, I don't even know what he saw in me. There are so many hotter, nicer and smarter girls he could have chosen from but he chose me for some reason.

Are the campers even my friends? I have knocked them down again and again. I have bullied them and never treated them with respect as their skills placed them beneath me. Yet yesterday they cheered for Percy and I, they said they were happy for us as if I have been their friend for all of their lives. Sure I have saved the lives of many in the past few years but that was because it was expected of me as a hero.

Percy is the one they like, maybe if I tried being nicer to people they will like me too. I looked around to see If I found anyone that could possibly be my friend. I saw Annabeth chatting with a few other girls and giggling like mad men. I went towards their direction to try to see what they were talking about.

"-then he picked up the sword and was glued to it for the next week." Said Jamie Collins bursting into laughter with the rest of the girls. She was a petite girl with bright blue eyes and curly dirty blond hair. She was obviously a daughter of Hermes as she had a mischievous smile. She was about fifteen so had only been in the battle against the Romans.

"Hi", I interrupted shyly. The five girls looked at me shocked that I would be with them and looked at Annabeth who just smiled back at me.

"Hi Clarisse, how are you today? I see you can move your legs again." Annabeth said with a huge grin and the rest of the girls were struggling not to burst out into laughter at my situation from yesterday. I did not know how to reply, Annabeth was teasing me and I was about to burst out but I reminded myself that Annabeth has no ill will towards me, she just playful and sometimes sounds meaner than intended without realizing it.

I gave Annabeth a playful glare but stepped closer to the group. Annabeth seemed a bit scared but when I gave her a small smile she seemed relieved.

"It was worth it, no regrets there." I said and directed a smug smile to the group of girls who then looked extremely embarrassed. I recognized most of the girls in the group by now. One of them was Allie Clark, a daughter of Apollo of about fourteen. She was pretty, tall, slim, blond and had a bright smile like her father. She was really good at the range and would make an excellent hunter I figured. Besides her was Katie Gardner, she was the head of Demeter cabin and had been in the past wars although she never actually fought, more like supported from the back-lines as much as she could. She was average in size but had a beautiful smile and a nice developed body although she never had a boyfriend because of her bossy attitude. She had green eyes almost as bright as Percy's and short brown hair, what caught my attention was she was completely flushed and did not look me in the eye.

The third girl was called Miranda Flowers and was probably the prettiest of us all. She looked about sixteen and I remember her fighting in the giant war defending the camp. She had brown hair, matching eyes, was tall and almost as developed as Katie. She was also blushing furiously which made me realize these two girls liked Percy. I narrowed my eyes at the daughter of Iris and she looked away clearly embarrassed she was having such a strong reaction.

The last girl was Olive Lennon, not as pretty as the rest but was not ugly. She had a moderate and toned body like mine, warm brown eyes with matching brown hair. She looked about sixteen and had a tanned body. She was a daughter of Hephaestus who helped put traps and build automatons on the last war and was now helping with the construction of New Athens. She and Annabeth were not blushing as hard as the others but I could tell they were all imagining what a very naked Percy could do to them and that was irksome.

I coughed to get all their attention and they all looked at me embarrassed some not catching my eyes. "I would like to thank all of you for what happened yesterday, it was really nice of all the campers to support our future especially since I felt like I did not deserve to be treated that way." I said. It was true, I felt like the campers only did it for Percy and I was just part of the package. It was time for a new me, one that would be just like Percy and loyal to her friends.

The girls looked at me and Olive spoke. "You are one of us Clarisse, you lead the camp to battle and train the campers. You have saved the lives of us plenty of times and are a hero. You deserve to be happy too" I smiled at Olive and gave her a nod of appreciation.

"Yeah and Percy makes you very happy, at least from what we heard of the day before yesterday", said Jaime with mirth in her eyes. I Immediately flushed and heard the rest of the girls start cracking up. We spent the entire day together and time seemed to fly as we learned about each other's lives. When we were eating I noticed Percy eating with the Stolls and Clayton. He glanced over at me and gave me a warm smile that told me everything I needed to hear. I was happy and talked to my new friends until the end of the day.

"You are doing this for Percy right?" asked Annabeth as we exited the pavilion. The other girls looked at us curiously trying to figure out what Annabeth meant as she seemingly popped the question out of nowhere. Annabeth was really smart in that regard and picked up on things, truly worthy of a daughter of Athena.

"You could say that I am in a way, but I really liked all of you. I realized that besides Percy I had nobody that I could really call a friend." Annabeth nodded and seemed to understand what I meant. We were kind of friends but there was always that distance we kept as we had very little in common. The other girls looked a bit sad as they knew I was always training and was a loner for the most part.

"Well no need for that now Clarisse. I think I speak for the rest of us when I say you can consider any of us a friend." Allie said. For some reason I got teary eyed and we all leaned in for a big hug. If I had known having good friends felt like this I would have done been nicer a long time ago. We stopped hugging and parted ways after saying our goodbyes. I was about to go to Ares cabin when I remembered I was staying with Percy now.

Percy was waiting for me in the bed and smiled when I came into view and hopped into the bed. "How was your day with your new friends Clarisse?" he asked. Honestly it felt great. I loved Percy with all my heart but I definitely wanted to spend more time with them.

"It was great, they were nice and we bonded throughout the day. It felt great to just talk about our lives and not worry about anything". Percy nodded at me and gave me small kiss in the lips.

"You seemed pretty happy when I glanced over at you throughout the day" Percy said as he extended his arm over my waist.

"They are great. I would die for them" I said with sincerity. Percy froze for a second but just hugged me tighter and we drifted to sleep.


	15. Broken Blade

**Time skip - 1 month**

 **NO POV**

The bells of the camp were ringing before most of the campers were even awake. A small army of about 100 or so monsters was in view of the camp and the campers on duty had been a little late in ringing the bells. The attack was lead by three laistrygonian that wanted revenge and to munch on a few campers. They were not very bright but they had gathered the support of a few other of their kin, hell-hounds, dracaena and empousa.

"The camp is under attack!" shouted some campers. Others shouted to prepare the battle-lines. The Ares cabin had been the few battle ready as they basically slept near their armor and weapons.

"Clarisse, stay with the campers a bit and then see if you can come help me with the Joe Bob and his brothers", shouted Percy to the love of his life. "Annabeth, don't let them enter the camp whatever the cost. We have too many young campers and can't afford the destruction, if they destroy the cabins we won't be able to build New Athens at all." Annabeth nodded and commanded the cabins to assume the best defensive formation of Ares children leading the front with Athena children behind them and Apollo children providing support from the back-line. Everyone else around the sides helping as much as they could and ensuring no monsters got to the young ones or inside the camp.

Clarisse and her friends rushed to the front-lines. Miranda, Allie, Jamie and Annabeth used their respective weapons ready while Katie just raised plants to bind the nearest enemy monsters. They quickly took down two hell-hounds and an empousa after she got her wing pieced by one of Allie's arrows.

Clarisse had told Percy she was indeed pregnant after she missed her period two weeks ago. She immediately offered Aphrodite food to confirm this and she had agreed. Percy was so happy that he spoiled her non-stop for the first week until Clarisse told him she was still perfectly normal and could still do everything just the same. That day Percy showed her a wonderful night but they were discreet as they did not want another embarrassing morning.

Clarisse and her new friends bonded so closely they called themselves sisters and spent a large part of the day together but Percy did not mind much. He loved Clarisse the same if not more than ever as their time together was limited.

"Percy Jackson", a voice boomed, it was Joe Bob. "We are here for revenge and hero flesh" said the cannibal. His brothers and the rest of his kin cheered in approval and all got out their rocks. Percy glared at the giant and took out Riptide.

"Over my dead body _Joe Bob_." Percy rushed at the giant and dodged the fury of rocks that passed by him. Percy was much faster than when he first fought the brothers and had no difficulty dodging their attacks. He slashed Marrow Sucker through the chest in a powerful swing and the giant turned into a pile dust.

"You will pay for that Perseus," Joe Bob started to launch rocks at a faster pace but in close quarter combat rock hurling was not very effective. Percy landed a fast strike on his left arm and the giant took out an iron club and started swinging it with surprising speed at Percy.

"I will avenge my brother and we will feast on your flesh," shouted Bob. Soon Skull Eater and two other giants joined in with their own iron clubs. Percy pushed his limits and dug Riptide through an unnamed giant's chest and soon it turned to dust as well. He had a hard time trying to dodge three opponents swings and hoped Clarisse could lend him a hand soon.

Another giant took down his guard for a bit and Percy capitalized on the opportunity. He dug Riptide through his skull but was knocked aside by an iron club before he could regain his weapon. Percy looked up to see Bob, Skull Eater and an unnamed laistrygonian giant grinning happily at his defeat. Bob swung his iron club but it was intercepted by an Electric spear. Percy reached for his pocked and pulled out Riptide and stood up.

"What took you so long?" asked a grinning Percy. Clarisse counterattacked a stunned Bob and when the giant turned to dust she smiled back at Percy and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I had to make sure the girls could do without me." said Clarisse.

"Plus I thought you could handle it, being a big boy you are" Clarisse gave him a suggestive wink, Percy chuckled at his love's bawdy comment and rushed at Skull Eater. The giants were still shocked at the recent developments and were quickly turned to dust by a celestial bronze sword and an electric spear.

"Clarisse!", yelled a feminine voice at a distance. One of the empousa had seen the downfall of her sister by Allie and commanded a few hell-hounds to rush Clarisse's group of friends. Katie was too busy and tired from binding enemy monsters for the campers and so far that she could not help Allie while Annabeth and Miranda had their hands full with a trio of hell-hounds. Their daggers' short range and lack of lethality had let them very injured and tired from ineffective slashes and stabs. Olive was busy trying to protect Allie from another three but her battle hammer was heavy and she could not keep up with the speed of the hell-hounds. Clarisse rushed to her sisters and protected Allie as much as she could. The daughter of Apollo was not good with melee weapons and was severely injured, resorting to using a small dagger.

Percy had been fighting the rest of the giants and finished them off as they attacked in the controversial one at the time strategy. He was about to go help Clarisse and her sisters but was stopped when he heard the voice of a certain god of war.

"Perseus Jackson, It has been a while don't you think sea scum." Percy glared at the war god and noticed that Ares was wearing light armor as opposed to his usual heavy one. He was wielding a thin sword and had contempt in his eyes.

Percy readied Riptide and answered, "Can't we do this some other time Ares? Clarisse has her hands full trying to protect the campers and needs my help right now".

Ares scoffed, "My daughter is a true warrior and can defend herself just fine. She does not need you to hold her hand punk. Now come and fight me like a man and I'll make your death not as painful as I originally planned." Percy narrowed his eyes at the war god but decided to ignore him as Clarisse was more important. He knew that gods could not hurt demigods unless the demigods challenged them or striked them first.

Ares noticed by already had a backup plan in case Percy reacted this way. "If you don't fight me your mother might find herself with a pack of hell-hounds next time she exits her apartment." Percy was shocked that Ares tell him something like that. His mother was innocent and had nothing to do with the Greek world. "Look you stupid sea brat, I advise you to stop running like a coward and face me now or there will be consequences. I swore on the Styx that your happiness with my daughter shall be short lived no matter what it takes. You die here Jackson." Ares was bluffing about Percy's mom but he knew that he pushed the right keys when Percy rushed towards him with fiery eyes and Riptide on his hands.

Ares was moving faster than ever without his heavy armor and weighted wristbands. He had Percy pushed back and was grinning evilly the entire time. Percy could barely hold his own against the war god who seemingly got stronger and faster since the last time they fought.

"You got a lot faster and stronger Ares" Percy told the god of war.

"Yes, I guess I could tell you my secret since you are about to die. It's a little old school way of training in which one wears weighted clothing to increase their speed and strength. Last time we fought I had weighted wristbands and still knocked you to the ground. Now you don't have that luxury." Ares rushed at Percy and in a demonstration of power slammed his sword with so much strength that when Percy tried to block it Riptide broke in half. Percy was shocked and pulled away from the grinning god of war.

"Why are you doing this Ares? I love your daughter, she loves me and she is bearing my child. I love them both, I promised I would protect them both but instead I'm here fighting a losing and rather pointless battle with you." said Percy in a defeated tone. Ares roared in anger and rose to his godly height and gathered the attention of most of the monsters and campers.

"Why? You damaged my pride when you beat me all those years ago! You made me the laughing stock of my brethren! You turned my daughter against me! You deflowered her and turned her from a warrior to a love-struck girl! You injected your poisonous seed in her and now she bears your child! You took what was most valuable to me and made my life miserable ever since that damned day and you have the nerve to ask why!?" Percy was shocked at everything that Ares had just said. He never imagined Ares would feel that strongly about him. He felt guilty that he never considered how the god of war felt about all of this so he looked down in shame. He looked at the remains of Riptide and dropped his now short sword to the ground to accept him fate.

Ares facial expressions quickly changed from anger to scorn as he looked at the defeated hero. All his training was finally paying off and Clarisse was too busy defending the campers to interfere. Sure he would lose her but It would be worth it, she will forgive him at some point and he will have regained his pride. He turned to look at his favorite daughter and noticed she was looking at him eyes full of hatred. Clarisse had heard and seen everything and pointed her spear towards her father.

In less than second a hell-hound rushed towards a distracted Clarisse and bit the daughter of Ares on the shoulder. As Clarisse fell to the ground another hell-hound joined the first one and in one swift motion clenched his teeth on her belly and used the claws on his hand to swipe at her face. Ares roared in anger and unleashed his true form disintegrating all of the monsters on the spot. Breaking the ancient laws drained him of most of his power but he walked towards his dying daughter, Percy slowly followed behind him

"Per… Percy." Clarisse was struggling to speak and was shedding tears as she looked at the love of her rest of the campers were around the fallen hero and had sadness in their eyes, some were crying outright.

"I love you Percy…. You made me very, very happy… you and all my friends… the campers..." Percy held Clarisse's head on his lap and leaned closer to her . Ares had watery eyes at the sight of his dying daughter but remained strong. The campers were looking at Percy on his knees caressing Clarisse's cheek.

"I love you too Clarisse, more than anything in the world." Percy said softly. Clarisse nodded, glanced at her brothers and finally set her eyes on her father.

"Father … brothers… pro… promise me.." Clarisse took a breath as much as she could. "One thing be...before I go" Ares looked at his daughter and nodded sadly.

"Anything my daughter" If it had not been for his burst of rage Clarisse would have never been distracted and she would have never gotten hurt. _This is my fault_ , thought the god of war.

"Get a...along with Percy. I .. I love you dad… but I love him too" Clarisse gasped for air once more and looked at her father. Ares finally had tears in his eyes, he had never cried in his entire immortal life but this was his favorite daughter and she died because of him, he thought. He slowly nodded at his daughter's dying wish and leaned closer to put his hand on her head

"I love you too Clarisse. You are more important than anything else in the world and I'll do anything for you" Ares had trouble accepting this but Clarisse was more important than anything else, even his pride. He forgot about his quarrel with Percy, he could care less about him as he saw his dying daughter.

"I'm sorry I was not there for you Clarisse, because of me you-" Percy was stopped by the daughter of Ares

"No Per… Percy. It's not yo...your fault." Clarisse took one last breath and looked into Percy's green eyes and said, "I love you"

Percy grabbed the lifeless body of Clarisse and held her rightly to his chest. "I failed her, I promised I would always be there for her and my child. I broke my promise and now she's gone." Percy could only feel anger, anger at Ares, anger at the monsters, anger at the fates but mostly anger at himself. It should have been him that died today, not Clarisse. Because of him he not only lost Clarisse but also his child. He never got to see him before he was taken away, it was a cruel world and he hated that he could not even get himself to grieve them.

Ares was no better, before his very eyes had died his favorite daughter. As her last wish she had asked for Percy and him to get along, that she loved them both. She said she loved him even when he was about to kill the love of her life, she forgave him and asked just one thing in return. He caused this by distracting her, it was only fair he should swallow his pride and honor the wish of the best daughter he could ever ask for.

Only Clarisse had died that day. Some campers were injured but none were damaged too badly. The whole camp gathered around to burn her shroud and Ares himself led the ceremony. He prayed to his uncle so his daughter would go to Isles of the Blessed without having to be reborn as she deserved it and he felt responsible. Hades had complied as he knew that Ares cared much for his daughter and had even cried for her.

Ares stood next to Percy but never looked him in the eye. They both watched Clarisse's shroud burn and Ares looking sad but Percy being expressionless the entire time.

"Two heroes died this day Ares", Percy took out his pen and uncapped it. A broken celestial bronze blade sprung to life."This will always be a reminder that I had failed her and my child. Before Zoe died she told me she was honored I carried her sword, if only she could see us now." Percy capped the broken blade and put the pen back in his pocked.

"You kept your promise Ares. My happiness with your daughter was short lived just like you said." Percy looked directly at the teary eyed god of war.

Percy looked at him with so much hate Ares could not meet his gaze. "I broke my promise and you kept yours. Was it worth it?" Percy walked away and Ares looked down in shame as he remembered his oath. He swore on the Styx Percy's happiness with his daughter would be short lived no matter the cost. He just had no idea what the price was going to be this high. He lost his daughter, the greatest one he could ever ask for and his legacy. One that was destined for greatness and could only bring honor to him and his uncle by being born out of the greatest demigods in history.

The ceremony finished and Ares flashed in to his palace to reflect on everything that had happened that ungrateful day. Percy remained in his cabin and spend a lot of time looking at the mark on his wrist. Himeros had promised him he would never suffer from love in his life and apparently that included grieving the love of his life. In this instance Percy hated the cursed flower of Himeros. It had once brought him great joy but now it made him inhuman, a heartless monster that could not cry even after witnessing the death of Clarisse and their child. Percy laid in his bed for hours trying to cry for his lost love but could not get himself to do it. As Percy lied there he realized he would rather die of grief than not feel anything at all.

* * *

 **Please don't be sad or angry at Clarisse's death, it was necessary and I hope you understand it was to advance the plot. If you have any questions, suggestions or predictions or whatever pm or review. Thanks for reading. :)**


	16. Olympian's Breakthrough

**NO POV**

"Any news from the attack on camp half blood?" Zeus asked the Olympian council a few hours after the attack.

"Yes father, it appears there was only one casualty and few of the campers were injured in the surprise attack." said Athena as the glanced around the council daring anyone to say otherwise.

The Olympian council saddened at the new of a dead camper and figured it was one of the young ones that had been caught off guard.

"Yes, it is quite unfortunate when a new camper dies at the hands of a monster before they are properly trained" mumbled Zeus. He looked around the uneasy gods and noticed Ares was missing. "By the way Athena, why is Ares not here after I called this meeting about the attack on the camp? He should be thrilled there was some action in this few weeks of peace."

Athena did not want to be the one to break the news to Zeus but she figured nobody else would be willing to correct her father and knew about the fallen warrior. "Actually father, the camper that died was Clarisse La Rue, the head counselor of the Ares cabin and she was a veteran and commander of both recent wars" said Athena in rapid manner to get it over with.

Most of the Olympians were shocked that such skilled warrior was killed on the attack to the camp. Aphrodite looked terrified at the recent news as she knew that Clarisse was pregnant with a child of Percy and both of them were very happy about it. Percy would be devastated she figured, it would hit him worse than when he broke up with Annabeth. She felt the necessity to tell the council but she did not know if she should address the matter at the moment.

"Ares was there when the attack happened" everyone looked over at Hestia who was sadly looking at the hearth. "When he saw Clarisse die before his eyes in a fit of rage he unleashed his true form obliterating all the monsters on the spot, he lost most of his power by breaking the ancient laws." Hestia said. Being the goddess of family, Hestia knew Ares had suffered a heavy loss and was grieving his daughter to the point he had cried over her death.

The Olympians nodded and looked at Zeus who cleared his throat. "That explains why he not in here at the moment. The only question I have was why was Ares on the camp at the time of the attack?" Zeus looked at Athena who he figured was probably the most well informed.

"I rather not say..." Athena said softly. Everyone was confused as to why Athena did not want to disclose information. Truth is Athena was scared of the reactions of the gods, specially the one of Poseidon if he heard the words kill Percy coming from her mouth, luckily she was saved by the voice of the love goddess.

"He was there to kill Perseus", said Aphrodite. Almost everyone in the room was shocked. Why would Ares want to kill Percy they wondered, everyone except Poseidon, he was just incredibly enraged at the intent of his nephew.

"What do you mean he wanted to kill my son!?" screamed the earth shaker. Poseidon wanted to flash over to Ares and kill him on the spot but he remembered Clarisse had just died before his very eyes and decided to calm down a bit."Why would Ares want such a thing?" he asked much calmer to the now frightened goddess of love.

Aphrodite wanted to disappear as everyone was looking at her wondering how she knew of this and never told anyone until right now. "He found out Clarisse making out with Percy a few weeks ago." Athena raised an eyebrow at this, _just a few weeks ago he was heartbroken about my daughter but easily replaced her with the daughter of Ares, this is very strange._

"He fought with Perseus and knocked him down and was about to kill him but Clarisse intervened and he went away. Just three weeks ago he learned that Clarisse was pregnant with Percy's child". The entire council besides Aphrodite, Hestia and Hera had their mouths open at this. Only they had known Percy had started a family with Clarisse and were happily together.

"Why were we not informed of this!?" shouted Zeus. "This could have started a war between the gods if it had gotten through!" Zeus was enraged that something this important was not brought up to his attention. Soon the rest of the gods started to realize that Percy had lost Clarisse and his child.

"They loved each other greatly and their love was pure, they were going to have a happy family…" said Aphrodite. The gods did not know what to think of this. Just a little over a month ago Percy had gone through a heartbreak, now he lost Clarisse and his child.

"My children tell me that Ares confronted Percy in the middle of the attack on the camp", Athena broke the silence. "Ares defeated Percy, told him how he took everything he valued the most away from him, from his pride to his daughter. Clarisse turned around to confront her father as well but was killed by hell-hounds on the spot before anyone could react." Athena finished off sadly.

Everyone in the council was now worried about Perseus. _What my son must be going through,_ thought Poseidon. Aphrodite felt guilty that she knew about this and it could all been avoided but she was so engrossed in pissing off Ares for abandoning her. Hestia just felt sorry for Percy as she had barely convinced him to move on, to hope for the best and then this happened to him. Apollo was amazed that so much misfortune could follow the hero of Olympus.

"The boy must be grieving the death of Clarisse and his unborn child", said Demeter. She never payed attention to the meeting but this time she did and everyone seemed surprised, almost everyone. Athena was deep in thought wondering about Percy herself thinking that something was not right about him.

"Interestingly enough Percy did not seem shaken up." everyone was confused at this, Percy was always emotion driven and he should have caused a hurricane by now. "A day after he broke up with my daughter he was up and running like nothing had happened, my children tell me he was ogling all the girls on the camp with predatory eyes." Athena knew Percy was not the kind of man to go around trying to seduce as many women as possible so maybe it was some sort of outside or godly influence.

"When Clarisse died, Ares was in tears and he had never cried. However Percy was stoic through her final words and the shroud burning ceremony. It was like his heart had shut down to not let him face through the pain…" Athena was really confused about this. Percy had displayed this amazing ability to not suffer anymore, if she had not known any better she would have believed Percy never loved Clarisse at all. _Aphrodite said their love was pure, but he did not shed a single tear, he was just angry at it all._

To Aphrodite it seemed like the work of Himeros, only he would create something to make person never suffer again by love again. As the god of unrequited love he hated that he gained power from one sided love and wanted nothing more but to prevent people from suffering and started experimenting. It was all starting to make sense to her, why he smelled like the sea, how he had appeared after all this time, why Percy was a sex machine with Clarisse and lastly why Percy was not grieving in the slightest.

"Percy is not grieving because he can't", said Aphrodite. All of the Olympians looked at her questioningly, however nobody was more curious than Athena. It seemed that Aphrodite had information that could help her piece everything together.

"My son Himeros appeared a few weeks ago after I thought he was long gone and faded." she said.

"One of your disgusting lust filled sons?" said Artemis with venom in her voice. Everyone was interested in what Aphrodite was getting at and how Himeros was related to what was going on.

"He is also the god of unrequited love and I thought he faded as I could not feel his presence for a few centuries" The gods were starting to see the connection between him and Percy now, Percy had suffered from unrequited love a few weeks ago when Annabeth fell for Clayton just when according to Aphrodite, Himeros came back.

"As the god of unrequited love he always hated to see people with broken hearts due to one sided love and started working on ways to fix it. I think that he offered Percy a way to deal with the pain by wielding one of his special flowers". The Olympians urged the love goddess to continue.

"He came to my palace with a faint smell of the sea. I thought nothing much of it at the time as he said he was in the beach that morning and he is my only son with Poseidon's blessing to enter his domain so I did not suspect a thing." Poseidon nodded at the love goddess.

"I think my son was about to fade but then offered Percy to never suffer from love again in exchange for a vessel." The council was surprised at this, a vessel like some parasite to Percy's body? _That is most disturbing,_ thought Artemis.

"So my son is possessed by your son who is a god of lust? Is that why he was ogling the girls?" asked Poseidon. He was not liking this at all, but was relieved when Aphrodite shock her head.

"No but his power is infused within the seal and influences Percy, it will anchor my son to the mortal world and allow him to have a physical body by borrowing power from Percy. That will explain his strange lustful eyes, it will explain why he quickly got over Annabeth, why he was not crying over her death, he could not grieve Clarisse or his son because my son's seal prevented him from being hurt by love ever again." Everyone was shocked at Aphrodite's conclusion.

"So what do we do now?" asked Zeus. He was not happy that nobody knew about this and thought of requesting the presence of Percy and Himeros to Olympus. Aphrodite said that she did not know and Zeus told Hermes and Apollo to fetch Percy and Himeros.

Soon two flashes filled the room and two new figures were standing in the throne room. One of them was a young daydreaming, twenty year old guy with blond hair, wings and striking green eyes. The other one figure was a shirtless eighteen year old with jet black hair and bright green eyes.

"Lord Zeus you have requested my presence?" asked the raven haired boy nonchalantly. Suddenly his lust filled eyes landed on Demeter and started checking her out. "Why hello there Lady Demeter, you look absolutely gorgeous and sexy as ever. Maybe after the meeting is over you can come to my cabin to talk about cereal and do other pleasurable activities", Percy said in a seductive tone and winked at the goddess and she flushed instantly. The rest of the gods were speechless, Perseus was indeed different and did not seem troubled at all by the deaths of his loved ones.

Zeus cleared his throat to speak, "Perseus, why aren't you grieving the death of your loved ones?" Percy's face suddenly darkened and a scowl formed on his face. He looked over at an absent minded Himeros and pulled out his broken blade.

"It is because of his cursed mark", Percy told the Olympian council as he raised his hand to show the Olympian Council the flower on his wrist.

Himeros came back to reality and gulped. He looked around the Olympian council and cleared his throat once more.

"Olympian council and Perseus, I call it the Mark of Himeros."


	17. Percy's Future

**NO POV**

"We figured that much," said Athena, "how exactly did all of this ever happen and how are you involved Himeros?"

"I developed the Mark when I was on the verge of fading a few centuries ago. I tried to give up my domain of god of unrequited love and in doing so I accidentally lost all my power and almost killed myself." The Olympian council nodded to him to continue even Aphrodite who was in tears at hearing the truth about her son.

"A few weeks ago I noticed that Perseus was in pain it was truly immense and gave me enough strength to manifest myself in front of him. I decided to help Perseus by giving him the mark of Himeros which I had thought I perfected. I gave him my blessing in conjunction with the mark as he needed a part of me to accept it." Himeros shook his head sadly and looked at Percy with regret clearly shown in his eyes.

"He was supposed to find his true love and live happily ever after. In return all I asked was for a fraction of his power that was to aid me in getting a physical form to come back to my family." Himeros looked at Aphrodite and gave his mother a sad smile.

"I'm a monster because of you", said Percy. "It is really difficult to control what you gave me, I am ashamed of my actions and the worse part is that I'm starting to like it. I should be grieving my dead son and Clarisse but I can't shed a fucking tear for them. They died in front of me and I felt nothing!" Percy said in an agitated tone. Percy could only feel hate, he realized he was making a scene and calmed himself done and took a few deep breaths.

"Himeros you have to find a way to remove it or stop whatever it is doing to him. Perseus cannot go on like this." Said Zeus. Himeros looked at Zeus apologetically and shook his head.

"I can't Lord Zeus, I never thought I would need to remove it and never created a ritual for it. I'm afraid Percy will remain like that unless he expels his hate towards the world." The Olympians were confused as to what Himeros meant and only Athena build the courage to ask the logical questions to solve this problem.

"What does his hate have to do with any of this? What exactly does your mark do? What does your blessing do? Why was Percy not like this before?" Himeros squinted and thought for moment.

"Percy's hate is a way for him to grieve without feeling any pain. All the pent up emotion in him his trying to find a way out and hate appears to the only way he can do it." Himeros looked around the room to make sure they understood.

"As for my mark it enhances Percy's emotions as well as those he interacts with to make sure he finds somebody that loves him." Percy narrowed his eyes at him capped his broken sword.

"So you manipulated my love life? Why did it feel so real? I know I loved Clarisse, it does not make any sense." Percy was trying to understand if everything he experienced with Clarisse was a trick or his emotions were all fake as well as Clarisse's.

"No, both of your emotions were real, my mark just made your emotions mature faster to the point your love for each other was at their peak. Clarisse always had feelings for you and you for her but you guys were too dense to notice them from the looks of it. You probably would have gotten there with her eventually but my mark helped you both clear your minds and realize your feelings for each other." Himeros explained to Percy.

Percy realized that what Himeros said was true. His relationship with Clarisse was meant to happen but not until a few years. When he first kissed Clarisse his mind became clear and he knew that she was the one. Then they were together for such short amount of time but their relationship seemed perfect and not rushed at all. Himeros was right, his mark helped Percy find his love but if it was not for his mark Clarisse would still be alive.

"My blessing is actually pretty basic, they are an increased alteration of my own powers to an exponential degree. They affected Perseus a lot since my godly powers are just too strong for mortals. My blessing gave him endless sexual endurance in all possible ways and the obvious overwhelming lust. The lust was supposed to go away as long as Percy found love but that is not possible now…" This was troubling news for Percy as he did not want to be a mindless sex addict for the rest of his life, he knew that the more he fought it the stronger it got. Percy looked around the room for the gods guidance but started checking out the beautiful goddesses, his problem only made it worse as he got an erection looking at Demeter's bust.

Percy got on his knees and placed his head on the floor before all of the gods. "Please Himeros, there has to be something I can do about this. I'm getting aroused by the beautiful goddesses, make it stop", Athena blushed slightly but managed to make a frown, Hera was outright flushing as it's been years since she was called beautiful. Demeter and Aphrodite noticed Percy's erection outline and squealed in delight as they were causing it but Artemis was downright murderous, even Hestia managed a small blush.

"Please somebody knock me unconscious or something, I don't think I can hold it much longer." Percy was taking deep breaths on the floor trying to calm himself down with all the force of his willpower but the urge was too strong.

"I want you Demeter, I want your sexy body on me..." Percy panted heavily as he licked his lips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard… spread them and make this easy for the both of us!". Percy rushed towards the shocked goddess but was hit in the head by the butt of a trident and knocked unconscious.

Everyone was shocked that at what Percy was about to do more shocked it was Poseidon who took action.

"What have you done to my son Himeros?" said a sad god of the seas. He never expect Percy to succumb to such heinous act. "My son would have never done this, he would have sacrificed his life for a random campers, give mercy to an enemy, he would have starved to death for his friends, for god's sake he jumped to Tartarus for Annabeth, he would have never done this, why is this happening to him?."

"Percy has a strong will and good character so he fights the godly lust. However the more he fights it the stronger it gets. He feels attracted to Lady Demeter but he knew it was inappropriate so he fought it with so much force the lust completely overwhelmed him and he had such a strong reaction." Himeros explained. Demeter was trying to figure out if she should give in to Percy, he wanted her so bad and she knew that with his unlimited sexual endurance he could definitely please her and fulfill her wildest dreams.

"I'll do it!", shouted Demeter as she stood from her throne. That confused the gods since there was no reason for her to give in, Percy was completely subdued.. "Maybe the only way to sate his godly lust is with godly sex and while I'm at it I'll check how much of that so called 'endless sexual endurance' young Percy has", said a grinning Demeter. Poseidon was shocked his sister would suggest such a thing with his son, especially as he had just tried to force himself upon her. "I'll call a meeting when I'm finished with him " Demeter snapped her fingers and she along with an unconscious Percy disappeared.

"I have the gift of the oracle and I did not see that coming" said a grinning Apollo.

"Endless sexual endurance you say Himeros?" Aphrodite asked her son, Himeros raised an eyebrow at his mother's question but simply nodded.

"Well Himeros, say that my aunt Demeter's hypothesis is correct, Will Perseus need constant sex with a goddess to keep his lust under control?" asked Athena asked curiously. She did not want to admit it but if she could get her hands on him she would break her oath to experience that so called infinite stamina Percy supposedly had. Athena had heard from her children that Percy made love to Clarisse an entire day until the girl could not take it anymore and maybe just maybe Athena would break her oath for some of that.

Himeros had wondered about this but did not have a definite answer, only possibilities. "It is possible Demeter is right but Percy is still a decent men and will not like having been reduced to that. You heard him say he was ashamed of his actions when the was lust free. " Himeros told the goddess of wisdom.

"Percy will only have urges when near women from what I can conclude. If he stays away from them he will have a normal life as normal as a life can be without female companionship." Himeros explained what was probably the best possible choice for Percy as he was now cursed by his hand nonetheless.

"My hunters do just fine without male companionship, if Perseus is still a decent male like you say he will do the right choice and distance himself any female he could cause harm to." said Artemis.

She had mixed emotions as to what was going on with Percy. On one hand he was angry that he could not grieve the death of Clarisse and his child, he also put immense effort to counter the godly lust but it just backfired on him. However on the other hand he had tried to rape Demeter that was a big no no for Artemis.

"Percy is different, his fatal flaw is loyalty. He will always be a hero and try to defend the campers. He cannot go without the people that he loves," said Poseidon. He was truly sad at everything that was happening to his son. He wished he could do something for him but he could not think of anything that could help his son.

"Why was he wielding a broken celestial bronze sword?" asked Hephaestus. Hephaestus was extremely interested as celestial bronze was stronger than hardened steel but managed to break in half. Hestia rose from her spot and headed towards the center of the throne room.

"When Percy was fighting Ares, my nephew overpowered him and in a display of strength broke Riptide in half. In that moment Percy accepted his death but asked Ares why he was doing this. Ares screamed at him in a fit of rage describing how Percy took his most valuable things in life. That distracted Clarisse enough for her to be caught off guard by a pair of hell-hounds and caused her death." The room was silent. Himeros did not know about what happened but now understood why Percy was so angry, he was angry at the world but mostly angry at himself for being weak and living at the cost of Clarisse and his child's life.

Hestia looked at Artemis who just looked at her aunt confused. "He said that that day two heroes had died. That the broken blade will always remind him that he had failed to protect them. That Zoe, your hunter, died saying she was honored Percy carried her blade. He wondered what she would think of him if she could see him now." The gods did not know what to think about this. Percy had always been a hero but now only saw himself as a failure.

Artemis was now more confused than ever about Percy from what she heard from Hestia. Percy will still use Riptide, but he wanted to keep it broken as a reminder that he failed those he loved the most. Even though he could not grieve them he will make sure he never forgot that he is no longer a hero, that the hero died when Riptide broke in half, one that died when he failed to protect what he loved the most.

"Nephew is there anything you can tell me about the future of my son?" Poseidon looked at Apollo who was surprised to be called.

"I'm afraid my gift does not work that way uncle. I can only hope to get a glimpse in his future if the fates allow it."Apollo tried to invoke the power of the oracle and at first nothing seemed to happen. Then he caught glimpses of Percy's future he wished he hadn't.

"Percy does leave the camp for the sake of the campers. He travels mostly alone and hunts down monsters. He saves and helps endangered demigods as well assists them if they are in dangerous quests." Everyone seemed relieved that Percy's future was not so bad and Percy manages to find some kind of peace and purpose, everyone but Apollo.

"However that is not all" everyone was eager to know more about Percy. "He becomes a liar, a thief, a cruel torturer and a murderer...".


	18. Sating Godly Lust

**Percy POV**

I woke up a little hazy on what just happened to find out my head hurt like crap. I tried to rub my head a bit to see if it relieved some of the pain but my arms and legs were chained to the floor and the roof, leaving me in the literal middle of a room.

"Ugh where am I?", I asked. I looked around the room but could not see anything in the dark room besides a table nearby with ropes, a few chains, different sized whips. _Shit, they are going to torture me for what I tried to do to Lady Demeter._

"Hello? Anyone here?" Nobody was coming so I quickly tried to get the vines of me but they were very strong and did not budge. I tried to use my powers over water but there was none nearby and the vines were dry. It started to feel really cold when I realized I was chained in all of my glory. _The only reason they would strip me and chain me like this is to torture me... THERE! OH GODS NO!_

I struggled to let go and used all of my strength until the vine on my right arm started to rip. I thought maybe I could escape the torture when a brown haired and eyed goddess flashed into the room with a flogger. She was wearing some tight leather pants and a very revealing leather top which displayed about half of her breasts. They were pushed to tightly to her chest her double D sized breasts could have easily passed for a even bigger cup.

I found myself getting aroused by her new portrayal and my penis started to get erected. _What the fuck? Why is this turning me on? I'm about to be tortured and here I'm getting a boner._ I tried shaking the boner away but It did not work. Then I froze when I heard giggling.

"My, my Perseus. Getting aroused while chained naked about to get tortured? Aren't you a little kinky." The goddess pulled closer and started circling around my body like a predator. "This is certainly going to make my job easier", she said flogged me on my back. I screamed but it was mixed with some joy in there so it came out as a half moan.

"Please, Lady Demeter. I'm sorry, I tried to control it but I could not, it was so strong and you are so …" I stopped myself as I did not want to get the goddess with the flogger angry at me.

The goddess came closer to me looked at me straight in the eyes. My eyes could not help to wander as I noticed the tight leather on her body and It made my member ever harder and twitch a bit. Demeter noticed my member twitch a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like being like this Percy? Is it turning you on?" _Shit, she knows. Shes probably going to think I'm some sort of weird pervert now and give me a harder torture._

"Hmm, I don't know Lady Demeter. My body is doing in my own but it seems to like it. If I could stop it I would. Please believe me." I said to her pleadingly. She squinted at me for a second then grabbed my member and squeezed it with her godly strength.

"Oh gods, _YES_!" I hissed without thinking. Shocked I looked at Demeter who had her eyes opened as well.

"You enjoy me punishing you?" Lady Demeter looked curiously at me. _I kinda do, it is a strange feeling of pain and pleasure and so hard to explain..._ I was flogged again straight on the chest but only a soft moan came out of my mouth. It made my member twitch again in excitement and Lady Demeter saw it again.

She came closer to my face and was only mere inches away. She grabbed my dick and squeezed it again. I felt so good I let out a bigger moan than before.

"You like this Perseus", she whispered sultrily near my ear. Suddenly I could not take it anymore and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Yes! I love it!" I thought I was done for sure but Demeter just smiled at me.

"I'm glad you do Perseus, because I love it too". She whispered in my ear again. _What? Did she just say she was into this kind of stuff too? Too? Oh gods! Now I'm the one hooked into this._ Suddenly the vines let go and she kissed me straight in the lips.

My instincts took over and I devoured her back. We kissed for a long time eating each other until she started digging her nails into my back which made our kisses even more pleasurable. Demeter backed away a bit leaving me hungry for more, in the snap of her fingers she made a bed appear behind me and pushed me into it.

She started doing a sexy cat walk and licked her lips seductively. With another snap of her fingers vines appeared and tied me down to the bed leaving me defenseless. Demeter flogged me again but I was so horny at the moment I broke the vines and pulled Demeter to the bed. She was shocked I could break through her vines and looked scared when I looked at her in the eyes.

Demeter had teased me for so long with that kinky shit, she was going to get it for sure and I was not going to go easy on her. _She is a goddess she can take it and I won't stop until I am completely satisfied_. I reassured myself she wanted this too because of what she was doing and I went in. I invaded her mouth furiously as my hands reached for her pants and ripped them open. I went in to rip her underwear as well but when I touched her wet lips she shivered and I knew she was not wearing any, that made it even hotter. Then I tried to rip her top but with a snap of her fingers Demeter removed them for me. I started groping her ass and gave her a hard slap that made her moan with pleasure. I started to kiss her on her neck and went own all the way down to her bottom lips.

Demeter was so horny at the moment, her boobs were so firm and her nipples very pointy. I looked at her and started squeezing them as well. These were the ones that got me into all this trouble and brought me this joy. I bit them and slapped them as well. I realized Demeter was greatly into masochism and figured the more I hurt her she more she would enjoy herself. I started biting deep into her chest and leaving bite marks on her breasts. She started to drip a little milk and It tasted like vanilla. I started to suck on them more and more until no more milk came out. At this point I Could not keep teasing anymore and flipped Demeter on her knees and put her doggy style on the bed. Demeter knew what I was going to do and spread her legs open for me.

"I'm your bitch Percy take me from behind like your BITC-" she did not get to finish as I thrust all my newfound eleven inches in her from the get go. She was so wet and experienced that her pussy swallowed as much as it could in this position. I started out slow and hard to make sure she got used to my size. I then placed my hands on her hips to pull her towards me each time I slid in to get inside her as much as possible. She was so slippery and loose but she never had one as mine as she screamed when it all went in and reached her cervix.

"Ahh, Percy so big!", she screamed. I knew Demeter was a bit into the pain so I slapped her arse leaving a huge hand print on the buttock.

"Oh Percy hit me!", she screamed again. I kept my left hand on her hip and slapped her right cheek with my other hand.

"You like this Demeter?", I said as I slapped her once more. She was moaning and her pussy was starting to spasm on me and I knew I was going to cum soon. She might not been a virgin but her pussy was still insanely good, and soft that I did not care. I slapped her once more and started to rub her ass cheek in circular motion and gave her a harder slap

"You like this you BITCH!, Say you are my bitch! SAY you are MY BITCH!" I screamed.

"I'm your BITCH! FUCK ME PERCY! HARDER!" at her command I started going harder and harder. My heart was pumping blood like no tomorrow and I knew I was about to release. I used my left hand to stick two fingers on her pussy and fingered her good to make sure she cummed before me. Her vagina walls clenched like crazy and I knew she was ready.

"OH GODS PERCY! SO FUCKING GOOD! FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH!", she screamed. I was pretty sure entire Olympus was hearing us by how loud she screamed "I'm cumming!" Hearing her say that just made me want to penetrate her more. I moved downwards a bit to push my dick up her vaginal walls and started to rub the upper part of her vagina with my head. Demeter started to moan faster and her vagina keep clenching my dick. I realized I hit her sweet spot and thrust it harder and faster

"Ahhhhh... Percy so good." she said in a soft moan now. She had a sleepy face showing that she was perfectly relaxed now but I was not stopping till I had enough and I was so close to cumming. I stopped fucking her and went up to her face and shoved my dick down her throat.

"Suck it bitch!" I said Demeter did not comply so I forced it in her mouth and with my right hand made her deep throat the eight inches that she could. She was choking on it but since she was a goddess it was not like it was lethal. She struggled to breath but slowly started sucking on it. I was moaning in pleasure as she was giving me the best blowjob of my life.

"Oh Demeter, you are so fucking good at this", I said. Demeter blushed and started to suck me faster giving me a very sloppy blowjob. The slurping noises Demeter made as she sucked my dick with her excess saliva made me unleash my entire load into her mouth. She was about to spit it but I used my other hand to close her mouth.

"Remember now you are my bitch, you will swallow the whole thing." Demeter eyes were a bit glazed and slowly nodded. She started to force my cum down her throat but it was annoying that she could not fit my whole member into her mouth but she said she was my bitch so I will treat her as such. "You will swallow my whole thing now, remember you are my bitch", I told her. Demeter's eyes widened in horror at the thought of having my entire member shoved down her throat but I still shoved the remaining inches and she struggled to not choke.

She looked me straight in the eye as she swallowed my dick and I could not help to notice how pretty sure was. I played with her hair a bit and then caressed her cheek, "You are beautiful Demeter, I love you" I did not know why I said that but it felt right. "I wish I could cum inside you, you know? Make you feel my love juices inside of you. However I don't want to get you pregnant yet." Demeter stopped sucking my dick and swallowed the rest of my cum as she licked her lips.

"I love you too Percy, I want you to feel your seed inside me", she stood up and grabbed a purple vial and swallowed it.

"What was that Demeter?" From the looks of it it was really sour or tasted awful as she did a funny face.

"This potion increases my own lust, sexual stamina and prevents fertilization for an entire week", my eyes widened at the possibilities of fucking and cumming inside this sexy and lustful goddess for the next few days nonstop. My dick got even harder and apparently grew another inch from the excitement, Himeros magic at work probably.

Demeter laid on the bed and spread her legs open at me and moved her hips up and down slowly. I licked my lips as I eyed her clean shaven pussy, I wanted to finger it, eat it and fuck it so bad. She looked at me in an enticing way and used her index finger to signal me to come forward. "Well then Percy, what are you waiting for?"


	19. Godly Gifts

**Time skip - 6 days later**

 **NO POV**

Percy woke up with a head full of brown hair on his chest and completely relaxed. He remembered going at Demeter hard for a few days before she could no longer feel anything below her waist. After his days long session with Demeter, Percy woke up without feelings of lust. Himeros said I had godly lust, maybe sex with a goddess was all i needed for it to end completely… Percy knew he was being too hopeful but it could not hurt to be optimistic. Regardless Percy felt attached to Demeter and was willing to spend eternity with the beautiful goddess if he could live that long.

Percy looked at a sleeping Demeter and could not help but to see how beautiful she was, she was drooling on his chest but that made her even cuter. She had given him the best moments of his life including Clarisse. Percy took a deep breath at the memory of Clarisse, he had loved her but felt nothing for her and his child now because of the curse of Himeros.

Demeter shifted in her blankets and opened her eyes to see smiling Percy looking at her while he slowly caressed her cheek. Demeter also thought Percy had given her the best time of her live, not to mention he probably completely sated her desire for sex for at least a few months. Percy did truly have unlimited stamina and love juices. He only stopped when she could no longer feel anything below her waist, it happened a few times before but it quickly got fixed with godly food but that last time not even that helped her so Percy had to stop.

"Good morning my love," said Percy as he kissed her in her mouth gently. Demeter tried to respond but could not answer as her throat was really sore from Percy's demanding services. With little energy she had left she summoned herself some clothes and godly food to heal her throat. After a drink of nectar she managed to croak out a few words.

"We … have to go … to meeting," Demeter said meekly, she was not looking forwards this meeting as the entirety of Olympus probably heard her and her screams of joy for the last few days.

Percy stood up and carried her bridal style as Demeter would not be able to walk for at least a few weeks. "Don't worry Demeter, I'll carry you anywhere you need to go, it is my fault you are like this after all". Demeter was not liking Percy at the moment but could not help but to blush and feel funny inside as Percy tightly held her close to his bare chest.

Percy carried her all the way to the throne room and sat Demeter on her throne where Demeter rose to her godly height. She summoned a piece of wheat and threw it into the air where it exploded into millions of pieces and signaled the other Olympians to come.

The Olympians and Himeros flashed almost simultaneously as if eager to know about Demeter and Percy. Aphrodite was giving Demeter amused smiles that made Demeter blush while Athena, Hera, Hestia and even Artemis stole glances at the bare chested demigods in the middle of the throne room.

"Well Perseus, how did it go? How are you feeling today?" asked Zeus with a small barely visible grin. Percy was not sure how to respond to the king of gods but chose to say the truth as Apollo was eyeing him closely, probably on his father's order.

"To be honest Lord Zeus, it was incredibly good. However I do have to say it ended much earlier than I had hoped". Everyone but Himeros, Demeter and Aphrodite were shocked at Percy's response.

"What do you mean 'it ended'? Was it not enough to satisfy your extreme lust?" Zeus had heard Demeter screams of pleasure and degrading requests coming from Demeter's palace and could not believe the mere demigod could endure his sister's demands.

"I mean when I am in the moment I don't get tired at all, it's like I get immunity any kind of fatigue or harm as long as I'm having sex" Percy turned around to show everyone the scratches and flogging markings Demeter had left on his back. They were all fresh wounds but had been healed for the most part to only leave scars.

Demeter was embarrassed that Percy was showing the entire throne room her secret pleasure. Aphrodite on the other hand was delighted her sister shared similar interests while Artemis was shaking her head disapprovingly. Percy noticed everyone giving Demeter different looks some of shame and others of mirth and decided to step in.

"I asked for this, for some reason I found out it was oddly pleasurable and had Demeter indulge me," Percy said. Everyone looked at him with smiles on their faces.

"Percy it is very noble of you to step in for Demeter but we had our suspicions for a while and all of us heard both of you asking for whatever both of you do in the bedroom all the way from our palaces" said Athena. Apollo broke in laughter with Hermes while the other gods tried their hardest not to laugh at the tomato red faces of Demeter and Percy.

"Percy" said Himeros and the mood darkened quickly. Percy looked at Himeros in the eye but his face never softened. He still hated he could not grieve his loved ones because of him but acknowledged Himeros's pure intentions and with Demeter he won't have much trouble keeping his godly lust under control.

"There are still some things I have to tell you about our situation", Percy wondered if this was going to be good news or bad news but to Percy it looked like the latter as Himeros was looking grim..

"I needed an anchor to the physical world a strong one like yourself." Everyone signals him to continue as he told this to everyone after Demeter took Percy. "I had to make sure you did not die too soon because of something as silly as accidents or old age or else I would die as well so I gave you partial immortality."

Percy was shocked that he was immortal, he did not know to be angry or happy. If he had been immortal Clarisse would have died before him while he would have stayed forever young. On the other hand, now that he was immortal he could have eternal happiness and pleasure with Demeter. Maybe just maybe she would give up other men for him.

"My immortality is different from Artemis' hunters you see. It changes your appearance as you get older so you would have never noticed it but you can also do it at will. Also it is only revoked when your mortal body is killed by someone, so you are immune to poisons, disease and any other special causes of death."

Percy was impressed to say the least. His immortality would ensure he could only be killed by someone stronger than him plus he could change his age at will and that was pretty neat. Also no need for chastity as he never made an oath or wanted it.

"Uhh, thank you Himeros. A few days ago I would have been angry as I never wanted immortality but now I do." Percy looked at Demeter who gave him a small smile. "I want it to spend the rest of my days with you Demeter, because ... I love you"

The Olympians were surprised at that and looked at Demeter to find out her response. Demeter also liked Percy as they had some freaky good sex, but she was not ready for such eternal commitment and having to deal with an insatiable sex machine loyally for the rest of her life was not in her plans.

"I … I like... you too… Percy," Demeter touched her throat to soothe her pain as talking still hurt her.

"Oh damn! Percy you animal!" screamed Apollo. He tried to stand up to fist bump Percy who was raising his fist as well. A silver arrow nailed Apollo to this throne before he left his throne.

"Shut up Apollo! This is most disturbing!" said an angry Artemis.

"Percy … I'm not ready … for such commitment. I ... liked our time together though…" Percy's eyes widened as he was basically rejected by Demeter after everything they have gone through.

"You said you loved me … you used me?" Demeter came to realize that she did use Percy but they both wanted it so it was not that bad. They both got something good out of it but she did not want to leave him as that would ruin her future chances for some more sex with the demigod.

"No … I really care for you, I love you and want more… but I'm so weak and tired. I need some time alone… for now, I'll see you soon though", Percy nodded and a smile crept on his face again. Athena noticed what Demeter was doing with Percy and was not happy, Percy needed some clarity and she would give it to him later.

"I think the meeting is over now father." she told Zeus. He nodded in approval rose from his throne.

"Perseus, you should probably go back to the camp and try to have a normal life, if you ever need to leave or find yourself with these urges again contact us again so we can see how we can help you." Percy nodded and bowed a little at the king of gods and most of the Olympians along with Himeros nodded at him before they left.

Percy saw that Hephaestus and Athena stayed but seemed puzzled as he did not expect them to want to talk to him.

"Perseus, Athena and I want to thank you for what you did for my son and her daughter." Percy was surprised that two gods were thanking him especially Lady Athena as she was very proud.

"You are very welcome Lord Hephaestus and Lady Athena, although I did that for your children so there is no need for you to thank me." Hephaestus nodded but pulled out a heavy box with a ribbon on top like a present.

"I want to give you this Perseus, none of my children and I have never had good luck in things of love and you helped one of them achieve the impossible, for that I am very thankful. Take this as a token of appreciation." Percy did not expect a gift along with the thank you and bowed again to the god of the forge.

When Percy opened the box it was some silvery gray metal that moved like water. He looked confused and wanted to ask the god what this weird form of metal was and why it was given to him but Hephaestus put a finger up to stop him.

"Before you ask what it is you are probably going to need Athena's gift first." _Another gift? From Lady Athena? It should be pretty neat since she gave Annabeth her cool Yankees invisibility cap_.

"Perseus, I bestow upon you my blessing because you are a deserving hero and hopefully it will help you make smarter and wiser decisions should you ever need to." Percy's jaw dropped. He has never heard of anyone getting a blessing of Athena, she was the Olympian goddess who has probably cursed the most people and here he was getting her blessing. Percy was so excited he did not realize what he was doing.

Athena felt her blessing was rewarding and necessary as from what she heard from Apollo, Percy remains a hero but changes for the worst, with her blessing she hopes Percy will remain the good person she had approved to be with her daughter.

She generated some of her godly essence and was about to will it to cover Percy in a mantle as regular blessings but Percy pulled it towards him with a hungry aura. Athena raised an eyebrow at this but pursued it no further as he got a bit of her essence as she intended.

Percy noticed that his will absorbed the blessing as well but figured it was supposed to happen that way. When the godly energies entered his body Percy felt a clearer mind, like if he was splashed with cold water on the morning, he felt more alert and felt like the smartest being in the world. He looked around the room and at the gods and realized a mantle had been lifted from his eyes as everything seemed more accurate and brighter.

"What do you think Perseus?", said Athena. She had a smug look on her face as she knew Percy would be overwhelmed with the powers her blessing gave him.

Percy bowed down to Athena as she had given him a new view on the world. "This must be how Annabeth perceives the world. It is amazing," he whispered. Athena just looked at him and nodded visibly pleased with Percy's reaction to her blessing.

"As for my gift Perseus," said Hephaestus slightly annoyed he was getting overlooked and that Percy did not show that much appreciation for his gift but he was about to change that. "I created a new material I call Ethereal Reftate with godly and mortal qualities this is truly indestructible not to mention deadly to anything that it touches." Percy was surprised and grateful that the god of fire would give him such lethal and impressive piece of work although he was slightly confused as to why the pseudo metallic gift was given to him in a shapeless form since even with Lady Athena's blessing he could probably not craft anything with it.

"It has a yield strength over a million times greater than Kevlar and an ultimate strength of hundred times greater than carbon nanotubes in its solid form. It reaps the essence of anything that it touches so it will very slowly steal my essence if I directly touch it. It has identical characteristics to water so it is impossible for me to work with it, touch it or shape it in any form. However Percy, you being a son of Poseidon will only get wet at will so you can freely touch it to give it your essence. Once you give it a bit of your power you will have complete control over the material. You will able to change anything about it, its weight, its shape, its texture, its quantity and its state of matter and existence if you will it to do so."

Percy was seriously impressed with this Ethereal Reftate. He understood from Hephaestus that the material could be controlled by him just like water and only by him as soon as he infused it with his essence. The material could be willed into anything that he wanted, any armor, weapon or tool, the god of the forge truly deserved praise for his work.

"Lord Hephaestus, I don't know what you say…your work is truly amazing" Percy bowed down to the god of fire.

"No need to bow down Percy, plus you have not even tried it yet. If Athena's blessing is working you should have basic understandings on controlling your essence or 'will' as mortals call it." Percy nodded and tried to summon his spirit from inside and offer it to the weird watery metal.

Percy's hands started to give an green glow and then Percy reached for the metal. Hephaestus was slightly worried as what he told Percy was only a theory he had come up with Athena. When Percy touched the reftate, the glowing essence in Percy's hand was absorbed by the liquid metal, it glowed sea green for a bit then stopped moving completely. Percy felt like it had given him knowledge of forging and felt even smarter at crafting and figured Hephaestus must have gotten a bit of his essence reaped by the material and it was given to him now.

"Did it work?" asked Athena. Percy willed the material to cover his hand in a glove and it did. To Percy's delight the material felt exactly like water, it even gave him all the benefits being in touch with water gave him as he felt stronger than ever. He willed the substance to turn into an exact replica of his orange camp half blood shirt as he had been shirtless all this time and it did.

A huge smile crept on Percy's face as he looked at the gods. Athena and Hephaestus were amazed at the mastery Percy displayed with the material on his first use and the actual material itself.

"Thank you for your amazing gifts once again Lady Athena and Lord Hephaestus. I will not fail you but I must be getting back to camp they are probably worried sick about me missing for a week." As Athena snapped her fingers to flash Percy away he was thinking about his gifts of immortality, knowledge and the reftate and how amazing they really were and how they changed his world in one day.

 _This is going to be fun!_


	20. Ray Of Sunlight

**NO POV**

Percy arrived at his cabin before noon to his annoyance as he was starving. He tried to turn the reftate into some fruit and it did but when he tried to bite it he found out it was not edible. _Maybe it can only turn into non organic things..._

"I guess I'll just have to wait till lunch", he said.

Percy took off his pants and undergarments and made the reftate transform itself into pants and underwear. _This is so fucking cool._

Percy walked out of his cabin towards the dining pavilion where he saw Annabeth and her friends eating together in a circular table in the middle of the room. They still looked sad and Percy could not help but to feel guilty he was having the time of his life with the new gifts he got.

"Hi girls", Percy said as he took a seat on the circular bench besides Annabeth. She quickly turned around and hugged Percy before dizzily backing away and punching him in the chest.

"Oww, what is your shirt made of? I felt like it was sucking my energy and is harder than steel." Annabeth said as she rubbed her knuckles. The girls looked at them curiously wondering if Annabeth was trying to be funny as she seemed to only have punched a regular camp shirt. Percy quickly willed to retract the siphoning abilities from the reftate as he was not ready to explain that to Annabeth just yet.

"Oh, this was a gift from Hephaestus as for what I did for both of you, I think it may have Stygian Iron properties to anyone besides me." Percy willed his shirt to disappear into vapor leaving him bare chested in the table of girls who all instantly blushed.

"It is this weird water-like material that does whatever I will it too. He said it was indestructible as its yield strength was over a million times stronger than Kevlar and its ultimate tensile strength over a hundred times that of carbon nanotubes." Percy said nonchalantly and all of the girls were jaw dropped.

Percy realized what was going on and decided to explain himself as easily as possible, "your mom also gave me her blessing as a thank you and to make sure I did not do anything stupid."

"So you were in Olympus all this time? Were you with Ares? None of his children have heard anything from him for an entire week." said Annabeth.

Now that Percy thought of it he never did see Ares, but he knew why. "Ares unleashed his true form and killed the monsters so he lost the majority of his power by breaking the ancient laws. When I was in Olympus I never saw him so he was probably grieving and trying to regain his godly powers." _Shit, hopefully they don't ask me why I'm not grieving. I don't want to have to explain the whole curse of Himeros ordeal._

"Percy, why aren't _you_ grieving and why did not grieve when she died in your arms?" asked Annabeth curiously. _Damn, maybe I can lie myself out of this and she'll leave me alone…._

"I was in shock at first but I did, that's why I was in Olympus for all this time", _Bingo!_ Annabeth nodded believing the lie and gave Percy a small smile.

"So you girls were Clarisse's friends. Sorry if I don't know all of you personally but I've heard a great deal about each of you from Clarisse." Percy said.

"Hi Katie, it's been awhile…" A red faced Katie looked at Percy but just nodded. Percy was just as squally red as he remembered how she made him feel and what he been doing to her mom this past days.

Everyone noticed the interaction between the two as it was very obvious were at a lack of words. Clarisse had been their friend, she had been Katie's friend as well and here they were making googly eyes at each other and blushing furiously.

"Percy, you should probably put on a shirt, a lot of girls and a few guys are starting to ogle even though they should know you aren't interested as to what recently happened." Annabeth in a loud tone to signal the campers and discreetly signal Katie to not pursue this. Katie was aware of this and looked away from Percy who made a camp shirt appear from seemingly thin air.

"Anyways, I assume you are Jamie, the infamous daughter of Hermes." Percy winked at her and stood up to give her a handshake. The girl became flushed and gave Percy a soft handshake. She had her daydreams about Percy but never thought they would happen as she was only fifteen and her body was not as developed as Katie plus she was always a below average warrior.

"I do love to hear about pranks and sometimes do them, some of my closest friends are the Stolls after all", Percy chuckled and gave her another smile which she returned.

"You must be Miranda, the beautiful daughter of Iris." They gave each other a handshake before sitting back down. To Percy the girl was truly beautiful but he had no intentions of getting with any girl at the moment, he will appreciate his time without lust as long as it lasted..

'You must be Percy Jackson, the twice Hero of Olympus", she said only to see Percy's eyes fall. Percy nodded and took a deep breath as remembered his broken blade.

"Well, you must be Allie", said Percy to the blonde with the shy smile. "I always wanted to learn some healing but Will never wanted to teach me. Now that I can control my essence could you help me with that later?" The girl nodded and smiled at Percy.

"Maybe you can come to my cabin later after lunch." Allie flushed but just nodded at Percy. Percy realized he should have worded that better but nobody said a word so he did not see the need to clarify.

"You must be Olive, daughter of Hephaestus." Percy could not help to notice that she looked a lot like Clarisse, she was toned like her and brown hair and eyes like Clarisse. He realized he was staring at her for a long time as she was blushing and looking down so he meekly started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, it's just you look a lot like her." The mood dropped quickly and they just made small talk for the rest of the lunch.

"I'll be waiting for you on my cabin Allie. I mean you are all welcomed if you want to visit, friends of Clarisse are friends of mine, that kind of stuff". After eating Percy stood up fom the table, smiled at the girls and walked towards his cabin.

Percy was deep in thought as to what he should do in camp now. He did not want to get on with a new girl although he did like Katie a lot and the other girls were cute and pretty in their own way too. Regardless he was with Demeter now and was going to be loyal to her even though she said she needed a bit of time alone. Percy then realized that Demeter did not want anything more with him than wild sex. She had used him but she did not want to burn their bridge and outright reject him so she gave him a half lie, if Percy could be heartbroken he would have been devastated but he got over it quickly.

Bringing this thoughts back to the camp, he could try to relax and enjoy a peaceful life but he felt a life like that without someone would be purposeless. Percy concluded that he should probably train, plus with his new gifts he could truly be unsurpassed by no one in combat.

However, that just brought the problem that training will eventually be useless in this times of peace. There will be no more wars incoming and Percy could easily defeat regular monsters so training in the camp will get boring rather quickly.

"Maybe I should leave camp, Zeus suggested it as if he knew something I didn't. Maybe Apollo had seen my future that's why he mentioned me leaving the camp and the urges coming back." Athena's blessing really helped him into making conclusions and figuring stuff out. It was truly something special, Percy did not know how he ever did without it. "The campers are my friends though, I don't want to leave them…"

"Why would you leave Percy?" Percy turned around to see Allie standing in his cabin as he had forgotten to close the door, then she locked it behind her. She was wearing some skinny jeans and a white button down shirt and a black bra underneath as the white shirt could not obscure the color completely.

"Um Allie, I did not expect you so soon". Percy started to eye her slim body and started to sense some lust building up again. _Oh gods no! She is like fourteen and I just got rid of this fucking thing!_

"Yeah, doing things later has never really been my thing. I wanted to come here to get this on as fast as possible." Allie tried to sound innocent but with her locking the door and with the way she walked towards Percy he knew otherwise.

Percy tried to calm down his heart as it was beating faster and his member was starting to rise."Allie, um I don't think we should do th-" Allie grabbed Percy by the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Percy knew this was bad but Allie had awoken his sexual appetite. He started to unbutton her shirt while she undid her pants. Percy grabbed Allie by her arms and threw her to his bed and kisses her furiously on her neck as he got on top of her. He wiled some reftate to gag her, more to rip her underwear open and undo her bra. Allie showed fear and excitement at what Percy was doing and reached for his erect member.

"Oh Allie, you have no idea what you've done to me." Percy said huskily. Allie had been waiting for this moment ever since the first time she saw Percy. He was the greatest hero and she could have only wished for him to take her virginity before she joined the hunters of Artemis. Almost every girl in camp wanted him especially after his performance with Clarisse but none ever had the chance as he had Annabeth then immediately got with Clarisse..

Now here she was, she had successfully seduced Percy Jackson despite not being as physically gifted as some of the other girls in the camp and not being a 'good warrior'. Allie never believed someone as bland as her will have a chance with her crush and never in million year she wold have expected to be in this spot. She had gotten into his bed and he was about to give her the immense pleasure he had given her friend Clarisse. Sure he would probably only have his way with her and throw her away but she expected that, she at least wanted a chance with him to make her the happiest girl in the world for just a little bit of time,

Percy on the other hand was extremely angry at himself for getting aroused so easily and having no willpower to overcome his renewed godly lust. He hated himself for doing this but for some reason Allie had awakened his need for sex and now he wanted nothing more than to fuck her brains out. Percy then disappeared all his clothes to let his foot long monster breath.

Allie got a glimpse of Percy's hardened member when he kissed her neck and she could not hope but to fear for her first time. Percy stopped kissing her and went down on her, he used his index and middle fingers to compliment his tongue assault on Allie's pussy to make sure she came fast. It did not take long for Allie to cum as was really wet and aroused already not to mention Percy had gotten really good at fingering and eating pussy from his six day session with the lust potion powered Demeter. Percy licked all her juices up and the joy it brought to Allie was out of her world so she moaned in ecstasy. Percy licked her dry, rubbed her pussy and prepared for entry as extremely thin sheet of reftate covered his member.

"Allie, you taste like nectar", said Percy as he caught his breath. Allie was honestly scared of the next part, she was beyond satisfied already but she knew Percy will go at her for a long time. She wanted Percy to take her virginity before she joined the hunt and it was either now or never so she braced for the worst. She tried to tell him to start of slowly but the gag on her mouth only let her let out some weird muffled noises.

"Don't worry Allie, I'll take your virginity before you swear off men, you'll never forget this." Percy grinned and shoved his entire cock into Allie's small pussy. Percy had never felt a vagina so tight, it might have been because Allie was so young and had been a virgin for all her life and that she was really thin but Percy loved the pain of penetrating her clenched tight pussy, _virgins are the fucking best_.

On the other hand Allie tried to scream in pain when she felt Percy's member rip through her and break her hymen. It was agonizing as she felt her skin tear. Percy stopped for a few seconds letting her get used to his size but then continued to move his dick in and out in a slow pace. Allie's screams and grunts slowly turned into moans of pleasure and Percy started to go faster. Percy started to cup on her small A cup breasts and squeezing them as he pounded on her. Allie felt like she was in heaven with each thrust Percy gave her and soon felt another orgasm coming.

"Mmm mmmmm", was all Allie could say to let Percy know she was coming. Percy knew she was about to cum anyways as she started to clench on his dick with her weak walls.

""I know … it will feel ever better than the first one", Percy whispered to Allie. Allie was in tears, what had been tears of pain had turned into tears of joy as she enjoyed Percy's cock loosely penetrating her womanly area with their natural lubricants. She started to moan more when Percy started to hammer her faster and harder. She realized he must be coming close too and got scared as she did not want to be pregnant.

"Allie, I'm cumming… but don't worry you won't get pregnant, just enjo- Ahh!" Percy released his load and his new favorite material captured all of as he blew it inside Allie. Percy took out his dick from Allie and willed the protection to disappear letting the excess cum fall to the floor while some remained on his erect member. With the snap of his fingers he made her gag disappear and got closer to Allie

"Suck it Allie, show me that you are worth my cum" Percy whispered and pulled Allie from his bed and made the small girl get on her knees as he shoved his cock on her mouth. Allie's small mouth could barely hit half of his member but she did what she could as she bobbed her head back and forth trying to take all of it in. Percy was enjoying every last second of this but wanted more so he grabbed Allie's head and shoved his dick in her mouth till she fit a few more inches. Allie was gagging but slowly adjusted to the size and began to suck his dick dry. She had the audacity to bit hard on his cock and squeeze his balls a little but that just made it the more pleasurable for Percy as she continued to suck and use her tongue to circle around the shaft of his penis.

"Oh Allie... you are so good. Please don't leave me ... stay with me forever…" Percy said huskily as he felt another orgasm coming. Allie was enjoying this as well, Percy's cock tasted sweet and salty, it was the perfect combination for her. She tasted some of his nectar cum from when he came in his custom condom but it was not enough to sate her, she wanted him to cum in her mouth and she wanted to eat it all.

Percy was in heaven right now, Allie was truly gifted when giving him a blowjob as she tried anything she could since she had no idea what she was doing and did not want to disappoint Percy. She had bit down on his rock hard dick and the pain made it even more pleasurable for him. She had also squeezed his balls a bit and for some reason instead of pain Percy got pleasure as well, it was like Allie was made just for his oral satisfaction. Percy wished that Allie could be on her knees sucking him for eternity as her mouth and techniques made Percy feel his load coming faster than usual.

"Ahhh, Allie I'm cumming..." Percy whispered and soon he unleashed a tsunami of cum of Allie's mouth. It was so much Allie's small mouth could not hold it all it began to leak off her mouth. Allie tried to desperately swallow it as much as possible but it was too much and she had to let some of it fall. Percy noticed this and smile at Allie.

"If you stay with me there will be a lot more of that for you", Allie flushed and tried to keep milking Percy dry but he lifted her up from her underarms and flipped her around and pushed her on the bed with her ass pointed towards him. He conjured a new condom on himself and made another gag appear on Allie's mouth, he then hugged her from behind by her thin waist.

"This is my favorite part", Percy whispered in her ear and it made her shiver. Suddenly without warning Percy started pounding her pussy from behind as he grabbed her hips. This time his member touched Allie's sweet spot directly and she felt another orgasm coming soon.

"Mmmmm" was all Allie could say as every attempt to talk with the gag turned into a moan of pleasure. Percy increased his speed and then gave her a loud slap on her ass that instead of hating she loved. He continued to slap her ass and thrust his member into her now loose vagina harder and faster until he felt Allie's next orgasm coming. Allie came soon and was completely worn out. Percy was not done yet he still needed to take the last bit of her virginity so he pulled out his dick from inside Allie.

Percy made the reftate on his dick turn into a lubricant solution and inserted it into Allie's last hole. A muffled scream of pain filled the cabin as Allie felt Percy's member expand her tiny ass. This time for Allie is was truly pain, there was no joy and the oily thing on Percy's member only helped so much. Tears were forming on Allie's eyes but she soon found herself actually enjoying the new feeling. She started to moan and even twerked her small bubble butt towards Percy as it was creating new feelings of euphoria that made her cum again.

"Allie, I'm cumming inside of you…" Percy the unleashed another load in Allie's ass and she laid down on the bed completely satisfied. Percy wanted to keep going but he was afraid Allie will not be able to take it and he calmed himself down and realized the lust was gone once again.

He laid next to Allie wondering if she could be the one to make him happy. Demeter had just wanted to use him for good and wild sex but if Allie said she will stay for him Percy would be extremely happy. Percy will date her and try to be the perfect boyfriend for her even if he was almost 4 years older than her.

'Allie, will you stay with me? I love you." Percy told her. Once again Percy's heart had been stolen and he yearned for him to return his affection. An extremely relaxed Allie looked at Percy's worried face and gently cupped his cheek. Allie would have never expected Percy to want to be with after he used her already, she finally felt special and loved. She would no longer just be another Apollo kid, another hunter who gave up on men, another flat girl with nothing special or another random girl to settle with, she would be Percy Jackson's girlfriend.

"I love you too Percy, I am forever yours and I will stay with you for the rest of my life…" Percy could not help but to smile at the new love of his life.


	21. A New Purpose

**Sorry for the long time it took me to update but I finished it and its extra long. I hope it was worth the wait and I did not disappoint all of those who read my** **story.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **NO POV**

Percy let Allie rest while he tried to master his control over essence. He figured he should go talk to Annabeth, she might have books and other sources where he could get more information about his new ability.

Percy walked towards Athena cabin to meet Annabeth, hoping that she was there. Percy knocked on the door but it was Malcolm who opened the door.

"Hey Percy, here to see Annabeth?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to her about godly powers and essence, will power and energy. You know stuff like that." Michael nodded but held up his finger.

"She's went with Clayton on a date today but if you want I can help you with that." Percy considered this for a minute. Malcolm might not be Annabeth but he was easily on her level when it came to brain power..

"Sure man, I really appreciate it." Percy walked in and started to listen to Malcolm as he lectured about a god's' life force and source of power. Percy learned that every living thing contained essence and that gods were for the most part just pure essence and energy. He learned that it slowly regenerates and that it is essential for them and demigods as it is the basis of their godly abilities, it is the source if their godly power.

"So if I somehow managed to get access to your essence and absorbed it what would happen?", Malcolm thought for a second as he narrowed his eyes and scratched the back of his head.

"Well it is basically my life force so if you were to take it, my body will fall to the floor dead and I'll just be some kind of spirit within you to be absorbed or remain there. Of course unless you released me and gave me some kind of vessel where I could gather energy and live..." The theoretical situation was really getting to Malcolm, there was not really much knowledge about the absorption of essence and the only accessible object to mortals that could do that was Stygian Iron. That being said it was typically only used against monsters by children of Hades to prevent monsters from reforming as if absorbed most of their essence by ripping it apart from their bodies.

"Umm Percy if you don't mind me asking, why are you so interested in this. Don't get me wrong, it truly is fascinating but it has very little real life applications." Percy wondered if he should tell Malcolm but decided to only let him know some of the truth..

"Well, when I was on Olympus I received Lady Athena's blessing." Malcolm's jaw dropped. His mother had never really liked Percy and it took her years to finally approve of Percy's relationship with his daughter but now she gives Percy her blessing? It was truly surprising.

"It was a 'thank you' for what I did for Annabeth. She also said she did not want me to do anything stupid in the future, almost as if she knew something that I did not..." Malcolm nodded as they were reasonable explanations but Percy had still not answered his question.

"Anyways, when your mom was giving me her blessing she seemed to create some essence out of thin air, then gave it to me and my body absorbed it. There was this curious thing that happened though, my own essence or life force ate the blessing from her hands, like if it had a mind of its own.

"Well Percy, that is interesting and it makes sense why you're so interested in life force all of the sudden. Was there anything nearby that could have had an impact on yours or my mom's godly essence?"

"I don't think so..." Percy lied. _The reftate has something to do with this new ability of mine._

"Anyways Percy, I'll give you these few books about about if about want to keep researching." Malcolm gave the books and waved Percy off.

Percy took the books to his cabin and read them. There was not much in them but with Athena's blessing Percy was able to figure out most there was to it. In basic terms a god's life force is their essence and their abilities or powers are created by it, as for demigods they have much less than that of the gods as their mortal bodies cannot handle it. Demigods could gain more and stronger essence by training with their mortal bodies, godly powers or abilities which increases quality and/or quantity of their powers and abilities.

"Percy?" Percy turned around to see a messy haired blonde.

"Hey beautiful, had a nice nap?" a grinning Percy looked at the yawning blonde.

Allie remembered what happened a few hours and looked kind of sad. She had slept with Percy, someone who had just lost his love and child a week ago. Now here she was in his bed after seducing him, the boyfriend of her recently dead friend. She felt so guilty but happy at the same time. _Sorry Clarisse._

"Something wrong Allie?" Percy really looked worried about her, he knew she might feel guilty about what they did and did not want her to regret it.

"Yes I'm fine, were you serious about what you told me?" Allie was pretty nervous about this, what if Percy only said this because of the great sex, he barely knew her after all.

Percy tilted his head as if confused. "Yeah, I would not joke about something like that." Percy came closer to Allie and cupped her hands in his. "Stay with me, stay in my cabin. I'll be at your side for the rest of our lives, I promise. We could be so happy, plus we pretty much already have the same friends" Percy smiled but Allie was not as happy about it.

Allie was not going to have any privacy if she agreed but then again this was Percy Jackson. "I am not sure, I love my cabin. They are my brothers and sisters… how about we work on teaching you some healing instead?" Percy could not help but to feel a bit disappointed when Allie said she was not sure but he agreed, healing was an important skill to learn.

Allie taught Percy that healing was the application of godly energy to a wound that commands it to repair itself by the healer's will. The short burst of energy temporarily increases the amount of energy on the person's body enough for the it to repair itself by magical and physical means. As a result of sacrificing part of their energy, it tires healers very quickly. Especially if they apply too much power or not enough so that they have to try again. She also explained how healers were typically children of Apollo as his essence ensured some of his children had an aptitude for it.

"I myself am an _average_ healer and archer as I only got a bit from all his powers. You know, like a jack of all trades." Percy had noticed that Allie did not like being average at all, she did not feel special.

"Well that just means you have a head-start on everything, sounds pretty great to me. I personally can only control water at a decent level. I am not that good at controlling earthquakes, it almost got me killed once", Percy shook his head as he remembered the fiasco at Mount St. Helens.

"Yeah, I heard. When I joined camp, the campers told stories about you finding and returning Zeus' Master Bolt, when you helped rescue the Golden Fleece that revived Thalia, when you held up the sky for Lady Artemis, when you exploded Mount St. Helens and were thought dead or when you bathed in the River of Styx to fight Kronos." Percy nodded as he remembered doing all of that and could not help but to blush as he was getting too much praise for his liking.

"Allie, want to follow me to the arena? I got some training to do and want to try to heal some hurt campers if possible." Percy was really looking towards using his energy to heal other demigods. He was already aware he was much stronger than them but did not know by how much. According to Allie a healer can heal up to 5 people before fainting unless they take some godly food. If she was correct then all he had to do was learn to heal properly then he could calculate how powerful he really is.

"Sure, I needed to meet up with my friend anyways but I still feel kind of tired. Do you have any regular or godly food?" Percy nodded but wondered why she was so tired, after all she just took a nap and should be well rested. He had made the reftate safe for use as well so it could not be that either.

"Yeah, I'll get some for you." Percy grabbed the nectar bottle and gave it to Allie. She graciously drank from it and instantly looked better.

"Well then, let's get going", said a smiling Allie.

Percy went to the arena and pulled out his trusty pen. A broken Riptide sprung to life and Percy's gaze fell as he remembered that he had failed Clarisse and his child. Allie seemed to notice as she placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Maybe you could create some weapons from your gift of Hephaestus." Percy nodded and tried to think of what weapons he should use. He really did not want to hurt his fellow campers too severely but did not want them to be completely fine as he wanted to heal them once they finished sparring.

Percy's new brain worked really fast as he tried to think of the new weapon he should use. He remembered how Ares had used heavy weapons and armors to train as when he removed them it made him stronger. The act of handicapping oneself while training to remove it while on a real battle was extremely alluring to Percy. If he could somehow hinder every part of his body and even his weapon by the time he removed them he will be even stronger and faster than before.

Percy made the Ethereal Reftate form into a set of heavy armor and helmet to impair his vision and willed it to become heavier until it weighed about 50 pounds. The new armor was quite annoying as it was too bulking but then Percy realized if he could make the armor weight as much as he wanted, it did not have to be big at all. He transformed it into a black bodysuit with light padding and made it weigh 50 pounds. Allie could no help but to blush at Percy's new suit as it outlined his toned body.

Percy noticed Allie's gaze and chuckled a bit before concentrating on his next goal. Percy needed a weapon that could hurt but not kill his fellow campers, preferably a blunt one. His new weapon must also benefit his swordsmanship so war-hammers and clubs were out of the question. Percy settled for a pair of 32 inch solid black escrima sticks and made them weight 10 pounds each, they would bruise the campers but not be deadly unless he hit them really hard on their head.

"So, what do you think Allie?" Percy was proud at his work, the suit was thin enough to not inhibit his movement but heavy enough to weigh him down. The escrima sticks will help him become a faster swordsman and improve his technique as they were heavy blunt weapons and not deadly.

"You look fine, very swift and intimidating." Percy nodded and challenged one of the campers, a son of Hermes. Allie practiced with her knives with a friend, a daughter of Athena. The son of Hermes named Jim, was very skilled and easily parried all of Percy's strikes, even as he double wielded. Percy struggled to keep up as his new armor and weapons were relatively heavy and made all his movements slower. Percy eventually defeated the camper when let his guard down for a split second. By the end of the battle Percy was out of breath but he still managed to heal the bruises from the son of Hermes without breaking a sweat at all.

"Thanks Percy, I did not know you could heal. Also I noticed you were much slower than usual, something on your mind?" asked Jim.

"No, everything is fine. I learned how to heal today and was trying it out as it could be really beneficial in the future. As for my slower movement I'm just using a heavy suit to improve my speed in battle you know? Here try one as well." Percy summoned an identical one for Jim and the boy immediately fell to his knees.

"Holy crap Percy, you were using this while we fought? It must weigh like 100 pounds", Jim was surprised that someone could fight while wearing such deceivingly heavy armor.

"Nah, it only weighs 50 pounds, we are just really tired right now. I probably would have dropped to my knees right now if I was not used to it already." Percy was about to take the armor from Jim away but thought he should maybe keep it. Jim was very skilled and had great technique although he was a bit slow and weak. If he used Percy's ethereal armor he could improve drastically and will give him a great match once he sparred without it, not to mention protect him from serious injuries.

"Hey Jim, How would you like to keep the armor. It is indestructible and very thin, you can wear underneath your clothes and it will help you with your training."

"Sure Percy, I just wish it was a bit lighter. It is kind of heavy and I can't stand up." Percy figured he was right and made the suit half as heavy. Jim stood up and thanked him before he left.

Percy turned around to look at Allie who was struggling to keep up with the daughter of Athena. The girl soon overpowered Allie and was about to stab her abdomen with an insane amount of force when Percy summoned a very lightweight vest of Ethereal Reftate on Allie to prevent the injury. The daughter of Athena and Allie were shocked that the attack did not go through.

"Hey you were getting pretty carried away there don't you think?" Percy walked towards the pair only to see two angry girls.

"Umm, whats going on?" The girls were not very happy that he had interrupted their battle.

"Why the hell you do that? This was supposed to be real training with real consequences, it is the only way for her to improve. So how about you look away and mind your own business", said the Karen the daughter of Athena.

"Well excuse me for not wanting my girlfriend to get hurt. That attack had enough force to cause severe damage, it was just too extreme for casual sparring." Karen was shocked Allie was Percy's girlfriend specially after everything's that happened.

'Y...y...your girlfriend?" Karen did not know that to say and Allie was blushing with a scowl angry that Percy was telling Karen she was his girlfriend before she had a chance to break it to her.

"Yes, my GIRLFRIEND. Is it so bad that I don't want my girlfriend to get hurt?" Karen had recovered and was angry her best friend Allie had not mentioned this before. _I went on vacation to my parents for two months and now my best friend is dating Percy Jackson? How come she did not tell me? Was not he with my sister Annabeth?_

"Weren't you with my sister Annabeth?" Allie looked at her best friend cursing herself for not catching her up to the current situation.

"She was a fine woman but she fell in love with someone else, with Clayton Simmons so we broke up. A few days later I got with Clarisse and we were expecting a child but the camp was attacked a week ago and she died along with my child but now Allie and I are together and I want to protect her as much as I can." _Is this girl acting like she does not know anything? From the looks of it she is close friends with Allie although I have never seen them together._

Karen looked from Percy to Allie and could not help but to feel angered by Percy. The guy had broken up with Annabeth to get with Clarisse a few days later? Then impregnated her and let her die with his child? He had just lost his woman and child and a week later he was with her best friend acting like nothing had happened. It was like he did not even care about them. She was also confused as to why Allie will get with him as she wanted to join the hunt to be an eternal maiden, not to mention he was 4 years older than her.

"So you could not protect Clarisse and your child so now you got a new girlfriend and want to make it up!? You don't seem to be grieving them at all, I bet you got tired of her as well as my sister and now you are trying to do the same with my best friend!" Karen was shouting loudly and had gathered the campers attention, nobody could believe the daughter of Athena was shouting at Percy like that.

"What a _hero_ you turned out to be, I would not be surprised if you never cared for them at all. I would even bet it was you who got Clarisse and your child kill-" Percy roared in rage as he summoned a storm that knocked the campers to the ground and destroyed the arena.

"Don't you dare! You know nothing! I loved them all! I loved Annabeth but she did not love me back! I loved Clarisse and I loved my child but I was not strong or fast enough to save them…" at this point Percy broke down in tears. Percy fell down to his knees and started sobbing. He hated himself, he hated himself more than anything even Ares. The curse of Himeros had not let him grief but he was finally crying. He was stronger than he's ever been before and he was finally free.

The campers could not believe that Percy had destroyed the arena and was on the floor crying. The rest of the campers had showed up, Chiron and even Dionysus. _Is that Percy crying? How the Hades is he crying, he must have overpowered the curse of Himeros._

Soon Percy realized that he was crying, he was sad angry and happy all at the same time. Sad that Clarisse and his child had died, angry at himself, angry at Ares, angry at the monsters who took Clarisse and his son away and angry at Karen for even implying he never loved them. However he was happy that he could finally mourn their deaths. He started laughing like a madman and stood up. He summoned his Ethereal Reftate escrima stick and walked towards Karen who was terrified at the image.

"YOU CROSSED THE LINE! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND ALL I BEEN THROUGH! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID, I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, I WILL ENJOY EVERY SECOND AS I REAP YOUR SOUL." Percy returned the escrima stick of Ethereal Reftate to its former glory and Karen felt like her soul was slowly being severed from her body as Percy's escrima neared her face. Karen let you a scream of agony as she felt the most intense pain she ever felt in her life.

"Percy, please stop!" Malcolm said. He could see Karen's essence slowly getting pulled by his weapon and knew Percy had to be stopped, if he did not Karen would get very painful death that Percy will regret for the rest of his life.

"Percy, my boy what are you doing?" said Chiron. Percy turned to look at the old centaur but could care less, he was angry and not thinking straight. He will reap all their souls, they did not know what he was going through, they did not understand.

"YOU'LL GET YOUR TURN CHIRON, YOU ALL WILL", hearing Percy's voice made a chill run through Chiron's spine. Percy had a weapon that was reaping Karen's life force and everyone was too afraid to stop him.

"Percy you must stop! You are scaring the campers, you are scaring me…" Percy turned to see a crying Allie. He felt his heart sink as he saw her face, she was scared for her life, scared of him. Percy's face softened and the storm calmed down. He felt a sharp pain on his wrist as the flower took control again but it was not as strong as before.

Percy looked around the destroyed arena and saw the terror in the eyes of the campers. They did not look at him like a hero, they looked at him like a monster, one that they should fear. Percy could not help but to feel they were right, he had lost control and almost killed Karen, sure she got him mad but she did not deserve that. It was not a quick death, he was torturing her and he slowly sucked her essence making the pain as long as possible. He was literally ripping her spirit from her body, the same way Kronos scythe did to him and it was a horrible experience.

"Karen, I'm sorry… I just got so mad." Karen looked at Percy scared for her life. The pain Percy had subjected her to was unimaginable by anyone besides her and she feared him like nothing in the world. Percy leaned closer to her but she backed away and braced herself tightly.

"Allie, I'm so sorry. She started saying all this stuff about me and Clarisse and my child, she does not understand what I've been through. Nobody does." Allie looked at Percy with sympathy and fear but she managed to give him a sad smile.

"I don't think I understand you either. You scared everyone, you scare me... Percy, I don't think it's going to work out. You clearly have issues you need to fix before... I don't know if anyone can help you fix them…" Allie was breaking down in tears, _if only I had talked to Karen before Percy did, everything would have been alright… then again Percy turned into a psycho and tried to kill her, he was not ready for a relationship so soon..._ Luckily for Percy the mark of Himeros was working again but he still felt a bit sad Allie had already broken up with him. _It was like fate itself prevents me from being happy with anyone I chose, maybe leaving the camp- No, leaving everyone behind is the best thing I can could do. This is probably why Zeus talk about me leaving the camp._

"Okay, I'll get going…. Stay safe umm keep the vest, It will keep you safe " Allie nodded and was thankful for the gift, it was made of a lightweight indestructible material and it did absorb all the kinetic force of the stab Karen was going to injure her with.

Percy walked over to Karen who was shivering in fear. Percy clapped his hands in a praying position and concentrating on releasing the little essence he had absorbed. Karen started to feel better until Percy stopped then look at him cautiously. Percy turned to see the rest of the frightened campers, the ones at the front were the veteran campers as the new ones were too scared to come closer.

"I am going to leave the camp as soon as I pack my things. Mr. D if you could inform the Olympians I would greatly appreciate it." Dionysus nodded and flashed away to tell the gods. They all needed to hear about what transpired here and how they going to proceed.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm sorry you had to see that. Sorry Allie, sorry Karen…" Percy turned to see the frightened campers faces again, even his friends were a bit scared.

'Umm Percy, Are you okay?" Percy nodded and Travis looked relieved. "Percy, if you need anything let us know, we got your back you know?"

"I know, thanks, i really appreciate this. I will see if I can fix my issues then come back, again thanks for everything." Percy turned and walked towards his cabin as the rest of the campers avoided him like the plague.

Percy did not know what he would do when he left the camp, he had no purpose in life besides trying to be happy but obviously that was not going to work out. _Maybe I can go into the city and try to live a mortal life, no monster would dare to attack me If I -._ Percy was interrupted when a deity flashed behind him. He turned around to see a thin woman with short curly black hair, tight leather pants and a red jacket. She was holding a whip and that looked like the one's Demeter used on him and Percy couldn't help but to blush. The deity seemed to noticed and made it disappear as she was not here for that.

"Tell me Percy, why am I here? I know you aren't the vengeful type yet I can sense you have recently impacted my domains greatly..." Percy realized who did goddess was, she was Nemesis the goddess of revenge and she said she was here because of him.

"Honestly Lady Nemesis, I have no idea why you are here. I don't believe I prayed for your help and I don't exactly have feelings for revenge." Nemesis looked at Percy curiously but then gave him a huge grin.

"Percy you should know I am also the goddess of balance and redistribution. I can sense that you want to be punished and punish someone else. You want to punish yourself and everyone that has taken everything away from you, you want to find the peace that the fates have so abruptly taken from you. You feel like someone needs to pay for what they did to you." Percy could not help but to feel energized by Nemesis little speech.

"Yes, someone has to pay. Annabeth left to become happy, and Demeter would not change her ways for me, I scared Allie and the rest of the campers because of my issues. They all left me but Clarisse and my son, they did not leave me. They were taken by monsters and they will get what they deserve." at this point Percy was grinning like a madman.

Nemesis had cleared his mind and he realized what he had to do, he will make every literal and metaphorical monster he meets suffer, he will reap their essence from their bodies and watch them crumble into little piles of ash, they will never take anyone ever again if he could help it. He was going to be the hero that he never was, one that could have protected Clarisse from the hell-hound and truly one that would keep everyone safe.

Nemesis was quite happy at the recent developments. In times of peace there was no desire for revenge, balance or retribution on either the Romans or the Greeks and Nemesis was slowly losing her power. Now here was Percy Jackson, the boy who lost everything, he did not know what he wanted but she knew what he needed. _They boy has been given a shitty role to play and needs to find some peace. He wants to get even with the world, with the fates themselves and enjoys punishing those who he feels deserve it, he will be the perfect champion to help me regain my power._

"Percy, you know that I am grateful for what you did for my son Ethan in the titan war. You are a true warrior, one that knows how to bring justice and I can't help but to believe you were born to deliver retribution." Percy was curious at what Nemesis was saying, she was clearly playing him as her tone of voice was overly sweet but he was interested in what she had to offer.

"Allow me to make you my champion, with my blessing you will see who deserves retribution and who yearns for revenge, you can make everyone and every monster pay for what they done, every stepfather who was abused children, every bully in school that ever belittled others, every killer out there that has gotten away with it, every single soul that deserves to be punished in order for balance to prevail will be shown to you. You will enact my will onto everyone who you feel deserves it."

Percy knew that Nemesis was playing him but what did he have to lose? He knew Nemesis was really weak at the moment and would probably fuel on his so called retribution but it would be worth it, plus he might able to take some more of her power is he played things right. Percy enjoyed ripping Karen from her essence and was ashamed but nothing would stop him from avenging every single demigod's life that was taken by monsters. He would avenge Clarisse and his son and every other demigod who had died at the hands of a monster.

"Lady Nemesis, I would be honored to be your champion. " Nemesis could not help but to grin as hearing those words come from the strongest demigod in existence. With Percy as her champion she would surely rise to power once again and truly create balance in the world.

Nemesis started to conjure some of her godly essence to make Percy her champion but as she was weak it took some time. Just when she as about to finish Percy pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her lose her concentration. Percy started to absorb more essence from the goddess as she accepted his kiss. Nemesis was so overjoyed by Percy that she was not aware Percy was slowly draining her. When the kiss stopped Nemesis composed herself and looked at him angrily but blushing nonetheless.

"Percy I like you but I don't like you that much. You are my champion now and this would be extremely inappropriate."

"Sorry, I just could not help myself. You are very pretty you know?" Nemesis blushed but tried to shake it off.

"Percy, my blessing will allow me and you to gain strength permanently each time you use my domain as for the other stuff but you'll figure out the rest by yourself. I must be leaving now… bye" Percy chuckled at her flustered state and waved Nemesis off. He watched her flash away as he was immortal and he figured he could do that now.

Percy had absorbed more of her essence as he knew he was going to get the short end of the deal like with Himeros, plus he figured it will give him greater power on her domains, the fact he will permanently gain strength whenever he used it was an added bonus. Percy felt Nemesis' blessing and godly power take effect and could sense most the campers were good people, some wanted revenge on other campers for petty things and others revenge on monsters that taken their fallen friends. Percy knew that this was going to be real useful in tracking down those deserving of retributive justice, specially monsters.

Percy took a bag and tried to summon some nectar but could not, he did not have enough godly power to do godly things yet so flashing was out of the question but maybe he could mist travel like his father now that he was stronger. He took out his backpack and put some nectar and ambrosia inside along with some bars of dried food.

Percy finished packing and tried to turn his body into mist like he did with his Ethereal Reftate and found himself reappearing in the beach as it drew him there. Percy was confused as to why it happened. He saw a water nymph and thought it would be safe to approach it.

"Hey there, my name is Percy Jackson, what is yours?" The nymph looked at Percy and blushed.

"My name is Crystal my lord." Percy had forgotten the nymphs in his father domain treated him like royalty but let it pass.

"Well Crystal, I was attempting to mist travel but as soon as I turned myself to mist I appeared at the beach so I don't really know how to do this. Do you think you can help me?" The nymph seemed to think for a minute but nodded.

"I think you came here because you are naturally drawn to the sea Lord Percy. Whenever I mist travel I picture the place I'm going to so that I appear there. It usually requires a lot of energy and concentration to do so but requires even less when we are in our domain and become used to it" _So to do it successfully I must be near the sea and slowly it will become easier, makes sense._

"Thank you Crystal, I appreciate it." The nymph nodded and disappeared into the mist. Percy stepped into the water and closed his eyes, he concentrated on the outskirts of the camp and when he opened them he was near Peleus.

"Hey there buddy," Percy walked closer to the dragon but Peleus just backed in fear. _Of course, Peleus must be scared of me as well._

"I hope I see you soon Peleus." The dragon narrowed its eyes at Percy and turned away from him and circled the tree. Percy felt drawn to the fleece and approached it, Peleus looked alarmed but just looked at Percy curiously. Percy touched the golden Fleece and felt the warm power that it radiated. He absorbed some of its energy and the fleece lost a little of its glow, Percy tried to return it but it did not accept it back as it was an inanimate object. _Shit, hopefully the fleece regenerates its power slowly or something._

After a few minutes the golden fleece started to regain its glow and Percy sighed in relief, he was worried he might accidentally doomed the camp by absorbing the Fleece's power. He tried to think of where he should go, it was obvious that he should be hunting for justice as a champion of Nemesis. Percy tried to concentrate on a priority target and felt this mortal in the city, he turned his body into mist and appeared near this apartment complex.

Nemesis' blessing let him know that this widowed man abused his children, two of them a boy and a girl. The man was their real father but had succumbed to alcoholism and came home drunk to daily beat his kids. He was destined to spend his afterlife in the fields of punishment but to Percy his death was too late.

Percy created an infinitely thin covering of Ethereal Reftate on top of all his skin including his eyes to make sure he would never die from any injury, _Why did I not think of this sooner? It's like the first thing I should have done_. Percy also created himself a black overcoat, some sunglasses and a Smith and Wesson XVR with Ethereal Reftate hollow point bullets. _This will make sure he spends the rest of his miserable life in agonizing pain._

Percy noticed this part of the city was not a very good neighborhood, in fact it was filled with scum but this guy took the cake. He climbed the stairs and reached the 5th floor where the man lived with his children and knocked on the door.

Some time passed before a disgruntled voice came from the other side of the door, "Go away, we aren't expecting anyone and I don't know you". Percy was trying to think of the best way to approach this and lied himself through it.

"Hey there, I was just walking to my apartment when I saw a wad of cash near your door. I was just wondering if it was yours or you knew who it belonged to." The man's greed overpowered his sense of logic and opened the door a bit to the stranger.

"Yeah, it's mine. Give it here and go away." If Percy had any doubts about killing the man they were long gone. _Not only is he a drunk fuck that beats his children but he is also a greedy asshole?_ In a fraction of a second Percy shot the leg of the man and kicked him to the floor and he opened the door all the way.

The children had heard the gunshot and ran to hide in the closet, the boy was of 13 and his sister was of 9 years old. Percy looked at the screaming man on the floor. He was grabbing what little remained of his thigh crying, Percy walked up to him, stepped on his fingers and pressed as hard as he could. The screams of pain of the man seemed to shake the whole apartment building. Percy looked up from the man and walked towards the closet where the kids were hiding.

"I'm not here to hurt you kids." said Percy in a serious tone."I was sent here to punish your father for hurting you, he is going through unimaginable pain as we speak." Percy realized that the kids were not going to listen to him if the man kept screaming in pain so he shot one more bullet into the man's head to blow it up into silence. The blood and brains of the man splattered everywhere but at least he was not interrupting with his screams of sheer agony as the bullet severed his soul from his body. After the man had ceased to live Percy felt a surge of power and he figured it was Nemesis's blessing and the essence from the man he had stolen working in unison.

Percy thought of the best way to approach the kids and settled on an universal code of friendship for kids."Want to go get some ice cream? I can take you get some ice cream right now if you want" The boy opened the door but still look frightened.

'You aren't here to hurt us? But you killed him" Percy shrugged his shoulder and changed his black full bodysuit, black coat and sunglasses into something more casual, some jeans, a white shirt that said "Fish Nation" and some sandals. The kids were in awe as they witnessed Percy do something impossible.

"He deserved it, I was here sent by a goddess to serve some divine justice."

'A goddess? Did she hear our prayers?" Percy figured that it was partly true so he nodded and looked at the boy once again.

"Here both of you grab my hands. We're gonna celebrate the Justice of today with some ice cream." The kids reluctantly grabbed his hands and Percy mist traveled them to the best ice cream shop he could remember from when he was kid.

The kids looked at Percy amazed that he could teleport them and asked him how he did that. "Well it's one of my many powers but let's get that ice cream for now." The kids walked to the man and picked the flavors that they wanted. Percy picked one of his own and handed the man a reftate twenty dollar bill and received his real change which he stuffed in his pocket and willed the dollar he gave the man to disappear once the man put it in his pouch. He would have felt bad for basically stealing but Nemesis' blessing had informed him that the ice cream man stole most of his merchandise from the local ice cream factory.

Percy sat in the bench with the two kids he had rescued. He had saved them from a miserable life and made the cruel man pay with blood. He looked at the kids and saw they were smiling for what he figured was the first time in years. Percy smiled as he figured he was liking his new life after all. _Time to be the hero I never was, I'm sorry I let you down Clarisse but I will make it up, I won't ever be weak again. This new me is for you and my son Clarisse..._


	22. Necessary Meetings

**So it's been a long break for me but I'm back :D**

 **NO POV**

"My name is Percy Jackson, what are yours?" Percy looked at the kids who were done eating their sweet treats.

"My name is Viktor and my sister's name is Emily. You said you were sent by a goddess, I thought there was only one god." Percy hated having to explain this to the kid.

"Well Viktor, there is a creator of the universe but there is more than one truth when it comes to religion. Other gods do exist such as the Greek and Roman ones. I am the champion of a Greek goddess, I have been entrusted to do her will and that lead me to you."

They boy processed what Percy said and nodded. "Who is your goddess? What are we going to do now? We do not want to be separated or go into an orphanage" This same question was troubling Percy. He had saved them from their abusive parent but was not sure what will happen to them. He could not leave them out to fend for themselves but he could not bring them along either.

"Nemesis, she is the goddess of revenge, balance and retribution. As for what we are going to do, I don't know. Do you have any other family?"

"No, Erik was the only relative we had. He hit us but he was everything we had..." Percy hated that they felt attached to that so called Erik.

"How about we get some real food to eat. We can try to think about what happens now after a full meal don't you think?" the kids faces lit up with joy and nodded. Percy had to create some more money with his reftate but realized he was going to need real funds as he found it a hassle having to create and disappearing indestructible money over and over again.

Percy and the kids stepped into this pizza buffet to eat at their fills but the kids just ended up eating cinnamon rolls and brownies. Percy couldn't help but to imagine what it would have felt like to have a kid of his own, taking him to eat and just being there for him like a dad should.

"Percy, where are we going now?" asked a little 9 year old girl.

"It is getting late so we should probably find somewhere to sleep." Percy walked the kids to a hotel and got them a room for themselves as he did not want to be more intrusive than he already was. The kids thanked Percy and went to sleep quickly and Percy decided to do something about his money issue.

Percy used Nemesis' blessing to track down the richest guy in the country, not necessarily a bad guy but not good either. It was very easy to find him since many other businessmen sought revenge on him and had deep grudges. His name was Jeremy Cregs, a big time business genius with rumors of being linked to organized crime but Percy knew he was clean. Percy used mist travel and found himself in the bedroom of a very fancy mansion. There was a youngish man sleeping in on the bed with two women. Percy aged himself the age of the man and created a some water because splashing someone in the face was the nicest way to wake up people.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the man shot up from his bed and the woman fell from the bed. He saw a smiling Percy and ordered the women on the floor to get get out.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm just a vendor who can get you whatever you want. Tell me what you want and I'll sell it to you, I can guarantee you that what you want the most I already have in my possession." The man noticed that Percy was in casual wear, wielded no weapon and seemed very comfortable and relaxed so he decided to humor him.

"Very well, I always wanted a blue diamond for a ring. Perfect cut, 15 carats and of course completely flawless." Percy raised an eyebrow at the man as he was not expecting such weird desire. The man noticed and just grinned as he figured this Percy did not have what he asked for.

"Is that all you wanted? I have what you want, the question is how much are you willing to pay for it?"

"If you do really have what I want then I guess I'll be willing to pay up to 30 million for it, but if you don't and are just wasting my time I'll have my men here in seconds when I press this button." The man had pulled out his phone from bed table as he talked but Percy did not care at all for it.

"Of course I have what you want", Percy materialized a little black jewelry box with what the man had desired in his pocket next to his his pen and pulled it out of his jeans. The man eyes widened a he saw Percy pull out the box. Percy opened the box and pulled out the godly material under his control in form of a perfectly cut and completely flawless 15 carat blue diamond. He walked over to the man and placed it on his hands.

"How? That is not possible! No such thing exists in the world!" Percy looked at the man confused. _Was this not what he wanted? Or was it me who was wasting his time._

"So do you want it or not? I have come here to sell you what you most desire and you will buy it for 50 million if you really want it. If you are not going to buy it then I will leave and visit the other people in my list." Jeremy nodded and pulled out his phone still shocked that this had truly happened to him. _It has to be a dream..._.

"Where do you want the money sent?" Percy smiled with glee as this little stunt will set him up for life. Percy remembered he had set up a bank account about a year ago when he thought he was going to go with Annabeth to college. _That was so long ago, things have sure changed a lot._ Percy gave his account number to the man and waited until the funds were transferred. Percy was about to leave when Jeremy told him to wait.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?"

"Like you I am a businessman. We both got what we wanted, why don't we just leave it at that? If you ever need anything else, just track me down. I'm pretty sure a man with your resources will be able to do it" The man hesitated for a second then nodded. He turned to look at his new purchase and saw it glimmered in perfection, the turned back to Percy but when he looked in front of him he was gone.

Percy had solved his financial problem but now he had to worry about the kids. He could not take care of them, he had a duty to fulfill. Then again he could not just leave them to fend for themselves as that would make him just as bad as their father. Maybe he could make their presence not a hindrance by explaining everything to them. He could bring them along but he will have to find something to do with them in the meantime. Percy realized it was time to sleep, mist traveled inside his room and fell flat on the bed to sleep.

The next morning Percy woke up and went to to pick up the kids for breakfast. The kids had showered but had the same clothes as yesterday as they had not packed anything from their home. Percy made a mental note to buy them some clothes.

"Percy why are you helping us?" the question from the little girl had taken Percy by surprise. Sure they were kids and he could not abandon them but he knew that was not the whole truth.

"What Emily means is that you work for a goddess of revenge, you don't have to take care of us…you already did your job" _The kid is right, I don't have to help them but I will. They have suffered enough, it's only fair for them… It's also the only way I can redeem myself._

"She is also the goddess of Justice. You have suffered too much already, I can't just leave you to fend for yourself you know?"

"Umm Percy why do you look older?"

"Oh, I was doing something and needed to appear older. I forgot to change back." Percy changed himself back to his default age of 17. Viktor saw the transformation but said nothing as he figured it was standard powers for a worker of a god.

They had finished eating breakfast and stepped out of the building. Percy was trying to figure out what he should do now as they could not live in the hotel forever, they needed clothes backpacks and other supplies if he was going to take care of them.

"We are going to go buy you some stuff. I'm going to bring you along with me and you need some backpacks and new clothes, stuff like that." The kids looked delighted that they were getting new clothes and other cool stuff. Percy mist traveled them to the nearest mall and took them to most stores to wander and buy them everything they needed.

"Percy don't you have some mystical way to create this stuff like everything else? Or a way to carry all of this? It is really heavy and we won't be able to carry it when we travel with you." Percy did not think of that, for them all the stuff itself would be really heavy. _There has got to be something that I can do to make all this easier to carry….of course!_

Percy snapped his fingers and all the stuff they were carrying had all magically disappeared into thin air. _Can't believe I forgot I had most of the god's basic abilities._ Percy shook his head in shame as he had not thought of it sooner. Percy then mist traveled them all to his room to explain the Greek world to them.

"If you are going to come with me you need to know the basics of the Greek world, ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Yeah I watched some cartoons about them when I was little, they also glanced over them at school for a bit." Percy was not sure if to feel glad he was somewhat familiar with them.

"Well, what do you know about them?" Percy was really hoping the kid was at least somewhat accurate when it came to the major gods.

"Well there is Zeus the god of lightning who is always really angry at the world." _Sounds about right._ "Then there is Poseidon who is just chilling in the sea, not really doing anything." Percy could not help but raise an eyebrow at this, his dad was the king of Atlantis. He was really busy ruling over his kingdom, he was not just chilling in the bottom of the sea, that was Triton. "Then there is Hades who is the god of the underworld and the dead. He is the coolest because he is secretly the most powerful as he can control death." _There you go, the misconceptions have come to light._

"Well some of that is right. Zeus is a pretty grumpy god and he does control lightning. However he is also the god of the sky and is an okay ruler to Olympus. Then there is Poseidon, who is my father, he is the ruler of the seas and the king of Atlantis. He is also the god of earthquakes and he certainly does not spend most of this time chilling under the sea, that is my half brother Triton. As for Hades he is very powerful but he is the most suitable to reign over the underworld. I don't know about him being the coolest or the most powerful but even he cannot control death, he tried trust me." Percy spent the rest of the morning explaining a bit about every major god and some minor ones that were very important.

"Percy, you said Triton was your brother, and Poseidon your father, does that mean you're a god?"

"No, I'm a half god or demigod. I have a human mom which reminds me that I have not visited her in quite a while. Want to come with me to visit my mom?" the kids shrugged as they did not have anything better to do and did not want to be left alone. Meanwhile Percy was nervous as his mother knew nothing about what had happened to him and she was going to be furious he had not contacted her.

Percy mist traveled with the kids to the front of his mother's new apartment and knocked on the door. He was surprised to feel three masses of essence, one was obviously a baby.

"Just a second, I'll be right there." Said a man's voice. Percy figured it must be Paul since his mom was probably looking after the baby.

"Oh hey Percy, what brings you here?" Percy noticed that Paul looked red-eyed and a bit nervous at his presence.

'I came to visit my mom, I had not talked to her for almost a year and I brought some friends along." Paul looked at the kids and looked back at Percy.

"No, they are mortals but I already explained to them the Greek world." Paul nodded and invited them inside.

"Where's my mom Paul? I was surprised she did not open the door." Paul scratched his nose and rubbed the back of his head. Percy was mentally grinning as he knew what Paul was worried about.

"She was busy taking care of something important." Percy raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Percy, it's been so long" Percy was immediately pulled into a hug by his mother who looked a little on the thin side.

"Hey mom, I missed you too. Sorry for not talking to you before, I was just really busy." Sally kept hugging Percy for a few more seconds clearly not trying to let him go but eventually pulled away.

"Percy who are they?" Sally looked at the kids and back at her son and Percy could not help but to notice she looked like she been crying for hours.

"They are my new friends. They are with me at the moment and before you ask, no they are not demigods. However I'll look after them for a while and they have been caught up with most of the Greek stuff." Percy shrugged and sat down in the couch, the others soon followed..

"Percy we have to tell you something." said Paul. Percy could not help but to notice Paul was incredibly sad about something, he just hid it really well.

"Is it about the baby next room?" Paul looked surprised that Percy knew but nodded. Percy had hoped that that would have calmed down Paul but it did not, he just looked more sad now. _I really hope there is nothing wrong with the baby…_

"You have a little sister Percy, but she's really sick… I don't think she's going to last very long..." Sally immediately burst into tears and Paul's face darkened. Percy could not hope but to feel teary eyed as well. _Somehow the curse of Himeros does not stop this kind of sadness or maybe it's because it has gotten weaker. No matter, I'm not going to let her die, she's my sister._

"Mom, take me to her I can fix it." Sally knew that Percy did not have healing powers but complied nonetheless as her son had proven that if anyone could do the impossible it was him.

Percy walked into the room with three months old girl and could not help but notice she was attached to some machine that looked really expensive. When Percy got closer he noticed she was absolutely gorgeous. _She looks like a baby version of my mom, so beautiful... umm that was weird..._

Percy knew that he could heal whatever she had if he focused on the power he had gotten from the golden fleece. The golden fleece could heal anything and he had absorbed a bit of the fleece's power within his own. All he had to do was recreate it and apply it to his baby sister. Percy remembered that he had to will her to be healthy with all his might to make sure the healing was successful.

Percy motioned his hands over his sister and his hands started to glow a bright green. _Maybe its because of the power of the sea and the golden fleece working together?_ Percy could feel his sister's body responding the energy being infused in her and slowly strengthening her lungs. Percy kept using his power to make sure there was nothing else wrong with his sister and found out she was perfectly fine.

"She will be fine mom, she won't need that anymore. You can take her to the doctor after I leave if you want to." Sally nodded and looked at her daughter who seemed to be smiling.

Percy walked into the living room and sat in his chair. A few minutes later Sally came back and stood in front of Percy. "How did you do that? I didn't know you could heal..."

"Mom, it's going to take a while before I tell you everything that has happened. Have a seat and I'll tell everyone what happened after the war." Viktor and Emily raised eyebrows at this and looked at each other in confusion. _A war? What is Percy talking about?_

Percy told his mom about everything that had happened. From breaking up with Annabeth to eventually leaving camp, Clarisse, his child, Demeter, Allie and lastly becoming the champion of Nemesis. He told her about being blessed by Athena, the incredibly material called Ethereal Reftate, his new and amazing control over essence, his new godly powers and then finally about the golden fleece.

"So you used the power of the golden fleece to heal Maggie?" Percy nodded a Paul but could not help but to feel like Margaret was not a very good name for his sister.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Clarisse and you son Percy, I'm sorry about everything. We thought you were doing great, we did not want to burden you with our problems." Paul said trying to comfort Percy.

"It's fine Paul. Although she is my sister too you know, you should have told me. I was not going to let her die, no more good people are going to die if I can help it." Sally did not want to tell Percy but she was not too happy about the path he had chosen being the champion of the goddess of revenge, although she could not blame him. Percy's fatal flaw was personal loyalty and the deaths of his girlfriend and child probably made him feel like he had failed in life. To him it was the only way he could redeem himself, specially if he saw himself as a reflection of his broken sword.

Percy did not know what to think, he hated the fates, they were the ones that had ruined his life. Because of the fates he had gotten the mark of Himeros, because of them he lost Clarisse and his child, because of them he had to leave camp but if none of that had happened he would have never gotten the power of the fleece and had saved his sister. His mother and Paul would have been crushed. _Maybe it was fair trade, for me to suffer in exchange for my mom and Paul…_

"You know mom, If I had not gone through all of that I would have never saved Viktor and Emily from their father, and I would have not been able to save Maggie." Sally did not know how to comfort her son. She had always worried about losing him but Percy had already lost one of his own, sure he was not born yet but he was killed nonetheless.

"Percy, were you really going to have a son?" Percy looked at Emily and sadly nodded.

"I'm sorry about your baby Percy. From the way you treated me and my brother I am sure you would have been a great father.". Percy got a bit teary eyed and nodded once again

"So mom, what are you and Paul going to do now? What have you been doing for the past year?" Sally looked at Paul who looked at her sadly.

"I well I had to quit my job from the candy store again when I got pregnant and they did not take me back. Paul is still working though, that and the money I got from selling the statue is keeping us up for now.

"You know mom, you could use the account I set up a year ago, I did some business with Jeremy Cregs and I thin-

"Jeremy Cregs? The richest criminal in the country? What kind of business would you have with a man like that?!" Percy was surprised his mom knew about the man and really surprised when she called him a criminal, he was just a businessman nothing more really.

"He's not a criminal mom, he's just really good at his job. With the blessing of Nemesis I can see who deserves retribution but he honestly does not. As for my involvement with him, I came across something he wanted and sold it to him for a lot of money." Sally just nodded and calmed down.

"Anyways mom, feel free to use it if you need it. I think Viktor, Emily and I should be leaving soon though. It's almost night and we still haven't unpacked all the things we bought."

"Come back soon Percy, and take care of them." Percy smiled at his mom and stood up from his chair.

"Thank you Percy, for what you did for Maggie, I can't thank you enough."

"Don't mention it Paul, she is my sister too." Percy grabbed the hands of the kids and teleported them inside his room.

"Your mother was nice", Percy looked at Viktor and smiled.

"She's the best, let's get this bags back to your room so you and Emily can unpack the stuff in peace." Percy carried a few bags to the kids room and let them be. When Percy returned to his room he decided it was time to get back working. He concentrated for half a second before finding the most detestable person within his vicinity.

Percy aged himself a bit and created himself his black coat, glasses, his gun and escrima sticks on a holster on his pants before flashing towards the human. Percy found himself in an office where a fat man was sleeping on his seat, his head tilted back and snoring loudly. The man leader of an embezzlement group that swindled money from many organizations, most of them charities and children's hospitals that trusted in them. Percy sat down in front of the man and created some water to splash the man in the face.

"Urgg, whats going on?" Asked a very heavy and raspy voice.

"Are you Matt Miles, the one who defrauded many good organizations and deserves to rot in hell?" Percy said as he waved his S&W in front of the man.

"No, my name is um Anthony Wickman. My asshole of a boss Matt left me in charge for a few weeks without extra pay. He left for a business trip, I was just taking a break from organizing all his files and must have accidentally fallen asleep." Percy almost believed the man, he was an incredibly good liar, too bad Percy knew he was Matt.

"Cut the crap Matt, You have caused a lot of damage to many people, many children and parents have suffered and died because of you. Sure you did not personally kill them but I am here to give some divine retribution anyways." Percy stood up and created reftate chains around the man's arms, legs and neck so that he could not move. He slowly stood up from his chair and walked towards the wide eyed man.

"Who… who are you?" The man croaked out in fear

Percy just smiled at the man, truth is Percy was looking forwards to hearing the man scream in agony. The last man he sought justice upon had to be killed prematurely as he needed some silence but this man was alone now, he will let him cry out in pain until he was gone.

"I am the champion of a goddess. I am here to do the will of Lady Nemesis, the goddess of revenge, balance and retribution. You are already destined for the fields of punishment, I am just here to make sure you get there." Percy dematerialized his S&W, grabbed an escrima stick and placed it near the man's face. After a few seconds the man's life force slowly got pulled from the man and started to be absorbed by the ethereal material.

The man screamed as he felt his soul being ripped little by little. Percy could feel the life force of the man leaving his body, he could not help but to be fascinated. The screams of agony drowned in the thoughts of Percy. _Ethereal Reftate is incredibly deadly, I wonder what would have been of the world if this fell into the wrong hands…_

Soon the man was giving his last breath and his final bit of essence became one with the escrima stick. Percy felt unsatisfied with the result though, the man a very weak life force and his spirit was weak. Percy only felt himself get stronger by the effect of Nemesis blessing and a tiny bit by the man. Percy looked for his next victim and mist travel to her location.

 **Apollo POV (1 day earlier) (Been awhile since 1st person POV)**

"Lord Apollo, We have found some new recruits for the- " A lightning bolt shook me and I knew that Father was calling another council meeting.

"Look Ray, there seems to be an emergency going on. I'll contact you later" Ray nodded and I waved the Iris Message away. I flashed onto the my throne and noticed it was Dionysus that stood in the middle of the room. I immediately knew that something went on with Percy or the camp since Dionysus never calls for meetings. The rest of the Olympians flashed into the room except for Ares.

"Dionysus called the meeting because something happened on Camp Half-blood with Percy. Mind telling us what went on at the camp Dionysus?". _Darn, I wish the fates had let me see what was going to happen to Percy instead of just glimpses of the future._

"Percy went mad for a few seconds at the camp. There was some commotion at the arena so Chiron and I went to investigate, when we got there Percy was killing this daughter of Athena."

"What! Why would Perseus do that to a daughter of mine? This does not make any sense!"

"He was enraged for some reason, your daughter Karin had gotten him so worked up that he was was using some stick made of Stygian Iron to rip her apart from her essence." I was shocked and so were the rest of the Olympians.

"Impossible! Only my children and other creatures of the underworld can wield Stygian Iron!"

Suddenly my half brother spoke up to explain what was going on. I had seen Percy use Stygian Iron in my visions but assumed he could use it because my uncle had given him a blessing, clearly he had not.

"That would be my fault father", Hephaestus stood up from his throne to face a confused Zeus and an equally confused rest of the council.

"Yesterday I gave Percy this new project I was working with as a gift. I called It Ethereal Reftate, it has the benefits and none of the weaknesses of mortal and godly materials."

"Why would you give my son such a deadly weapon and why was he able to wield it?". Father looked like he was about to shout at uncle Poseidon but his curiosity won over him as well and looked at his Hephaestus.

"It was a thank you, my son Clayton is the only son that has gained happiness in his love life. He backed from Annabeth and wished them the best, If anyone could be trusted with such deadly weapon it would be him."

"Why would you give a demigod such powerful weapon! If he were to turn on Olympus we could all be in serious danger!" Zeus stood up angrily that Percy had gotten such dangerous weapon, he was probably scared and frankly so was I. I had seen that weapon make monsters scream in agony as it sucked them dry of their life. Hephaestus looked at father in shame as if he had not thought of this in advance. I felt the need to intervene for my brother and with good reason as I remembered something.

"Father, please! The fates let me see his future, as far as I could see he was not a danger to Olympus at all. Try to contain your anger please." Father seemed to have processed my words, sat down in his throne and took a deep breath. Hephaestus sighed as well and gave me a thankful look. I just nodded back at him, being on Hephaestus good side was a good idea. Plus he's my brother so seeing him explode into a billion pieces by my father's hand would have been a tragic.

"Very well, seeing as Apollo has reminded us Perseus is no danger for now, Tell us how was he able to wield Stygian Iron." Every looked at Hephaestus to hear an explanation but surprisingly it was Athena who stood up.

"Father, it is not Stygian Iron, it is something much stronger and deadlier. It is indestructible by mortal and godly means. Hephaestus created it and worked with until he could no longer. It has properties identical to that of water and absorbs the power from anything that it touches and near it. Percy bonded with the material and has complete control over it. If he so desired it, he could cover the earth in it and end it all but he clearly has no intention of doing that." Father knew that this was serious but glanced at my direction. With a small nod I reassured him everything was going to be fine.

"What is Perseus doing now Dionysus?" It was obvious what Percy did after the incident. He would have left the camp to ensure that kind of thing never happened again.

"He told me he was leaving the camp today. I think it was for the best, most of the campers including the old ones were terrified of what he was doing to the daughter of Athena."

"We must decide what to do with him. We can't have a demigod with such power wandering the country with no godly supervision. Hermes bring Pers-"

"Father, I think it would be best If we let him clear his mind first and see what he does. He might still be shaken up by what happened with my daughter Karen. "

My father looked annoyed with the interference of Athena but nodded. "Very well, we will give him some time to 'clear his mind' and then we will bring him to Olympus."

"Is there anything else we need to know about Perseus?" Zeus looked around the room for any other information we might have about him. Unfortunately I knew nothing more of importance about him. Sure I saw some other stuff going on with him in the future but the council did not need to know about that.

"I gave Perseus my blessing" I did not expect those words to come out from Athena. She has cursed a lot of people and here she was saying that she gave Perseus her blessing.

"From the looks of it Perseus was very close with a daughter of Apollo as well. Apparently they were intimate as she broke it up with him after Perseus calmed down." What? Perseus getting it on with a daughter of mine?

"I thought Perseus and I had a thing together. Why did he get it on with a demigod daughter of Apollo?" Demeter looked insulted and I frankly so was I, they could have told me something. He was my favorite cousin and he was getting it on with a daughter of mine, I did not know how to feel about this.

"Oh Demeter please! As soon as I gave him my blessing he probably realized you just wanted him as a boy toy." Wow I did not see that coming, I knew Demeter played Perseus but never thought Athena would feel so strongly about this.

"How dare you, I care for Perseus. We had something special and I am insulted that he so easily replaced me, specially with some demigod." I did not like how Demeter referred to my daughter, as if she weren't worthy enough.

"Silence! Both of you, Demeter everyone in the council could see you were just manipulating the boy, the only one who could not see it was him because he was in love with you and because he's an idiot. As for you Athena why do you even care? You would not be thinking of getting with young Perseus will you?" Athena immediately went red from the suggestion but very easily dodged the question.

"Father, why would you ask something like that. We have more important matters to discuss such as what is going to happen to the camp once he leaves as he was their best trainer and he did destroy the arena. We will have to rebuild it and frankly the campers have enough financial problems as it is." Father rubbed his beard and nodded.

"We also need to discuss why my son was visited by Nemesis a few minutes ago." Nemesis? She must have sensed Percy's desire for revenge against the Athena spawn and decided to profit from him somehow…

"Nemesis? Why would she visit Perseus, Hermes bring Nemesis here immediately. We need to know what she's been up to. She is not someone I would say I trust..." Father was right and I must say I don't trust her either. She has no real loyalties but to her domain alone, not to mention she lacks any real desire to see good triumph.

My brother flashed out the room and in a few seconds the goddess of revenge appeared next to my brother who sat in his throne again. She looked real happy for some reason, and that unsettled me.

"Nemesis, are you involved with Perseus?" Nemesis immediately went red and shook her head.

"No Lord Zeus, we just shared a kiss" A soft smile crept on her face. I raised my eyebrow at this as I never expected Nemesis to act like this. I noticed the rest of the Olympians shared similar reactions, except for Demeter who looked furious.

My father cleared his throat and resumed the interrogation. "Nemesis, that's not what I meant. I asked what business did you have to join Perseus in his cabin." Nemesis snapped out of it and seemed to think of the best way to answer to my father. She glanced at my direction as if remembering that I could tell if she was lying. That's right Nemesis, you can't lie to me so say the truth.

"I felt Perseus enter my domain so I went to pay him a visit, he wanted revenge against many things. I offered to make him my champion, he will have my blessing and carry out my will. From what I could gather he was going to use it against monsters, as they took many important people away from him, including Clarisse and his son?" Father nodded and urged her to continue.

"Every time he uses my domains he will get a bit stronger", Nemesis glanced in my direction and continued. "The same goes for me."

"We cannot have this, you must do something about this Nemesis!" Father rose from his seat and summoned his lightning bolt.

"With all due respect lord Zeus, Percy needs this as an outlet for his emotions. He has all this pent up rage inside him, who knows what will happen next time he gets angry, he might truly live up to his name…" Father visible calmed down and sat on his throne.

"So are we supposed to let him do as he pleases? He is very powerful and from what my son told us he is quite unstable. If he gets angry again he might doom the world. It might be better to just kill-"

"You will not harm my son brother! He has renounced many things for the better of others. He dedicated his life to our cause and has sacrificed his happiness many times before. He is not a threat and from what my nephew said he will forever aid the campers as much as he can. Now that he has partial immortality he will be invaluable in the wars to come when our enemies rise again, who better to lead and protect our children than an immortal demigod with unwavering loyalties towards those he considers family?"

My uncle's argument made sense and even my father could not help but to realize my uncle was right. I turned to see Hephaestus smiling as giving Percy his project might save the world some day. Hermes, Dionysus, uncle Hades and Hera displayed no emotion while Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hestia, Demeter and Athena were smiling with glee. It would have been curious about this but frankly I was happy as well. That meant my children would be safe if led by an immortal Percy who wields a very powerful weapon.

"Like we discussed a few minutes ago, we will give Perseus some time to clear his mind but then we will bring him to Olympus to figure out what to do with him for sure. For now we will let him do whatever Apollo saw he was doing. As for you Nemesis, you will join us in that meeting as well, we will have much to discuss when that day comes." We all flashed out of the building as even I had important matters to attend to.


	23. A Weakness?

**Percy POV**

Surprisingly I found myself on a beach, and a few meters in front of me appeared to be a youngish woman on a outdoor lounge chair and her two piece swimsuit told me she had a very nice body. I started getting an erection and cursed myself, my mother, sister and Emily had no effect on me or my newfound lust but this woman was going to be a problem. I heard some steps behind me and saw a young man carrying two drinks towards the direction the woman was at. I mist traveled as silently as possible behind him and hit him on the back of the head with my escrima stick.

The man fell down to the floor unconscious and I could not help to notice he was wearing very expensive dress clothes. I willed my scary attire and weapons away and created myself an identical suit to the man. Sure I could kill the lady on the stop there without interaction but that was not really my style, I liked talking to people and letting them know that I was their doom. Plus I was curious as to what this lady was doing here, this new found Athena born curiosity was just too much for me. I willed some reftate to bind the man to some tree and gagged him as well so he could not interrupt us later when he woke up.

I walked towards the lady and cleared my throat. "Martha Lawson?"

The woman turned to face me and seemingly checked me out. She was absolutely gorgeous and I could not help but to gawk at the amazing woman, I could hardly believe she was capable of so much evil.

"My, my when the agency said they will give me a very handsome companion I thought they were lying." Agency? Was the man I knocked down a male escort? I decided to play along cause I wanted to investigate some more about this woman and frankly I thought I could get laid.

"Oh and he came prepared", the woman looked at my tent and I could not help but to blush.

"Umm, sorry for my intrusion but you are very gorgeous. You should have no problem getting any man that you want." The evil brunette raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a cute giggle.

"Yes but I want a man that is guaranteed to please me. You see, most men nowadays can't satisfy a woman properly, when you got my kind of funds it's just better to buy myself some time with a professional like yourself." Well, I would not call myself a professional but satisfying a mere mortal was going to be easy. No wait, she's a cruel torturer that has burned people alive but she was so hot and was promising some good sex. Why is this happening to me! The me from before would have resisted Aphrodite now I can't even resist a mere mortal.

"So umm, when do we get started?" I cannot believe I just said that but my body wanted sex and it was taking control. The woman gave me a charming smile and flew her hands in the air.

"Carry me to my bed and we can start whenever you want handsome." I was so turned on at this point that my member twitched in excitement. The woman caught eye of it and licked her lips. Oh gods, this is too much for me. I should just kill her right now but… I can't.

I carried the evil mortal from her resting place and went in the direction she pointed at. Her semi naked body was so close to mine I was starting to have trouble breathing. I managed to get her inside her fancy beach house and carried her to her room. I laid her on her bed gently and she stretched a bit showing me her delicious body. I gulped because I never been so nervous before, this lady was evil but that just made her more irresistible.

I took out my jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. I had no need to do it as I could just will it to disappear but I was so close to sex and freaking her out was not going to help me. I started to unbutton my pants but Martha stopped my hand.

"I paid for the full experience, we will get to that later." I was confused about this, since I was not a real escort I had no idea what the "full experience" was but I took my best guess.

I leaned over the bed and started to massage her lips with my fingers. She closed her eyes and started to moan as I undid her red bikini bottoms while she undid her bra. Martha just kept moaning and arching her back in pleasure and in a swift motion I went down on her. I started to lick every part of the inside of her vagina and rubbed my fingers on her very wet clitoris.

"Oh God, please keep going." she whispered and I complied. At this point I was getting really excited and could feel my undergarments get wet as well. I wanted to go in now so I willed my pants away and shoved my member into her entrance.

"Ahh , oh my god. That feels so good." She was so warm and wet it would be a crime to stop myself from going in. I moved my hips to make sure I felt every part of her insides It was like we were the perfect match and fit inside perfectly. I started picking up the pace and went in faster and faster.

After a few minutes Martha was just panting and had trouble catching her breath. I thought maybe it was time to finish this as I was getting pretty close to my climax. I started to go in faster and faster until I felt her tighten a bit.

"I'm so close... don't stop". Like Hades I was, I pounded her harder and rubbed her clitoris once again to increase her stimulation. Mixtures of moaning and panting came from her mouth and I knew about about to release, it was just too much sensory pleasure.

"Uugh!" we both climaxed at the same time, the feeling was just euphoric. I knew this mortal woman was not going to be able to take me at my full potential so I stopped right there and hugged the woman as my member was still semi hard inside of her. After all I had gotten that out of my system but I was not sure if I should kill this woman, killing her after some sex was just horrible manners. Needless to say I was a bit tired and it was very late, I feel asleep in the woman's arms.

"Last night was great. I haven't had sex that good in years. " I groggily lifted my head from between her decent sized breasts and looked at her smiling face. How can she be evil? She looks like an angel, so happy and beautiful.

"You know what was the best part of yesterday was?" I looked at her curiously as I had no idea what was the best part. To me all of it was great, she tasted delicious and she felt even better.

"That you can fill me up without repercussion. Your warm seed feels so warm inside of me and fills me up completely, it is truly very comforting. I'm seriously glad your company has a only sterile men policy or I would have never experienced this." What? Fuck, I was so caught up in the moment I completely forgot to use protection. Martha looked in my direction and twisted her head a bit in confusion of my face and then in realization.

"I'm sorry, you probably want to have children some day don't you?" I stood up from the woman and pressed my hands on my temples. This is really bad, I do not want any of this, she will probably pregnant with my child now. What the hell am I going to do? I started to pace around the room and looked back at the woman. Based on her expression she figured out why I was acting like this.

"You are sterile right?" Yup, she figured it out. If I'm going to be a father I can't kill her, no matter how evil she is. Will I have to settle down with her? She's probably going to be a terrible mother and I will need to be there for my child and her since she will need help with the pregnancy. I have to do the right thing.

"Martha, I am not sterile." The woman sat up from the bed and reached for a drawer. She pulled out some gun and pointed it in my direction. There it is, no doubt she is evil now.

"The agency promised me an efficient sterile man. I guess they were lying about something after all, don't you think?" I looked at this woman and did not know what to think. Obviously I could not die but then again I could not kill her.

"You were real good, it's a shame I have to put you down. I'll tell my son you died in a tragic car accident Paul." The woman smiled and shot me straight in the chest. Since my suit was made out of reftate the bullet harmlessly fell to the ground as it lost most of its kinetic energy on the impact. This material is just awesome! It did not even hurt.

"My name is not Paul and I don't work for any agency either." The woman proceeded unload the whole clip into my chest and a final one into my forehead. They all fell to the ground like harmless paperclips.

"What the hell are you!" The woman was really scared about now. She backed herself into a wall with an empty gun. This was the perfect opportunity to kill her but I could not bring myself to do it. Sure I regret impregnating this specific woman but I don't regret the life of my child.

"I arrived on this place looking for you. I knocked out the guy you call 'Paul' and took his place. I was here to kill you. Not anymore…"

The woman narrowed her eyes at me and calmed herself down a bit. "What happens now?"

"You are probably pregnant now. I want that child, even if it was with a despicable person as yourself." The woman smiled triumphantly but her smile quickly faded.

"How did you not die?"

"I'm not fully human. I am immortal and my mission was to kill you."

"So the only reason you do not kill me is because you want my child?" Oh yeah, it's her child too, she probably wants to keep him as well. I really fucked things up this time.

"What about yesterday? Why did you not kill me then?" The pantie-less Martha started walking towards me in a very seductive way. She probably figured out my weakness and sure enough I started going hard. I looked down to find out I was still completely nude and my pants were nowhere to be found as I willed them away.

"How about we reach some sort of agreement? How about we go at it for another round and then walk our separate ways and call it even? I can see how much you want this. I promise I will take good care of our child, and I promise to take good care of you." At this point Martha was breathing into my neck and gently stroked my member.

I felt my knees go weak at her touch and succumbed to desire once again. This woman evil and clever, not to mention probably had my child and I fell for her because of the stupid godly lust. I will kill Himeros next time I see him. In the mean time might as well enjoy this...


	24. Disclosing Wisdom

**Percy POV**

"So you said you were an immortal. What did you mean by that? Like some kind of demon?" I looked at the woman in my chest, we had very eventful morning and I was starting to think maybe I could change her, make her a better person so we could raise children together. With my help she might be redeemable.

"Yes, I am immortal. I cannot die and I am not a demon, I am a Greek demigod." I left the part about me losing my immortality if I fell by combat because she does not need to know that.

"So you're telling me all those myths about Greek gods are true? I always wanted to be part of the Greek fami- "

"What's going on with you? You emptied a clip of bullets on me a couple of hours ago and now you are acting like we are like the best couples."

"Well, we are going to be parents. Can't a woman try to fix her relationship with her man for the sake of their children?" She wanted a real family as well? Was she thinking the same thing as me? Maybe we can work out, although her sudden personality change makes me uneasy. Martha came closer to my neck and started to breathe on me and gave me small kisses which I started to enjoy.

"I could also help you in your job. I mean I've killed people, you've killed people. We are soul mates, that's why we crossed each other's path. Now because of last night we are bound to each other, our future together is full of very pleasurable killings and freaky good sex." Martha started to slide her hand down my waist and I stood up the bed. I was not going to get aroused again, it is humiliating to be controlled so easily.

"This is just my divine obligation. I do not like killing and torturing people like you do." Martha stood up from her bed and wrapped a sheet around her. She came closer and looked at me with an evil glow in her eyes.

"Oh please, people like us live on that, it makes feel stronger. I killed some people before and with every person I kill I feel more powerful. Don't you?" This really got to me, if only she knew. I do get more powerful with each person I kill and I do enjoy their screams of agony as I reap their essence but that is because they deserve it.

"That is because those people deserve it, you've killed innocent people. I only kill the most vile humans, people like you." I felt angry she was saying we were the same. We were not, I do this because people like her harm good people and I avenge them. She does it because she enjoys money, torturing and killing.

"Oh come on, can't you just forget about all that morality nonsense and just think about us and our future family?" Martha hugged me from behind and started to kiss me and I immediately went hard again.

"Please stop, I … I don't want to..." I did not want it but my body clearly did and Martha noticed. She knew I was under her control as long as she kept using sex as a weapon and I hated her for it. Suddenly a flash filled the room and that shook me out of my trance.

In a fraction of second I heard the lifeless body of Martha feel to the floor. I turned around to see my patron Nemesis holding the whip that had snapped her neck.

"Why did you do that for! She was goi-"

"Oh shut up Percy! Aphrodite told me she was not pregnant, she has been keeping tabs on you and was relieved to find out the woman could not have children." I was relieved and disappointed, I was really looking forwards to taking care of children. Oh gods, the children! I left Emily and Viktor in the hotel alone. Hopefully they've managed without me for a few hours.

Nemesis looked in my direction and gave me a weird smile that confused me. She then glanced downwards and I realized I was still rock hard from what Martha did.

"I can't believe you, that is most unprofessional. You should be able to restrain your sexual urges like everyone else. Anyways I came to tell you that about Martha and that we will have to get to Olympus in a few minutes as they are calling both of our presences to discuss important matters." I wanted to tell Nemesis about my curse but figured it might put a wedge between us if she knew about my sudden urges. Also I should have known the gods will still be involved in my life. Then again I was thankful Nemesis stuck her nose here, without her I would have been kept prisoner by that woman.

"In the meantime why don't we do something about that?" Nemesis glanced at my member, came closer and got on her knees. I was surprised as she mentioned how she did not like me that way when I kissed her.

"Lady Nemesis, I thought you said this was extremely inappropriate and unprofessional." She looked at me in confusion but then gave me a death grip.

"I'll help you get rid of it this time as you can't go into the throne room with an erection. However you'll have to do what I tell you later. We have a deal?" She grabbed my cock and started to stroke it up and down with her small hand.

"Oh … yes, Lady Nemesis we have a deal..." I grabbed her head full of curly hair and shoved part of my member in her mouth. The way she used her tongue was simply godly. She twisted it around my member and licked the entire circumference of my shaft in a very slow and gentle way. She kept eye contact with me the whole time and for the first time I realized how beautiful she was. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"Lady Nemesis, I think I'm in lov-" Nemesis bit down on my member to force me stop talking. She took her mouth away from it and looked at me angrily.

"Stop Percy, you don't. You are just enjoying the moment plus you barely know me, you aren't in love with me. Now you want to keep talking or you want me to finish?" I nodded and she kept sucking. After a few minutes I released my load into her and she gagged a bit before swallowing the majority. I tried getting on my knees to help her up but she held a hand up signaling me to stop.

"I'm fine but you owe me a favor whenever I want it, no questions asked." I raised an eyebrow at this but nodded nonetheless. I realized I was still naked and looked like 25 so I aged myself back to 17 and willed some casual clothes on before turning back to look at Nemesis.

"Thank you Lady Nemesis, don't hesitate to ask me for anything in the future." She just nodded and grabbed my hand. I could not help but to blush and we flashed into the throne room.

"Nemesis, is there anything you need to tell us?" Zeus asked her. Nemesis turned to look at me and noticed me blushing. She immediately let go of my hand and blushed as well.

"No Lord Zeus, there is nothing going on between me and Perseus." I heard a chuckle one of the gods and immediately knew it was Apollo who knew Nemesis was lying.

"Regardless we are here to discuss what you will do now Perseus. We know you left the camp and accepted to become Nemesis's champion but as you can understand we need to know your future intentions and all Olympians must be aware of them as you are a very powerful demigod." I thought Zeus was going to be angrier with my actions and decisions but apparently the times of peace have truly made him more easy going.

I started to speak but was interrupted by my father. "Brother I can assure you Percy will always stand by his family and as far as I am concerned the gods and demigods are our family." Father looked at me and I nodded back. Father was right, the gods are my family and I have a good relationship with most of them and the only one who hated me was Ares and last time we met he promised Clarisse he will try to get along with me.

I turned to look around the throne room and saw Demeter who looked at me with saddened eyes. She probably thought I had a relationship with Nemesis now and felt replaced. I then saw a smiling Hestia, I could not help but to smile back at her as she was a beacon of warmth. The rest of the gods including my father and Apollo had neutral expressions. Obviously Ares was not there as he was still suffering from breaking the ancient laws, I genuinely hope he gets better, he must have truly cared for her if he broke the laws in a fit of rage for her death. He did know this was going to happen when he broke the laws and still went along with it, he simply did not care in the moment.

"We also want to discuss your new abilities and the gift my son gave you Perseus." I figured the council will eventually hear about Ethereal Reftate and my new powers and essence manipulation.

"When I was comforting my daughter Karen from your fit of rage that destroyed the camp's arena, my son Malcolm told me about your interest in essence Perseus. My daughter Annabeth is also pretty disappointed by your actions and predicts the construction of New Athens will be delayed by a few more months." I turned to look at Athena and tried to explain but was interrupted again.

"My daughter Allie mentioned how you also asked for lessons of healing. I thought we were cool Perce, seriously getting it on with one of my daughters? She was only 14 and wanted to join the hunters, in retrospect not cool bro." I tried to apologize to Apollo too and explain it was consensual but was interrupted once again.

"How dare you defile such a young girl that wanted to join my ranks. I thought you were different Perseus, a man I could respect but with the cursed mark you are just like the other male scum. Just another boy who could not keep it in his pants." Artemis talked about me in extreme disgust and it truly hurt, Allie came onto me and the curse of Himeros made it impossible for me to resist. I tried to apologize to her too but was interrupted again.

"Enough! This meeting is not about your personal matters with Perseus! This is a meeting to discuss the future of the young and powerful demigod." Zeus was right, I would have to talk to all of them privately to fix our problems.

"Perseus, if you would not mind tell us everything you been doing since you left the camp. Don't leave out any details, we need to know everything." Oh shit, this is not good. I cleared my throat and told them most of what I been doing, I excluded the sex stuff as much as I could but for some things it it was necessary.

"If we understand correctly, you absorbed the power of the Golden Fleece and endangered Camp Half-Blood. You scammed many mortals with fake items and currency for your personal benefit. You absorbed the life force of many mortals in the most painful way possible in the name of justice. You left the male escort you knocked out trapped with Ethereal Reftate to die while you were having sex with a notorious killer and torturer for the mob. In addition you also happened to have unprotected sex with her and if it weren't for the fact she could not not have children you would have stayed to raise the child with her. Not only that but you also forgot about the children you were taking care of in a mortal hotel?" Zeus asked.

"I mean when you put it that way, it does sound like I have not been approaching everything that has been going on in the best way possible. However all of this has been happening so fast and it got pretty overwhelming for me with having to take care of two children, having to save my sister from a horrible disease with no prior experience and accidentally impregnating a evil mortal that took advantage of my situation."

"Father If I may offer a solution, I don't think Perseus should spend more time with mortals. He should just hunt down monsters since his condition... Percy why are you not lustful like last time you were here? From what I understand you haven't had sex with any deity since a few days ago?" I realized that Athena was right. I was not influenced by godly lust in the room full of hot goddesses. Was it because I had sex this morning or was it because of the favor Nemesis did for me. I genuinely did not know so I shrugged my shoulders. Nemesis was just confused as she knew nothing about the mark of Himeros.

"This is very strange, you should stay away from females until you can control your condition. Himeros is already looking for a way to negate the mark and you should too." I had to agree with Athena a bit but was not totally convinced. Who would have known that the mark of Himeros was going to be this destructive to my personal life?

"Anyone else have other suggestions for Perseus?" Apollo stood up from his throne and looked at me.

"Perseus, I agree with my sister Athena. You should just hunt down monsters for now with as little human interaction as possible as I know from experience how hard it is to resist mortal women." OK, now maybe they were correct, when the god of prophecy and goddess of wisdom suggest something it is probably for the best, plus nobody else has suggested anything different so I nodded in full agreement.

"As for your mortal companions, I will make sure to find them a new home. I do ask for your permission as you are partly responsible for them and one always needs to ask for permission first." Apollo took a shot at me but he was right, I should have told him about Allie. Maybe in like four years we can meet again to be together and make things right.

"Wait, since the mortal girl already knows about the Greek world, she can join me in my ranks. She can find a new family within my hunters." I thought about what Artemis said but remembered the kids did not want to be taken apart.

"That would not be a good idea. The siblings are very close and told me they did not want to be separated. If Apollo can really find them a new home together I will support him one hundred percent."

"So it's decided, Percy will stay away from the mortal world until he can find a way to control himself around women and in the meantime he will help Nemesis regain some of her lost power for now. " Nemesis gave Zeus a small bow in gratitude but gave me a look of confusion again.

"As for you Nemesis, I will ask you to stay away from Perseus as much as possible. You were not here when Himeros explained his mark but because of it Perseus has outbursts of godly lust that he cannot overpower, last time he lusted after Demeter but was stopped by Poseidon. If his urges return you do not want to be near him since in your weakened state you might not be able to stop him." Nemesis looked at me shocked, narrowed her eyes at me but then looked back at Zeus.

"Of course Lord Zeus, I did not know about his condition but now I will not contact him anymore than necessary." Nemesis looked back at me and continued. "If I do contact him it will be for professional matters only." There go my chances with Nemesis if I had any. Frankly, I do not know how to feel about her after our earlier activity, do I like or love her? She is not a very nice person, she is perfectly neutral and I owe her a favor no questions asked... In the name of Justice, Revenge or Retribution she will kill all demigods and cause the fall of Olympus. After all she did help Kronos in the titan war and because of her so many demigods died, including one of her own…

"Perseus please tell Apollo, where the mortals are staying at so he can find them a safe home. There is no need to worry, if you remember my son is incapable of lying and if he told you he will find them a home he is most definitely saying the truth." Zeus was right, Apollo could not lie and I had no Idea what to do with the kids so I told Apollo where the kids were staying at and he flashed away.

"As for you Perseus, you will continue to be Nemesis' champion as she needs to regain some of her lost power but you will minimize your contact with mortals and females of age. Also you might want to keep track of your gift, the mortal you restrained yesterday is still bound by the material and if not let loose will die." Zeus was really sharp when he wanted to, after all he is the king of gods and he is the father of Athena.

I sensed Allie was still wearing my vest over her camp half blood shirt and Jim was training with his weighted clothing under his camp clothes as well. Jeremy wore his blue diamond in a ring and sure enough the man named Paul was still chained and gagged to the tree. I made the reftate binding the man disappear and made my super thin layer of protection 50 pounds heavier as I had forgotten to use it after my training a few days ago. Thanks for reminding me Jim.

"Now, are there any more issues we need to discuss?" The gods looked at each other and shook their heads at Zeus. "Very well, council dismissed!" Zeus flashed away in a lightning bolt and some gods followed. Father gave me a nod before mist traveling away and so did Nemesis. At the end only Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Hestia and Hephaestus remained.

"Perseus, you must know I do not blame you for getting angry at my daughter but I would have never forgiven you if you had killed her. As for Annabeth, you must apologize to her as soon as possible so figure out a way to control the mark of Himeros. She has worked so hard on the construction of New Athens and you just set her back a few months with the destruction of part of the camp."

"Thanks for understanding Lady Athena. I truly regret my actions and promise think things through better next time. I won't let your blessing go to waste." Athena nodded at me and flashed away.

"Percy," I looked at Demeter who was still on her throne. I wondered why she did not come close to me like the rest of the gods but remembered she could not walk after our sex marathon. I had abandoned her last time I was here and got with Allie the very next day…

"As you can see, I still cannot move anything below my waist. You promised you will take care of me and the very same day left to the camp and hooked up with some demigod." Athena's blessing must be working overtime as I completely understood where she was coming from and realized my actions were not that great; however she was not free of fault.

"You lied to me. You said you loved me. When I got Athena's blessing I realized you just told me what I wanted to hear but never wanted a commitment with me." Demeter looked surprised but then looked down in shame.

"We can still spend time together. I enjoyed our time together and I believe you did too, it does not have to end like this…" Demeter made some sense, we did not have to end our relationship on such bad terms.

"You're right about that Demeter, it does not have to end like this. Hopefully we can figure something out given some time." I gave her a half smile and she smiled back and proceeded to flash away.

"Perseus, I don't know what to think of you now. You are not the same person that" Artemis chocked a bit , "erm _rescued_ me from Atlas, you are very troubled now. It is clear you have the best of intentions but that does not change what you've done. Work hard to get rid of or overpower that infernal mark and then maybe you'll have a chance to regain my respect. "I nodded as I knew I had let her down with my recent treatment to women and lost the respect she felt for me.

"If you keep getting controlled by the cursed mark I will eventually come to detest you completely and trust me, you do not want that." Artemis flashed away and did not let me respond at all. She made very good points though, I was very different that I was a few years ago and I was not sure if It was for the better. She was also right about the mark of Himeros, it is kind of taking control of me as I cannot overpower it, at least not yet...

"Perseus, I trusted you with a very powerful tool." I turned to look at the god of the forge. "You and I are responsible for what you do with it so do not be careless with it. I would also like to give you some advice if you would take it. Do not depend entirely on Ethereal Reftate, at the end of the day it is nothing but a tool." What? Ethereal Reftate is the best material in the world! Nothing can compare to it and it is much more than a simple tool, it is a major part of my life now.

"I can see what you are thinking Perseus but let me ask you something. Do you want to turn into one of those people that are nothing without their weapon?" Hephaestus smiled at me before flashing away as well. If Hephaestus was not god of the forge and fire he would have made a very good god of wisdom himself as my Athena enhanced brain could not help but to agree with him. Lately I have been depending on it for everything and that is not fit for a warrior. I will try to use it like any other weapon from now on and take his advice

I turned to look at the last Olympian and saw the worried expression on her face. Hestia signaled me to join her near the hearth. We sat down in the chairs and just stared at the warm fire for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Lady Hestia, why are we here?" She kept looking at the warm fire for a few more seconds before she answered my question.

"Hestia is just fine Percy but I do want to ask you, do you have high hopes for your future? Or do you intend to fight and kill monsters for the rest of your life?" That question took me by surprise, do I have high hopes for my future? I guess so, I want to get married and have a happy family. I hope that I find the right woman and that she will love me as much as I'll love her. I really don't want to fight monsters for the rest of my life but what else am I supposed to do while I find her? The monsters will always keep coming and will never cease killing demigods.

"You don't have to answer Percy. I just want you to think about it. Have you thought of how you're going to fight the mark of Himeros?" Another good question, I had no idea of the best way to combat godly lust. Fighting it was next to impossible and embracing it made me feel like a puppet. The only chance I had to overcome it was if I became a god but that will bind me by the ancient laws.

"Honestly I do not know Hestia. I am at the peak of my age and the mark of Himeros just makes it more difficult to control myself…" Hestia looked at me and smiled.

"Obviously you can't control one of those things but you can easily control the other…" Hestia gave me a half smile and I knew what she meant. I had not thought of this, the idea of turning myself younger never crossed my mind. However if I did make myself eight again my body will help me fight the mark as it's not ready for that kind of stuff yet.

I focused on turning myself and my clothes into smaller versions until I was the same age as Hestia with proportionate clothes. I looked at my small hands and body and grinned at the goddess of the hearth.

"This is so weird, I feel so energetic and nimble. I like it though, I can see why you like being this age Lady Hestia." She just looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it but I'm not sure if it will work which is why I did not bring it up at the meeting."

"It's fine Lady Hestia." she made a face and I remembered she wanted me to to just call her Hestia. "I truly had no idea what I was going to do about it and this is a game changer if it works. I don't like godly lust, It feels like it controls me now. I did not say this in the meeting but the woman Martha had me completely at her mercy because of it. It was like my will did not matter and I did everything that she said, it was humiliating…"

"That is very serious Percy, why did you not tell the council?"

"If they knew they could try to take advantage of it or try to eliminate me. Not like they could, my whole body is covered by a thin layer of Ethereal Reftate so I'm pretty much invincible." I smiled at my revelation.

"Why did you reveal all this to me." Hestia was genuinely curious as she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Because I trust you. You are one of the few people I know really cares for me. You are a fair person and value family more than anything, just like me." Hestia seemed surprised but gave me a warm smile.

"Percy do you know why we were able to defeat our father the first time?" I knew what she was going to say because I thought the same thing, they won because they all fought together to overthrow their father.

"Because you all fought your father and the other titans together?" Hestia nodded and took a deep breath.

"Father only fought for himself but we fought for each other, that's why we won. When you fight for your loved ones, that's when you reveal your true strength. That true strength can overcome any obstacle, it does not matter how impossible it seems. If you fight for your loved ones you will always win."

"Can I really overcome any obstacle? Including the mark of Himeros?" Hestia looked at me and nodded.

"Fight for your loved ones and you can accomplish anything…"


	25. New Knowledge, New Goals

**NO POV**

After a few more minutes Percy mist traveled back to his hotel room to pick up the rest of his things. As he closed the door he looked at the room next door and could not help but to feel sad that he was all alone now. He regretted not saying goodbye to the children but knew Apollo was going to find them a new home, he told him and he could not lie.

Percy knew the best way to move on was to get back to work so he mist traveled a few miles from some monsters into some uninhabited area. It was just a small pack of eight hell-hounds, nothing he could not handle. Percy walked for a couple of miles before he found himself getting really tired. His weighted clothing was really taking a toll on his body and if he kept this up by the time he reached the hell-hounds he would pass out from exhaustion.

Percy thought of just teleporting himself right next to the hell-hounds but he needed this. It would be part of his training and would really help with his endurance later on. For now Percy decided to take a break from his expedition. _If I can't train my body I'll just have to train my mind and powers.._

Percy sat down and tried to concentrate on sensing all living things around him. Almost everything around him had some kind of life force, from the bugs on the ground to the wild animals that roamed the wilderness. Percy then realized even the earth itself had essence and it was very strong. _I should have known the earth will be this strong, it is the embodiment of Gaea herself and her power … is just incredible._

Percy went back to clearing his mind, and trying to concentrate on his surroundings and things that mattered. Before this would have been impossible due to his ADHD but for some reason Athena's blessing had solved that problem. Sure, children of Athena were still hyperactive but focused on using their reservoirs of energy on learning and thinking, that was their special power.

Percy thought about what Malcolm had told him a few days ago and looked for the life force of the only two mortals he had killed. There was Erik the children beater and then there was Matt the embezzler. When Percy had taken their lives he noticed he got a bit stronger but not by much as they were relatively weak compared to him, specially the fat man.

Percy looked deep within himself and could not help but to realize Ethereal Reftate had trapped the souls of the men he thought he had killed. _This does not make any sense, I killed them and their souls should be in the fields of punishment…_

Suddenly a deity flashed behind him and the temperature around Percy dropped like a rock. A horrible stench filled the air the god of the underworld himself approached the demigod in the body of an eight year old boy.

"Percy?" Hades looked confused as he had thought he flashed to Percy, a legendary demigod, not some eight year old boy.

"Uncle Hades, why do I have the honor of your visit?" Percy stood up and approached the god of the underworld who towered over the demigod a few feet.

"Oh, I did not know you liked being a toddler on your free time Perseus. Regardless I am here because you have a few things that belong to me. I would have brought it up at the meeting but this is a personal matter." Percy thought of anything he might have accidentally taken from Hades and realized the god must have been talking about the souls of the mortal men he had killed.

"Well uncle Hades, I'm not actually a toddler and the reason I am this age is because Hestia suggested it. She thought it might be a good idea to make myself younger so they mark of Himeros has less to work with. As for what belongs to you, I'm assuming you are talking about the souls of a couple of mortals." Hades nodded and extended his hand in a expectant matter.

"You see uncle Hades, I do not know what's going on myself. I thought when I killed the mortals their souls will go to the underworld. In fact, just a few seconds before you got here I realized they were trapped by the Ethereal Reftate, however if you give me a few minutes I could figure our what's going on..." Percy struggled for a few minutes before figuring out what he needed to do. He needed to ask for help from the person who knew more about souls than everyone else.

"Uncle Hades, why is it that when I absorbed their essence I also took their souls. I figured once I killed them their souls would go to the underworld to get judged." Hades just smiled and turns his back on Percy to look into the forest.

"Perseus, do you know the difference between dying and fading?" Percy got to answering the best he could.

"When you die your soul goes into the underworld to get judged. When you fade you are completely gone, no life and no soul to go into the afterlife." Hades nodded and took a deep breath.

"We gods have our souls infused within our life force Perseus, life force being what you call essence. Whenever we have children or give out blessings, our children and champions inherit not only some of our powers but also some of our characteristics." Percy tried to take this in and apply what he just learns to his situation. _So when I absorbed part of father, Athena, Hephaestus, Himeros and Nemesis I also took in a bit of their characteristics?_ Eventually Percy realized that's what made him more curious, more creative, more romantic and more sadistic recently.

"You play a dangerous game Perseus. I can see you are realizing that the four gods have changed you, some for the best, some for the worst." Percy knew that absorbing more godly essence will be dangerous and immediately swore to himself to never doing it again. In addition he will also think it through if another god offered him their blessing as it will also include part of their personality.

"Anyways, mortals have their life force and souls separated. Once they are killed their life force vanishes but their souls are called to the underworld." Percy put the pieces together and knew what Ethereal Reftate really did. It did not only suck the life force out of people to slowly kill them but it also took their souls. Not only does it harvest mortal souls, it also collects them and once collected it keeps them trapped inside to never be judged. Percy thought back to the incident with Karen and felt even worse. _If I had killed her she would have never reached Elysium, she would have been trapped within the Ethereal Reftate forever…_

"What about monsters uncle Hades? What exactly happens to their souls and life force when they die?" Hades scratched his beard and looked down at Percy.

"Monsters behave in a mixture of gods and mortals Perseus. Their essence and souls are divided like mortals but when they are killed their bodies turn to dust and they reform in the depths of Tartarus like gods and titans. What I'm trying to say is that when you kill them and take their life force you won't have to worry about their personality being merged into yours since their souls disappear and appear in Tartarus automatically." Percy was relieved to hear this, last thing he wanted was to become a cesspool for the souls of all monsters he killed.

Hades then manifested a chair for himself and sat down. He gestured Percy to continue and Percy realized what he had to do. He willed the souls to leave the Ethereal Reftate and saw the spirits of the two mortals go into the ground as they were called by the underworld. Hades turned to look at Hades gave him a reassuring nod.

"This souls will be judged fairly and the matter that they died will be taken into consideration. Rest assured that this two men will end up in the fields of punishment regardless, their souls were completely nonredeemable." Percy was glad they will be punished for eternity. He would have felt really stupid if he had saved them by giving them a painful death. Percy turned to look at Hades and gave him a short bow.

"Thank you uncle Hades. Even with Athena's blessing I do not know If I would have been able to figure out what was going on." Hades gave Percy a crooked grin and waved him off before flashing away.

After Hades was gone Percy went back to meditating. Without the souls of the men he had killed their essence was pure and could be integrated within himself. He assimilated the essence of the men with his and realized he gained some new information and got a tiny bit stronger. He learned a few skills that the men he killed knew but they weren't anything special, the only good one was how to lie expertly. Percy was not really interested in the rest of the skills and was happy he was not going to be killing mortals anytime soon.

Percy realized it was getting late and decided to get back to hunting the hell-hounds. Percy trailed behind the monsters and stopped a few hundred meters from them to take a break. He took out his backpack and ate a dried fruit bar and took a sip of nectar. He felt reinvigorated and realized he needed to create some more appropriate clothes for combat. He turned his casual clothes into some camouflage battle fatigues. Percy summoned his now over-sized escrimas on their holsters and gave them their power to absorb essence back. Percy smiled when he felt the coldness the escrimas radiated and cracked his knuckles signaling he was ready for the forthcoming battle.

Percy then got closer to the monsters and called their attention. The hell-hounds instantly rushed him and began to swipe their paws and tried to bite the small demigod. Percy was doing the best to fend off the attackers but the escrimas were kind of heavy, in fact they weigh 10 pounds each and the 50 pound this piece of reftate covering his skin was not helping either. Percy kept swinging the escrima sticks with so much force he pierced the blunt object through the stomach of one of the hell-hounds and quickly created himself another one. The injured hell-hound fell to the floor incapacitated and whimpered in agony as its essence was being absorbed by the escrima.

Percy then started doing the same with the other hell-hounds one by one. Soon all of the hell-hounds had an escrima through the middle of their bodies and was slowly dying except for the leader of the hell-hound pack. This last hell-hound was definitely the most skilled as he had evaded Percy for a long time and managed to hit him a few times. At this point Percy was out of breath, he had not taken any injury on the battle as the reftate protected him but Percy could not help but to feel defeated. He simply could not match the hell-hound leader with the armor weighing him down and his body was too physically tired. If he were to win he would have to win some other way.

While meditating Percy had invented some dark and creative ways to use his powers and most of them were guaranteed to work. Percy thanked Nemesis, Hephaestus and Athena before putting away his left escrima on its holster. Without them he would have never thought of doing anything like this. The alpha hell-hound tilted his head in confusion but lounged at Percy with insane speed but before he could reach Percy he was frozen in place. The hell-hound started to panic but remembered to keep his cool.

Percy then started grinning like a madman. He slowly walked to the hell-hound and circled around him before deciding to talk to him to explain what he had done.

"You're probably curious as to what I did to you." The hell-hound tried to pay no attention to Percy but he could not resist. _What have you done to me demigod? How is a child like you doing this?_ Percy had to smile as he heard the hell-hound communicate to him via thought.

"I am a son of Poseidon. I have complete control over water and unfortunately for you, water is a large part of your body." The hell-hound's eyes widened in horror, never in his many lives had he been afraid. He never knew children of Poseidon contained such ability.

"You see the other hell-hounds over there?" Percy pointed at the incapacitated hell-hounds on the floor that were dying."That is the fate that awaits you." In one swift motion Percy pushed the blunt escrima stick through the body on the hell-hound. Percy then let go of the water inside his body and heard the hell-hound fall to the floor to start whimpering like the rest.

Percy eventually felt annoyed by their whimpers and ordered the reftate escrima penetrating their bodies to expand abruptly. The hell-hounds immediately burst into dust and without prior warning Percy's body started to absorb the essence of the hell-hounds. Soon Percy started to transform into a hell-hound himself and he was terrified. His clothes slowly disappeared and so everything else. _Did Hades lie to me? Am I turning into a monster? What the Hades is going on!?_ After a few seconds Percy was no longer in the body of an eight year old boy, he was now a hell-hound.

Percy kept his cool and tried to turn back into a human with all his clothes and equipment. To his relief once again his body obeyed and soon he was his eight year old self. However this time he felt much stronger, he felt his endurance has skyrocketed and his sense of smell and sight were supreme. _So in the same way that I learned the skills of the mortals I killed, I acquired the powers of the monsters once I absorbed their pure essence? It seems so..._ Percy then began to think of how much more powerful he could become by killing more and more monsters. Just then he felt more power enter his body, Percy realized it must the blessing of Nemesis rewarding him and making his stronger and he was very pleased.

Every time he killed a monster he would activate the domain of Nemesis and he would also become stronger by taking the monster's life force. Percy made it his new goal to try to kill as many as possible now that he was positive he had the means to do it. To him, killing monsters was no longer about personal vengeance for Clarisse, it was about avenging every single demigod that ever fell by the hands of a monster. With his new powers and ever enhancing abilities no monster will ever be safe from him. A grinning Percy sheathed his escrima stick on its holster and began to look for more monsters to kill. _Let the hunt begin..._


	26. Annabeth's Conclusion

**Annabeth POV**

"Does anyone want to tell me in detail what happened that day?" I looked at the daughter of Apollo who had barely eaten anything from her plate. All she did was hug the vest Percy had given her, she never took it off. Apparently they had hooked up the day before and he gave it to her as his parting gift.

For the past few days I wanted to get the girls to open up to me about what happened but they did not say a word. I had asked Chiron, Dionysus, Malcolm and some of the other campers but the only thing they revealed was that Percy destroyed the camp's arena and left the camp after my sister Karen got him angry. Percy had set back the construction of new Athens by a few months but that was the least of my concern now.

"He's my friend too you know. I think I deserve to know what happened." The girls shifted uncomfortably at the change in my tone. They looked at each other and finally Allie spoke.

"What do you want to know Annabeth?" Allie kept looking at her plate of food and munched on some baby carrots. I knew Allie was struggling to barely bring up the topic so I decided to take it slow.

"You were in a intimate relationship with Percy weren't you." Allie froze for a bit almost as if she was scared of me. She looked up and I just rolled my eyes at her and that seemed to do the trick.

"Yeah, although our relationship was kind of short lived." After a pause I decided to continue my inquiry.

"How did it happen?" I looked at Allie playfully and she rubbed the back of her head. She was clearly embarrassed and did not want to talk about it but I could see a half smile forming on her lips and knew I was doing something right.

"The day he came back from Olympus I went to his cabin but I did not go with the intention to teach him how to heal." Allie was smiling at the memory and I was just shocked. She went into Percy's cabin with the intention to seduce him, I would have never thought Allie would do that. She had told us about wanting to be a hunter and give up on men, this was so out of character for her.

"I put on some tight jeans a black bra and a white button down shirt before I went to his cabin. You should have seen his face when I walked in, he looked like a hungry puppy." I was in disbelief, I turned to look at the other girls and they had similar faces to mine. They were all in shock at what Allie had done.

"Then I walked slowly up to him and I could see Percy melting before me. He told me it would not be appropriate but when I kissed him he completely gave in. One thing led to another and soon it went down in my memory as the best day of my life. " I did not know what to say after all that revelation, luckily I did not have to say anything as Allie just kept on talking.

"After the sex he told me he loved me and to stay with him so I fell asleep in his next day I expected him to regret last night and to kick me out but he told me he loved and that he wanted me to move in with him. Obviously it was too soon for me so I helped him with his healing instead." Everything that Allie was telling me made no sense to me. Percy would have never acted like that, but something told me that Allie was not lying and everything she was saying really happened, after all it was really hard for children of Apollo to lie.

"Later that day he asked me to join him in the arena to spar a bit and practice some healing and I did. He started practicing with Jim one of the sons of Hermes and I practiced with you sister Karen. She had gone on vacation with her dad and knew nothing about what had been going on at camp, she still thought Percy and you were together." Things were starting to make some sense now. Karen knew nothing about what was going on with Percy for the past months and probably thought poorly of him.

"Anyways, she started getting a little aggressive and when she was about to injure me Percy stepped in. He was only trying to save me from her stab so he created this vest to protect me." Allie pointed at her vest and looked sad again.

"He confronted Karen about her aggressiveness and soon she was accusing him our never loving you, Clarisse or his child as he had moved on too quickly. Percy got on his knees and started to mourn them but then went crazy, he got angry and destroyed the arena with a small storm. He used his gift from Hephaestus to torture Karen…and nobody could stop him. A few people tried to reason with him but he ignored them and promised to kill us all." Allie gulped and closed her eyes. "It was horrible, he was different. He was so scary, he wanted to kill everyone he even threatened Chiron." So this is why nobody wanted to bring up the subject, they were scared. Seriously, I go on a date one stupid day everything goes to shit. Maybe if I was here things would have gone differently.

"I got him to stop when I could not take it any longer, he realized what he was doing and healed Karen but the damage was done. He apologized to everyone and me but Percy had too many problems and I did not think we could make it work. It was clear he was still not over the death of Clarisse and I was scared of him." I saw Allie's face fall again and knew I had forced her to relieve the memory.

"I'm sorry Allie, maybe you weren't ready for this yet." Allie just shook her head and from the looks of it wanted to keep talking.

"I'm fine Annabeth, i need to get over this sooner or later and I don't like waiting." Allie took a sip of water and cleared her throat. I was surprised at her resolve, I would never expected Allie to be this determined to do anything.

"He told Dionysus he was going to leave camp and that he should inform the Olympians. He told Jim to keep his training suit and he told me to keep this. That it will keep me safe before he walked away." At point Allie was struggling not to cry. It was clear she was trying to be strong but was failing miserably as tears rolled down her cheek. She missed Percy and was probably devastated that their relationship was so short lived.

"My father talked with me yesterday. He was kinda angry I got with Percy without telling him but I explained it all happened so fast for me to tell him and he dropped it." I was genuinely curious about this. It was like the gods knew something about him that nobody else did. Just yesterday Malcolm told me our mom visited Karen and that she was interested in Percy as well.

"My mom also knows something about Percy. This morning I asked her about him she acted all weird and told me she had to leave for an important meeting..." I looked at Katie and wondered what was going with with Percy if three gods had some beef with him.

"I think all the Olympians know something about Percy that we don't. I also asked my mother about him but she said only the Olympians knew anything about him and that Zeus had told her to block all messages to him as he was unfit to speak to anyone" I was shocked at what Miranda was saying, Zeus himself had prohibited messages to Percy, something really dangerous must be going and I was getting worried about him. I needed to know more about this.

I turned to look at Olive and gave her a look that said tell me everything that you know. Olive sighed and took a deep breath. "Father only told me that Percy was busy at the moment. Apparently he was reckless in his use of my father's gift and the council is worried he might be a threat." The indestructible material that Percy had complete control over? Percy a threat to the gods? Things were really getting complicated and I do not know how it all goes together. It feels like getting all the edge pieces of the puzzle but having the largest gap in middle and being out of pieces already.

I needed to know more so I looked at Jamie who was cornered in her chair trying to avoid attention, almost like if she knew something. "Jamie, do you know anything?" She shook her head and looked at Allie.

"Why aren't you answering? You do know something don't you? You afraid if you answer Allie will know you're lying right?" Jamie looked surprised but sat up in her chair and took a deep breath.

'I don't know if I should tell you." Jamie looked scared but I just had to know. The quest for knowledge was never ending for children of Athena.

"You have to tell us, that's what friends to. They trust each other…" Jamie sighed in resignation and nodded.

'"Father talked to me a few minutes ago. He was telling me if I was okay with everything that's been going as he knew I was Allie's friend. I asked him about Percy but he looked troubled and did not know what to say. He then said Percy was going to stay away from us and mortals alike while he solves some major problem." Yeah so Percy has some problem, but why was Jamie afraid of telling us?

"That's not all there is too it right?" Jamie shook her head and gulped a bit.

"I don't want to get ahead of myself but I think Percy is dead. "What? Percy cannot be dead, sure he got out hand but he was not a threat to the as I thought this I knew maybe Zeus was right. Percy is very powerful and with his new material he could literally kill us all.

"Father said to try to forget about the whole incident, that I was probably never going to hear from him again as he was quite unstable. I think that he went crazy and the gods are contemplating taking him out...if they haven't already." I was speechless and Allie stormed out of the pavilion. The gods could never do something like this could they? Percy was a person and one little mistake should not cost him his life.

Then again everything has been been going on points to him being mentally unstable. Everyone in the camp fears him after his threat to the campers and display of power along with the maniacal disposition to kill them all from a few days ago. From what the girls told me he cannot control himself when angry and he even tortured my sister in front of the whole camp.

I closed my eyes and felt a tear rolling down my cheek. Maybe the gods were right and Percy should be forgotten. Reason told me that Percy was in the wrong, that only some going insane would ever behave like that. But I never seen it with my own eyes, I did not want to believe it but I knew Jamie and the Olympians were right in considering Percy a threat. Like everything that the Olympians consider a threat, it would soon be handled and that only meant one thing.

Percy was dead.


	27. Bonding With Strangers

**Five days later**

 **Percy POV**

I would have kept hunting down hell-hounds for the week but my supply of nectar ran out by the time I killed my seventh pack, frankly I did not know what to do now, I was probably going to have to take a break in between every one of fights to replenish my energy and that was going to be pretty annoying. I took a look into my backpack to find a few more dried fruit bars, and some ambrosia squares. Sadly the ambrosia did not provide as much energy as the nectar, it was mostly used for healing and with reftate protecting me, it was going to be pretty useless.

I took a deep breath and looked around me. I focused on my newly acquired hell-hound senses and smelled four mortals a few hundred meters away. At first I thought they were probably regular hunters but one of them smelled like Ares. I figured my hell-hound abilities included the ability to smell demigods but this man was no demigod. His scent was very weak and if it weren't for the fact I had the combined ability of over a hundred hell-hounds I would have never set him apart, at this distance no monster would have ever realized he was a legacy.

My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to follow them. I packed everything on my backpack and started walking towards them. I was still really tired from my previous fights and thought it was going to be a while before I caught up to them. I walked for a about two minutes when they stopped walking. I slowly got closer, my new hell-hound abilities proving essential as they allowed me to walk silently towards the group of mortals.

"We know you're there." said one of the mortals. I stopped to sense if there was anyone else nearby they could have found out anyone else besides me but alas it was just me with them.

I got a close look at the group of hunters and they were all wearing mortal standard hunting gear. It was clear two of them were hardened veterans since they were calm and carried medium sized game hunting rifles .The other two were obviously their trainees, they looked shaken up and carried newer versions of the Remington rifles.

"You are very skilled but stalking fellow hunters is not very nice." This was the same guy that spoke before. It was clear he was the leader as he did not pull out his rifle of made any moves, the other veteran hunter and the two trainees loaded their weapons.

I could not help but to be impressed with the mortals. How the leader knew that I was here was beyond me but I knew his hunter skills probably rivaled that of Artemis's hunters'. He was blonde, looked in his late thirties and had a scar on his left cheek. He was definitely a legacy of Ares as he radiated the aura of a true warrior.

His partner was also blonde but a bit taller, he was also less built than the leader and looked a few years younger. He had the same confidence and looked battle hardened as if he had seen the cruelties of war. I took a look at the two trainees and could not help to notice they were very young and inexperienced by comparison. One had jet black hair and looked about thirteen, the other had nasty blonde hair and looked about sixteen.

"What are you four doing here?" The leader heard my voice and turned around only to see me in my eight year old body. He raised an eyebrow and looked confused for a second before laughing out loud.

"So the expert hunter that we thought was following us was just a seven year old boy?" He turned to look at his partner who just shrugged his shoulders and at his trainees.

"See that boys? If this seven year old can do that at his age, both of you should have no problem learning to do that in the next year." The boys nodded at their mentor and looked back at me curiously with some mixed envy. The smiling leader just looked back at me and came a few feet closer.

"You should not brought along such young hunters into such dangerous place", the man just kept smiling as if he knew something I didn't. "Specially when you carry that scent…" The smile of the man instantly vanished and he looked at me in an alert manner. He backed away, pulled out his loaded rifle.

"Who are you? Why are you here, how do you know about my scent" The man seemed to have lost his cool and looked a bit frightened. The other hunters immediately pulled aimed their mortal weapons at me and aimed for my chest.

I raised my hands in mock surrender and asked the leader a question. "How much do you know and how much do they know." The man seemed to know what I was referring to and determined that I was not a threat so he put his gun away.

"We are monster hunters and know about the Greek world. I am Mike, that over there is Tom, our two apprentices are Steven and Josh, Josh being the youngest. I looked over at the rest of the members and gave them a half friendly smile.

"I am Percy Jackson, I am a demigod son of Poseidon." The two kids looked in awe while Mike and Tom narrowed their eyes at me .

"We told you who we are and what we're doing here. What are you doing all the way over here in Idaho all alone kid?" I was not sure if I should lie to this people. They are basically doing the same as me, hunting down monsters and I would not want them to lie to me so I said most of the truth.

"I'm hunting down monsters. I am the champion of Nemesis, goddess of revenge, balance and retribution." To prove my point I used my blessing to see if they had any yearning for revenge and sure enough all of them wanted revenge or justice.

"They have taken so many of my friends and many other innocent people from their friends and families. They took your father Mike, they took your daughter Tom, I can feel both of you want revenge… we all want the same thing." Mike and Tom looked at each other and Mike nodded at me.

For some reason I was starting to feel attached to these mortals, like if we were long lost friends. I assumed he mark of Himeros was working its magic to develop my feelings of friendship towards the guys. My assumption was proven right the Mike decided to open up to me.

"My father spent his youth on the demigod camp before rejoining the mortal world to marry my mother. When I turned 10 he took me on a camping trip for my birthday. That day I was attacked by what I thought was bear but my father jumped in with a baseball bat just in time defend me from his killing blow." Mike took out a necklace that carried a small picture of a man that looked very much like Mike with a small boy hugging each other happily. Then he took out a Swiss army knife, he opened it and a celestial bronze sword sprung to life.

"After a few seconds I figured out it was a hell-hound and my dad was using this sword to battle it. The hell-hound bit my father's right arm when he saved me so he struggled to fight it. My father turned it to dust but at the end of the fight he was very badly injured, the scar on my face was nothing compared to what the beast did to him." Mike leaned on a tree and smiled.

"I rushed over to him and I saw him smiling. He looked at me said 'You're safe now Mikey, daddy kept you safe' I saw my father coughing blood and started to cry. Father handed me his sword and cleared my tears.'Why are you crying Mikey?' I told him I was crying because he was going to die. He chuckled and told me 'Wipe those tears away Mikey, you should be smiling. Today was the day your father showed you how much he really loves you.' He pressed his sword on my hand and then he was gone"

I never realized things like this went on with mortals. I kind of always thought it was just us demigods who suffered, then this guy comes along and tells me what he had to go through. It reminded me of Clarisse's death, how it should have been that died that day, not her. I could not help but to get teary eyed and I noticed Mike was holding back a few tears himself.

I looked over at Tom who was outright crying. I could already kind of imagine what happened to him but I awaited for his story nonetheless. I waited for Tom to calm down and after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Aphrodite gave me a beautiful daughter who we named Linda about fifteen years ago. One day when she was only twelve we went to the park to play on the swings. She asked me for money for some ice cream and I could not say no, she was my princess. I went sit down on a bench but when I turned I sew her getting attacked by a pack of hell-hounds. I rushed over to her but I was late. My little Linda… she died in my arms!" At this point Tom broke down in tears again.

I could only imagine what it must have like for Tom. He raised a beautiful daughter for twelve years then to have her die in his arms. He must be devastated, Mike's father gave up his life saving his son. He probably feels he should have done the same, I know I do.

"And I'll be damned if I let anymore of my children die before me" He looked at the trainees and wiped his tears. "I promise both of you, as long as I'm alive none of you are dying." The teary eyed boys nodded in acknowledgement and dried their eyes as well. They clearly had never seen this softer side of their instructors and looked at them in a new light. We must have all looked pretty pathetic, if anyone saw us they would have thought we were all a bunch of sentimental girls but who cares.

Mike looked at me expectantly and I willed myself to my regular 18 year old age. The guys looked surprised but didn't interrupt me when I opened up to them. "Her name was Clarisse, she was one month pregnant with my son and we were very happy. The camp was attacked by a rally of monsters, nothing we could not handle but then Ares came. Your grandfather never liked me and opposed my relationship with Clarisse." I pulled out Riptide , uncapped it and immediately felt even worse.

"He wanted revenge for when I beat him 6 years ago, he said I took everything from him. He overpowered me, broke my sword and was about to kill me when Clarisse decided to intervene. She got distracted for a second and was taken down by hell-hounds before our very eyes. Ares in anger unleashed his true form and killed all monster on the spot. As her dying wish she told us to get along." The guys nodded in understatement but seemed confused about when the revenge part came.

"A few days later I was visited by Nemesis after a burst of anger on my part after someone blamed me for their deaths. She sensed my desire for revenge and made me aware of it. She made me her champion and promised I could make every single monster pay for what they done. She promised I would have my revenge." It seemed like my story was not as sentimental as theirs since their faces turned fierce. It was probably a secondary power of Nemesis to bring up feelings of vengeance, she probably did that to me when we talked that day now that I think about it.

"What about them? They are not motivated in the same way that we are, they want to fight monsters to serve justice but don't exactly want revenge against them." I looked over over over trainees and Mike nodded.

"Steven is the son of my friends from the army rangers. I promised him I would look after his son as his dying wish. Josh over there is just a trigger happy knucklehead. His dad is an elite hunter like me but he's over at headquarters. Want to come along? It's right over at Boise for our convenience of course." I was pretty intrigued with the idea of going to the establishment of this so called mortal hunters but I was not sure if I should go. Boise is the capital and I am bound to come across some mortal women there. Even if we don't meet any on the way there, there will probably be some at their headquarters and I could not take any chances of my eight year old body succumbing to godly lust. That would definitely be awkward.

"Sorry Mike, I have to keep moving. Maybe we will meet some other time whenever I'm in Idaho." I turned into my eight year old form and waved them off. I sensed around for the nearest pack of hell-hounds and walked towards them. The hunters were good people and I would have liked to stay with them, but alas I am destined to spend my journey alone while I find out how to beat this cursed mark.

Once the hunters were out of my sight I mist traveled near the pack to close most the hundred mile distance. I was surprised to find out I arrived at a parking lot. From the looks of it, it belonged to a hospital. I could sense the hell-hounds just a few meters away , they moved like they were chasing something and I smelled the scent of a demigod. I could tell it was a daughter of Aphrodite and that she was about fourteen since her scent was feminine and strong. I cursed myself as being near a pretty teen girl was the least thing I wanted but I knew I could not leave her on her own.

I summoned my escrima sticks and prepared for battle as I got closer. The hell-hounds became aware of me as my scent was stronger than the girls and started running in my direction. I got ready and to my surprise they were really fast, much faster than the ones I fought back in the forest. Maybe I was too worn out and my perception was off but they seemed to be moving at insane speeds.

I quickly tried to use the same strategy I used versus the previous packs but they were starting to get the upper-hand as their attacks were fast and vicious. I was getting pushed back and realized I was not going to win. I used the very last pint of my power left and tried another technique I never tried before. I focused on all the water inside them and instantly forced it to boil. The hell-hounds started whimpering and fell to the floor shaking in pain.

I was drained and fell to floor of the parking lot as well. I barely managed to reach over to my backpack and pulled out an ambrosia square. Once I ate it I regained a bit of my strength and my soreness went away. With renewed power I stood up and started to stick escrima sticks though the bodies of the injured hell-hounds but that required a lot of force as their skin was thick and strong. At the cost of another bit of my energy I willed the escrima sticks to expand abruptly and the hell-hounds blew up into dust.

I felt the life force of the hell-hounds and the power of Nemesis reach my body and the sat down as the surplus of energy did very little for my tattered and used to the limit body. I knew that I was on the verge of fainting due to exhaustion but I had to reach her. I focused on the little bit of energy I just got from killing the monsters and used it to mist travel next to the girl. As soon as I reached my destination I passed out in front of her, landing right in her arms.


	28. Percy The Actor?

**Sharon POV**

I went to visit my father at the hospital again. He got injured in one of those stupid stunts he does as a small time actor near the city, but what can you do when you need the money? I was pretty worried about him, he has been getting injured a lot in his job and has become a bit distant from me. Today when I visited him, he barely looked at me in the eye and when he did he immediately looked away from me.

I knew what it was, I probably reminded him of my mother with every day that passed. He said that she was the most beautiful woman in the world but left me with him just a month after I was born. Since I was growing up I was probably reminding him of her with every passing day.

I stepped out of the hospital looking for my aunt who agreed to pick me up after I visit my father. I kept walking around the parking lot looking for my aunt since I could not call her. If only my father had agreed to buy me a phone but for some reason he thought they were too dangerous and rarely used his because "they can be dangerous and enemies could track us down".What kind of enemies a small time actor could have was the real question here, father was too paranoid when it came to keeping us safe.

For the past few days I saw this weird kid following me, some kind of perverted stalker for sure. He was in every place that I went and always seemed to be looking in my direction. Every day that I came out of my house he was nearby but this time he wasn't here. I panicked and looked around, what if he decided to make his move and is in position to attack me? I reached over to my handbag and pulled out the cellphone disguised taser my father had given me for protection.

At the far side of the parking lot I heard a lot of dog noises and immediately started to walk the other way. My father said our town was notorious for having wolves and if they had gotten into the far side of the parking lot that was the least place I wanted to be at, even if I did have this high voltage taser as protection.

I then walked towards the street, hoping that I would see my aunt's car there. The streets were empty and I was getting a bit scared. Usually there were a few cars and random people walking around this time of the day but today the streets were empty. I stood still on the edge of the sidewalk and when I turned back to get away from the street some kid appeared out of nowhere and landed on top of me.

He was this small boy, I would guess he was about seven years old and he had army clothes that just looked ridiculous on him. I stood up by knocking him aside and was scared of where he had come from. I could swear I was alone here and he literally appeared in front of me, like out of nowhere.

 _Take him with you. Take care of him but try to stay away._

Then the trusty voice in my head was telling me to take the boy with me, I did not know how I was going to explain this to my aunt. She would have a lot of questions and telling her this boy appeared out of thin air with military clothes was going to make it hard to believe me. I took a look at his other gear and noticed he had a very large backpack and on his thighs he had this two holsters for what seemed to be police batons.

I leaned closer to the boy and realized he was sleeping very heavily, he had even started to drool. I tried to pick him up but I could only manage to sit him next to street light pole, that's when I noticed his hair was filled with golden dust. I had seen my father with the same dust on some of his clothes, he said the director sometimes threw it to them when he was in a happy mood. That makes sense, they were probably friends and he had come to visit my father. That also explains why he's wearing some silly military uniform at his age.

The honk of my aunt's car sounded behind me and I bolted up in surprise. I turned around and tried to pick up the boy to take him with me but he was like really heavy. I turned to look at my aunt and she was looking at me questioningly.

"Shary, why are you trying to drag that boy into my car? I know he's kind of cute but he looks 10 years younger than you." I immediately blushed as my aunt embarrassed me again. She always did that, she ruined all of my chances of having friends by embarrassing me every time she saw me with anyone. Good thing this kid was sleeping or he'd be laughing his ass off

"Aunty, I found this kid like this when I stepped out of the hospital. Something tells me that I need to take care of him in the meantime since nobody else is here and he looks very tired." I pointed to the boy and my aunt eyed him curiously.

"He also has that same dust my father sometimes brings on his clothes. I think they might work together or something since he was so close to the hospital and my dad is the only patient in bed there." My aunt's eyed widened and she looked around to see if any cars were around. I would have too, last thing I would want is to drag a little kid into my car and have the police watching the whole thing.

"Sure bring him inside, I guess we can give him lunch and have him set out in his way after he is well rested." My aunt smiled at me and kept looking around the streets to see if anyone was watching.

"I was kinda hoping you could help me drag him in, he's like really heavy. I bet he weighs almost as much as my father." My aunt rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car and helped me carry him to the backseat and put the seat belt on him.

"Wow Shary, this kid was surprisingly heavy. I thought that you were just a wimp." My aunt gave me another one of her signature chuckles and got on her seat to drive. I rode shotgun and put on my seat belt to ride home.

When we got home, I took off his backpack and my aunt helped me carry him to my father's bed as he was not going to use it and we did not really have a guest room in our small house. The boy did not even move so my aunt and I stepped went to the living room to watch some TV.

"Did you see your stalker today Shary?" I looked at my aunt incredulously. She always treated everything as a joke, when that guy looked at me I was always worried for my life even after the voice in my head told me not to worry. Now here she is asking like it's something I should be happy about.

"As a matter of fact, I did not see him today. Well he was there when I went into the hospital but he was not there when I got out." My aunt looked down at the floor worriedly but then smiled back at me.

"He probably got tired of stalking a boring person and found someone more interesting." My aunt smirked and we went back to watching the reality TV show but she did not seem as happy as she pretended to be.

Soon it got to be night and I went to check up on the kid to see if he was awake, he was still knocked out cold. I started to wonder why I was supposed to bring him here. The voice in my head had never let me down and always gave me good advice. I heard the soft voice every once in awhile, it was like my own guardian angel that gave me insight in the world. I also kind of knew who the voice was, it was my mother. My dad said she had left us when I was little but I knew she was probably not here anymore for another reason. I have a feeling that she died, the voice in my head must be her helping through life even after her death.

I turned to look at the boy again and saw him drooling on my father's pillow. It would have been disgusting but aunty was right, he was a cute boy and he must be really tired to be doing that. I thought back to the moment when I first saw him. He appeared out of thin air and fell right on top of me, maybe mom was sending me a little brother to take care of since I had no friends or siblings? The experience was surreal but focusing on that was not going to solve anything. The point is my mom told me to take care of him... but she also said to stay away from him. I shook the thought away and went to my room for some sleep.

Next morning I woke up and immediately went to check up on the boy. He was awake and had his backpack on already. He had fixed my father's bed and was looking out of the window.

"Thank you for bringing me to your home and not leaving me on the street unconscious." He turned around and I realized he had bright green eyes. His eyes shone with the sunlight and I could not help but to stare. If this boy had been a few years older he would have been incredibly handsome.

"Why are you packed up? Do you want to leave already?" The boy looked at me questioningly and nodded slowly.

"You can't, you were sent here by my mom. You appeared out of this air right into me, she told me to take care of you." The boy looked down at the floor and sighed deeply and in an exaggerated way. He then sat down in the chair near the window and turned it in my direction.

"So Aphrodite has been watching over you all this time huh? No wonder you aren't at camp at your age." Aphrodite? Camp? That's probably where he comes from. That must be why he's wearing those stupid clothes.

"No, I am home schooled and there are no camps in this part of the town. Also I never heard of this so called Aphrodite." The boy scratched his imaginary beard and crossed his legs making a four. I'm not going to lie, it looked pretty funny and I was struggling not to laugh as he used the adult mannerisms. He then started to rub his temples like when my dad has to do his taxes and is super stressed out so I broke out laughing.

The boy looked at me like if I was crazy and shifted in an uncomfortable way. He then stood up slowly and reached for his batons. He was looking at me as if I was a threat and then pointed one of them at me.

"You're crazy, stand back and move away from the door. I don't want to hurt as Aphrodite will never forgive me but I can see now why you weren't taken to camp." I got angry at the kid. Crazy? What the hell is wrong with him, I convinced my aunt to take him with us, into our house, to not let him rot of the streets and then he goes on to insult me.

I was about to go all out on him and let the little kid have it but I remembered who he was. He was a child actor and was probably making all this stuff up. I should probably call him out on his bluff and mention my father getting angry at him if he tries to hurt me. Of course I forgot to tell him who I was! Once I tell him who I am he's probably gonna chill out with his act and realize my father works with him.

"Look kid, you should probably chill. My father will not be happy if you hurt me at all, specially if you work together." The boy looked even more confused but put down his sticks,

"What do you mean works with me? I don't know who you are much less who your father is."

"Well my name is Sharon Jones. My father is… that's right he is the Kevin Jones. I know you both work together since you are covered by that same golden dust when he comes back from work. You're both actors right?"

The boy looked in deep thought for a second then smiled. He put his batons away and approached me in a friendly way.

"Yeah, I work with your father, I came to visit him. Do you know where he is?" I knew it! Sometimes I feel so smart in figuring out all this stuff people try to hide from me.

"Yeah, he is still in the hospital where I found you. Let me guess, you didn't know the room, that's why I found you outside?" The boy looked in thought again and nodded.

"Well, since you have everything ready I'll just get ready too and take you to his room myself." The boy nodded and I went to my room to get ready while he went downstairs to where my aunt was. When I finished and I went downstairs to find the boy telling my aunt I should join his camp.

"You want me to join your camp?" I looked at my aunt and she looked very unhappy with the boy.

"Perhaps you should talk to her dad about Shary joining your camp Percy". Percy? What a funny name, sounded almost girly.

"Very well… um Sharon, can you take me to see your dad now? I really need to talk to him about our job. I heard about his accident and wanted to see him." I nodded and grabbed his hand but the boy just shook it away. Great he does not like me either… The boy must have noticed my face and instantly apologized.

"Sorry, I'm just not comfortable with holding hands with girls…" I laughed at the little boy. Typical, when I was little my dad warned me boys thought girls had cooties and to not feel bad if they stayed away.

"It's fine, I understand your situation" I laughed again and looked at the unusually grim boy. I heard him mumble something along the lines of 'no you don't' but ignored him as he was probably being dramatic. Actors, always so dramatic.

It took about half an hour to get the hospital walking and by the end of the trip I was tired. I looked at the boy and he was also panting heavily, I should have known better than to make him walk all the way but it was the only way to get here since my aunt had to go tutor some kid in the city.

I took the boy to my father's room and asked him why he wanted to talk to him.

"We have stuff to talk about, you know our work. I also want you to come with me to my camp." There's his camp again. He really wants me to join his camp, is it an acting camp? I always thought I had the potential to be an actress so maybe it would be good.

"Do you really think I got what it takes to join your camp?" The boy thought for a second and nodded.

"What makes you think I will fit in? What kind of camp is it?" The boy sighed and looked at me.

"Sharon, you are a very beautiful girl, you know that right?" I blushed at the kid and nodded. The boy put his hand in his forehead in a dramatic way and sighed again.

"Can I talk to your father first. I want to see if he lets you be with me now." Be with him? He's just a little boy, what is talking about? Does he like me? I'm like 8 years older than him and he tells me I'm beautiful and wanted me to be with him? I blushed again and the kid looked defeated.

"Well, thank you for taking me to your dad's room. We have a lot of stuff to talk about." I nodded and he opened the door to my father's room.


	29. Starting To Rationalize

**Percy POV**

I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. I needed to get away from that girl before I made things any more awkward.

I looked at this man that seemed to be in his late thirties. He had black silky hair like his daughter and black piercing eyes. He looked quite handsome but I could see he was worn out. He took notice of me and looked away, almost like he knew why I was here for.

"Your daughter's scent is getting stronger with each passing year Kevin. She needs to come with me to the camp. You can't keep fighting them off behind her back, more and more monsters will start coming… more than you can handle."

"I thought I could protect her from all this Greek stuff, shield her from all the harm in the world... I wanted her to grow up to be a regular person without worries. That is the only reason I came to this stupid town, far away from the monster infested cities." I remained silent because I wanted him to keep explaining what was going on here. He might also tell me how he was able to fend off monsters that came looking for Sharon all by himself.

"When Aphrodite said a demigod will be coming to get her I figured they would have sent someone a bit older." Gods, I hated being called a little. It was probably the only downside to being in this eight year old body.

"You got those injuries fighting off monsters right?" I pointed at giant bruise on his left arm and broken fingers on his right one. The man nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"This time it was a Laistrygonian giant. I was hoping I would never come across one of those, luckily Andrew was there to help me take him down."

"Andrew?"

"Yeah, Andrew was the satyr Aphrodite put in charge of protecting my little girl." I closed my eyes and started to look for any satyr nearby but got nothing. The pack of hell-hounds must have gotten him right before I got here

"When I got here Sharon was alone near the parking lot. There was a pack of hell-hounds on her tail… I don't sense any satyr nearby." The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"This is the part when you tell me the camp can keep her safe huh? That no more innocent people have to die just because I want to keep her here" I nodded slowly at the man and he looked out the window.

"She's my only daughter. She's the only thing I have besides my sister you know? If you take her away... she would find a new home there. She will never want to come back." I looked at the man with sympathy, ever since I joined Camp Half Blood I spend most of my time there and rarely visit my mother.

I stood up and went towards the man. He looked at me confused as I put my right hand on his shoulder. I channeled my energy towards the wounds of the man and imagined him healthy. Slowly my power infused into him, it started to regrow and repair his body as it did my will. After a few seconds the man looked at his body to find his wounds gone and feeling refreshed.

"Trust me, she will never forget you and will try to visit you as much as possible. As much as I love the camp I love my mother as well. In fact I visited her just two weeks ago to visit her and her new husband to find myself a new baby sister." Kevin nodded and seemed to be in thought for a few seconds before removing his sheets and standing up from the hospital bed.

"You could try moving closer to New York, that would make visits much easier. If you let her come with me everything will be much easier. You and her will be much safer with her in the camp." Kevin looked in thought again and stood up straight.

"Very well, I will explain everything to Sharon when I see her and I will accompany you to Long Island. " The man seemed so ready and determined to go on this journey with me and his daughter, I wanted to tell him I could just mist travel both of us near the entrance and be done with it but I decided otherwise.

We both exited the room and found Sharon sitting on the small waiting room. She was reading an outdated fashion magazine seemingly talking to herself. She was probably talking with her mom now that I think about it.

"Dad, you're all better now. How?" Kevin looked at his daughter and grabbed her hands.

'We need to talk Sharon. It's about your mother." Sharon eyed him warily and I sat in front of them both.

Kevin looked at me, I nodded and then he looked back at his daughter. "She's not dead like you think."

"This is not funny dad. You said my mom left you when I was little. I can hear her though, she talks to me, she has to be dead." Sharon was looking kind of freaked out and stood up from her chair looking at her father angrily.

I knew it was going to be hard for her to believe anything we told her but If there's something I learned from Victor and Emily is that actions explain things better than words. I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder, she turned and became widened her eyes when she saw me levitating water on my left arm.

"How are you doing that? What's going on?" I sighed and sat back down. This had certainly captured her interest as she was now eagerly awaiting my answer.

"I'm a demigod. I am the son of Poseidon, the god of the seas. I have general control over water and many other things that are part of his domain." Kevin looked impressed and Sharon looked dismayed.

"There is a camp where demigods go to live and train to fight monsters, it's on Long Island. It's called Camp Half Blood and it is the safest place from monsters" The girl seemed to be processing everything that I was saying while her father just looked at the ground sadly.

"Monsters? Demigods? All this can't be real…" The girl looked at the ground and shook her head.

"Sharon, look at me." Sharon looked at her father and glanced over in my direction before setting gaze on him.

"Your mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty." A small smile came across Sharon's face but it quickly faded. Sharon shook her head furiously but calmed down a bit before looking at me with a confused face.

"So I'm like you?" I nodded at Sharon and then she seemed to be in deep thought for a few more seconds.

"What are my powers?" I thought of her question for a second, in my opinion Aphrodite's children were not the best of fighters and also seemed to cause trouble at camp as they only seemed to have the ability to mess with people's feelings. Athena had blessed me with unbiased knowledge so I figured I would just say that instead of what I was thinking.

"That's a very good question. Aphrodite children have mild Amokinesis, as in the power to control love and desire and know French. Sometimes they also inherit the ability to charm-speak people into doing as they command and from personal experience I know that ability is insanely powerful." Sharon seemed intrigued now and I noticed a glint of mischievousness in her eyes and that was unsettling.

"That power is very rare though, only very few children of Aphrodite get it but you will have other basic demigod abilities. You can eat and drink godly food in small quantities without burning up in fire like mortals and you have enhanced reflexes, endurance and strength compared to regular mortals." I turned to look at Kevin and he was scratching the back of his head realizing how strong her daughter could be.

"But I haven't been attacked by any monsters, I been living safely for over fourteen years." I was about to explain to her what really has been going on but Kevin interrupted.

"You have Sharon, but the guy you always say is following you and I always take care of them before they can get to you. I used my training in the armed forces to take care of any monster that comes nearby. I don't really get injured making stunts like I say, I'm actually pretty good and never get injured." I was impressed with the man, I always thought mortals would have their hands full with monsters but from the looks of it Kevin kept his daughter safe for two years. Sure it was far from big groups of monsters but there are monster everywhere, even in Idaho.

"Normally people like me cannot see them and neither can most demigods when they are young because of something called the mist. Luckily for me I can see them through the mist and always kill them by surprise with a knife your mom gave me before she left." Sharon nodded in understatement and Kevin kept on explaining.

"I don't know why the boy was here but I'm glad he did. He told me yesterday when he found you a pack of hell-hounds was on your trail and Andrew, your stalker, was nowhere to be found... he is probably dead." Sharon closed her mouth in horror and looked at me for confirmation. Sadly I had to nod because the poor satyr probably died in a confrontation with the pack of hounds.

"Andrew was put in charge of protecting you, direct orders from your mother and he has fallen to the monsters, it opened my eyes to how dangerous things can get. Sharon, I will take you to this camp. Your mother told me it was going to be the safest place for you but I was very young and proud when I promised myself that I would protect you from everything. " The man paused before continuing to talk.

"Two days ago I was injured by a laistrygonian giant that had found you, horrible monsters and very strong, If it weren't for Andrew I would have died." Kevin looked away and closed his eyes.

"They are getting more frequent, each stronger than the last. I'm not strong enough to protect you from your scent and for that I'm sorry." At this point the man was getting teary eyed and grabbed his daughter's head tenderly.

"I just want to spend more time with you before you go. You have brothers and sisters there, the big family you always wanted and that I could not give you. Even if you don't come back... I want you to be safe." Kevin hugged his daughter tightly and Sharon embraced her father.

"Why can't you come along?" A muffled voice said.

"I'll be with you from now on till the moment you enter the camp. It is a place for demigods and I am just a mere mortal. I was lucky to ever spend time with your mother and even luckier to have you." At this point I was getting teary eyed as well, the man loved his daughter very much and any daughter will be lucky to have him as her father. Someone who endured so much, even more than he could handle as a mere mortal and everything was for her. Now he is letting go of his pride and selfishness by admitting he too weak to protect her and sacrificing his happiness for her's.

"I think we should get going." Kevin stopped hugging his daughter and looked in my direction. He dried his eyes a bit and then turned to me squinting a little.

"Sorry but I never got your name, you also haven't explained how you got here. Aphrodite never mentioned you and I don't know anything about you besides the fact you healed me and want my daughter to go to camp. I know that Poseidon is one of the strongest gods but you are just sooo young." I had not thought of that, the man knew nothing about me besides the fact that I was a demigod and the son of Poseidon. Appearing in the body of an eight year old was probably not helping.

I could go ahead and tell him the whole truth and take hours explaining everything but that seems a tad unnecessary. I realized that lately I haven't been honest with anybody, everyone I meet, everyone I know, they only know half truths. It is for the best though, they do not know need to be burdened with all my problems.

"My name is Percy Jackson, like I said I am a son of Poseidon and possibly the strongest demigod that ever lived. I was the praetor of New Rome for a bit but was the de facto leader of Camp Half Blood for the last couple of years." Kevin and Sharon had looks of confusion on their heads and looked at each other in disbelief. I expected nothing more, I would have trouble believing me if I was on their shoes. I added the bit of me being the leader of the camp because I was, I was also the strongest demigod ever, my father himself told me I had bested even Heracles's mightiest deeds.

"I left Camp Half Blood for a few days ago and went on a hunt for monsters as the champion of a goddess. I was hunting down the pack of hell-hounds that presumably killed Andrew but was a bit tired from fighting for the past few days. I was going to take a day to rest but I sensed Sharon was in danger, with my last bit of energy I killed the hounds and used an ability of mine to get to Sharon. Luckily for me Sharon and your sister took me in and let me rest in your home for the night." Kevin nodded but still looked at me suspiciously. I could see doubt in his eyes and distrust, It was unbearable as I always considered myself trustworthy.

"Also I'm not actually this age, Lady Hestia suggested me to take this form and I did. I kind of got used to it now though." Kevin raised an eyebrow and I knew I was going to have to prove it.

"How old are you Percy" I turned to look at Sharon and saw she looked a bit scared.

"If you are asking if I'm as old as the gods, no I am not, I am only seventeen." Sharon looked surprised as I slowly transformed into my seventeen year old self. My clothes started to grow and so did my body. My face became more refined and my body more muscular, the insides of my body felt weird as well most as if I ate something bad. I noticed that I was a bit more muscular than before, I quickly thought of the possibilities and figured it was probably because the monster's life force I absorbed enhanced my body as well as my abilities and my eight year old body did not show it.

Sharon leaned closer and came closer to me a bit. Kevin noticed and luckily pulled her back a bit. When I looked at Sharon and started to feel funny inside again. I started taking short breaths and unconsciously licked my lips as I laid eyes on Sharon. For the love of gods she is gorgeous and very hot for a fourteen year old. I obviously noticed before but Hestia was right and my young body helped me fight the mark of Himeros but put me in my teenage body and that apathy towards women's bodies goes out the window and my hormones start acting up. Without hesitation I transformed myself into my eight year old form and I noticed I calmed down.

"Yeah, I believe you, you are seventeen… Why are you in your seven year old form when you could be in your seventeenth and look well, like a god. You would have girls tailing you..." Sharon asked. I thought of my next answer real hard. I could not tell her I have an insatiable lust for woman in my seventeenth year old form and the only ways I know to stop it is by being in my eight year old form or having intense sex with a woman, but lying to them anymore than I was doing already did not fit well with me.

"Like you just saw, I am incredibly handsome and that does not really help in my line of work of hunting down monsters". Sharon looked down but Kevin nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, from the looks of it, you aren't lying. You are quite handsome, is that a trait all demigods share?" I thought for a second and realized maybe this man right. Most demigods were okay looking in fact none of them were unpleasant to look at. Since I did not know the answer I shrugged my shoulders meekly with open hands.

"So are we going to get going?" I walked a bit closer to Sharon but she backed away, from the looks of it she was scared a bit.

"Something wrong?" Why are you staying away… you can trust me." Sharon looked at her father and then back at me.

"My mother told me to stay away from you… I did not know why at first but with everything going on I feel like you're still hiding something from us." Oh, That was certainly plausible. Aphrodite did not know about my new form and was worried about her daughter. I was lucky I had acquired great lying skills from that mortal or maybe she would not believed me.

"Oh relax, your mom and I have had our ups and downs but I don't hold anything against her or her children. In fact I talked to her just two weeks ago and she seemed fine with me, I think she was just pulling your leg." Aphrodite was worried about her daughter but with me in this form she has nothing to worry about. Lying to Sharon and her dad was no big deal in this instance as I was not putting them in danger.

"Oh okay then, I did not know the gods would be so playful." She said.

"They sure are, they demand respect and everything but they are basically teenagers. Apollo is pretty cool, he calls me cousin and even Zeus has gotten friendlier after the two previous wars." Kevin's eyes widened and I immediately regretted mentioning the wars. Apparently I needed more than just Athena's blessing to stop me from doing stupid things.

"What do you mean by wars?" I was thinking of the best way to approach this and concluded I had to drop at least part of the truth in there. If Kevin thought the camp was not safe he might not want Sharon going to camp after all.

"There was another titan war and a giant war a while ago and we aided the gods because they are our parents. Also because titan and giant rule would end up in the end of all mortals and demigods alike if they got to overthrow the gods. They both had armies of monsters but luckily we stopped them before any serious damage was done. Everything is fine now though, nothing to worry about. In fact, Camp Half Blood is in the process of building New Athens, a city where demigods could live with their families." Kevin relaxed a bit and I knew I was off the hook. Deception was unusually satisfying, no wonder the gods liked it so much. It was also pretty harmless and I had valid reasons to do it, it was necessary for the greater good.

"Very well, we will go home and pack a few things for you Sharon, then we will all go together to the camp where I will drop you off." We all nodded and walked to their home.


	30. Silence Speaks

**So I keep hearing complains about my story being hard to read. I promise I re-read every chapter and do correct some mistakes before I publish them but sometimes it is hard to find the errors and I apologize for that. Regardless, I hope you all keep reading and review what you think. :)**

 **No POV**

"Father, there is rumor going around the camp that Percy is dead." Zeus looked at his daughter and scratched his beard.

"And you think that correcting them is not the best course of action?" Athena took her time before nodding slowly. She did believe that but wanted to run it by her father first.

"Ever since the camp heard those rumors the camp has been working more efficient than ever. The demigods fear us and feel justice was served for what they did not my daughter, mostly my cabin of course."

Zeus leaned back on his throne and took a deep breath. For most things he agreed with his daughter, after all she was the manifestation of his intelligence and wisdom and was seldom wrong. Regardless this particular case was one of the few ones he did not agree with completely.

"The campers feel safe again father, they believe we are looking out for their safety and will do anything to protect them... even if it means killing one of their own." Athena made a really compelling argument, Zeus felt the amount of offerings to him increase and the outcomes of the rumor have been nothing but favorable for everybody.

"Perhaps you are right Athena, but what will happen if Percy finds a way to overcome the mark and decides to come back to camp?"

"That's why we will only avoid the question, let demigods think what they want. If they are angered by his return, we will be able to say we never confirmed his death and if that does not work we can argue we just respected his privacy." Athena was glad that she had the perfect solution to this. She had thought of this conversation beforehand and knew how to answer every question her father could possible launch at her.

"In addition, If Percy ever finds a way to handle his problem he will undoubtedly contact the council before returning to camp." Athena was very proud with herself. The small nods that Zeus did as she talked just proved that when it came to finding solutions there was nobody better than her.

"I will run this by the council Athena, they will probably have no objections although Poseidon might not be happy. If Percy finds a way to deal with his problem and he contacts us we will tell him of this and see what he thinks."

Athena gave her father a small nod and walked towards her throne aware that Zeus was about to call a meeting. Before Athena could sit down she noticed that her father was just sitting on his throne and remained motionless. Something was up with him as Zeus liked to call meetings and would never hesitate to call one unless something was wrong.

"Something bothering you father?" Zeus looked at his daughter and leaned back on his throne to sigh.

"You do realize what we are doing Athena?" Athena narrowed her eyes at her father and hesitated before shaking her head slowly. She had no idea what her father was talking about, an injury to her pride.

"We are hoping that Perseus never finds a solution to the cursed mark that controls him. That he stays away from all of his friends and lives in solitude until he is needed once again. Our actions are a terrible injustice to him, I can feel it in my domain and I can't help but to feel sad for the young boy." Athena could not help but to feel depressed as well, her father was right. She might be the goddess of wisdom and intelligence but her father was the god of honor and justice, although he almost never lived up to those standards himself, he had wisdom that could only be gained through experience.

"A mere mortal that has done so much for us all and we did not think twice when we sent him away to solve his problems on his own. He returned my lightning bolt when he was wrongfully accused to prevent a war between us. He took the sky from your sister when he had already gotten what he went looking for. He risked his life and bathed in the Styx to have a chance at holding back Kronos to defend our thrones while we were busy fighting Typhon." Zeus paused for effect and then looked at his daughter. Athena was deep in thought after what her father said and came to the same conclusion as him. Percy had been treated as nothing more than a tool, and now that he was faulty he was put on the highest shelve to be ignored, only to be retrieved when he was needed.

"A mortal who values friends and family before all else, forced to live without any of them. He wanted nothing more than a family of his own only for them to be taken away when they were within his grasp. That is his fate and we, the gods, are partly responsible." Athena looked at her father and realized he was changed god., he was a better god.

"I thought you hated Perseus, that he is after all just a mortal. That as soon as he falls in battle he is to be forgotten like many other demigods." Zeus looked at Athena and could not help but to feel shame as she was saying what he had told her a few years ago.

"I never hated him Athena, I never had anything against _him_." Zeus finally managed to say.

"It was because of Poseidon then?" Zeus nodded at his daughter and Athena patiently waited because she wanted to hear it come out from his mouth.

"I could not stand for Poseidon to have such great boy, someone so selfless, so loyal and so powerful… it seemed like he had inherited everything good from him and nothing of the bad. It was sickening and I envied him because I wanted a demigod like him to be a son of mine, not his." Athena always had her suspicions about her father's hate towards Percy and this was the final proof that she needed.

"I realized that I should not envy Poseidon but be happy for him and be by him when he is terrible pain for his son. I talked with Hestia about it yesterday and she just made me realize that Perseus was right. Family is the most important thing and I have a great one already, I don't need anyone else." Athena just stared at her father in awe, unknowingly a tear had formed on her left eye and she only noticed it as it fell on the floor.

Zeus stood up from his throne and approached his daughter. Athena stood up and looked at her father with teary eyes. Zeus wiped away her forming tears and Zeus pulled her into a tight embrace. Athena was surprised that this was actually happening, her father had never showed them any signs of affection but now here he was saying that they were everything that he needed. After a few seconds of shock she realized that her father was really hugging her and that she was crying, not because of sadness but because of joy.

"Father I am crying, I think it's because I never been this happy." Zeus just smiled and then held her at arm's length looking her straight in the eyes.

"I have neglected my family for too long and that is something I regret. I have a beautiful wife and beautiful children, what more can someone ask for?" Athena just hugged her father again and thought back to what Zeus had said before. _Percy wanted nothing more than a family of his own and when it was within his grasp it was taken._

"That's all Percy ever wanted..." As soon as the words left her mouth Athena felt bad once again. Zeus wasn't any better but dwelling on this was not going to solve anything. Zeus pulled away from his daughter and walked back towards his throne.

"We will inform the council of the rumor. They will avoid to answer the question at all cost and let the campers believe that he is dead. Romans and Greeks alike," Athena sat back on her throne and nodded at her father. Zeus then pulled out his lightning bolt and called a council meeting.

 **Allie POV**

Word around camp was that the Olympians had killed Percy off because they considered him a threat to their children. When Jamie told us what she thought it made sense but I did not want to believe it. I have been asking my father about Percy but he just dodges the question since he cannot lie. Dionysus has not left his room for the past few days to avoid the curious demigods but the silence was answer enough.

The worst part about all of this is that the camp seems happier. I think Percy was a constant reminder of the previous wars and even though they liked him they hated seeing him. All Percy needed was a little slip and suddenly the entire camp was behind the decision to kill him off as no mortal should ever be that powerful.

"Allie, will you please eat? You been skipping lunches for the past few days and that is not very healthy." I turned to look at Katie offering me a salad with some fruits on top. I was thankful that she stayed with me this long. A few days after the news that Percy was dead started around the camp most of my friends went their own ways. Annabeth only hanged out Olivia or Clayton and Jamie spent all of her time with Miranda gossiping. Karen smiled with glee when she found out Percy was killed by the gods and I instantly hated her, I stopped being her friend when I pointed out her mistake but she did not even feel guilty for what she did. The only one that stayed with me was Katie and I was grateful.

"Thanks Katie, I don't know what I would do without you." She gave me a sad smile and then looked around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Percy was my friend too, it sickens me to see the camp so happy at his death. He would have taken an arrow for any of them and this is how they repay him..." I shook my head in disgust at the campers as well. I looked around the empty table that only Katie and I sat on and thought about him.

Suddenly the camp bell rang, since it was lunch and it had just started that could only mean it was the hunters. A few weeks ago I was waiting for my chance to join their ranks but not anymore. I don't want to admit it but I'm secretly hoping that he comes back, that he is not dead like everyone thinks and that we can be together again.

"Lady Artemis, we did not expect you so soon but we will have everything ready by the end of lunch." Chiron looked at Artemis apologetically but she just raised her hand to stop him.

"No need Chiron, we can handle everything ourselves. Thalia make sure the hunters take everything into the cabin and make sure the boys stay away. We don't want too many jackalopes." The boys all stiffened up and looked away. I could not help but to chuckle a bit, if I had joined the hunters that was the kind of power I would have had. Artemis then looked in my direction and I knew she was looking at me, when I looked back at her she just looked at Chiron and kept on talking.

"We will skip the lunch this time but we will be here for dinner." Chiron bowed at Artemis and she left with the rest of her glaring followers.

"Do you still want to join the hunters? You know after everything that has happened." Katie looked quite sad when she asked me this. I could tell she did not want me to join, I was one of her closest friends, sure she had her siblings but I was the one she spent the most time with.

"No, if Percy is really dead Artemis is partially responsible since she is part of the council. I also don't care about being a hunter anymore, I only ever wanted to be a hunter so I could be special but maybe being average isn't so bad." Katie grew puzzled with my remark and signaled me to continue.

"The camp's greatest demigods are no longer here, Luke, Thalia, Clarisse and Percy. Maybe being average is what has kept us all alive." Katie seemed to be thinking about what I just said. She was probably realizing that it was true. All the great demigods of Camp Half Blood have either fallen or are gone in some other way.

Soon the bell rang again, it was time to pack everything up and leave the dining pavilion. Katie left with her siblings to discuss the lack of funds for the gardens of New Athens with Annabeth for the rest of the day so I was alone. I decided to go the archery range to practice, the hunters would not be there yet as unpacking took them some time. Sure enough when I got there the place was empty, none of my brothers or the rest of the campers wanted to be here when the hunters arrived. That was great for me, that just meant that I had the range of myself for a few minutes.

I had actually gotten a lot better now at archery in this past week, before I could only shoot inside the middle ring, not bad but not great. Now I barely missed the center, a few stray arrows missed the center by a centimeter every once in awhile but other than that my aim was perfect.

"Not bad daughter of Apollo." I turned around to the Thalia the lieutenant of the hunters. She looked quite intimidating and I could tell she was very powerful. I heard rumors that she was one of the few people that could take on Clarisse and Percy and was possibly the best spear wielding demigod. I wanted to talk to respond but I did not know what to say.

"Why are you all here alone? Don't you have friends in the camp?"

"I do but they are busy…" Thalia gave me facial expression that showed she did not believe me. She then pulled out her bow and within seconds hit ten arrows in the dead center of the target next to mine.

"For a camper you a very good with a bow and arrow. How about we practice something else?" I figured she was right. I could actually improve my speed after some practice but without Artemis' blessing I would never be as good as a hunter so practicing something else was the better choice.

I looked at Thalia, pulled out my knives and got into position. She pulled out some silver ones and lunged at me with incredible speed. She was easily the strongest opponent that I ever faced and I could tell she was going easy on me. My close quarter combat skills were never the best and that has come to bite me in the ass before.

The only reason Clarisse died was because I needed help, if I was better maybe she would not have not come to my aid. It is also why Percy got angry at Karen in the first place, she beat me and Percy had to step in. Now he is dead too, both of them died because of my lack of skill now that I think about it. I was so deep in thought I did not noticed Thalia was speeding up her attacks. I only realized too late and Thalia stabbed me under my lower left side. She immediately stopped her attack and came to check up on me only to find that I was uninjured.

"How?" Percy was right when he told me this vest would keep me safe. I smiled at the memory and Thalia looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Percy gave it to me. He said it would keep me safe." Thalia looked confused for a second but then shook her head in disbelief.

"Percy gave you that? What is it?" Thalia looked at my dark gray vest and admired it before reaching over the touch it.

"You're right, I can feel his power inside of it. Do you know what it is?" I shook my head and Thalia just watched my vest in admiration.

"Percy said it was indestructible and that it was a gift from Hephaestus. He only gave me a vest but he gave Jim the son of Hermes a suit out of this to protect his whole body." Thalia just looked impressed with the material and stood up before scratching her head and walking towards the Athena cabin.

"Umm where are you going Thalia? I thought you would help me practice." In the distance we heard thunder but when I looked at the sky it was clear. Zeus must have asked for a meeting.

"Oh yeah, I was just going to the Athena cabin to talk to Annabeth and Percy." I shook my head and I noticed Thalia smile a bit but then put up a frown.

"They broke up almost two months ago. Annabeth started to like this other guy named Clayton so they broke up." I had heard that Annabeth and Thalia were friends but the half smile she had plastered on her face suggested otherwise.

"I thought you two were friends, why are you smiling?" Thalia just blushed but composed herself. She walked back to me and sat down on the floor next to me.

"You do know that Percy and I are good friends too?" I nodded and started to realize what was going on, Thalia was probably Percy's first love. I had heard rumors that she was forced to join the hunters to escape the prophecy so she probably had to break up with him.

"You two were together… but you're a hunter now... you like Percy?" Thalia just formed a scowl on her face and looked around the range. Luckily nobody else was around and it was just the two of us alone.

"No, of course not. We were never together, I thought one of us was destined to die in the prophecy so there's that. The prophecy happened and we both survived so I thought I finally had a chance with him but he fell for Annabeth but I was fine with it. That is all." I looked at Thalia with my jaw open. The lieutenant of the hunters liked Percy too? Of course she did but she said it was a few years ago, she was forced to join to escape the prophecy and Percy was much better trained to fight Kronos so she had to let him do it. Thalia then stood up and walked towards the Poseidon cabin, which was of course empty.

"You won't find him there." Thalia turned around and looked at me questioningly.

"What do you mean? Did he move to New Rome already?" I looked at Thalia and could see she was annoyed at the news for some reason.

"A lot has happened since he broke up with Annabeth, for starters my name is Allie." I patted the ground next to me to signal Thalia to sit down. When she sat down I started to explain everything that has been going on for the past 2 months.

 **Thalia POV**

The girl I had just met at the shooting range started telling me of everything that has been going at at the camp and I found of it hard to believe. Percy hooking up with Clarisse, getting her pregnant and then losing them both. Percy hooking with up with this blonde girl and then going mad at the mention of Clarisse? Threatening the entire camp even Chiron? Sounded like a bizarre story to me.

The girl named Allie told me everything about Percy, from his loud sex with Clarisse to his apparent decline into madness. When she told me of the rumor that Percy was dead I thought she was kidding but she seemed very serious about it. My father would have never allowed it... he knew how much we cared for him.

She also told me about her time with him, it was especially awkward since she went into some detail and I could not help but to feel impressed and a bit jealous at the same time. I guess it was because deep inside I always thought that Percy and I would have ended up together in case things did not work out with Annabeth or in case I ever left the hunters after the prophecy. We are both very similar and are very strong demigods, we were like the perfect match for each other but he was just like a brother now so I brushed those thoughts aside.

"Umm ,Thalia why did you get annoyed when you asked if he left for New Rome?" I was taken aback by her question. Never in a million years would I have guessed I would tell this to anyone.

"Well, Annabeth told me that the roman praetor kind of liked him and from the looks of it Percy liked her too, If he went there I thought he was going to end up with her... I heard from Annabeth she was a real bitch. He is like my brother and him ending up with her would have been annoying." Allie looked surprised but just sighed.

"I guess it does not matter now..." I looked at Allie and could not help but to doubt what she was telling me. Artemis had never said a word to me about that, she knew that I cared about him as a brother so she should have said something. I do not know what I would do if she had agreed to put him down like a sick dog.

After a while my sisters joined us in the range but Allie and I kept practicing knives. I was waiting for Artemis to show up but she never did, I was going to ask her for sure about Percy. I was her lieutenant she could not lie to me, she was going to tell me the whole truth.

Soon it was late and the bell for lunch rang. We all went into the dining pavilion and Artemis was nowhere to be found. I was going to sit next to my sisters but then I noticed that Allie was sitting in the Poseidon table. Poseidon had not come to strike her down so I assumed everything she said must have been true…

I went over and decided to sit next to her. Allie did not say a word but I was sure she was depressed. I looked around the room and noticed the camp seemed brighter, the campers seemed really happy. The place was homey and it felt so wrong, even the Stolls were looking cheerful and they were supposed to be his best friends

"You noticed didn't you?" I looked at Allie and nodded. Allie must have been talking about the camp being happy when they should be sad, it was eerie. Twenty minutes into lunch I felt Artemis flash into the pavilion. I wanted to go and ask her about Percy but could not turn around. I was scared of her answer, scared that it would be true. If it had been the other way around Percy would have flipped Olympus over yet I was afraid.

I took a deep breath and piled up my courage. I slowly stood up from my chair and looked back at the table with my sisters. Artemis glanced over at me and looked at me straight in the eyes. In less than a second her gaze fell and she looked away.


	31. Aphrodite's Visit

**Percy POV**

After we arrived to the man's house he talked with his sister in private about Sharon going to camp. Or at least he thought it was private, not for me. My hell-hound sharp senses let me know he did not trust me at all. I wanted to stop listening to them but my curiosity got the best of me.

I thought back to the moment when I turned seventeen in front of her, she was captivated by my image and bad people could take advantage of her innocence. She needed to be taught about the truth of the real world, that people out there were not like her aunt and father. The world was filled with despicable people and she was not ready for it. I thought back to when I was losing control and hated myself, her poor father would not have been able to stop me and I would have…. I could not even finish the thought.

"Percy, my dad said I would have brothers and sisters there. How does that work? Are they actually my real family?" I turned my attention to Sharon and wondered about that as well. Yes, they were all her real siblings, they all had the essence of their godly parent and that made them family. Their parents gave them a part of their essence, and that was the magical version of their DNA. no it was even greater than that. Essence actually made them who they are in more than just their physical appearance, it also gave them their same fatal flaws, their strengths, powers and personalities.

"Yes, when I meet other children of Poseidon I can see my father and myself in them. We are all very loyal to our families, quite unpredictable and hard to control. When you see your brothers and sisters you will feel an instant connection to them, you might not like all of them but you will know they are your family and you will probably get to love them all." Sharon looked at me attentively and I could see hope in her eyes. From the looks of it she really wanted a bigger family.

"I'm packed up, are both of you ready?" I turned around to see a shaved Kevin in some jeans, a white shirt with a leather jacket. He carried a duffel bag over his shoulder and held a celestial bronze knife on his left hand. He also looked quite handsome and younger, he could have easily passed for a model in his late twenties. I grabbed my backpack from the sofa and nodded. Sharon grabbed her own duffel bag and put it over her shoulder just like her father.

"Sharon why don't you go ahead and turn on my car, I haven't used it in a few days and the battery might have trouble starting up." he handed her his keys and watched as she went outside to turn on the car. Kevin then looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Percy, I been actor for a few years now and I have gotten pretty good at it. You see, acting is all about lying, it's about making people believe you are something you are not." Shit, he called me out as a liar.

"I know you are hiding something from us, you might think it's for the best and that might be true so I won't question you. I will not ask the whole truth from you because I can see that you are a decent person but don't let your hubris get the best of you." Kevin walked towards the door and closed it behind him. Hubris? Was I really that prideful? Did I really believe that I was better than anyone else? I thought back to the moments when I boasted about myself and felt shame. I had to keep so many things in check now that the personalities of many gods were engraved into me. Athena's pride, Himeros vanity and Hephaestus' self doubt. I already thought I could solve everything myself with my new power, I already considered myself handsome and irresistible by woman and my self doubt made me avoid the mark of Himeros by transforming into a younger body instead of fighting it head on-

"Percy!" I turned to see an irritated Sharon holding the door open and I stepped out of their home. Sharon just locked the door and looked at me waiting.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something and must have lost track of time." I opened the back door of the man's car and put on my seat belt. Sharon rode in the back with me and we drove to the city to take a highway to New York. I spend hours talking to Sharon and I was starting to feel a connection to her. I thought we would have talked all night but Kevin only wanted to drive during the day, so we stayed in a hotel rooms to rest when it got dark.

Kevin obviously stayed in a room with his daughter and paid a separate room for me. Since he was only a room away I could hear him talking to his daughter, it was all sweet and showed me he really cared for her. It was sweet until I heard him ask Sharon if I made any moves on her and if I did to tell him so that he could ditch me and take her to camp alone. I really felt insulted, I would never deliberately make a move on someone so impressionable just to I could sex them. I wanted to feel angry at Kevin but he was in the right to distrust me so I just mist traveled a few hundred meters away from the building because I wanted to hear no more.

Kevin might have his reasons but I would never do anything to her willingly, I was starting to grow fond of Sharon and not in the sexual way. This fondness was not like with Allie and Clarisse, it was different... like the fondness I felt for Maggie. She was so easy to educate, a very impressionable young girl that always tried to be a good person. Sure, there were little jokes here and there but other than that she was like a daughter.

I was so busy contemplating my current situation I did not notice the goddess of love herself flash behind me. Too late did I smell her perfume but I refused to turn around to look at her, she had the tendency to look like the person I loved the most and that truly scared me. Out of all the Olympians she was the one I feared the most, not because of her raw power but because of her domain.

"Don't worry about finding me irresistible Percy. I too took advice from Hestia and I am in my eight year old form." I sighed in relief and turned around to see a very pretty eight year old girl. Immediately I felt my cheeks flush and I was confused. It must be because an eight year old me would have found her attractive, her matching my age was just working against me. I took a closer look at her and found no desire just mild shyness and some heat in my cheeks.

"I can see that this is really not working. You are as red as a tomato Percy." I felt my cheeks flare up again and I looked away.

"Lady Aphrodite, I think it would be best if you changed back to your regular form" I could sense the power radiating from Aphrodite as transformed back into her regular form.

"Better?" I turned to look at Aphrodite and like magic I was comfortable again. I nodded my head and took another look at her, she was a beautiful woman but I felt nothing for her now. This was the way I liked it.

"Your daughter is safe with me Lady Aphrodite. I will not do anything to her or influence her in anyway for selfish motives. While I am in this form my lust is under control." Aphrodite just smiled but I could see sadness in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong? You pity me don't you?" Aphrodite gave me a look of confusion but shook her head.

"It is not that, I wanted to bring you some news about the camp and the council." This caught my attention. The campers were probably worried about me or even worse thought that Zeus had killed me. I could imagine them all in uproar, they needed to know I was alive and that I will always look out for them. Even after everything that happened I still considered them my family, I was even on the journey to bring them a fellow sister.

"They think that you are dead." I knew it, it was the logical conclusion but why did she have to tell me this herself. It would have been better if I had just shown up at the camp, they would have realized I was alive and that the Olympians would never do something like that.

"And they are happy. " What? They are happy that I am dead? This does not make any sense. The feeling of betrayal was overwhelming but I could not blame them. After my little stunt they all feared for their lives. All I felt now was immense sadness and this was a pain that the mark of Himeros could not stop.

"Ever since you left they are all happy and the campers are behaving and working better than ever. They worship us more and thank us for looking out for them. We wanted to correct the rumor but apparently it has worked out for the best. The council reluctantly passed the notion and that means you can't take Sharon back to the camp..." I could not believe what I was hearing but I accepted my fate. I was never going back if that's what the campers really wanted.

It was just so hard to believe, what about Thalia? The Stolls? Nico would know I was alive for sure, all of this things the Olympians would have to do to make sure everyone thought I was dead.

"What about Sharon, she knows I'm alive. She still has so much to learn. She is very naive and I know some campers will try to take advantage of that." Aphrodite looked saddened and sighed.

"Kevin and his sister did a good job raising her to be a good person but they sheltered her too much from the evils of the world. I worry about her too but as a god I cannot interfere much since ancient laws forbid it. You will have to let her know of this and convince her to not say a word about you." I instantly felt sad for her as well. I could only imagine how it must feel to not be allowed to help your own children because you were a god. It was obvious she wanted to help Sharon but could do very little for her, giving Kevin a magical weapon was already too much intrusion and now that I could not guide her into camp things were going to be harder for her.

Suddenly I had an idea but I was not sure if it was going to work. I wondered if I could give Sharon my blessing. Since I was not really a god it would not really be a blessing, more like a part of my soul and power to help guide her. I will give her a part of my essence to ensure she was safe wherever she went.

"Lady Aphrodite, ever since I learned about essence, souls and power I've been wondering if it was possible for someone like me to give out my blessing or something along the lines of it?" The love goddess looked at me and grinned.

"Percy, are you thinking of giving a daughter of mine a part of you?" I thought about it and yes, I wanted to give Sharon a part of me. It will be like my blessing to her so that even when I was not there I would be looking out for her. She was a good person and she needed to be well armed. She had to know that even thought I was leaving her, I was not leaving her defenseless.

"Yes, I will not be able to take care of her at the camp either and I know there are a few bad people there that will try to take advantage of her. Of course I don't mean it in the sexual way, there are more ways people could try to take advantage of her innocence. I know that if I give her a part of my essence she will inherit some of my skills and knowledge." Aphrodite squinted at me and tilted her head like if she was thinking really hard.

"I actually don't know Percy. I rarely given out my blessing and I am not one of the smartest gods. All that about essence, soul and power has never really been my strong point." Aphrodite looked down in shame and I saw her smile falter. I could not believe what I was hearing. She was an Olympian, one of the strongest gods, truly the god I feared the most yet she was insecure.

"Do you know our of all of the gods on the council you are the one I fear the most?" Aphrodite eyed me curiously and I immediately regretted telling her that. It must have been a moment of weakness or the stupid mark of Himeros.

"You fear me? Why?" I don't know what took control over me but I spilled my secret to the love goddess.

"I… I will do anything for those that I love. My family, my friends, my lover…" Aphrodite eyes widened and she looked very surprised.

"Your power of charm speak is scary, your power to influence feelings of love in people even more. You have seen what the mark of Himeros has done to me, I don't like it one bit. My life with Annabeth and Clarisse went to shit and I believe you had every intention to letting our love happen, I can only imagine what would have been of us if you ever outright hated me." I looked at the floor and I heard Aphrodite walking over to me. I refused to look up at her because I did not know her reaction of what she was going to say so I just kept my head down.

"I only ever wanted to make your love life interesting, make it the best. I wanted you to have the greatest love story of all, one that showed that you went through many hardships and your love still prevailed…" I looked at Aphrodite and understood where she was coming from. If Annabeth and I had stayed together our story would have been the best, but alas not even Aphrodite can control love itself. Regardless, I was grateful of what she wanted me to have a happy ending and smiled at the love goddess.

"You might also want to change your appearance for when you help future demigods. If they go to camp they will probably say that a raven haired boy with sea green eyes helped them to camp. Even if your seven year old form that might arouse some suspicion as you are the only demigod child of Poseidon." As Aphrodite said this I unconsciously nodded my head but I had no idea of how to do that, it would require a lot of concentration of power to change my body if I did not have or absorb the power.

"Could you teach me how to do it?" Aphrodite pouted then shook her head.

"Sorry Percy, when I became the love of goddess I naturally got the ability. I never learned how to do my given power. I can give you my blessing though, it will make it really easy for you to change your appearance at will, especially since you know how to control your essence." I thought about this for a second. I had to be very careful of accepting the blessing of the gods. Hades had made it clear that it would affect me and not always in a positive way.

On the other hand I already had Himeros' blessing. Aphrodite's blessing could not be that much different, I already knew of the consequences and knew to watch out for her fatal flaw. Also Aphrodite was not like Himeros or Nemesis, our conversation felt genuine and I could find no deceit in her words.I was really inclined to trust her, from what I could tell she was not angry at me for tricking Kevin and Sharon, she was also happy that I wanted to give her a part of me to watch over her.

"I would be honored Lady Aphrodite." I did not know what to expect but Aphrodite just walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt the small surge of power of power enter my body and noticed there was very little change in me.

"I don't really feel any different…" Aphrodite pouted again, she look quite cute when she did that but I was not attracted to her in any way. At least not while I was in this form.

"My son's blessing must have covered all of my powers. Do you agree?"

"Probably, I do feel a bit stronger but other than that my powers feel the same." That's when I heard her giggle and I just looked at her stupidly.

"You just answered in french Percy. You did not notice I asked you in another language." I was shocked at the revelation. I thought I was speaking in English the whole time, maybe most of her powers were passive for the most part. That was irrelevant though, I needed to know how to change my appearance, that way I will not be recognized.

"How do I change my appearance now? Do I just will my body to transform or infuse it with energy to force a change?" Aphrodite tilted her head and looked to her left.

"I guess you just will it to happen. It always works for me." I tried to transform myself to change but it did not work. I remembered that when I tried to mist travel I had to picture the location i wanted to end up on. Maybe it is similar for all godly abilities. I then started imagining myself with brown hair and gray eyes like Athena. I don't know why I wanted them but they radiated wisdom and I wanted to show that I was smart.

"Those gray eyes don't look any good on you Percy. Let me help you with that." In less than a second Aphrodite poked my forehead and smiled.

"What did you do?" Aphrodite just giggled and created a mirror. I looked at my reflection and became enthralled with my image. I looked beautiful with my kaleidoscope eyes, I slowly touched my face in awe but Aphrodite pulled the mirror away.

"No Percy, your beauty is for others to enjoy not for you." I shook my head trying to shake that feeling away. I can't believe I was seriously doing that, I was a warrior not a model.

"I have to leave soon, but before I leave your father told me that if you ever need someone to talk to to not be afraid to Iris message him. He will gladly take you into his kingdom, he regrets not being able to help you more." I nodded and thanked him in my head. I had not talked to him for a long time and he must be feeling left out. I was going to make sure I offered him some food next time I had a decent meal.

"You should probably go back to Sharon and Kevin now. I can sense some monsters are after both of your scents and they are getting close." Aphrodite winked at me before flashing away. I have no idea why but I found myself blushing anyways. I really hope that this is only exclusive to her, it would be a shame if my younger form was no longer working.

I focused back on my room and mist traveled there. Aphrodite told me there were monsters nearby and sure enough I started to sense them. I pulled out my escrimas and readied myself. It has been a while since I last killed some monsters and the camp's news were not particularly making me happy. Those monsters sure chose the wrong demigods to go after.


	32. The Dove And The Sword

**Sharon POV**

"Look Shary, you will meet people at camp that don't have good intentions. Some might even offer you drugs and you will have to resist the peer pressure. I know that you are going to try to fit in but don't let them change who you are." I nodded to my father as he was trying to teach me about temptations and addictions. I already knew this kind of stuff and wondered when all this peer pressure was going to happen as I never really had any peers.

My father always refused to let me join other kids and go to parties because of peer pressure but apparently he was going to let me have freedom now. Of course I was not going to try drugs on the first day in camp and I doubted my brothers and sisters will lead me to a path of addiction. I just nodded at my father and hoped that all that bad stuff that always showed up on TV never happened to me. Besides they are supposed to my family, what kind of family would they be if they did not care for me and tried to make me a drug addict?

"They will also train you to fight monsters and they will train you to kill." Father looked specially solemn and I became somewhat frightened. He was usually very cheery and easy going...

"When you first kill something it changes who you are. You might regret it and feel like a bad person for ending their lives but these monsters are monsters. They are not people, they will turn into dust as soon as you land a killing blow and they will kill you given the chance so you can't hold back." The new tone my dad was adopting was freaking me out. I did not understand why he was telling me this either. I thought the camp was supposed to be safe.

"I thought there were going to be demigods there to protect me… Is it not supposed to be the safest place in the world?" My dad made a funny face but then shook his head.

"They will protect you and it is the safest place in the world but you don't only learn to fight for yourself. You will learn to fight to protect your brothers and you sisters, what would you do if one of them is in danger and is completely defenseless?" Hmm, I never thought of it that way, I guess I do have to learn how to fight.

"Percy said that I was supposed to join camp a few years ago, won't I be behind?" My dad stretched a bit and then crossed his legs on the bed.

"You might be behind a bit but I don't think the campers will hold it against you. They might even give you special attention and focus on making you catch up. I'm sure Percy will train you as well, he looks like a nice guy and from what you told me he's been nothing but respec-"

We were interrupted by a loud thump outside the hotel room. He rapidly pulled out his small sword and looked out the window. I rushed to his side and saw my father's smashed car. I turned to look at him and sure enough he looked pretty angry. I only ever saw that face one time, It was his "I'm about to go macho mode" face. One time he caught some guy trying to mug my aunt in front of our house and he sent him to the hospital with six broken ribs. Luckily the guy never pressed charges in fear of another ass whooping in jail so my dad got away with it.

My dad then rushed out of the room and took the stairs to the bottom floor, I followed him because I wanted to see what all that was about. When we opened the hotel's front door we saw a Percy swinging his sticks at some eight foot tall monster. He was absolutely hideous, not to mention used rags as clothes.

The giant monsters swung this huge club so fast I could barely see it but luckily he always missed Percy, what he didn't miss were the cars. Most of the cars on the parking lot were smashed even my dad's and he did not look happy.

I turned my attention back to Percy and saw him stick his black stick through the giant's stomach. He then grabbed his right arm and bent it where no joints were till I heard bone crack. The monster roared in pain but Percy just watched him without emotion. The way the giants arm fell to the floor was as if it was boneless and the image was really disturbing, I felt like throwing up so I had to look away. I turned to look at my dad and he had a disgusted face as well, I was really glad I was not the only one.

When I looked back at Percy he was standing still and next to him was only dust on the floor. It was the same golden dust I had seen on my father's clothes and on Percy's hair. Father was right, monsters do turn into dust, almost like they weren't real. I looked around and saw the destroyed parking lot and all the ruined cars, their monster's damage was very real though.

I thought back to Percy and the way he fought that monster. He was different from earlier that day. He showed the monster no mercy, I saw no hesitation in his eyes and now when I looked at him he showed no remorse or guilt. He was just calm and trying to catch his breath. After a few seconds Percy seemed to have healed a bit and started to walk towards us. That is when I noticed he looked a bit different, he had eyes that changed color and his hair was brown instead of black.

"Sorry about your car Kevin, but in my defense it was the monster who smashed it. I was just trying to dodge his skull shattering blows." I turned to look at my dad and a look of surprise had replaced his look of anger.

"Wow, I did not believe you before but now I have no trouble believing you are the strongest demigod. That was really impressive not to mention unnecessarily brutal. The way you stuck that kali sticks inside of him...absolutely disgusting. It must have required some immense strength, you might as well have tried stabbing him with a wooden sword." Percy scratched his head and then gave my father a half smile.

"I got a little carried away, I just got some bad news and needed to let off some steam. It was actually your mom Sharon, I talked to her a few minutes ago and she told me I could not accompany you to the camp anymore." What? Why? We had no car now, how were we supposed to get there? I trusted my dad with my life but apparently Percy was able to take down a giant monster on his own.

"What do you mean? Aphrodite was here and she told you that..." My father looked at Percy and then shook his head "Why can't you accompany us?"

I noticed Percy scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I can't go back to the camp.. They think I am dead and the Olympians want to keep it that way because it makes the campers happy..." I looked at Percy and wondered why anyone would want him dead. He was obviously a warrior not to mention he was their supposed leader.

"I know I said I would not push this but I think we deserve an explanation. You did destroy my car and now you are leaving us to our fate? If I come across one of those monsters I probably won't be able to defeat it. What are we supposed to do?" Percy leaned in our smashed car and rubbed his head like he did the other day.

"Well, I am not leaving you right now. I cannot take you to camp but I can drop you off near it. Both of you will have to keep everything about me secret though. That means you won't be able to tell anyone about me bringing you here. I also don't plan on leaving your daughter defenseless, I will give Sharon part of my power and if I do this right she will also get some of knowledge and skills." Was he really going to give me some of his power? I was going to be able to control water and fight like him? That meant I was not going to have to train, I was not going to be behind and get laughed at.

"You will still have to train though, if you inherit my skills you might know how to do them but if your body can't perform them properly they might as well be useless." Aww bummer, it was like he could read my mind.

"I can't read your mind but I can predict what you're thinking Sharon." Wow, he was really good.

"As for transportation I can actually do this thing called mist travel. It allows me to transform my body into mist and then teleport anywhere that I want as long as I focus on where I want to go. I can also do it with other people and please trust me, I done it before. It is what I did when I appeared in front of you Sharon." I had completely forgotten about that, I wonder what else I had forgotten about...

"I was going to tell you about it back in your home but I figured you might have wanted some more time with Sharon before she left for camp..." I glanced over at my father and he just smiled at me.

"Thanks, although I would have wished for more time with Shary I appreciate the gesture. But you still haven't explained the whole camp being happy with your supposed death situation." Percy then look down at the parking lot and breathed deeply.

"I was arguing with this camper and she got me really angry when she started to blame me for my girlfriend's and child's death… I unconsciously summoned a storm and destroyed the camp's arena. I then started to drain her life force… I wanted to make her suffer and threatened to do the same with the whole camp" I looked at Percy and could not believe what he was saying. Maybe it was because he was in the form of a seven year old but I could not imagine him doing something so cruel to another person, much less having a child already.

"I watched her die before my eyes, she was pregnant with my child… and she accused me of being their killer. A hell-hound bit deep into her stomach and I could only watch…" Before my father looked a bit afraid of Percy but now looked at him with sympathy. I turned to look at him as well and it looked like he was going to break down tears any minute but he didn't.

"That's why you were chasing hell-hounds isn't it?" Percy mumbled a Yes and my dad kept on talking "Look Percy, I'm sorry for your loss but I am grateful you were there to save my Shary. If you weren't there I don't know what would have been on her..." Percy nodded slowly and took deep breaths trying to compose himself.

"Aphrodite told me the campers were relieved when I left the camp, then a rumor went around that the gods voted to kill me and the camp is now happier than ever. They run more efficiently and are happier with the gods." I took a look at Percy and could see the sadness in his eyes.

"It does not matter now, let me just get ready and try to do this. I never actually done it before and don't know if it will work." Percy chuckled and then managed a smile when he looked at me.

"Sharon, I don't think I will ever see you again after tomorrow since you will be living at the camp but in the little time that I knew you I could tell you were a great person. I talked with your mother and she let me do this, this is my gift to you." Percy then put his hands together and slowly formed a ball of bluish green energy. He then closed his eyes and the energy slowly slid on top of me to form a mantle. I'm not going to lie about this, I was totally freaking out as the thin layer covered my body in a blueish green glow.

Then I felt the energy creep inside my body. The sensation was hard to describe, it was almost as if I was transforming into a butterfly. My whole body felt different and then I got a huge headache. I started remembering information I never knew and I could tell I was going to be using a sword when I got to camp. I opened my hand and created some water like Percy did back in the hospital but it drained me instantly and I felt extremely tired. I noticed my dad rush to me and grab a hold of me.

"This is… I feel so smart, powerful and sad... " I looked over at Percy and realized what he did. He must have given me a little bit of everything he had, even his sadness.

"Shary, are you okay?" I turned and looked at my father. I realized I could notice a few more things about him, like the fact he was still in fighting shape and could actually prove a challenge to me.

"Yes dad, I don't really know how I will do at camp now, I feel like I know everything about it but at the same time I don't…" I turned to look at Percy and he looked a bit tired. Giving me this must have taken a toll on him somehow, even though I could tell he was still much stronger than me.

"Yeah, I'm never doing that again. It felt like Kronos's scythe all over again…" I managed to laugh and realized it was because I could understand what he was referring to. Percy had fought Kronos in the last titan war and got injured by his blade. He had giving me so much knowledge, it was just incredible.

"So what happens now? You teleport us near the camp and bring me back home later or something?" I turned to look at Percy and waited for an answer too.

"Yes, but If it's okay with both you I will do it in the morning. The campers are sleeping now and if I drop you near the forest at night you might encounter more monsters than at dawn." Percy then started walking towards the building and my father looked at his crushed car before walking to our room as well. I followed my dad to our room and rushed to my bed because I was tired as well.

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and ready for camp. I had an idea on the ones I could trust and who to stay away from From what Percy let me know Chiron, Allie and Annabeth are good people and I could trust them.

The morning was rather boring. My dad was dragging his feet the entire time and Percy was just sitting still thinking or sleeping... I could not tell. He must still be sad about the camp, from what he told us last night and from the info he gave me, he considered them family. They should at least feel some guilt, specially Karen since she opened her big mouth without knowing how much Percy already blamed himself.

"How do you feel Sharon? Are you ready to go to camp?" Percy stood up and started walking towards me.

"I feel great, I feel like I already know the campers and everything I'm supposed to do." He smiled and looked at my dad.

"Are you ready Kevin?" My dad simply nodded and gave me a sad smile. I don't know why I did not notice before but my dad was extremely sad. I wanted to cheer him up but there was not much I could say that will fix it.

"I now know that I can come visit you and aunty dad." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt silly, I sounded like a little girl but I was with my dad and a demigod in the body of a seven year old so nobody could judge me.

"I know Shary, I hope you find your new family as great as you always imagined." My dad gave me a hug and I happily embraced him.

"You'll always be my father, brothers and sister I will have many but only you raised me to be the best I could." My dad just hugged me tighter but soon we stopped

Percy then walked over to us and put his hand in our shoulders. Suddenly I felt my body start turning into water and freaked out for a bit. I tried to keep calm but this feeling was just too strange and from the info I learned it was actually dangerous if Percy messed up.

"Sharon!" I heard Percy scream and I froze afraid of what he was screaming at me for. I then found myself appearing in some woods and realized Percy must have done it already.

"Sorry if I startled you but I needed you to be still." I wanted to be angry at him but I couldn't. Sigh, I was one of the remaining good things in his life and he did split his soul for me, if he thought it was necessary to scare me so be it.

'You could have just told us that before you mist traveled…" I heard my dad grumble.

"I want to give both of you time alone so I will try to make this quick." Percy then pulled out a shiny gray sword. I realized that it was an identical copy of Riptide, his broken sword. Percy then smiled and I grabbed the blade.

"I don't know what to say, how did you even get this?" I was surprised that he gave me a blade like the one he had. I took it and it was the perfect for my hand, very light but very sharp. I gave it a few swings and realized I was going to be a natural, as soon as I came in contact with it I felt stronger than ever.

"I stayed up until midnight trying to fix a perfect blade for you. I modeled it after mine because Riptide always felt so perfect in my hand, if you truly inherited my powers the sword will make you stronger." I grabbed and knew that he was right, I did feel stronger but I knew nothing about this, Percy did not let me know anything about this strange material.

"The material the sword is made of is very special. It is very strong and more powerful than any other godly metal. Be responsible with it and remember to not tell a soul that I'm alive, the gods are counting on your discretion." He gave me a small smile and then disappeared into the mist.

"Well Shary, like Percy said you have to be responsible in the camp. It is a training place and everyone is human there, you don't want to injure anyone. I lost a few friends in simple training exercises, I don't want you to lose anyone." I nodded and my dad leaned closer.

"I can hear the camp's sentries right over in that direction. If you follow it you should be there in less than a few minutes. Take care Shary..." With another hug my dad sent me away. For the first time I truly realized that I was going into the unknown alone. I was not going to see my dad in a long time and Percy was not going to join me. Unknowingly I gripped my sword tighter, when I noticed I decided to put it away on my duffel bag. Since Percy was a son of Poseidon and his sword was Riptide I thought I should name mine... Ripples.

I started picking up my pace and two kids took notice of me. One was very young, he looked about 12 and was very small with black hair and equally black eyes. The other demigod was a familiar looking girl, she was about my age but she had curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey there, who are you and why are you here?" said the boy.

"I'm a demigod, my dad brought me here and dropped me off a few meters back there." I pointed towards where my dad was and he was not there anymore. Percy must have already taken him away or maybe he was just really far away and I never noticed.

"Okay, well if you're a demigod you are in the right place. My name is Axel and this is Jamie." I took a closer look at Jamie and she was exactly like I remembered or Percy remembered? Percy had considered her a friend but with the recent news I knew some of his 'friends' were glad he died.

"Hi my name is Sharon Jones, I-" I was about to say that Aphrodite was my mom but she stopped me dead in my tracks when I heard her voice.

 _Shh, I want to claim you in front of the whole camp._

Oh, okay. That was probably for the best, she was god after all. it might also be good if the whole camp knows who I am, that might make it easier to make friends.

"Well Sharon, Axel here will take you to the Big house so you can talk with Chiron." I smiled at the mention of Chiron, he was supposed to be a centaur and the caretaker of demigods in the camp. I nodded my head and looked at the boy expectantly.

"Aren't you a little too old already? I thought parents were supposed to claim their children before twelve like they promised Per-"

"Axel! She is new. She does not need to know about that…" I eyed Jamie curiously because that was like a super secret.

"Oh please!, Because of him my sister died. Wishing we all got claimed before the age of twelve was the only good thing he did and even that is not working anymore." Jamie looked saddened and I just wanted to punch the little kid on his face. What? This was so not me, this was all Percy wanting to punch the little kid.. well maybe me too. He did have a very punch-able face.

"Just take me to Chiron please." Jamie nodded and Alex walked me towards the the big house. On my way there I saw a lot of demigods training with each other and on the distance I saw a giant statue of a Greek goddess. Apparently she was called Athena, the goddess of wisdom and crafts.

"Here, This is the big house. Chiron is the centaur inside, you should have no trouble finding him." I kind of expected the boy to open the door for me but he just pointed towards a door and left. How very rude, now I really wanted to punch him in his face. I opened the door and there was this man there in a wheelchair, he was putting away an odd looking game and looked up to me when he was done.

"Hello there, you must be new here. I am Chiron, the director of the camp." The old man gave me a warm smile and then extended his arm. I shook it and he squinted a bit.

"I am Sharon Jones, my dad just dropped me off at the camp a few minutes ago." He eyed me carefully but then smiled.

"As you know in this camp all the children here are demigods. I don't know how much your father told you about your mother but I am fairly certain you are a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty." I smiled a bit when he mentioned my mother. After thinking so much that she was dead it was good to hear that she was actually alive and has been watching over me for a long time.

"I should probably show you around the camp but the Hunters of Artemis wanted a real early game of Capture the Flag today and I'm already running late. Perhaps joining the game will help you make some friends that could show you around the camp later." I nodded at the man and watched as he stood up from his chair to reveal a hidden horse torso. He then escorted me out of the big house only to find all the campers and about sixteen girls dressed in silver waiting outside the house.

"Chiron, we would all appreciate if you would hurry with the game. My hunters are getting impatient and we have to leave tomorrow morning." The old centaur bowed at the young looking girl and I realized she must be Artemis.

"My apologies Lady Artemis, I was just talking to our newest recruit here." He then pointed his palm towards me and all eyes landed on me. Soon their eyes shifted above my head. I looked upwards and noticed a picture of a white dove floated above my head and I started glowing pink. Chiron beamed and cleared his throat.

"Campers! Meet Sharon Jones, daughter of Aphrodite!" Soon a few of the campers roared in cheers and I realized they must have been my brothers and sisters. My jeans and shirt were replaced with soft blue dress and makeup was magically applying to my face. I turned to look at the campers and saw Artemis eyeing with me disgust. Hmm, she must be against beauty as well as against men.

Then a loud sound of a sword being sheathed filled the air and a miniature version of the sword Percy gave me landed next to my dove. The entire camp quieted down and Chiron's smile disappeared. Artemis then walked towards me and looked at me straight in the eyes. The way she looked at me, it was like if she hated me. She then turned around and faced the campers.

"Campers! This is Sharon Jones, Daughter of Aphrodite and Percy Jackson…"


	33. Widespread Turmoil

**No POV**

"So what did you want to talk about Percy?" Kevin looked the little boy dressed in army fatigues and leaned on a tree.

"A couple of days ago I met a few mortal hunters. They said they hunted Greek monsters and that there were many more of them across the country. I was wondering if you would like to join them? They travel in small groups and are well trained" The man just shook his head and smacked his lips.

"Even if I lived alone I would not want that, a life of killing monsters would be so meaningless and I still have a sister waiting for me back home." Percy tried to be happy for the man as he was going back to his sister but couldn't after what he just said.

 _A life of killing monsters would be so meaningless…_

All Percy could do was just nod at the man and look at his side. Kevin noticed but held his tongue, he doubted anything he could say will make things better so he cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Speaking of, my sister must be getting impatient and lonely. Would you mind?" Percy just walked towards him and mist traveled him in front of his home. He did not feel like accompanying him, not because he did not like him but because he had said some truth that Percy did not want to hear.

A cloud of pink smoke then swam towards Percy and he sighed in exasperation. He liked Aphrodite but he was just not in the best of moods and he doubted she had anything that could fix it.

"Why so sad Percy? Did Kevin say anything mean to you?" Percy turned to find the beautiful love goddess and shook his head.

"No, I'm just thinking that I'm back to being alone." Aphrodite gave Percy a grin and came close to him.

"Oh, cheer up Percy. I have a surprise for you." Percy turned his eyes on the goddess of love and wondered what she was up to. She was very cheerful and that made him feel uneasy.

"What kind of surprise?" Percy tried to be as cautious as possible. Aphrodite's smile was beautiful but he knew it could be very deadly. So far Aphrodite was smiling for the longest time ever and it was scaring Percy to a degree.

"I saw that you went along with your idea and gave Sharon a part of your power. I also saw the sword you made for her and I will have you know that she named it Ripples." Percy's mood changed drastically when he heard that. Sharon had liked his gift and even named it Ripples after his very own blade Riptide. It was just too cute and Percy smiled with glee.

"I don't know what to say, I am touched and-".

"No Percy, if anyone should be grateful it is me. You saved her life and I know how much you care for her. My magic mirror tells me you love her as a daughter and I could not be happier. That is why I decided to give you the greatest honor of all." Percy noticed the twinkle in Aphrodite's eye and wondered what she was going to do.

"Since she already had a part of you and your powers … I decided to claim her as our child!" Aphrodite squealed in delight but Percy was just stunned.

"But…" Aphrodite noticed the facial expression on Percy's face and immediately saddened. _Looks like Percy did not like the idea…_

"Oh it is not that, I love the gesture Aphrodite but I'm seventeen and she is fourteen. If you claimed her as our daughter… people might not like it. Kevin might also be pretty upset if he hears about it…" Aphrodite's face immediately lit up and Percy relaxed a bit. He did not want to upset her since he did appreciate the great honor but unlike Aphrodite he knew it would probably bring a lot of hate.

"I'm sure Kevin will understand. I'm so glad that you liked it, I was worried that you might feel ashamed." Percy noticed the change in Aphrodite's tone and wanted to console her. He always did thought of her as very pleasure driven and never liked that she slept with many men; However after doing the same thing he was beginning to empathize with her in a deeper level.

"Oh, it is not that. The Olympians will have a lot of questions and some of them might be outraged if I am involved with you and actually believe she is our daughter."

"Oh, Percy. Let them believe what they want. I am not scared of that and neither should you, they will all understand. I doubt any of them is stupid enough to believe she is actually our daughter." Aphrodite just giggled and extended her arm over Percy and leaned closer.

"Besides, if we were involved together and had a child it would be none of their concern. Speaking of, what do you think about that Percy?" Aphrodite hugged Percy and pressed her cheek on his. Her body almost on his and Percy started to panic a bit, a little more of this and Percy would be overwhelmed.

"Lady Aphrodite please, This is not helping me at all, I beg of you." Percy half expected her to continue but luckily Aphrodite complied.

"Fine, I'll stop but only because you begged. See you later Percy." With another wink Aphrodite flashed away and Percy felt himself blushing again. Percy breathed out after realizing he was holding his breath and leaned back on a tree to think, unaware that a certain deity had been spectating.

"Can I ask why a fourteen year old girl was claimed as Aphrodite's and your child back at camp?" Percy jumped as he was startled by a voice and turned around to see a twelve year old with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Artemis, I did not know you were there." Artemis just smirked and landed from the tree branch she was crouching on.

"Of course you didn't, this is my domain and I am the stealthiest goddess." Artemis beamed at Percy with pride but when she saw Percy's eyes her smile faded.

"Can you explain what is going on? Last time I heard you were seventeen and I doubt you were involved with her when you were three. As for now I could care less, I just hope you aren't doing that in your current body." Artemis stood elegantly in front of Percy waiting for an answer before summoning a chair to sit on. "I'm waiting."

Percy took his time explaining everything that was going on with Sharon, Aphrodite and himself, careful not to leave out any details. Last thing he wanted was for Artemis to think he was getting it on with Aphrodite or her daughter, he made sure to make it clear that he had nothing to do with either of them. At the end of his explanation Artemis had a facial expression that showed tolerance.

"I see, well the campers are not taking her little stunt very well. Some actually believe she is your daughter and hate her while others such as Chiron and a few others accepted her. It was quite the shock for the majority of the campers though, none of them wanted to play Capture the Flag anymore, neither did my hunters."

"Some hate Sharon? Why? Just because she was claimed as my child?" Artemis was glad that was the first thing Percy said. It was a little bonus point on his name but not enough to get him out of her shit list.

"Obviously the camper's feared you after your little fit and now they grown to hate you and by connection her, but she does not seem to care. Her siblings accepted her and from the looks of it, it was good enough for her." Percy was so glad to hear this. He would have felt terrible if because of him Sharon was hated by the family she yearned so much for.

"You know, she _could_ pass as your daughter. Her black eyes have a glint of sea green and even as I gave her my most intense glare she did not shiver in fear like other children." Percy smiled but brushed it off when he saw Artemis' glare.

"Is something wrong?" A chuckle escaped Artemis's mouth but she waited before answering.

"You remind me of Aphrodite a few millennia ago. So young, so beautiful and so clung to the idea that you need to find love to be happy. As you've seen already, that is a very faulty belief and it never got Aphrodite results. I really hope you can look beyond those ideas and fight off the curse that her son bestowed upon you. Then and only then I will approve of your way of life." With that Artemis flashed to an unknown location leaving behind a pensive Percy.

He doubted he could ever be the man Artemis wanted him to be. He wanted a woman in his life, he wanted children and to get rid of the cursed mark that filled him with lust. _But I can't, the mark is Himeros is too strong but I have to fight it if I want a loving family…._

Percy was getting a headache from all this thinking and avoided the problem. He looked around for any nearby monsters and sure enough there were a few nearby. _I suppose killing a few monsters will help me clear my head._

As he walked towards the dracaena Percy realized he'd gotten used to the thin layer of reftate covering his body. With seventy five pounds weighing him down the three monsters would actually be a challenge. Percy readied his escrimas and started walking in their general direction.

 **Sharon POV**

Why would Percy claim me as his daughter? No, how could Percy claim me at all was the better question? I turned to look at the campers and saw most of them did not like it.

"Lady Artemis, how is this possible?" Chiron asked. Artemis just kept looking at the campers and just frowned.

"A lot of them don't like it... Chiron cancel the game. This was unexpected and my hunters already waited long enough." The centaur bowed and told the campers the game was cancelled.

"You too hunters, go back to my cabin and pack up. You might have some questions and I will answer them when I have time. Now pack up, we'll be leaving before lunch." The hunters left without complaint while her lieutenant stayed behind for a bit.

"Lady Artemis, can I talk to Sharon?" Artemis shook her head and told her to go help the hunters pack. The hunter looked at me and angrily stomped away, she was Thalia and wanted to talk to me about Percy.

"Umm, I don't know what is going on but I would like to join my siblings now." I saw most of my siblings wave their hands at me while just a few walked away. Allie, Percy's girlfriend while at camp, was eyeing carefully. She was pretty and blonde but what caught my attention was that she looked about my age… I thought she would have been older.

"Yeah, whatever. I have some important business to take care of. Chiron, I'll be back later." Artemis then flashed away forcing me to turn away. I turned my attention back at Allie and wanted to talk to her but what was I supposed to say? 'Hey, I'm that new girl that got claimed by Aphrodite and your ex-boyfriend' I did the only sensible thing and walked towards my brothers and sisters. There was an Asian looking girl leading them and she was very pretty.

"Hey there, I see you are our new sister. My name is Drew and I'm the cabin leader." I tried to remember anything about her but Percy gave me no info on her, he probably thought she was not important or never interacted with her.

"How is Percy Jackson your father? You're like fourteen." One of my brothers asked. I was about to tell them that I had no idea who Percy was but then I got bombarded with more questions, too many for me to answer.

"Enough! She is our sister, a daughter of Aphrodite. Her father is not important." The rest of the my siblings listened to everything that she said and got quiet. I wanted to know more about this Drew if she was going to be my leader.

"Who is this Percy?", I asked. "As soon as I was claimed as his daughter most of the camp looked at me differently." My siblings looked uncomfortable with my question but talked.

"He was the leader of the camp, but then something happened so threatened us all, he almost killed a demigod so the gods had to kill him. At least that's what the rumor says, just remember that he was crazy powerful and really hot." I found myself nodding with the rest of my peers and realized she was charm-speaking to me the whole time so I snapped out of it.

"I should probably take care of your bag, I'll put it somewhere safe while Sarah gives you a tour of the camp." I was about to give her my bag when I remembered what Percy told me to be responsible with my new sword. Drew used charm-speak on me and that was not giving me a good impression of her. I took out my sword and handed Drew my bag.

"Whoa, what is that!?" Drew asked while pointing at my sword. This caught the attention of the people that had not left the area around the big house yet which was just my brothers, Chiron and Allie who just kept staring at me.

"Oh, this is my sword, I call it Ripples." A few of my brothers exchanged glances and looked at me warily. That's when Chiron walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sharon, I think we need to talk." Chiron extended his hand towards the door of the big house urging me to go in.


	34. State Of Curious

**Percy POV**

I tried to dodge the strikes of the dracaenas but every single one of their strikes seemed to hit me straight in the chest.

"Die you stupid child!." One of them screamed.

The dracaena lounged for me one last time but when her small dagger failed to penetrate my chest once again she slapped me across the face out of pure frustration.

I was truly shocked, so shocked I lowered my arms and stood there with my mouth open like an idiot. I looked straight in her eyes and gave her my most confused look. Never have I ever been slapped by a monster, the way the dracaena acted, it was almost human.

Her sisters turned to look at her as well and then shared glances with each other. It was a pretty akward moment for all of us, all our desire to fight was apparently gone.

The three sisters also lowered their weapons and we all just stood there, doing nothing. I was not sure if I should speak up or anything since I needed to time to recover. I had taken a beating and was kind of tired, the only reason I was still alive was because the reftate protected me from any external damage. Damage of muscle deterioration and the soreness it gave me was a different story though.

I then recalled that the point of wearing the needlessly heavy armor and made it weight to the minimum possible. In an instant I felt like I was floating on water. I felt weightless and extremely powerful. It felt like I was flexing all my body at once and fortunately for me the dracaena were none the wiser of what just happened.

I then rushed to dracaena number two and swung my kali straight into her left temple. The power I emitted was simple skull shattering. The dracaena instantly burst into dust and I made my way towards the other sister. Using my right hand I swung my escrima from a downwards position to hit her right under her chin. The dracaena burst in dust as well and I turned to look at the last one.

I could see the fear in her eyes and I could not help but to grin. The essence of the recently killed dracaena slithered their way to me and I felt their power merge with the power boost of activation Nemesis' domain into my own. My body wanted to transform into once as well but I had learned how to control it when I killed the laestrygonian giant from just yesterday.

I did like the look of fear in her eyes though, maybe turning into a dracaena will make her fear me even more. It might not be such a bad idea… right? Nah, it's a horrible idea. If I turned into a dracaena I might be attracted towards her or something, Zeus smite me if I ever have sex with a monster.

I walked towards the dracaena and while staring deep into her snake green eyes I found myself wanting to spare her life. Nemesis' blessing would not let me do it though, it showed the the blood on her hands and it was plenty. With another swift motion I smashed her skull and watched as the dracaena that slapped me turned into dust. I made my armor go back to weighing seventy five pounds and almost collapsed as it felt even heavier than before.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to have some disgusting sex with her." The unmistakable and mildly raspy voice of the god of war made its way to my ears.

It had been a few weeks since I had last seen his face and wondered why he would be here to talk to me. I was not aware he was there and if he wanted to he could have struck me from behind. Obviously it would not work but still, he could have tried.

"I can see you've recovered most of your strength. If anything you have gotten stronger since..." He shifted his weight uncomfortably and walked towards me.

"As long as we live in a world without peace, I will always be strong." I let his words of wisdom sink in and got straight to the point.

"Why are you here? I doubt it's because you want to share war stories."

"I have come to train you. You need some adequate training and frankly I haven't had a good spar in a while." At first I thought he was joking but his face told me otherwise.

"Why would you ever want to spar with me? Clarisse told us to get along but…"

"Your method of training is a pitiful imitation of mine and has only made you soft. If you did not have that glorified material protecting you, the blows of the dracaena would have finished you." I had trouble believing what he said. I'm stronger than ever before and the only reason they even had a chance at the beginning was because I willingly increased the weight of my armor.

"Take it off and I'll show you." That did not sound good. The only way he could show me that I've gone soft is by hitting me…

"Relax kid, I will start off easy." I took my armor off and immediately felt stronger. There was no way he could ever land a hit on me now that I am much faster than before. I stretched a bit and gave him a smug smile.

"I'll have you know that I've gotten much-" I could not finish my sentence when Ares gave me a sucker punch and I fell to the floor in pain. He punched my air out and watched as I curled into a ball

"You could not even take a single punch." Ares chuckled and then kicked me in the face. I should have known better than to trust him. He then reached into my backpack and pulled out the ambrosia squares I had stored in there.

"Take this, you're no good to me in that condition." He put the square in my mouth and I struggled to eat it but once I did I felt an immediate relief. I stood up and faced the god of war defiantly.

"That was a cheap shot Ares. I got distracted for just a fraction of a secon-"

"That's all it takes for a hell-hound to dig his teeth into your body, but I guess you already knew that didn't you?" I stood there and did nothing. Only a few seconds had passed but it felt like an eternity. The glare Ares gave me never faltered until he just frowned.

"We're going to Milwaukee." Wisconsin? Ares put his hand in my hands and I then found myself in a small cabin. It looked like those that typical hunters that live in mountains wooden cabins own except for the fact it was not cozy at all.

"Cozy" I said trying to lighten up the mood and hoping he lighted a fire or something but Ares did not budge.

"While you strip down to your underwear and get rid of your armor I'll be waiting for you outside. Don't you dare come outside in that little boy's body. Go back to your regular age and then come outside." Ares then flashed outside the cabin.

I was curious as to what training Ares wanted me to do but I did not want to take off my clothes, the place was freezing and I could only guess it would be even colder outside. I reluctantly willed my clothing and armor to disappear. I turned back into my seventeen-ish year old body and slowly stepped out the door.

As soon as I opened the door the ice cold wind slapped me in the face like the dracaena and noticed the cabin was in the literal middle of nowhere. There was nothing nearby for what I assumed were miles. The wind kept pushing against my body but I kept walking towards the shirtless figure who also seemed to be in underwear. I looked around and could only see about 20 buckets of water nearby and a small semi frozen lake.

"This is where we will train for the next two weeks. That's all the time I will be able to stay here with you and I intend to make the most of it. Are you ready?" I was not looking forwards his training in this kind of climate but I was curious.

"I guess but-" was all I managed to say when I felt him kick me straight in the stomach. I fell onto the ground again and cursed him under my breath. Stupid curiosity.

 **No POV**

Ares watched as Percy dropped the floor again and could only smile at him. That surprise kick would have taken anyone down and he knew from experience that they hurt a lot.

Ares then grabbed the bucket of water nearby and splashed the kid with the face. Percy instantly bolted up and shivered. The water only made the temperature colder for him but that was Ares' intention all along.

"Ugh! Why do we have to train in the cold. Couldn't we go train in the Bahamas or something?"

"Shut up kid, I know what I'm doing." Ares said but Percy was not convinced. He thought Ares was just trying to torture him and passing it off as training. Ares then summoned a two identical swords and passed one off to Percy.

"We will spar a bit so no killing blows but injuries are perfectly legal." _So he is trying to torture me and passing it off as training…_ thought Percy. He then realized the sword was very unbalanced and had something off about it.

"The sword is hard to use and shakes a lot so you need to hold it with an iron grip or be disarmed. If you don't have it I get to inflict a free injury on you." Percy grabbed the sword firmly and hit the tip on the ground only to find the sword shaking way too much for the force he applied, he could barely keep a grip. _What the fuck, this is torture after all. There is no way I'll be able to keep a grip on this word in a sparring session._

Ares just smiled as he noticed the face of realization on Percy's face. He had all the intention to train him but that did not mean he could not have a little fun with him. The harsh training he was going to make Percy go through will harden him to the point he could rival Ares on his godly form. Maybe then he will not have to settle for mediocre sparring partners like Kratos or Hercules.

Ares then lounged at Percy but only used regular attacks, he wanted Percy to get used to the blade so he could put up a challenge later and if he went all out the boy would not stand a chance. Percy did his best to block and dodge the strikes and slowly got the hang of the annoying sword. With every strike that he blocked the sword shook and injured his hand. Percy was about to give up and accept the injury from letting the sword fall when Ares spared him.

"Now the other hand. You need to use both hands properly because an injured punk is a useless one." Percy gladly switched the sword to his left hand and continued with the exercise. Using the heavy escrimas on both hands had made his left hand almost as good as his right one and he was grateful since he would have been disarmed by Ares in the first minute had that not been the case.

"I thought you'd be weaker with your left hand. That's good, only a true warrior can use both hands effectively. Athena likes to say ambidexterity is the key to winning a fight when injured." Percy could not help but to smile at his compliment, sure he never really liked Ares but he was a god of war. When the god of war, one that has seen three thousand years worth of warriors compliments you it is a really good feeling.

They sparred for a few more minutes and just when he was about to drop the sword because his left hand could no longer take it Ares stopped the session.

"I'm kind of sweaty. Let's dip into the water a bit and wash this sweat off no?" Percy turned to look at the small lake and winced. He did not want to go into the freezing water, it was going to be torture but from the looks of it Ares intended to do it too so he built up his courage.

"Don't you need my father's permission to enter his domain?" Ares just smirked and faced Percy.

"I have his consent, he agrees with my training methods by the way. He says it is nothing you can't handle. Don't disappoint him." Percy just sighed and wished his dad had never praised him like that.

Without hesitation Ares took a dip in the freezing cold water leaving behind an astounded Percy. He was really inclined to mist traveling away and ditching Ares but if Ares could do it so could he, besides he could not disappoint his father.

Percy slowly walked towards the edge of the small lake and jumped in. He knew that entering it slowly will only make it worse so he splashed in. The water tried to empower him but it did very little to help with the cold.

"I… I take it..." Percy gulped and tried to talk but the shivering was too intense. He looked over at Ares and saw he was perfectly calm. "I take it you've done this before." He said as fast as possible. Ares who had his eyes closed at the time just opened them and looked at Percy.

"I have been doing this for centuries, but then again I am a god. I would not expect a mortal to remain as I am without shivering." Percy looked at the god of war with newfound respect. The water was freezing and he stood there like nothing. He wondered if he would be able to do the same thing once they were done with their training.

"The water is really deep Ares. It looks like…" Percy tried to talk but it was very difficult. Talking was getting easier as his body adjusted but it was still pretty hard on his lungs and the short breaths his body made it hard to breath properly.

"It looks like it is very deep, like a mile deep." Ares raised and eyebrow and grinned.

"It is for your future training. When you adjust to this temperature we will train underwater, your father will arrange it. Something about underwater pressure helping us train." Percy knew what that meant. The lower you went below the surface the harder it became to move. His lungs will compress and his heart beat will theoretically lower, but could not happen to him since he could easily breath underwater.

After a few minutes both of them just floated there. Not a single word was said but soon Percy asked Ares the question he was itching to ask.

"Why do you want to help me?" Ares ignored Percy's question and dived into the followed through and dived with the god of war. They reached the bottom of the small pond and realized it was man made or in this case god made. The pond was the shape of a cylinder all the way down. After about five hundred meters into the body of water Percy saw the floor and it was a literal floor, it looked like the bottom of a pool and it was very clean.

Ares created the training swords and gave one to Percy. _We will do this every day, you will follow my lead in everything and never question my methods. Are we clear?_ Percy nodded and took the sword.

Ares just smiled and unleashed his fury of attacks. Percy was caught by surprise but he was ready and started to fight against Ares. Percy was in his father's domain and any injury Ares inflicted on him will be instantly healed. Ares was really looking forwards to the next two weeks with the young demigod.

 **No POV**

"How old are you Sharon?" Sharon knew that Chiron was not a bad person or in this case centaur so she figured she'd be truthful. _I won't break my promise though, I promised him and my mom I would keep him a secret._

"I'm fourteen Mr. Chiron." Chiron was really confused by this. When he encountered Sharon for the first time he could smell the sea but made nothing out of it. Now that Artemis had said she was daughter of Percy he wondered if Percy was reincarnated as this girl or if that was really his daughter and had aged rapidly like the gods.

"Do you know who Percy Jackson is Sharon?" The daughter of Aphrodite knew this question was coming but she was prepared.

"Yes, my siblings told me he was the leader of the camp until he was banished."

"So you don't know anything about him besides that?" Sharon shook her head but Chiron could sense her deceit. He knew something was up, Dionysus no longer spent time outside his room and Olympus was quiet on the subject. The only thing he knew was that the Olympians did not deny the rumors and that Dionysus claimed Percy's mind was that of a madman when he was killing Karen.

"Can I ask where did you get that sword Sharon? Why did you not wish to part with it?" Sharon had been practicing her answers in advance and already had a kind of convincing story to feed the centaur.

"I woke up with it one morning and when I questioned my mom she told me to keep it and be responsible with it because it was made of something very special." Chiron seemed satisfied with the answer but in reality it only brought forth more questions, most of them concerning Aphrodite.

"Do you have any idea was to why you were claimed as his daughter?" Sharon shook her head at the centaur and Chiron just sighed in defeat. He wanted to see if she knew anything about Percy or the Olympians but she was either really good at lying or knew nothing at all.

"Why are you so curious about him Mr. Chiron? Why is he so special?" Chiron relaxed in his seat and sighed. He did not want to discuss the topic with the new camper but she was kind of involved and she had to know what was going on.

"My brothers say that he was the leader of the camp until he tried to kill a camper and threatened the camp." _So she was hiding something after all. She said she knew nothing about him besides the fact he was the leader and got banished. She could be lying about other things too..._ This brought some hope towards the centaur and he indulged the girl.

"Percy Jackson was a good boy when he came running to Camp Half Blood a few years ago. He was twelve years old and already over his head with the gods when he first arrived." The centaur let out a chuckle and Sharon could not but to notice sadness in his eyes.

"Quest after quest he slowly became the leader of the camp and soon led the campers against my very own father Kronos. I saw the boy grow up before my very eyes and saw him turn into the fearless leader the whole camp respected." Chiron took a pause and tried to continue and Sharon knew it must be hard for him. _He probably thinks he is dead and somehow thinks it is fault…_

"He was probably the best student I ever had. He was easily the kindest demigod that ever lived and in strength rivaled by only a few. He would do anything for his friends and the camp, that's why it is so hard to believe that-" Chiron took another pause and inhaled deeply.

"What happened?" Sharon already knew what happened by she wanted to hear what the centaur had to say. She was curious as to what Chiron thought of Percy.

"I failed him." The words echoed through Sharon's head. _Why does he feel responsible? He had nothing to do in the death of his girlfriend._

"What do you mean? How did you fail him?" Chiron gulped and closed his eyes.

"I did not notice he was troubled until it was too late, I should have been there for him when he lost his loved ones. I thought he was fine and never crossed a word with him until it was too late. When I did he only had hate in his eyes, he wanted to kill us all and he said it was because no one understood him, that nobody understood what he was going through." Chiron now had watery eyes and so did Sharon. Chiron felt responsible because he had not paid attention to Percy all this time, all of his focus was on New Athens and it had costed him the life of Percy.

"I can't help but to wonder what would have been of him if I had been there for him, if I had tried to understand and grieved with him. If I had not been so focused on my work then maybe he would still be alive."

"Oh," was all that Sharon managed to say. She wanted to tell Chiron that Percy was fine and that he should not beat himself up but she couldn't. She promised Percy to keep her mouth shut about him and she could only watch as the saddened centaur stood up and opened the door of the big house.

"Before you go Sharon, try to be careful with the gift your mother gave you. Keep that blade safe and don't let anyone else get a hold of it, that material is capable of much good and much evil." Sharon nodded and stepped out the big house only to find the whole camp was back to normal, like nothing ever happened.


	35. Unfolding The Secret

**Thalia POV**

"Lady Artemis, could you tell me what is going on with that new girl that arrived at camp today?" The goddess just pretended she did not hear me, I hated when she did that.

"How did she have that sword. Allie said she it was a gift from Hephaestus and only Percy could make stuff out of it." Artemis looked at me angrily. I thought she was going to force me to stop pestering her but went another direction.

"You know the daughter of Apollo? What else did she tell you?" She spoke with so much fierceness that the rest of the hunters heard us. Luckily they knew better than to look at us while we talked so they just kept on walking. Those gossips were probably listening to our conversation now though.

"Yes, I met her on the range yesterday, she was friendly and we practiced a bit. Apparently she was Percy's girlfriend until his little problem." A few of the hunters snickered and that confused me a bit until I realized what it sounded like.

"Ugh get your head out of the gutter girls. That's not what I meant." Artemis gave me a disgusted look but shook her head and told them to shut up

"Erm, as you were saying Thalia?" I turned to look at Artemis and she looked at me expectantly.

"I think she told me everything that she knew, from Clarisse to what happened with the camper... Did you really kill him? I really got to know." At this the rest of the hunters turned their heads. Ugh I love them but they so fucking nosy, why do they care? It is not like any of them even knew him in the first place.

"Thalia, you really have to drop this. I do not want to discuss this with you-"

"So you killed him!?" At this point I was getting angry with Artemis. She was avoiding the question way too much and that was frankly very annoying. I thought we were not supposed to keep secrets from each other but apparently being a god excluded you from that rule.

"Yes I killed him! The council agreed and it was an unanimous decision. There happy? Is that what you wanted to hear Thalia? Now drop it, I don't want to hear you bring up the subject ever again!" At this point Artemis was really angry and she flashed away.

"Way to go Thalia."

"Who is this Percy?"

"You really got her angry this time."

"What is going on?"

"So what do we do now Thalia?" The hunters started to pester me with questions and I grew irritated too. If I could flash away I would as well but alas I am just a mortal.

"Lets just keep walking. Artemis said something strange was going on in this area and we are going a hunt tomorrow morning." A few of the hunters cheered while others groaned, for being hunters some of them did not like hunting very much.

"As for now you two go on ahead and find a place to camp out and you four spread east and west for something to eat." The hunters quickly obeyed my orders and the rest of us just kept on walking forwards. That was the protocol, four always went to find food to eat while 2 scouted for an area to set up the camp, in the meantime the rest of us had to keep walking forwards behind the scouts.

"What happened to the camper? Was it a girl camper?" I was going to shout at the fellow hunter to shut up but she was only eleven and kind of looked up to me.

"She was but it's no big deal. Don't worry about it Naomi." I knew she was not going to stop asking but it could not hurt to try.

"Did he _rape_ her?" I gave Naomi a sharp and angry look. Percy would never do that, he was a good person and that was just out of the question.

"I'm just asking, why else would Artemis get so angry to kill him? She said the whole council agreed so it must have been pretty bad."

"Percy only tried to kill her, Percy gets angry really easily and she blamed him for the death of her child and girlfriend. If you ask me she had it coming."

"But she was girl, she was probably right." Another one of the hunters spoke.

"Look Megan, there are some really bitchy girls out there too. From what Allie told me Karen turned out to be a real bitch." Megan shrugged her shoulders and just looked away.

"Besides, Percy would never willingly let his friends die, much less his family and he was busy fighting her dad."

"He was busy fighting Ares? Are we even talking about the same Clarisse? Because she was a real bitch too, kinda glad that she died."

"Hey watch it Emma, she was pregnant and if Ares hears you he might flash down here and kill you personally. He even broke the ancient laws for her and I don't think Artemis would take your side." Emma instantly shut up and looked around to see if Ares flashed nearby.

"I don't get it, Artemis has killed plenty of guys before. However this time she seemed very angry and specifically said she did not want to speak about it. You think she did it against her will or is ashamed of it?" I turned to look at Serena and had to admit she brought up a very valid question. Why didn't she want to talk about it?

"Lady Artemis is never ashamed of anything that she does, plus nobody could force her to do anything like that, she answers to nobody." I turned to look back at Naomi and shook my head.

"You're right Naomi, when it comes to Artemis's personal matters she can do whatever she wants." Naomi shot me a beautiful smile and I could see the pride in her eyes.

"But when it comes to Olympus she has to answer to my dad…" I let the words linger and the rest of the hunters knew what I meant.

"Maybe he had to be killed because he was too dangerous but he was still sent to Elysium for being a hero and all that?" I turned to look at Serena and smiled. Of course, I could just ask Nico! I grabbed a golden drachma from my pocket and pleased to Iris to get me Nico.

"Hey Thalia! What's up!?" Over the message I could see Nico in pajamas and slowly brushing his teeth, which was weird since it was barely afternoon.

"Hey death breath, I was just wondering if you could tell me where Percy is now…" I really hoped that Percy ended up in Elysium or maybe Isles of the Blest.

"Yeah, I think he is training with Ares in Idaho or something, I'm not really sure. I'll have to ask-" What the fuck?

"Wait, wait, wait. Ares is training with Percy in Idaho, like he's alive?" Nico pointed his index finger up and shook his head.

"No, Percy is dead. He is training with Ares in underworld Idaho… umm it is like regular Idaho but in the underworld?" Does Nico think I'm stupid or something?

"Look Nico, is Percy dead or alive? I'm only going to ask you this once and you better tell me the truth or I will personally got to the underworld and kick your ass!" Nico looked panicked and pretended to be listening to something.

"Umm, sorry Thalia my dad is calling me for an emergency. Got to go." With that, the stupid kid swiped the Iris message away and let me hanging.

"So you lover is alive huh?" I shot Emma a glare that could have cut steel in half.

"He was your lover?!" Naomi looked at me with surprise and covered her mouth when I glanced in her direction. Gods, why does she believe everything that they say?!

"Of course not, I only ever loved him but as a brother. Kapeesh?" Just then Chloe smirked and of course everyone paid attention now.

"Chloe I swear I will seriously kick your ass, not even your dad will be able to stop me." Chloe turned around and kept on walking. That's right Chloe, you look prettier when you're quiet. I love her but that daughter of Apollo really gets my nerves on sometimes.

"Why did Artemis lie to you and say he was dead? That boy you just messaged spilled the beans and from the looks of it he was not supposed to let you know that other boy was alive." Serena raised a valid point, why couldn't Artemis just tell me he was alive?

"Maybe your dad did not make her kill Percy but just promise to make everyone think he was dead. Artemis probably thought the best way to convince you was by saying she killed him herself?" Serena was really making really good points and I found myself nodding.

"So he told my dad to train Percy in secret? Like some secret weapon? That does not make sense, my dad hates him and the boy would probably die before the giants or titans rise again." I looked over at Ellen and had to agree again. They were really taking the situation apart and figuring it out.

"What about that girl that came to the camp today? She was claimed as a daughter of the boy and my mom?" That was another thing that caught my attention. That girl Sharon carried a sword almost like Percy's and it was made of that material only he could use.

"All boys are the same with your mom Daphne, all the boys drool over her. I would not be surprised if she was really their daughter, I'm just glad you aren't all lovey dovey like her."

"I'm nothing like my mother Lydia, you know how much I despise boys. I'm probably the only one here that has ever sliced off-"

"Okay Daphne!. We get it, now everyone shut up! Sharon is not his daughter, she is too old but your mom is definitely involved with him. All of the gods are, even Ares."

"That is disgusting Thalia. My father is the manliest god and he would never bed a guy. He is a womanizer, a disgusting pig and a scumbag but he is not gay." This girls are driving me crazy!

"Ellen, that is not what Thalia meant. She is saying that some of the gods are keeping secrets from us and that most of them are involved with Percy in some way or another, specially Ares and Aphrodite since they are directly involved."

"Your mom is also Involved Serena, Allie told me your mom gave him her blessing as a 'thanks' and I also heard that he was really good in bed." It was all starting to make sense, he bedded Athena and she gave him her blessing as a thank you but then she got real angry with the whole murdering her daughter thing.

"My mom would never do that, she rarely gives out blessings and she is a virgin goddess. We are all born out of her head and she hates Poseidon who is his father so she giving her blessing in exchange for sex is out of the question."

"Well Allie is daughter of Apollo and she cannot lie." It was probably all Athena's fault now that I think about it. She is notorious for being a very problematic goddess and she does curse a lot of people, one of the reasons I never really liked her.

"That is true, we cannot lie, if my sister said that she must be saying the truth. One needs to be a complete idiot to doubt the word of a child of Apollo. He is a womanizing piece of crap like Ares but he will always say the truth and that is his only redeeming quality." That made sense.

"Regardless I have complete faith in my mother and that girl never said that happened you just assumed it Thalia. Besides if the situation is being kept a secret from us it is probably because my mother suggested it. She is the goddess of wisdom and even though the curiosity is killing me sometimes ignorance is bliss." I realized that Serena was right, before all of this mess everything was fine but now everything is in chaos.

"I guess you're right but Artemis was keeping a secret from us. One of the rules of the hunt was there was supposed to be no secrets between us and her. She does not trust us, she does not trust me." Again I was angry at Artemis, I was happy when I realized that she did not really kill Percy but now it was just as bad.

 **No POV**

"Father, I do not like lying to my hunters, specially Thalia. Plus she already knows a lot."

"Artemis, you know how Thalia is. If she found out the whole truth she would blame us and try to meet up with Perseus or something. Trust me as soon as he can control his urges I will have no problem you telling her the truth." Artemis nodded at but then had a better idea.

"What if I just tell her the truth? That way she might understand and I would not have to lie to her."

"Please, Artemis. This is for the best, if Percy ever learns to control himself meeting up with Thalia again will be a lovely surprise." Artemis looked at her father but was not convinced this was the best approach. Thalia probably hated her and if she ever found out that Percy was alive she would lose her trust.

"What if she finds out? Thalia is pretty smart and she will never let this go. If I know Thalia and I do, she is probably asking around to everyone she knows about Percy. If she finds out anything about this I will never forgive you."

"Artemis stop being so paranoid, she will never know the truth. I have taken care of all loose ends and it is for the best. Be sure to remember that please." Artemis was getting annoyed with her father. She still did not understand why she could not just tell Thalia the truth. _It is not like she will purposefully go find Percy knowing that he had uncontrollable sexual urges._

"At least help me understand why I can't tell her. Thalia would never do something so stupid like recklessly looking for Percy when he has the cursed mark." Zeus sighed and walked down from his throne and stood in front or Artemis.

"Artemis, we do not want to worry her, if she thinks he is dead then she will know there is nothing she can do to help him and stop her search for him or whatever. Besides the less people know about him the better, he is currently training with Ares somewhere and he promised to help him with his lust problem."

"Ares? Help Percy with his lust? Father, that has got to be the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." Zeus looked at his daughter and was definitely not amused with his idea being called idiotic.

"Artemis if there is something that Ares knows it is discipline. He will strengthen his will to levels of that of a god and then he can easily overpower the mark of Himeros. It might take him a few decades of training alone but it will be done and then he can meet up with Thalia and hang out or whatever mortals do." Artemis could only nod at her father, turns out his idea was not idiotic at all. It actually made a lot of sense in Artemis' mind although she would have handled it a bit differently. She gave one last look at her father and prepared to flash when another deity flashed into the throne room.

"Hades, what are you doing here? Not that I mind your presence… it is a very pleasant surprise."

"Brother please, I have to tell you and my niece something very important."

"Very well brother, I will call Athena-." The kind of gods was stopped by his brother again.

"No Zeus, you and Artemis." Artemis was in shock, she had never crossed much words the with god of the dead and this was certainly a surprise for her.

"Of course Uncle, what is this you got to say." Artemis turned to look at her uncle, she hated surprises but she had a feeling she was going to like this one. _Hopefully some mildly powerful monster escaped Tartarus or something, it will be a good exercise for my hunters._

"Artemis, it is my son. He let is slip to Thalia that Percy was alive. I'm sorry brother but she caught him by surprise when he was on mortal medication. He had just gone to the dentist to get some teeth removed and was not thinking straight."

"Damnit Hades! Bring me the boy, he must be punished for defying my orders!"

"Brother my son is asleep, he was seriously medicated, it is not his fault!" Zeus was extremely angry at the news, he wanted to unleash his wrath upon Nico but his anger quickly faded when he saw the face of his angry daughter slowly moving in his direction. _Oh crap._


	36. Smarter Than You Think

**A few days later.**

 **Percy POV**

I swung my sword at Ares and missed once again. I had hoped being under water would give me an advantage but apparently not, even after getting accustomed to it. He was just too fast and I did not understand. I should be having him on the ropes by now but my attempts were met with either dodges or parries.

 _Feeling discouraged? Just drop the sword kiddo, I know it's getting heavy and a mere mortal like you is not match for me.._

The god of war spoke into my mind and the grip on my sword loosen a little. I _was_ starting to feel discouraged, I have not landed a single hit on him since we started and he constantly laughed at my failures.

 _You will heal all wounds anyways, just drop it and accept defeat... again._

I backed away and felt like dropping my sword. My hand was shaking and I struggled to keep it still. I needed a break and even though I will get injured Ares was right, I was going to be healed anyways.

 _Pathetic, feel like dropping your sword already? If I had known you were going to suck this much I would have never volunteered._

It had been going like this for days already. I'd wake up hungry as hell only to be rushed outside by the war god. He'd make me workout with him and then underwater we went until he got tired of sparring with me. I felt a sharp cut on my left shoulder and screamed in pain. I looked over at my shoulder and saw the wound rapidly healing, no time for blood to even get out. Like always.

 _Enjoying that? I know I am. I could get used to this. Who am I kidding? You already bored me, your strength and speed are a joke._

His excessive taunting was getting on my nerves and I rushed at him only for him to smile and effortlessly dodge. Strike after strike he was always ahead and his stupid smile was pissing me off.

 _Why you keep paying attention to what he says Percy? Calm down, to defeat him you must use your mind._

I realized that this voice did not belong to Ares and smiled. The goddess was right, Ares is a trash talker and that is the only thing he has been doing all this time, in fact he never attacked me at all. I need to ignore him and focus on the fight. I got into a defensive stance and stepped back a bit. I stood still for a few seconds waiting for his attack but it never came.

 _I see Athena decided to crash my party huh? Does not matter, let's see if she ends up helping you or harming you._

Ares then walked over to me and flashed us both to the surface. He immediately summoned some clothes on himself stretched a bit. No more games then, this was going to be a real battle without those stupid swords or the water weighing me down. I was definitely feeling the moment and felt pumped for the action.

"Put some clothes on and pull out your weapon of choice." I created myself some jeans and a camp half blood shirt and out of muscle memory reached for my pocket to pull out my sword. A little too late I realized that the pen I uncapped was Riptide and felt a knot on my throat. Ares noticed but did not say a word so I created myself some of my escrimas and gave a few experimental swings.

I looked over at Ares and noticed he had no armor and wielded a very thin blade. From the looks of it he was going to focus on speed. If that was the case then I will also use very light weapons. I made my escrimas weight two pounds each and readied myself.

"Let's get started." I told the god of war but he just lifted his index finger.

"Not yet kid, once our spectator get here the battle will start." Spectator?

I felt a deity flash besides us and turned a bit only to find myself looking at the goddess of wisdom. She wore simple jeans and a white blouse but I found myself gawking at her like an idiot. Athena glanced in my direction and smiled, I was about to smile back when I felt a very familiar pain in my lower abdomen. Ares sucker punched me again and laughed.

"Distracted already? Pathetic." I struggled to get up but once I did I turned to look at Athena and she gave me a reassuring nod. I guess it must be because she was a goddess and I haven't been in this body for a while but she looked pretty attractive and my body seemed to like it. Even from a few meters away I could smell her perfume and the sweet smell of lavender clouded my mind

"Focus on the Battle!" Ares rushed to me and swung his sword, I barely had time to deflect his strike with one of my own when I turned to look at Athena again. She was fixing her hair in ponytail and then gave me another half smile. I must have gotten distracted again because I felt Ares kick me straight in the chest and I fell back into the ground.

"You really can't stop looking at her? That will be the reason you lose this fight!" Ares launched at me again and when I turned to glance at Athena again he punched me in the face with his free hand.

"You're making this too easy." Ares laughed and I rubbed my nose only to find my blood all over my hand. The small traces of ichor on my hand just reminded me that as strong as I was I was no god. I am still a mortal, I can still die.

"Of course you can still die, I have done nothing but best you in battle for this past few days, If I wanted to I could put this sword through your heart and then no more Percy Jackson." Ares was right, Himeros said I was immortal till I fell in battle and Ares has been beating me for a few days now, am I no longer Immortal or how does that work?

 _Ignore him Perseus, just concentrate on the problem at hand. Resist the urge to look at me, I'm not that pretty anyways… just focus on defeating him. I know you can._

I stood up and inhaled deeply. I gripped my escrimas tightly and remained still, fighting the urge to look to my left, completely focused on Ares and Ares alone. I had to beat him, Athena believe in me and she was rarely wrong. Ares narrowed his eyes a bit and smiled.

"So you're about to get serious huh? Bring it on kid, you're still out of your league here." With that Ares began his assault, his blows were strong and fast, too fast to block so I could only dodge or deflect them. After a little while I realized that as strong and fast as he was he was very predictable. His attacks followed a pattern, a very efficient pattern that maximized his swings and the total damage he could output but a pattern nonetheless.

To beat him I had to make him break his pattern, I had to do something he could not block against with his sword and force him out of his muscle memory. I then had an idea, a very risky idea that will leave me defenseless for a little bit but it just might work. I turned my escrimas into daggers and held them close to my chest area. We stood a few meters from each other, I looked straight into his eyes and could only see cold calculating eyes, eyes of a true warrior. The world seemed to stop and the tension was starting to get the best of me until he spoke.

"Daggers? You rarely use them, you really think that will help?" Ares smirked and then ran at me, that is when I took my chance. I spun a little and threw both of my daggers at his face forcing him to dodge mid dash making him lose most of his momentum. I then created another dagger on my left hand and with its hilt stopped Ares' half ass-ed strike. I focused all of my energy on pushing up his sword along with my dagger aside and we both stumbled back a bit. I immediately kicked him in his stomach with my left foot and reached for my right pocket to find my all familiar pen, something that I could do in my sleep. With my fingers I uncapped Riptide and swung the broken blade under his neck to find the surprised face of Ares.

 **Athena POV**

Percy had adopted a new stance and looked at Ares defiantly after I had told him some words of encouragement. I knew that he could do it, he had my blessing and Ares was close to bursting out. If Ares had exerted himself any more he would have unleashed his true form and frankly that would have been embarrassing.

"So you're about to get serious huh? Bring it on kid, you're still out of your league here." I saw as Ares unleashed his fury of attacks against Percy and realized that he was now fighting at full power, a little more and Percy's body would not be able to handle the strain.

I started to doubt if Percy could win this battle, Ares was going all out and it did not look good. His recent training had probably made him stronger and faster than ever before. If he had been this strong when we fought the giants he could have easily helped out the rest of us.

"Hmph, looks like he's going to use daggers." The voice of my sister shook me out of my thoughts. I turned to my right and noticed Artemis was standing there watching intently. She rested in her typical twelve year old form and she looked quite happy, she could have easily passed for an actual little girl.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your hunters doing what father told you to handle?" I spoke to Artemis only to find her focused on the now paused battle.

"This Athena, is what I like to call the male glare. It's a moment that builds up unnecessary tension only to be broken by the male who feels they got the upper hand." I turned to Percy and sure enough he was standing still and looking straight onto Ares' eyes. I did have to agree with Artemis though, It did seem very unusual and it created much unnecessary tension.

"Daggers? You rarely use them, you really think that will help?" I could tell this was the moment I had been waiting for, this was going to be their final skirmish and it did not look good for Percy.

"Don't blink." I heard Artemis whisper.

Ares rushed to Percy only for him to throw his daggers in a futile attempt to catch him off guard and Ares managed to dodge them easily. Percy had lost his weapons and now stood still as a god of war rushed towards him. From the looks of it Ares was not going to stop and I was not going to reach him in time to save him.

Ares prepared to swing his sword straight through Percy's neck onto to find himself blocked by another dagger Percy held in his left hand. Percy pushed their weapons aside, kicked Ares in his stomach and pushed him back a little. He pulled Riptide from his pocket and instantly held it under Ares neck.

"I win" He said. They stood still for a minute until Percy capped Riptide and to my surprise Ares put his hand on Percy's shoulder. Ares did not say a word but if I had to guess he probably spoke to Percy with his mind. Ares then flashed away leaving Percy all alone in the middle of the barren field.

 _Should we go talk to him? He is still cursed and me killing him would not make Poseidon very happy._

It _should_ be safe to go near him, he did learn to restrain himself a bit and both of us are capable warriors, not to mention Percy is extremely fatigued and looks like he is about to collapse.

 _He is no threat in that state, he has little to no energy left._

Artemis nodded but in that instance Percy fell flat on his face.

"Hmph, I guess he was no threat after all." I rolled my eyes at her and flashed next to him but when I got there a deity was holding him in her arms over her lap. She held Percy on her chest and slowly caressed his bloody cheek.

"What are you doing here Aphrodite?" She ignored me but when I summoned my spear and shield she instantly answered.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking care of him." Aphrodite pushed Percy's head in the middle of her chest and closed her eyes. She was not taking care of him at all, she just wanted to feel him on her.

"No you're not, you're just … rubbing him on you. What is wrong with you, he is unconscious and needs serious medical attention!" They did not know but Ares had not been feeding him and deprived him of most of his sleep, if Percy was a mortal he would have been dead by now.

"Let me check for internal bleeding." she said. Aphrodite was getting on my nerves, he did not have internal bleeding, she just wanted to lift his shirt. I grabbed Percy's hand and lifted him over my shoulder before Aphrodite could get her way.

"Hey!" She screamed in apparent indignation.

"Shut it, I'm taking him to my palace so he can rest there." Before I could flash away Aphrodite grabbed Percy and did not let go.

"I should take him to my place to treat his wounds, he can rest there. Besides Percy and I have a special connection, we share a daughter you know." What? That's not possible, Aphrodite has not had any children recently.

"Sharon is not his daughter Aphrodite." Sharon? "Also the boy is just a little bruised and hungry, give him to me. I will handle it." Artemis reached over and tried to get a hold of him but Aphrodite intervened.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving Percy with a goddess like you, don't tell me you want him for yourself," she lashed out. Artemis then turned furious and pulled out her twin silver daggers and pointed them at Aphrodite.

"How dare you! I would never indulge in such things! I am going to take him to my brother's palace not mine. Now give me the boy!" she screamed.

"Both of you shut it! Ares told me to take care of Percy, I was invited to spectate, I gave him advice to defeat Ares and I'm the only one with a legit reason to be here." My sisters shut up and Aphrodite let go of him.

"Now, I understand Aphrodite snooping around Percy but why are you here Artemis?" The silver eyed goddess turned around a bit and scratched her head.

"Thalia found out some of the truth on her own and became very annoying to live with. She is going to be hunting him down and I thought I should give him a heads up. She also found out he was training with Ares and when she told me I wanted to see it for myself." I took another look at Percy and realized giving him to Artemis was probably the best choice, she could get Apollo to heal him in an instant and she had valid reasons to want to talk to him and to come here. I dropped Percy's unconscious body at her feet and saw as he fell flat on his face again, I probably should not have done that.

"Very well, take him to Apollo and discuss what you must." Artemis gave me a grateful nod and flashed away with him.

"Believe it or not I actually care about him." I turned back at Aphrodite and wondered why she was telling me this.

"You probably think I am just some bimbo trying to seduce him but I would have stayed with him till he was better. Artemis is just going to dump him at her brother's and not care a whisker about his well being once she leaves." Aphrodite flashed away and let me wondering if Aphrodite was not as dumb as she pretended to be.


	37. Restraint and Desire

**Apollo POV**

"Look babe, I'm sorry for taking off like that yesterday but it was an emergency. I'm the god of healing, I'm an Olympian, the council and gods everywhere need me." The naiad I was talking to tilted up her head and looked at me. She turned to look around the fountain and then sat on the edge next to me.

"I want to spend time with you but my duties as a god just don't let me." She gave me a very sad look but then frowned.

"You aren't just saying that right?" I shook my head furiously and gently cupped her hands into mine.

"I am the Apollo, the god of truth. I cannot lie and even if I could I would not lie to you." A soft smile forced in her lips and I knew she was going to forgive me. We look straight into each others' eyes and just when I was about to kiss her I was pulled away by someone.

"Apollo, there is an emergency in your palace." At that moment I was about to unleash my true power upon the poor deity that took that precious moment away from me when I noticed it was Hebe.

"Hebe, are you sure. This is really not the time." I turned to look at Maya and she looked crestfallen. Every single time things were looking good between us we were interrupted, curse those damn fates. Actually I take that back, I'm sorry fates, I am just so angry at my rotten luck.

"Yes, your sister Artemis dragged in a camper that looked pretty bad. I don't think I can help him in the state he is in." I stood up and turned to look at Maya once more to apologize.

"I know, I know, it is an emergency and you are needed elsewhere. I understand." The sad naiad jumped back into the fountain and despondently waved me goodbye.

"Apollo, Artemis is going to get really angry if you don't go." I turned to look back at Hebe and sighed in resignation. I flashed into my palace to find Artemis holding what appeared to be a camper. His clothes were dirty, his face was full of dirt and blood and he looked outright sickly.

"Whoa Artemis, what happened to him?" I asked my sister. She must have tortured this poor guy and I bet it was for something stupid like he accidentally flirted with a hunter or looked at her funny.

"Just hurry up and heal him. I have to go check on my hunters." Artemis flashed away and dropped the kid on the floor, bloody forehead hitting the floor first of course. I reached over to grab him and tried to focus on his face.

"Who is he?" The voice of Hebe startled me and I dropped the kid on his head again.

"Hebe, please!" My sister immediately backed away in fear. Father is not going to be happy if she tells him I only ever got angry with her so I had to apologize. "Hebe, I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to having you around all the time." She simply nodded and came closer. I grabbed the kid once again and noticed he had a familiar flower shaped tattoo on his left wrist.

"Is this camper involved in what mortals call 'gangs'? They do cause the youth a lot of trouble, they kill each other over them. " I turned and looked at my sister incredulously. She really needed to get into the real world, she never went outside Olympus and all her knowledge was from random mortal movies and from the few times she spied on the mortal world.

"No Hebe, this is Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon." Hebe looked at me confused and slowly shook her head.

"I don't think I ever heard of him."

"The one that fought Kronos like two years ago. The one that refused Immortality and got dad angry." Hebe scratched her chin with her left index finger but then slowly shook her head again.

"I thought it was my brother Perseus that fought Kronos." Hebe was really starting to irritate me. She was not dumb but she was so ignorant when it came to the demigods.

"No Hebe, our brother died a long time ago. He was mortal remember? This Perseus is a son of Poseidon and... It's a long story. I'll just explain who he is later." I snapped my fingers and moved Percy to one of the rooms in my palace.

"So how exactly are you going to heal him?" It was time to demonstrate my expertise to my little sister.

"Well for starters I will dump him in some water, preferably sea water. Being the son of Poseidon all minor injuries he has will automatically heal. " I flashed to Percy's room and opened the cabinet on the left top side of the room for my special summoning. Triton has gotten injured before fighting rogue mermen and Poseidon basically forced me to keep sea water on me at all time in case the water alone on Atlantis could not heal him and he had to be brought down here.

"I still don't understand how the water alone can heal him completely Apollo."

"I was not done Hebe, I will explain my process as I go." I transformed the bed Percy laid on into a decently sized fish tank and poured the canteen of infinite sea water onto the container. I watched as the water instantly cleaned his face and cleaned the minor scrapes he had on his face. If only everyone could be healed by water alone, so many lives could be saved.

"What now brother? His stomach has not stopped rumbling ever since Artemis brought him here and his life force is very weak. I doubt you can force him to eat ambrosia." Hebe was right, he had very little energy left and his body will not respond to regular healing. There was not enough energy to keep him alive, thank Himeros he made Percy immortal or he would have went into a coma or died already.

"Worry not Hebe, the boy is starving but I am the god of healing and I can heal almost everything that is heal-able?" That did not sound right but who cares, I knew what I had to do.

"First I need to get his body back to a responsive state, after that I will heal him. I will infuse some nectar into his bloodstream directly with my specially designed Golden IV Pump." I took out some nectar and mixed it with some mushed up ambrosia. I did not know if Percy could get dehydrated but just in case he was I also added some electrolytes and a bit of glucose to the mixture. I made two packs and put one on the table near the door.

"This Hebe, is what is going to help Percy. It will go directly into his blood through a peripheral line and treat his hunger, his thirst and his fatigue. It will jump start his body and will replenish his energy. I specifically made it for his well being so don't lose it." Hebe was now paying close attention to me and watched me work in awe. It felt good to have skills be respected, most of the Olympian just took my skills for granted. Only Hestia, Athena and dad ever showed some actual recognition of my skills.

"I will now hook up my special solution into the injection port, it is about 450 milliliters. Percy is pretty fit and has plenty of muscle so he probably weighs around 80 kilograms. In order for my solution to take effect soon I will adjust the roller clamp to release about 50 drops per minute and it should be done in about three hours. Now if you excuse I need to go back to Maya. Think you can check on him every hour to make sure the drip rate is constant and refill it with the pack over there in about three hours Hebe?" My sister nodded and put on a determined face.

"You're in charge Hebe. If he wakes up or anything else happens I trust you will take care of it. I really have to go patch things up with Maya and well you understand." Hebe nodded and then frowned a bit.

"What about visits? What if your sister comes back?" I really doubted that Artemis would come back since she basically just dumped him here so there was no harm there.

"Sure Hebe, Percy is in no serious danger and he can have visits. Anyways I will probably be back by evening so catch you later." I gave my sister one last smile before flashing away to Maya's fountain.

 **Hebe POV**

I could not see if color was returning to his cheeks since he was underwater but from the looks of it Apollo had done it. They boy was going to get healed and my brother truly was the god of healing. At first I thought he was just going to hover his hands over him and use his powers to heal him but even I could have done the non magical procedure he did, just a demonstration that he is truly skilled in the field of healing even without his powers.

I turned to look at the boy again and wondered why Artemis had done this to him yet brought him here to be healed. Was he some kind of sexual deviant yet Artemis feared the wrath of Poseidon? Regardless I was hooked, I needed to know more about him. The closest I ever interacted with a demigod was with Heracles but he was already a god when we got married and he turned out to be a self loathing, boring pessimist.

I went outside the room and went to Apollo's study to see if he had anything written about him. Percy Jackson was his name and he was a son of Poseidon. Apollo had a decent sized library, many books but they were mostly about medicine and demigod biology. From the looks of it he was smart enough to be a mortal doctor as well.

There was nothing on his bookshelves about Percy so I went check on his desk. He had a few pictures of his sister, dad and what I believe to be his mom resting on his desk. I opened the drawer, the only drawer that he had and saw what appeared to be a doctor's agenda and his date book. Of course.

"Apollo!" I heard Artemis scream from Percy's room. I flashed there immediately and wondered why she was here. Anyways as long as she was here maybe she could clear up a few things for me about him.

"He is not here Artemis. Do you need anything?" Artemis turned around and raised a brow.

"Where is he? I told him to hurry up and heal Perseus. If Poseidon finds out about his state it will be his fault not mine." Is she kidding? She brought a bloody kid to Apollo, he is doing her a favor by fixing her mistakes.

"Apollo did all he could do to heal him in the condition you brought him on. What did he do to you to deserve the way you treated him anyways?"

"I did not do anything to him, it was Ares who did that to him. Besides I don't have to answer to you. Tell me when Apollo gets back Hebe, at least be useful for something." Artemis flashed away and left me in the room with the unconscious boy.

I could tell Artemis did not like me. I guess she resented me for being a legitimate daughter of Hera and Zeus while she was the daughter of a random titaness. I did not like her either, she has a great brother that always watches out for her yet she only disrespects and insults him. She was born very beautiful, powerful and can do as she pleases. I was given a domain everyone hates, forced to marry Heracles to as serve as a trophy wife and nobody respects me, it is not fair.

"What she said was not very nice." I turned to look at the boy and he actually talked underwater. Must be a son of Poseidon thing because I heard him clearly. The boy started to get up from the fish tank and looked at my brother's IV machine.

"This stuff really works, although I would have preferred some real food instead of whatever is being pumped into my blood." He turned to look at me and instantly dried his clothes. His eyes changed colors from light violet to sea green and sky blue. He gave me a dazzling smile and reached for my hand.

"I think my name is Percy Jackson and yours is Hebe?" I took a close look at his hand and wondered if I should take it. Apollo did not tell me much about him but he did supposedly fight Kronos and was a hero. If he had been someone evil or dangerous he would have told me right? I took his hand and shook it gently before letting it go.

"I am not going to pretend to know who you are but you must be a powerful goddess. Only a powerful goddess could be as beautiful as you." The boy was very direct and his compliment took me aback. It had been centuries since I have been called beautiful and it felt nice. I tried to hide my blush and smile from him but I could not break of his gaze.

"I am Hebe, goddess of youth, daughter of Zeus and Hera." The boy looked in deep thought and smiled.

"A princess of Olympus? This must be my lucky day." He immediately reached for my hand and gave me a soft bow. I actually never thought of it that way, if father and mother were the king and queen then I was a princess and that was kinda nice.

"Do you know where I am? It looks like the palace of Apollo but I don't know why would I be here? Last thing I remember I was fighting Ares and…" The boy shook his head and pressed on his right temple. It was like he was trying to think really hard which was funny since even I know children of Poseidon are not known to be the smartest.

"This is Apollo's palace. I am just supposed to be taking care of you."

"Hmm, do you know how I got here?"

"Artemis brought you here. You were very bloody and it looked like she gave you a severe beating and kept you as a prisoner." He scratched his chin and shook his head some more.

"I don't remember any of that. Why does my head hurt so much?" He asked as he rubbed the front of his forehead.

"Oh! You were dropped on your head by Apollo and Artemis. I accidentally surprised Apollo and he dropped you but I think Artemis willingly dropped you on your face." The boy eyed me suspiciously but shrugged it off.

"She did not have to do that, she should have just dropped me on my back or something."

"Well Artemis is not the nicest goddess there is. I think she is one of the most conceited ones if not the most stuck up of them all." I immediately closed my mouth and regretted saying that aloud. That was something that nobody was supposed to know but now this kid knew how I really felt about her.

"You think she does not deserve everything that she has?" I don't know how he knew exactly how I felt but I nodded. She did not deserve to be on her merry way, she did not deserve her close group of hunters and her liberty to do as wants. Father lets her do as she pleases and never punishes her, just a week ago she fired a dozen arrows in his private area and he did not even get angry at her. As for me he just married me off to Heracles to live a miserable life.

"It is not fair that she gets to be happy while I'm stuck being miserable." I looked at Percy again and saw he did not look at me in the eyes. He pitied me, he thought I was strong goddess and I was just proving I was an emotional weak one. "Father always loved her more than everyone else, maybe even more than Athena and she even has a loving brother. I have none of that and I never will." I sulked to one of the chairs in the room and sat down.

I wanted the boy to leave, I never wanted to see him again. He knew my real thoughts and he just stood there doing nothing.

"There is more than just one path to happiness. I like to think the fates do not control everything, they can only control so much so our future is not written in stone. We can choose our actions in the moment." He walked to me and sat on the chair to my left side.

"What do you mean when you say there is more than one path to happiness?" Percy scratched his head and then grabbed my hand. His eyes showed sympathy and I knew that I could trust him.

"It means when you find out what you want don't hold back. Sometimes you just have to recognize when there is something good in front of you and take it." In that moment something in his eyes changed. The look of sympathy in his eyes turned to one of lust and he eyed me like a prey. I wanted to run away but that is when he magically removed his shirt.

My brother was not lying when he said the demigod was very fit. He had a muscular frame and his abdomen looked like it was sculpted out of marble. His face complimented his body and for the first time I realized that he was beautiful, too beautiful to be a mortal. His eyes settled in a sea green and his beautiful face was only a few inches from mine now.

"What is it that you want Hebe, is there anything in the world right now that you desire?" Percy's gaze never left my lips and I leaned closer to him.

"I know what I want. It is something that I desire more than anything else in the world right now." I struggled to pass saliva down my throat but remained in the same position.

"Wha-what is it that you want?" I asked him delaying the inevitable. Percy just gave me a crooked smile and gently caressed my left cheek with his finger.

"Only one thing is stopping me from getting what I want. I just need to hear one thing and ecstasy will follow." At this point Percy was breathing on my neck and I felt myself going damp. If he was not a son of Poseidon I would have thought he was god of lust. I cleared my throat and struggled to ask another question.

"What is … what is it that you need to hear?" I asked meekly. His close proximity was making me feel like I never felt before. It was a new feeling but I liked it.

"Just answer me this one question." He hissed next to my ear making it tingle. I took a short breath and took in his scent, it was delicious and I knew what he was going to ask."What do you desire Hebe?" The question echoed through my head but I knew what I had to say.

"You."


	38. Living The Moment

**Almost a week since an Update D: Sorry guys.**

 **No fear! The anticipated chapter is here and I really hope you guys like it.**

 **Hebe POV**

"You." As soon as Percy heard those words he pulled me for a passionate and savage kiss. I was initially surprised he would be so fierce with a goddess but immediately corresponded and forced my tongue into his mouth. Surprisingly he did not put up a fight and let me take control.

He pulled me from my waist towards him and tightened his grip around me pushing my body towards his. I stood up from my chair and transformed the tank behind him into a bed. I pushed him over it and started to lower my gown. I peeked over at Percy and noticed he was extremely excited as I could see a huge outline on his pants.

"You're in for a treat Mr. Hero." A huge smile appeared on his face as he panted heavily. I finished lowering my gown revealing that I was completely nude underneath and saw him stop breathing for a few seconds.

"Take them off." I told him, I wanted him to show me what he had to offer. Percy magically disappeared his pants and underwear revealing a fully erect member. It looked very big, too big... unnaturally big. Then again I only ever been with my husband like twice so maybe Heracles was just small.

I climbed onto the bed, got on all fours and then straddled the boy. I pressed my hands onto his chest and started kissing on on his neck. The boy closes his eyes and moaned in pleasure until I bit him.

"Ahh" The boy opened his eyes but did not seem mad, almost like he enjoyed it. My assault of kisses and nibbles on his neck soon halted when I started to drip a clear liquid from my private area. I knew what It meant, I wanted him inside me so I got into position but stopped myself. The boy saw me hesitate a bit and a confused looked appeared on his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and lowered my hips onto his member. As soon as he entered me I felt his thickness struggle to find my insides. The boy groaned in pleasure and so did I. It felt like he was filling all of my insides and I loved every second of it. I moved my hips in different ways trying to enhance the pleasure until I made it reach my most sensitive area. I slowly descended into his member enjoying the twitching member rubbing against my special area and I felt something building up inside me, it was like the pleasure was slowly building up and was about to explode.

I kept the lead and moved upwards and downwards more hastily and slammed my body onto his pelvis. The movement was starting to wear me down so I had to slow down. I was panting heavily but I did not want to end it yet. I was so close and if I stopped it might all just go away.

"You look tired, let me take the lead." I really wanted to be the one driving this but he was right, I was getting too tired to go on. I gave him a small nod and felt empty when he pulled from inside me. He flipped me over to the bed and stood up.

"You are so close. I can feel it, it will be magical." The boy then summoned a weird thin sheet to cover his member and raised my legs over his shoulders. At that moment I felt vulnerable, the boy was now in control and it made me uncomfortable. He must have noticed my reaction because a worried look crossed his face.

"Are you feeling shy?" Truth is I was. I was no longer in control and now he was to have his way with me. I wanted him to bring the bliss he promised so I decided to overlook that. I glanced in his direction to his worried look and that gave me the reassurance I needed.

"You promised me ecstasy." I gave him a smile and the boy grinned. In a swift motion his member entered me and I felt full again. He immediately found my sensitive area and plunged his fingers inside me and moved his fingers inside me furiously..The pleasure was coming from so many places at the same time that it completely overwhelmed me. The feeling that was building inside exploded and brought me to another reality.

For what seemed minutes the world stood still and I stopped breathing. My body stopped moving and relaxed. I felt free and invincible, I closed my eyes and felt myself releasing more fluid. The sensation was exhilarating but like a drug it's effects started to wear off and I found myself in the same room with the boy. To my surprise he was still shoving his member inside me and the feeling was starting to build up again.

"Percy!, Ahh!" He grinned and started to slam his hips on my tights with even greater force. The resonating sound reassuring my next explosion was going to be greater than the first and I yearned for the moment. I started to lose myself again and felt my area tighten around his member again. With a final twitch he unleashed his seed into me and I released my liquids.

"AHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with joy and I found myself floating in a sea of euphoria. My body was worn but my mind was as clear as day. Nothing crossed my mind except the intense pleasure that this boy had given me. The joyous gift of sex that he gave me, the new peak of pleasure that he made me reach. It was magical indeed, the ecstasy that he promised was real and I wanted it to last forever.

"Ahh, so tight" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to see Percy closing his eyes and he slowed down his pace. He removed his member from my insides and then removed the sheet that had somehow trapped his seed. He walked over to the trash and threw it away. The boy was done and that was it, no more and no less. It was just what I needed. I relaxed in the bed but managed to sit up to look at him. His nude body shone gold in the palace of my brother and from the looks of it he was still very hard and even twitched a little. He saw me eyeing his member and gave me a crooked smile.

"We are not done yet beautiful." he then pushed me onto the bed in a similar manner that I had done to him before and held his breath as he eyed my average sized breasts jiggle when my body bounced on the bed a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. There was nothing else to do, he had given me immense pleasure and from the looks of it I managed to give him the release he so desperately needed.

"You really don't know? There is so many ways to please a woman… and so many other ways to please a man." With a omniscient look he slowly came closer and cupped my breast with his right hand and touched me with his other. He gently rubbed my area and massaged my breast building up that joyous feeling again. I started to moan again and he took it a sign to continue.

He slowly kissed and massaged my neck and breasts, nibbling and biting me from my nipples all the way to my neck. He bit me but instead of pain It felt great, the joy of him touching ever part of my body making me ignore the pain that he brought, if anything the pain enhanced the pleasure and I was starting to feel wet again. Soon he started to lick every part of my body but stopped when he reached my private area. He glanced at me and licked his lips suggestively signalling me what he was about to do. This was something new but I had trust in him, if anyone could find another way to please me it could be him.

He grabbed thighs and opened them up to reveal my shaven area. With his left hand he reached over and rubbed my entrance making me wriggle as it was a sensation that I never felt before.

"You like that don't you?" I moaned in response and he just smiled. I saw him starting deep into my eyes as he descended into my area. Once his tongue reached me I groaned in pleasure. His lips caressed my womanly area and his tongue delved deep inside me. This was also something new and I released once again. Pleasure washed over me and I screamed trying to contain the new sensations that his tongue brought.

"Ohhhhhh, gods yes!" As good as he was with his member he was even better with his tongue. His tongue moved and twirled in so many ways that should not even be possible. His tongue was smooth and silky and moved like snake inside of me. The sensation was so good I lifted my torso and pressed his head deeper inside me, I wanted more of it.

"Lick me Percy, let me feel all your tongue inside of me!" The boy did as I commanded and sunk his uncontrollable tongue deep inside me that I released once again. I reached a new state of happiness and liquids poured from my area like a fountain. I felt so dirty for allowing his mouth to enter my area but the boy seemed content. He eagerly licked, slurped and swallowed all of my fluids and continued his assault on my area with his mouth and tongue until I was dry.

I thought that they boy was done but he just wiped his mouth with his forearm and grinned like an idiot. He walked over to me and lifted me from the bed and set me on the floor.

"Now it is your turn." With that he placed me on my knees and placed my rock hard twitchy member in front of me. From the looks of it he wanted me to do something to it but I was not sure, that was his private area. The boy closed his eyes in anticipation and I struggled to decide whether I should do this. His member was too big to fit inside my mouth but he did do that other thing for me so I hesitantly plucked my lips towards it. His member twitched as if it was alive but I managed to touch it with my lips. His member twitched again and oozed some liquid. I glanced at Percy and he still had his eyes closed but this time he was groaning.

"Oh yes Hebe, do whatever you want with it. Kiss it, lick it and suck it all you want." I gulped at his suggestion and opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue. I reached closer to his part and licked his tip with my tip tasting the sweet liquid that he oozed. It tasted weird, sweet and salty but it was not as nasty or half as bad as I expected.

I subconsciously reached for his member with my small hands and felt it twitch some more. I was not sure if I should be doing that but when I gripped it tightly he groaned in pleasure and I knew I was doing something right.

"Oh Hebe, oh yes." I licked my lips gulped again because he was seriously motivating me to do this. I opened my mouth and slowly moved forward to engulf his member in my mouth. My mouth was salivating and soon I closed my mouth on his member.

"Ahhh" he groaned. As if by instinct I wrapped as much tongue as I could around him. It was clear my mouth caused him much joy and I felt in total control of him, if I stopped he would most certainly be sad but he have gave me that immense pleasure it was only fair I did this for him.

"Oh yeah," he the moaned again and placed his hands behind me. He then pushed me forward a bit and then pulled me back as if he were having sex with my mouth while I continued to suck on his member. Every time he did that my head bobbed back and forth and soon his manly part was now twitching constantly and reaching the back of my throat. He let go of my head and arched back in pleasure but I kept sucking him much to his enjoyment.

Then without prior notice he exploded and his seed into my mouth causing me to almost choke. Percy had swallowed my juices so it was only fair for me to swallow his and that is what I did. I swallowed his whole spurts of liquid and then drank it all until he was mostly clean and his member finished squirting.

"That was amazing… you were amazing." I blushed at his compliment and up from my knees. I remembered what he did to me with his tongue and thought he deserved praises as well.

"You were also pretty amazing, your strength, your stamina and size... Also the things you could do with your tongue, just magical." The boy grinned and jumped on the bed signaling me to join him. I walked over to him and got in the bed next to him and covered myself with the sheets. His nude torso was so inviting I leaned closer to him and closed my arms around him in a tight embrace. His manly body radiating heat and power yet very relaxing.

Percy swung his arm around my back and held me tightly, his arms comforting me making me wish that he never left. I was so tired and worn out that started getting drowsy, the last thing I remember doing was looking at his beautiful face, his crooked smile and eyes of ever changing color as I drifted to sleep.

 **Oh gods!, Will there be consequences to their little "Living the Moment"? Probably XD**

 **Until later, hopefully just a little later, not an entire week :** D


	39. Duties

**This chapter took longer than a week but it is longer than any other before. are longer chapters better or do you guys prefer shorter ones? I don't know. Tell me what you think.**

 **:D**

 **No POV**

"I'm _so_ bored. At least tell me today you want to go practice a bit after finishing all your work." An irritated girl looked at the blonde haired boy sitting on a desk.

"Look Reyna, there is no need to fight or train so much now that we have a fifteen foot wall outside the perimeter of Camp Jupiter. Also less demigods are dying since we build the road from Camp Jupiter to Lupa's Wolf House." The dark haired girl groaned in annoyance and placed her hands firmly on the desk of the high priest.

"When are you leaving to the Greek camp?" She was just waiting for him to leave so she could retake command of the camp while Jason was away. After the defeat of the giants and Gaea, Jason had essentially taken complete control over the camp and the praetors now served as mere advisers much to Reyna's chagrin.

The blonde boy let go of his paper work and smiled at his thoughts. He was going to leave Camp Jupiter in just a few days to get married with his girlfriend Piper. Just two weeks ago he had proposed to an unusually glum Piper and brightened her day. When he explained he had been busy doing extra work so they could have a well deserved rest and honeymoon should she answer yes, Piper jumped with glee and happily embraced him. _Good times_

"You'll be glad to know that I will be leaving in less than week. I am almost finished with most of the paperwork and had paid off most of the debt the improvements on Camp Jupiter got us so you should have no problem taking care of everything once I'm away." He gave Reyna bright smile which Reyna just found incredibly annoying.

 _I do not need his help taking care of anything. He is acting so peaceful and carefree, that is not the Roman way. He has not trained for the past two weeks and has been stuffed in this office for the past few days. Sigh._ Reyna just smiled back and turned to look at the Frank.

"What about you Frank? Do you want to go spar for a bit?" The boy shook his head uneasily and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry Reyna, I'm kind of liking our new system and to be honest I can't really get any better than I already am. Also I have a date with Hazel tonight and I can't be sweaty." Although Reyna was an equal in his rank and he had proven to be the most Roman of all the praetors for the past few years Frank could still not help but to be intimated by glare of the black eyed girl he once obeyed. _I guess power comes from more than just a spoken rank_ he thought.

"Look Reyna, why don't you just come with us to Camp half blood. As far as I'm concerned that Ares girl has been whipping the campers into the arena. I'm sure you would enjoy going in there, maybe you could even go toe to toe with her. I heard that she is really good." Reyna feigned disinterest at his proposal and brushed it away.

"I don't have any real interest in battling with her, besides if any of you would just accept to some sparring we would not be having this conversation."

"Come on Reyna. I am already going to stay here with Hazel so you might as well go with Jason and Piper. I'll have everything covered and you'll finally have someone to train with."

"Fine but I'm leaving today. If I stay here any longer I might just die of boredom." The girl walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. _Who would have thought I would willingly want to travel to the Greek camp_ she thought.

"Reyna has been getting more difficult to live with. I don't think she is liking our new sedentary, secure and efficient lifestyle." The blonde boy directed his eyes towards the asian looking boy and eagerly awaited for his response.

"Well if you ask me she needs to get herself a boyfriend or find another way to ease up all her sexual tension besides fighting." Frank chuckled silently to himself but faltered when he noticed Jason's approving glare.

"Anyway, are you sure about asking Percy to be your best man?"

"Sure, I would have asked you since we been having a good time here but Hazel has duties here and so do you. I haven't talked to him in a long time, maybe I should give him a call or something." The boy reached over to the bottom drawer on his desk and pulled out a pouch containing Greek currency.

"Since when do you keep Greek currency?" Frank asked him. Jason chuckled and opened the pouch and took out a golden coin.

"One of the perks of being the _Pontifex Maximus."_ The pouch instantly refilled itself and Jason put it away. Jason closed his eyes and held the golden coin between his thumbs and index fingers where it promptly disappeared.

"Oh Fleecy do me a solid. Show me Percy." Immediately an image started to flicker in front of him but disappeared instantly.

"I don't think the coin is supposed to disappear before you send an Iris message."

"Frank, it's one of my newly appointed powers. All I have to do is hold it in my thumbs and once it disappears I can communicate with almost anyone." Frank just nodded but wondered if Jason was saying the truth why did it not work.

"So um, are you going to try again?" Jason shook his head but nodded.

"Something must be wrong with Percy or he flicked it away. I will just ask someone else." Jason took another coin out and held it in his thumbs making it disappear as well. Another image started to form and this time it was that of Annabeth making out with a boy who was definitely not Percy.

"Um Annabeth." Frank said. He eyed the new kid and wondered what was going on. _Does Annabeth not hear me or she's just pretending not to?_

"Annabeth! It's me Jason!" Annabeth let go of the boy and turned around frantically looking for Jason until she saw the Iris Message above her.

"Is it a bad time Annabeth?" The daughter of Athena shook her head and fixed herself a little.

"No it is fine Jason. What is going on?" Jason eyed the blonde boy on the other side of the message and noticed he was very well muscled. He was quite handsome and had a perfect tan and still looked like a very nice person.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but can I ask what is going on?" Annabeth moved uneasily at his question. Jason could not believe that Annabeth had cheated on Percy so he did not want to jump to conclusions. He had to make sure first and really wished Annabeth did not brush his question aside since Piper needed a maid of honor and if she was cheating on Percy she needed to know.

"This is Clayton my boyfriend and this is my friend Jason, one of my Roman friends. The one that is doing all that new stuff in new Rome." Annabeth pointed at Jason who was relieved Annabeth introduced him and made the situation less awkward.

"Hi Jason, I'm Clayton, a son of Hephaestus. I admire your work on the Roman camp and everything you do for the minor gods." Jason took the compliment graciously but Frank interrupted.

"Are you sure that you are a son of Hephaestus?" Clayton chuckled and lowered his head a little.

"I took a lot after my mother." Frank nodded but Jason just looked at Frank in disbelief.

"So what's up Jason. You need anything?" Frank and Jason focused back on the matters at hand.

"Do you know where Percy is? I tried Iris messaging him but it did not work, is he busy or something?" Annabeth quickly held her hands tightly and looked away.

"Percy and I broke up like 2 months ago. We were fine with it he even got with Clarisse but she died in a monster attack while she bore his child and Percy was never the same. He left the camp like a month ago and we haven't heard from him since." Jason was shocked at this revelations, it hardly seemed possible all of this happened in such a short amount of time. Frank was just as surprised, it seemed like just yesterday they were all boarding the Argo 2 ready to fight the giants alongside their respective godly parents.

"Well do you know where I can find him? I tried to Iris Message him but it didn't work, maybe I can reach out to him." Annabeth simply shook her head and sighed.

"Iris message don't work on him and none of the Olympians give us any information about him either. I would have sent out a party to look for him but rumor is the gods themselves had took matter into their own hands after he almost killed my sister and threatened to kill us all…" At this Frank and Jason's mouths went agape. The news were just incredulous to both of them. _His fatal flaw is loyalty, why would he betray his fellow campers?_

"Well thanks for the update Annabeth. I'll try to get in contact with father or any of the other gods to see if they know anything. I'll get back to you if I find out anything." Annabeth nodded and waved the Iris message away.

Jason took out his pouch again and held a coin in his thumbs. Being the grand priest allowed him direct contact with all mortals and most deities including the Olympians after Iris herself blessed him. _Oh fleecy do me a solid and show me Jupiter._ Immediately the image of the king of gods flickered and the god shifted from his Greek form to his Roman to talk to his child.

"Jason, my son. What is you wish to discuss." Jason noticed his distant demeanor but figured Jupiter thought it was a professional matter.

"Father, I would like you to know I am getting married in a month or so." A smile crept across the king of god's face and he softened a bit.

"I see, and you would like my blessing." Jason nodded.

"Yes, father but there is something else on my mind." Jupiter's face turned a bit sterner but Jason continued. "I need a best man, I tried to get in touch with Percy but he was unavailable. When I contacted Annabeth she told me of some rumors." Frank noticed the tension building up and backed away. He did not want to be within the vicinity of the king of gods when he unleashed his rage upon his son. To his surprise Jupiter just sighed and leaned back on his throne.

"Find yourself another best man Jason. The Greek boy is not dead if that is what you assume but he is unavailable and is dealing with issues. I would like for you and my grandson hiding over there to keep this from everyone including your future wife." Jason nodded and gulped. _I guess I won't be Iris messaging Annabeth back. Look at me, already keeping secrets from Piper too and we're not even married yet._

"Of course father."

"Also stay away from the Greek camp. Not because I disapprove of them since after all I am part Greek but because they are under a spell." Jason raised an eyebrow at this. _The Greeks camp under a spell? Why?_

"What kind of spell?" Jupiter considered not telling Jason but he was the high priest of the gods and filled his name his pride. He could count on his discretion, he already knew about Percy and he did not want his Roman son to get married in the Greek camp when they could get married in his temple.

"It is nothing of much importance son, Perseus outburst scared and traumatized some of the campers. The spell is just there to assure they can live with peace of mind. Get married in my temple on Camp Jupiter son. You have my blessing." Jupiter raised his hand and waved the Iris message away. The boys just stood still for a minute trying to process everything that they been told.

"So you will get married in New Rome after all?" Jason nodded but sighed. He did not plan any of this to happen and now he had a secret to keep from Piper.

"I guess you'll be my best man after all Frank." Frank smiled a bit but he was just not in the mood to crack up any jokes or anything.

"Do you really think he did all of that?"

"I don't know. Jupiter and Annabeth would not lie about that. If something happened to Piper…" Frank slowly nodded they stood in silence.

"Should I go stop Reyna? She did leave to the Greek Camp already and is going to want to fight Clarisse. The girl that died... my sister" As he said that Frank realized that the girl that died was his half sister, a literal part of his family. One that he never got to interact with and now he never will.

"It is no good. Reyna probably already left and she is kind of annoyed with us already. She needs to go outside as well, she was dying of boredom in here." Frank nodded understanding where Jason was coming from.

"So what now Jason?" Jason stood up from his desk and stretched a bit.

"Well as you know I'm no longer getting married in Camp Half Blood." A small smile crept on his face." Let's go prepare my wedding best man." Frank smiled as well and they both exited the room trying to make the best out of the current situation.

 **No POV**

"Are you sure you have to go back already?" Apollo smiled and gently cupped the cheek of the naiad he was talking to. The naiad with short blonde hair just smiled and reciprocated his gesture.

"I have to check on the boy my sister dragged in. I'll be back though, if not today tomorrow, as long as you let me." Maya smiled and gently kisses Apollo on the lips. Apollo delighted radiated sunlight, lighting up that part of Olympus.

"I'll be waiting." With that Apollo walked away to his palace. As the sun set Apollo felt himself become stronger as his sun chariot no longer needed to be driven.

 _I wonder if Percy is all better now. Poor kid, tortured by my sister. He probably experienced the full extent of her wrath, like my father._

Apollo chuckled at the memory of a week ago. Artemis had inexplicably unleashed her fury upon his father and nailed a couple of arrows in his genitalia.

Apollo kept on walking and reached his palace, luckily for him the doorway was close to Percy's room. He could have easily flashed there but flashing everywhere required him to unleash his true form calling upon all his essence. That was easy to do but a part of him was currently talking with his children and they were having a good conversation.

Apollo reached Percy's room and soon figured something was not right. The pack he left for Hebe to give to Percy was still on the table next to the door. Where Percy laid there was no longer a tank but instead was a bed. His special IV machine was no longer plugged in and a dress was on the floor.

 _This isn't possible, Percy should not be awake at all, this can't be him._

Apollo bent over to grab the silky yellow gown he knew too well. It belonged to his sister Hebe, the one he promised his father he would look after by keeping her under his wing. That was his punishment.

 _Apollo calm down, don't assume the worst. You are optimistic, remember?_

Apollo nodded to himself and stood up. He walked to the bed and noticed a sleeping Percy. He did not look sick anymore, he looked healthy and had a smile planted on his face. A smile that showed he had done the deed.

Apollo did not want to believe what he was seeing. His favorite cousin, he had gotten with his daughter and now laid naked with his also nude sister covered by a simple layer of white fabric. Apollo did not know whether to feel happy or angry. Hebe had been miserable in her stay here and was always quiet. Now she laid hugging a nude boy with a smile plastered in her face as well.

 _Maybe they can be happy together. Hebe is a goddess and he is a very powerful immortal demigod… but then again she is my sister, my responsibility and him sleeping with her was out of line. Hera will not be happy about this either and neither will father._

"Apollo." The sun god immediately turned around towards the voice of another deity, one of the few that could enter his palace freely.

"Hestia, is there something you need?" Apollo quickly walked towards Hestia by the door and blocked her view of the sleeping couple.

"No Apollo, I was just wanted to check on young Perseus. Athena mentioned he was brought here by Artemis. Obviously she was not going to stay so I figured I would stay with him a bit and keep him company while he heals. Is something wrong Apollo? Something seems to be bothering you." Apollo walked to the side and guided Hestia inside and let her get a clear view of the bed.

"Oh my." Hestia said as she covered her mouth.

"I know, I know. I was away, I let Hebe in charge of him and when I got back here they were like this." Apollo gestured to the sleeping pair and felt himself helpless. Now Hestia knew and soon everyone will as well unless he kept it a secret and he was pretty bad at keeping secrets. Zeus will have his ass for sure, he figured.

"I don't know what to do. Do I wake them up and keep their secret from Hera and my father or do I pretend I never saw this happen and come back later once they are awake. Then we all pretend nothing happened?" Hestia just shook her head and looked at Apollo sadly.

"They will understand it was not your fault Apollo. Blaming you for something like this makes no sense and Zeus has gotten a lot more forgiving this past few months. However Hera already knows about this, she knows when people break their marriage vows remember?" Apollo sighed and sat down in a chair.

"On the bright side Hera never liked Heracles so she might be a little understanding."

"Just because I understand doesn't mean I approve or that I'm happy about this." The queen of gods spoke and Hestia and Apollo had to bow down as the queen of gods entered the room..

"Enough of that, we will handle this situation immediately. Apollo, you keep them sleeping and you Hestia make sure nobody interrupts us." Hestia stepped back a little and placed a magical on the room.

"How will you solve this Hera?" Hera turned to Apollo annoyed but answered his question.

"I will have to make them forget this happened for now. They will regain their memories after a while and hopefully by then the problem is easier to solve. As for you Apollo, pray to Chaos that Zeus never finds out and if he does he is in a happy mood. You don't want to be punished by him." Hera waved her hands over the pair and mumbled a few words.

"Percy was angry at you last time you did this to him." Hera turned to Hestia and sighed.

"He was but he understood why I did it. Hopefully he understands this time too."

"Hera, how much will they remember?" Apollo walked up to Hestia and looked at Hera as well.

"I just erased today, don't worry about it. And Apollo, you welcome. Be glad that I don't like Heracles at all and that Hebe has a smile plastered on her face, if that had not been the case this would have ended differently." Apollo bowed again to show Hera his appreciation and thanked the fates as well.

"Thank you Hera, I owe you one. I was totally freaking out, thank you."

"You owe me many Apollo. I will now leave this situation in your capable hands. I trust both of you will handle _this."_ Hera pointed towards the bed and flashed away leaving behind the two other deities.

"Help me dress them Hestia." Hestia went wide eyed at the request and shook her head.

"I can't, he is _naked_." Apollo turned to see the goddess in the body of a nine year old girl blush and shook his head in disbelief.

"I mean help me dress Hebe, _I'll_ dress Percy up." Hestia did an 'oh' with her mouth and picked up Hebe's dress to put in on her. Apollo had to give Percy some of his clothes since the only clothes on the floor were Hebe's. Some loose fit jeans and a blue tank top that had "Hot Stuff" written on it with a sun wearing sunglasses. Hestia did not find Hebe's underwear but knew that pointing it out to Apollo will not help so she just put on her dress and flashed Hebe to her palace. Hestia then turned to look at Apollo and frowned at his shirt.

"It was a gift from Hermes." Hestia giggled and smiled.

"Sure." Hestia noticed Percy was in his adult form and had a thought. She turned Percy back into an eight year old boy and took a deep breath."Much better. Where will you be dropping him off?" Apollo decided not to questions his aunt's judgement but scratched his head and shrugged at her question.

"I don't know, does it really matter? I mean, it is not like he can die or is in danger of being killed by weak monsters. I'll just drop him in a forest or with someone that'll recognize him." Apollo grinned and flashed Percy away.

"Where did you drop him off?" Hestia gave Apollo a concerned look but Apollo shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it Hestia. I sent him to a safe place, he is in no danger." Apollo smiled but Hestia was not convinced.

"I hope you are right, If something happens to him you will have to answer to Poseidon." With that Hestia also flashed away leaving behind a thoughtful Apollo.

"Nah, he is totally safe. The fates guided my judgement."

 **Percy POV**

I woke up with a sharp pain on my forehead. I rubbed my head gently trying to reduce the pain as I slowly stood up from my bed? No, this is not my bed. In fact I don't have a bed, this is someone else's and it's underwater! I swam on my feet and looked around the room. Nothing, the room was obviously fancy but empty, the only thing besides the bed was a small drawer and a few celestial bronze tools near the door.

"Hello?" I asked aloud. Not the smartest thing ever but maybe whoever's bed I was staying at was friendly, after all I am in the ocean from the looks of it. I realized I was wearing clothes I never seen before. I did not like them, did Ares dress me like this? No, this clothes are ridiculous it must have been Aphrodite.

"Who's there? Who's in my room?" A dark figure appeared near the doorway, he slowly made his way in my direction and tilted his head when he saw me. The seven foot figure wore full battle armor and wielded a very large… club?

"Tyson! It's me Percy!" My brother removed his head gear and looked at me closely.

"Percy? Is that really you, your eyes they change color and you are smaller? Are you sure it's you?" I looked at my small hands and figured I was in my child form, probably a god did it. When I nodded I was immediately wrapped around by giant armored hands.

"Percy, my brother! I am so happy!" Tyson lifted me up and twirled me around the room as if I was his dance partner. If it weren't for the fact he was squeezing my ribs I probably would have enjoyed it.

"It's been so long Percy." Tyson's face light up and he grabbed my hand to drag me outside the room.

"Are you hungry brother? I have lots of food here. We can eat lots of it." Tyson rushed outside with me held tightly and almost dragged me out of the room. As I swam down the corridor I noticed the pictures of many other cyclops on the wall, they all stood proud and looked pretty intimidating. About halfway through the corridor there was a picture of Tyson, full battle armor very similar to the one he currently wore and with his stick over his shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Tyson, where exactly are we? If I had to guess I'd say we were in the house of Cyclops commanders." Tyson then turned and smiled back at me.

"This is my house now. It is very nice but sometimes it gets lonely in here. I don't have any neighbors either, everyone is too far." So this is where my brother has been living for this past few months? A lonely house with no company but Ella and only when she is not busy herself? We passed more rooms, all with no water but full of scrap metals and tools.

We went into the kitchen which was also dry and Tyson made enough peanut butter sandwiches and food for the entire twelfth legion. We ate until we were full and I told him about all this stuff that's been happening, training with Ares and me receiving this blessing and Ethereal Reftate which he just loved and thought was really cool. I took out the inappropriate stuff and the other depressing stuff since he did not need to know that and Tyson was so happy, I did not need to unburden my problems with him. He told me he had been here working on tools and plans for the past 4 months. We sparred a little outside with our 'sticks' and he mentioned how Ella visits him every weekend and they pretty much have picnics and dates on Atlantis when she visits.

I turned to look at my brother and noticed he was actually pretty bored here when alone. There were probably not going to be any more wars soon and here he could only work on tools alone. Did Ares bring me here to take care of my brother? Or maybe Poseidon sent me here to keep him company, yes that must be it. If if weren't for him sending me here I would have probably never been aware of how Tyson was doing.

"Tyson, do you want to come with me? I have to go do some stuff and I would really love your company in my journey. You won't have to stay here anymore." Tyson face light up when I said that but saddened when I told him he won't have to stay here anymore.

"I am sorry Percy but I like it here. This is my home, my job and my responsibility. Sometimes it is boring but father visits and helps me and you visited me today." Tyson paused and blushed a little. "Ella also visits and that is good enough for me." I couldn't help but to admire and envy my brother in that moment. Sure his life was sometimes boring and he lived mostly alone but he had an actual purpose, he had a girlfriend and most of all he had a home.

I swam my way to the door and realized I was being dumb, I could just mist travel out. I looked back and my brother and waved at him. We had a good time here but It was obvious this was not my home and that I did not belong here.

"I'll get going now Tyson but I promise I'll visit you again sometime so we can catch up." Tyson walked a bit closer to me..

"Okay but where are you going Percy?" I don't know why but I just smiled back. Soon my body dissolved into the water and I was gone

 **No POV**

Percy trailed a hundred meters behind a little group of monsters about eight or so. There was something special about them and he felt the need to be there to kill them. He walked down a ranger trail on the national forest and wandered why they were grouped at all. _They must be eating something, or someone…_ The image of a camper being munched on by a group of monster dwelled on Percy's head but he did his best to think of something else.

"What ever happened to my training with Ares? Did he beat me again and just gave up on me?" _Yes, probably. Why else would he send me to my brother. Then again maybe my father sent me there after he realized I could not handle Ares' training._ In that moment Percy felt ashamed, he really wished he remembered what happened.

Suddenly the monsters changed position and dispersed a little. Percy immediately noticed the change in their position and stopped walking. _Are they waiting for me?_

"He stopped, do you think he heard us?" Percy heard a someone whisper behind him. _Dammit, how did I not realize they were there?_

"Do we kill him already?" Percy frowned at the suggestion of the other person, a girl nonetheless. _Why would they immediately want to kill me?_ Percy sniffed the air and realized there were three scents behind him, about forty meters away. _Three demigods, , all about the same age, children of Aphrodite, Hermes and some weird deity._

"Don't be stupid Jesse, he is just a defenseless little boy. I doubt he's the one we're looking for." said the son of Hermes.

"As if, a little defenseless boy in the middle of nowhere, I think not. I bet he is some weirdo shape shifting psycho that disguises himself as a little boys to lure demigods to their deaths."

"Stop being a scaredy cat Zeke. Look he's moving again." Percy jumped into a tree and hid as best as he could. The kids noticed but did not follow.

"I think he heard us." said Zeke. In the blink of an eye Percy reformed himself a few feet behind the three kids. The boy Zeke heard him immediately and reached for his waist. He pulled out a golden dagger, 12 inches with jewels on the hilt and got into position. The girl reached for a nasty tipped spear while the son of Hermes took no action.

"Stand back vile creature, my spear is tipped with crystallized gorgon blood, If you come close you will die." Percy noticed the girl was about twelve and was very impressed. She had the eyes of a killer and Percy could sense her treat was as real as her spear. Percy willed a thin layer of Reftate around himself but remained in place, he was not going to take any chances with this girl.

"I'd listen to her if I was you. She hasn't washed that thing since the day she got it, it could kill you of an infection alone." Percy could not help but to chuckle at the boy named Roy he vaguely remembered.

"Told you he was a psycho." Zeke whispered to the girl.

"I'm going to kill you anyways so might as well tell us what you are." said Jesse. Percy did not remember being this courageous when he was that young so he was amused with the girl's bravado.

"I am just defenseless little boy." Percy said trying to be as sincere as possible. Truth was that he was not lying completely, he was kind of a defenseless little boy. He had no weapon and he was in the body of a little boy.

"Stop with your mind games, I won't believe anything that you say. We know you are some kind of freak, the oracle told us we would encounter someone like you." _The oracle? Rachel?_ Percy was taken aback by this new revelation.

"You are demigods on a quest? I can help you, I am a demigod to-."

"Shut it dirt bag!" said the boy named Zeke who Percy immediately shot a glare at. _I'm not going to lie, being called a dirt bag kinda hurt._

"You are the deceitful vagabond the oracle told us about. We need to kill him he is a monster." Jesse said. Percy was not sure what to make of this. _Deceitful? Yes okay, maybe I don't tell the full truth and that does make me deceitful to some degree but vagabond? I guess that's also true…_ Percy thought remembering why he left Tyson. _But kill me? Why would Rachel tell them to kill me? I am not a monster._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I just happened to be here. I had no idea any of you were going to be here. In fact I was just tracking down some monsters over in that direction " Percy pointed west towards the group of monsters that Percy realized were planning to ambush him. The kids looked at each other wondering if Percy was saying the truth but decided otherwise.

"You lie, the oracle described you and the oracle does not lie. We would have to be idiots to believe you. Strip off your clothes and let Roy here tie you up to that tree."

"Jesse, we do not need to strip him." said Zeke.

"Yes we do, he might have concealed weapons." Roy shrugged and walked closer to Percy.

"What? No!, I'm not going to strip in front of you. You know, I was trying to be nice and help you out but you obviously don't believe me. I'm outta here." Percy turned his back on the kids and walked towards the ambush. _Stupid kids, telling me what to do. They are so lucky I promised to keep my identity secret._ The campers unaware of what to do decided to follow Percy at a distance as he walked towards the monsters.

"Maybe he is saying the truth, the oracle did say something about agony that precedes death, maybe it was not our deaths but the monsters from that weird boy." Zeke shrugged but Jessie thought otherwise.

"My mother is a goddess of violent death, If anyone here can bring forth agony as a being dies it is me. It is my duty as her daughter."

"My mother is Aphrodite and I don't care much about girlfriends and I only ever fix my hair. Our parenthood means nothing Jesse." Zeke said.

"Well my dad is the god of thieves and I never stolen anything in-" A loud shriek interrupted Roy and the campers rushed towards the noise. Before them stood Percy holding an escrima on his left hand while his right one penetrated the belly of an empousa.

"Eeeeiaaaaah!" The empousa screamed at the top of her lungs however Percy stood unfazed. The high pitch sounds sending chills down the campers' spines. The empousa shook violently as the reftate stole her life force and twisted in pain until she turned into the dust. The rest of the monsters could only stand in shock as their fallen comrade was reduced to nothing. A surge of power compensated for his spent effort returning him to his full power while some more gave him the life essence of the empousa.

The legs of the three hell-hounds trembled in fear while the four remaining empousa remained in a state of shock. Percy then slowly made his way towards the remaining monsters freezing them in place with his power over water. The power of Nemesis alerting him of their misdeeds and who deserved the most punishment, making him realize he had been neglecting his duty. _I do have a purpose. Thank you Nemesis._

The eyes of the empousai widened as Percy made his way to each one of them and with immense force he penetrated the newly created escrimas into their abdomens with their flat surface. As soon as his material entered their bodies Percy released the soulless creatures, letting them writhe in pain and experience the most agonizing moments of their collective existence before they made their way back to Tartarus. As that happened the remaining monsters could only watch aware that their fate was sealed. The color of blood lingered on Percy's red eyes and the hell-hounds howled when Percy approached them.

"Don't worry hell-hounds. You won't have the same fate as them." The hell-hounds immediately relaxed until Percy's face darkened and his voice became angrier.

"You have killed hundreds of demigods, each of you more than the five empousa combined. Your fate will be much much worse!" Percy then summoned a huge wave of water and Reftate that engulfed the remaining hell-hounds. Percy recalled the moment he killed the pack of hell-hounds by boiling their blood before saving Sharon. With the desire to avenge his death brethren Percy made the water mix with his powerful weapon and willed it to reach unreal temperatures.

The hell-hounds yelped, whined, howled and even cried as they were burned alive. Their protective tough fur slowly deteriorated and once the boiling material was in full contact with their bare skin they started to suffer a lot more. After a few minutes the wrinkly, pink and unappealing hairless bodies of the hellhounds dissolved into the searing celestial solution.

"All the pain they have caused. This was nothing."

At that moment Roy fell on his knees and tears fell from his eyes. Never had he seen something so horrible. _How can he do this..._ Percy remembered when he first saw the him, he was a fit boy that looked like a young Luke and was great with a sword. He did not pay much attention to the new campers since he was busy at the time but Roy was an exception since he reminded Percy of Luke. A strong kid with a great future but now he was on his knees appalled by what he had just seen.

Zeke feared for his life, the boy he had threatened had killed monsters in a ruthless matter. No hesitation, no mercy and no sympathy. _Am I next? Is that my fate as well? Mom, what do I do?_

The girl on the other hand was facing an internal dilemma. This was her quest, she was to find the deceitful vagabond, learn what agony before death is and ultimately do a great dead. _What am I supposed to do? What is my great dead? How do I become the heroine of my quest?_

"You're a monster." She finally says. "You just like killing them and torturing them. You lied, you aren't a demigod. Demigods are heroes and you are far from it." Percy stood silent at the girl's accusations. Building up her courage the girl was about to continue but was interrupted.

"The first thing you said when you saw me was and I quote, 'Do we kill him already.' I had a reason to kill this monsters, what was your reason to kill me with your gorgon blood tipped spear? Your desire to be a hero is so strong you would have killed me the same way I killed them?" Jessie flinched at this. Percy was right and Jesse knew it.

"I... I was wrong. I don't want to be a hero if it means doing what you do."

"Your mother, she is a spirit of violent deaths. This is her domain, this is what she represents." Jessie did not know how to respond. _Am I a hero or my mom's daughter…._

 _I am a hero. Heroes are not supposed to kill, they are supposed to save people. What the boy did, he is no hero._ Jessie stood up and helped Roy up. Percy walked closer and looked at the girl.

"Roy, are you okay?" Roy came back to reality and wiped his tears. He then closed his eyes and fell on the floor.

"Everything is going to be okay Roy, the quest is done. We are going home."

"I can help you in your quest. I am a demigod and I can help you if you just let me. You've seen what I can do." Jesse shook Zeke back into senses as well but he was not any better. She turned back to Percy and shook her head.

"The quest is over. You've revealed the truth." Percy analysed the situation and stood in front of her.

"I see. When demigods arrive at camp they have to go on a quest where they become heroes. This quest was to find yourself." Jessie nodded while still trying to bring the boys into reality.

"Yes, now I know what I have to do." Percy felt happy for her. Although he hated the idea of being used for a quest and Rachel calling him a homeless liar he was glad he could be of help to the girl. He was glad that experiencing this had changed her way of thinking.

"We were following a trail of blood ahead of us, presumably towards the monsters. Then you appeared out of nowhere in our path and-" at that instance Jesse fell to the ground unconscious. Percy sensed the area around him becoming aware of the spirit behind him.

"I guess you are her mother." Percy turned around to find a ghoulish figure. It was a woman with a disfigured face that holstered a sickle on her blood stained himation. A grim smile formed on her lips and the monstrous deity slowly transformed into a woman wearing a catholic nun costume whist keeping the deadly eyes

"You are no ordinary little boy, that I am sure off. I can smell wisdom inside that you could only be gained through millennia and you radiate the power of the seas. I do not know who you are or why you are here I want to thank you." To say Percy was shocked would be an understatement. _Why would she even dress like that?_

"You are thanking me? Is it because you like what I did?" The woman shook her head and continued.

"No, I want to thank you for saving her. " _Saving her?_ "As you know I am not an actual goddess, I am not even allowed to have children." Percy now felt sympathy for the woman and listened closely. Percy could only imagine what that would be like or why that was.

"They are always born with an implanted desire to kill. As soon as our children, us being Keres, are born they only want to please us and choose a path of blood-lust. Too many of our children are born sociopaths and become serial killers or assassins so Olympus strictly forbids it."

"And Jessie?" _She can't be a sociopath, she cared for her friends at the end right?_

"She is normal by mortal standards if that is what you mean. I personally asked the Fates themselves for this, I begged them to give Jesse a chance as soon as I found out I was pregnant and they accepted." _I guess they aren't all bad then._

"To make things short I appreciate what you did, you showed her that violent deaths are not to be praised and changed her mind. Who knows maybe when you are older I can give you a proper thank you. Jessie's father did say I was an animal." The Ker giggled and teleported the campers away. Percy started to visualize what it would be like but controlled himself, this was not the time and it was not normal, specially since she was wearing a nun costume. _Also it is kind of creepy, like pedophilia creepy. I am in the body of an eight year old..._

"I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on and for the record I did _not_ enjoy your performance. I feed on violent deaths but by no means do I enjoy watching them." The Ker then disappeared leaving behind a nodding Percy. _Hmm, the more you know._ Percy began to sense the area around him and found another large group of monsters, about three states south.

''I better get started on being Nemesis's champion and getting both of us stronger. I really have been neglecting my duties." Percy talked to himself unaware the deity he mentioned was listening.

 _Forget the monsters Percy, you owe me a favor and I'm cashing it now._

* * *

 **Nemesis cashing in her favor? What do you guys think it is? hmm :)**


	40. Powerful Beings

**Whoa! That was a very long break but hopefully you did not forget what happened last chapter. However, just in case you did Jason and Frank found out about Percy while Reyna left for CHB. Also Percy killed the monsters and was returning to his duties as a monster slayer when Nemesis called him. Apparently she is cashing in her favor. Oooh**

 **No POV**

A lone girl exited the walls of Camp Jupiter and now walked on a newly built road for a few hours. It was not fancy, it was only stone paved but it made the journey from the Wolf House to Camp Jupiter easier and a lot safer. Jason had even set up a small checkpoint with a few legionnaires that handed out provisions and gave first aid to any injured demigod. Reyna passed them a few hours ago, they happily greeted her and wished her good luck on her trip. She understood that it was to ensure the safety of demigods and to increase the numbers of the Twelfth Legion. Still, Reyna could not help but to think that Jason practically encouraged the new demigods to do the bare minimum to survive with his improvements and that was just not the Roman way.

"What is someone like me supposed to do mother? Look at this road, Roman demigods don't even have to try anymore, any idiot can get to New Rome now." Reyna said out loud, hoping that her mother would respond and give her the advice she most desperately needed.

Like she expected nobody answered and Reyna continued to walk down the silent road. Bellona was not the most affectionate of mothers, Reyna knew so she continued as if nothing, like always. It was not in her nature to show her feelings, she was a praetor of Camp Jupiter, they had to be as emotional as rocks if they hoped to be good leaders. Crying and other signs of sadness showed weakness and that was the one thing she could not show.

"Good afternoon Praetor." Reyna immediate recognized the voice and bowed to the wolf goddess. Unbeknownst to her she had already walked near the Wolf House.

"Lady Lupa", she said as she stood upwards. For Reyna it was important to show respect to a deity by bowing down but you must also respect yourself by standing upright as soon as you pay your respects.

"Reyna, always so regal yet respectful, like a true queen." Reyna gave Lupa another short bow to demonstrate her appreciation at the deity's compliment.

"I noticed that you don't like the new road. Why is that praetor?" Reyna tried to answer as truthfully as possible.

"I don't think it's a bad idea since it has increased our numbers and pleases the minor gods."

"I sense a 'but' here." Lupa added. Reyna nodded and continued.

"I think it will make it too easy for the new recruits. Jason is too Greek now, he will make Camp Jupiter soft." Lupa smiled showing her canine teeth and did the closest thing a wolf could do that resembled human giggling. Reyna was slightly confused but remained silent, careful not to disrespect the giant wolf.

"Trust me praetor, the new recruits are not weak."

"What new recruits? We haven't received any new recruits in weeks." Reyna stated.

"That's because they aren't ready yet. By the time my wolves and I are done with them, they will all be fit to join the first cohort. No more baby steps, I am teaching them a lot more than just survival."

"Lupa, I should have known you would find a way to preserve the Roman way." Reyna bowed again to the wolf goddess. There was nothing to fear about New Rome now, with Lupa training the new recruits they will be Romans before they even entered New Rome.

"Now run along pup, don't let me keep you here." Lupa turned around and walked towards the Wolf House. Reyna was inclined to walk behind her and see the demigods training but thought against it. The sooner she got to Camp Half Blood the better.

She kept on walking for a few hours until she reached a small town. She 'borrowed' some non perishable food from a supermarket and thought about hotwiring a car from an unsuspecting mortal shopper when she remembered she had a friend she could call.

A few blocks later she came across a small donut shop and purchased a dozen with the little mortal money she had. The small store needs the money, the supermarket not so much she figured.

Reyna stood still in a seemingly deserted area and concentrated on her friend. A few minutes later a white pegasus appeared in the horizon and landed next to the dark haired girl.

It was an elegant creature and stood proud before the girl that had called him. His name was Guido, he had adopted Reyna as his rider a few months ago after Pegasus had named her a friend of horses.

Reyna offered the white pegasus some donuts and tried not to look at the white horse as he eagerly ate the sweet goods. As much as she appreciated his help she could not help but to think of her previous companion, the one that she had to put out of his misery. The pegasus noticed her reaction and tried to comfort her by placing its head next to her's.

"Thank you Guido, I needed that." The pegasus nickered quietly and nodded his head back and forth. Reyna wished that he had the power of Neptune in that instance, she could have a real conversation with her new horse friend.

"Think you can take me to Camp Half Blood? I want to see that Ares girl Clarisse and maybe even Perseus." To her surprise Guido let out a long squeal and moved back a bit, as if saying that he did not want to or that he was scared.

"It's okay, I'll be there with you. Besides we are all friends remember?" The horse relaxed a bit and lowered his head to let Reyna mount him. As soon as she got on top the pegasus soared into the air, trying to get to Camp Half Blood as fast as he could.

 **No POV**

Percy immediate mist traveled to Nemesis and became confused when he found himself in a deserted soccer stadium.

"Where are we?" He looked around to see the hundreds of empty seats and the goddess of revenge looking straight at him.

"This is a stadium, what mortals call modern day arenas. Only instead of actually fighting here, athletes use it to show their proficiency on other physical activities. Truly a shame, in a place like this there could be so many great battles."

"I mean, I know what it is. What I meant is why are we here? What is the favor you want?" In the face of the goddess a smile formed and she spat at the ground. The grass instantly died where she spat and Nemesis grinned.

"No questions, remember Percy?" The goddess then manifested her whip and darkness created her a powerful looking greek style armor. Her hair was magically tied up in a little bun and her eyes glowed black as the pit in anticipation.

Percy knew where this was going and gripped his escrimas tightly. He was not sure why Nemesis was trying to fight him but he knew one thing. He could not lose. Something told him that Nemesis was not going to hold back and that he shouldn't either.

"You will fight me Perseus, my father decreed that you and I will battle till death." Percy did not remember who Nemesis' father was but if Nemesis was fighting him because of him then he must be very powerful. There was also part of fighting till death that he did not like. That meant either he or Nemesis would die and he did not want any of those.

"Um, Nemesis. I would really love to fight you but you think you can take out the part about… I don't know... death? You're kinda my friend and I don't want to kill you." Nemesis grinned and got into a battle stance.

"Surrender or be killed demigod, because as far as I am concerned you aren't my friend. You are my pawn and I am your king. If you have any self respect you will make your land stand and fall before me." She answered with a nasty smile.

"Um, how about no?" Percy rushed the goddess immediately. Percy remembered that he honored the death of her son and that she was grateful. He also knew that she was a free spirit that liked to do as she pleased, that's what made her so powerful and feared. Nobody had her loyalty, she was a wild card and now she was talking about doing what her father ordered? At that moment Percy realized that something was wrong with the goddess.

The goddess was quick on her feet but lacked the power of an Olympian. Percy realized that she was very weak, in her current state he could easily defeat her. As fast as she was, Percy was even faster and her whip was no good in close range combat. For Nemesis it was a hopeless battle, Percy could dodge all of her blows and still had energy to spare. Her so called father had essentially given her a death sentence and Percy knew it.

"Nemesis, I don't want to hurt you. You are my friend and I know you care for me. You even… you know…" Percy glanced downward to signal his pants and blushed at the memory but for some reason it angered Nemesis.

"I would do no such thing, specially to a lesser being. You lie demigod and as punishment you shall feel the full extent of my wrath!" A cloud of darkness covered the entire stadium, erasing all traces of light.

"You don't stand a chance demigod, forfeit your life. I am Lord Nemesis and you are nothing! " A thunderous voice spoke from the darkness. Percy wanted to be intimidated by the display of power and Nemesis' threats but couldn't. Not after hearing Nemesis call herself a lord.

"Show yourself! I know that you are not Nemesis, who are you and how are you controlling her!" Percy demanded to the stadium of darkness.

"You are in no position to order anything!" At that moment Percy felt a sharp cut on his left leg that brought him to his knee. He couldn't see anything but he knew what it was, it was a whip cut.

"Leave Nemesis, fight me in your real body. I don't want to fight her but I will if it's the only way I can help her get rid of you."

There was no way that Percy will be able to fight an opponent that strong in the dark. Before he could have easily beaten Nemesis but not anymore, he could not see but from the looks of it whoever was controlling Nemesis could see him.

 _You have the power of Hellhounds, use it to save Nemesis and maybe I'll forgive you for killing my children Perseus Jackson._

Percy only remembered hearing that voice a few times in his life. The voice was of none other than Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night. Last time he encountered her she was pretty evil and wanted to kill him, this time it was a bit different.

Regardless Percy did not have to be told twice to save Nemesis. He changed into his hellhound form and adjusted to the darkness only to find himself before the true form of Nemesis. His body started shaking up, trying to turn into dust as he marveled at the true form of a deity through his monster eyes. It caused pain through his entire body but his immortality protected him from such fate. His skin felt like it was on fire, like he was bathing in the River of Styx all over again, severe but manageable.

To make things worse Nemesis' true form was by no means pleasant. She stood at her godly height and glared at him with pit black eyes worthy of Nyx herself. This was it, this was the true form of revenge and it was not pretty. It was the sinister combination of justice and bloodlust and it sent shivers down his hellhound spine.

"A hellhound? You have got to be joking." Nemesis said as she lounged forwards. She swung her whip with incredible speed and finesse, the whip arching in a beautiful way as it made its way to Percy.

The whip returned to Nemesis leaving Percy with a clean cut across his body and true agony. The whip cut through his tough hellhound skin with ease, sharper than any blade Percy ever got injured by with the only exception ever being Backbiter. Percy glanced over to his right shoulder just to notice the cringe inducing cut on his shoulder that extended all the way to his left thigh.

Percy let put an involuntary whine and readied himself. He had no experience fighting as a hellhound but to his surprise he did not need any. His body moved expertly at his will, like if he had been practicing with it for millennia. After some quick thinking he realized that was probably it, the hellhounds he killed had been alive for millennia and now all their qualities were his.

Nemesis resumed her assault and managed to whip Percy a few more times even as he tried his best to dodge her strikes. To Percy it was not easy to dodge her whip with her increase of power, the long whip had an amazing reach and the speed that Nemesis swung it made it difficult to avoid. Even with his incredible speed and great vision in the dark he barely stood a chance. After a few more seconds Nemesis landed a clean cut across his right cheek creating a visible flesh wound. Percy summoned a thin sheet of his trusty ethereal material across his body to prevent any further injuries. The water like properties of the material healing Percy on the spot leaving him with distinctive scar on his hellhound face that gave him a rugged look.

"You have interesting powers demigod, but they won't be enough to save you." Percy did not want to show it but he was starting to believe Nemesis or at least whatever was controlling her. Even with all his powers he was no match for Nemesis now. He had no idea a god's true form was this powerful not to mention he was completely in the dark without turning into a hellhound. He thought back to the time he defeated Ares when he was twelve and came to the realization that if Ares had released his true form to fight him he would have been killed instantly. Even if he did managed to survive, Ares would have killed him like an insect with the power of his true form. His only questions now were why didn't gods use their true form more often and who was Nemesis' father.

"Is that all the power you have Nemesis? I knew you were weak but this is too easy. I know your mother Nyx is strong so you must have gotten your lame powers from your father." Percy managed to say in his hellhound form. His words barely audible but Nemesis understood.

Nemesis roared in anger and lashed at Percy once more. Her movements were getting sloppy and her technique was deteriorating. It was clear that Percy hit a nerve so he decided to make the most of it. Percy returned to his human form except this time a bit older than eight years old and the darkness partly vanished.

"Who's your dad Nemesis? I bet he's a weakling if he's having you fight his battles. Probably a coward too, fighting me through you instead of showing himself. I bet he is also insignificant as I don't even know his name." Nemesis growled but holstered her whip. The goddess made its way to Percy and stopped three feet in front of him. Percy was surprised this was actually working, he never expected himself to be a trash talker but Ares' training was actually paying off. As he remembered Ares' training Percy had an idea to end this as fast as possible.

"Your taunts will not work on me demigod and I am no coward. I am Erebus, the primordial lord of darkness. I am the terr-" Erebus did not get to finish his introduction when the head of the revenge goddess was struck with a two feet solid escrima stick. The limp body of the goddess fell only to be held by the young demigod before it reached the ground.

The goddess true form started to revert back to her humanoid body and her greek battle armor dropped to the floor as it was suddenly too big . Her face was no longer sinister and her natural beauty returned much to Percy's relief.

As soon as Percy heard Nemesis introduce herself as Erebus he knew that something serious had to be done. Maybe it was because a primordial god was controlling his patron or the fact he considered her a dear friend but Percy threw honor out of the window and decided it was more important to save her than to defeat her in a fair way.

Ares had demonstrated that not everyone had honor as their priority but that did not necessarily make those people bad. He had been sucker punched by the war deity a few times and learned underhanded strikes could be critical in a fight, especially when fighting a stronger opponent.

Percy laid Nemesis on the ground and gathered the fallen pieces of armor. It looked very valuable so Percy knew what he had to do. He stood up and held the armor in his hands offering it to Ares.

 _I know that I probably disappointed you and my dad but accept my offering Ares. I would have not saved Nemesis had you not bothered to train me._

Nothing happened at first but after a few seconds the armor disappeared and a small container of nectar appeared in its place. Percy grinned and walked towards Nemesis. He rested her head on his lap and brought the nectar to Nemesis' lips. Slowly the goddess drank down the liquid and recovered some of her strength.

She opened her eyes to find a boy of about eleven years old and eyes that changed color looking at her worriedly. Percy feared that Nemesis would still be under Erebus control but realized that was not the case when she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for coming Percy, I didn't know who else to call." Percy realized what Nemesis meant. She did not have friends that he knew about and the Olympians would probably not be rushing to her rescue.

"Don't worry about it Nemesis. Like I said, you're my friend and I'm your champion. If you need me I'll be there." Nemesis saddened upon hearing Percy and sighed.

"I'm sorry about everything Erebus said. I don't think of you as my pawn and I'm sorry for fighting you in my true form. I was just so weak that Erebus was forced to use it." Again Percy was intrigued about true forms.

"Why don't gods use their true form more often? When you unleashed your true form, your power was incredible, I don't know if I could have beaten you." Nemesis realizing that she still laid on Percy's lap stood up and summoned her symbol of power.

"It is not something we can just do without repercussions. We use our true form when we flash but fighting in it is a completely different story. There is no such thing as free power Percy, in our true forms we don't just use our energy but we also use our life force. Use your true form a bit more than necessary and you die."

"So Erebus could have killed you? If I had not knocked you out…"

"I'm fine Percy. He got me by surprise but he is gone now. Besides even if I had died, I would have reformed after some time. It was you that I was worried about." Percy smiled and blushed a bit at Nemesis. It was no small feat to have the goddess of revenge say she was worried about your safety.

"This whip is my symbol of power, I just hope it didn't hurt you too much. It's my Karmic Whip, it only brings forth the pain you feel you deserve." Percy remembered the immense pain it gave him. It cut clean through his hellhound skin and left a burning aftereffect.

"It's fine. It barely hurt." He lied.

"Good, your dark water is very good at healing but I doubt it could have healed you if my whip had sliced you in half. Anyway, thank you my champion." Nemesis flashed away and left Percy in the middle of the stadium still on his knees.

 _Dark water, I like that. Has a good ring to it._

Percy turned to look at the sky and figured it would start to get dark soon, he had to go find a place to sleep. The night was not the friendliest part of the day.

 _Do you fear the night Perseus? I can assure you there is nothing for you to fear… for now._

The primordial goddess hissed inside Percy's head. Percy shivered but composed himself. Showing the goddess of the night weakness when so close to her domain was never a good idea.

"I don't fear the night but I am aware of it's power Lady Nyx. I have nothing but uttermost respect for the night and her daughter." Percy was careful to be as respectful as possible towards the primordial goddess of the night. The last time they met he ended up on bad terms with her and she was most definitely evil. He had saved Nemesis from Erebus control like she asked but he was not sure it was enough for Nyx to make a heel face turn.

 _You ARE kind of cute, and powerful for a mortal. I can definitely see what my daughter sees in you._

Percy was shocked that Nemesis saw something in him that she liked. Maybe they _could_ be together, especially after what just happened, also being called cute by a primordial goddess was a nice bonus.

 _However you are not very honorable, that's for sure. I have seen you in action twice and both of those times you have failed to live up to my expectations._

 _Then again, I can't blame you. Asking a mere mortal to defeat a powerful goddess such as myself or even my daughter in her true form is preposterous._

Percy felt a little insulted but she had said nothing but the truth. Gods weren't just gods by name, they were truly powerful beings once they revealed their true form. They could end the lives of mortals instantly should they choose to and mortals would be powerless to stop them.

 _Now go along demigod, you have earned my favor by saving my daughter but beware, Erebus_ will _be back._

"Thank yo-" Percy started to say but realized the deity of the night left as soon as she finished speaking, letting Percy know that primordials always had the last word.


	41. Changed Opinion

**No POV**

"Annabeth, Chiron, the demigods from Nick's group have arrived from their quest. I also found Jesse's group outside the camp's border, they looked unconscious." The son of Hermes ran from the Big House back to the outskirts of the camp where he found the three kids.

Annabeth and Chiron trailed right behind him and unwillingly gathered the attention of some campers.

"Chiron is something going on?" asked a certain daughter of Aphrodite.

"Don't worry about Sharon. A few campers have arrived from their quests, that is all." The girl nodded and got back to sparring with a daughter of Apollo. Chiron and Annabeth continued to walk towards the edge of the camp.

"Jack!" shouted the daughter of Athena. "Specialization?"

"I dual specialize commander. Medic and warrior."

"Good follow us." The fourteen year old boy nodded and followed the supreme commander of Camp Half Blood without hesitation.

She was named the supreme commander of the Camp Half Blood by Athena herself about a week ago. She gathered the approval of Zeus and Athena to take complete control of the camp without even intending to but she was glad that she did.

Annabeth was not looking for power or responsibility when she made plans for more efficient camp management but Zeus and Athena assumed she would take the lead so they gave her their approval and the title in front of the entire camp. Since then, demigods have specializations that are flexible with their parentage and their individual skills.

"Check on them Jack. I doubt they fell unconscious due to exhaustion, this was probably the work of a god."

"I agree commander, they show no signs of injury or fatigue. Well except for Zeke, it looks like he collapsed after an adrenaline rush."

The boy named Jack opened his bag and gave the unconscious campers some nectar and ambrosia. They slowly opened their eyes and managed to stand up.

"Want to talk about how you got here?" The son of Aphrodite and the questers nodded so Annabeth and Chiron scorted them back to the Big House.

The girl named Jesse closed the door behind them and sat on an empty seat between Roy and Zeke. She talked about the beginning of her quest, how she saved her team multiple times from rogue monsters, how they saved her and how their friendship lead them to a small town in New Hampshire near a national park where they followed a trail of monsters.

"That is when things start to get fuzzy and weird," said Roy.

"Yeah, I don't remember much except for his red eyes. Those blood red eyes, I doubt they belonged to a human." Chiron shifted a bit and looked at Annabeth with unease. Blood red eyes was not a good sign, if anything it could be considered a bad omen.

"So you met some kind of god? Do you think he is the one that brought you here? Do you remember finishing your quest?" Annabeth interrogated the campers.

"I am sure that I finished my quest," answered Jesse. Her head was in pain but she knew she had to answer Annabeth's questions, specially since from the looks of it she remembered the most.

"He said he was a demigod but he could have lied. I don't think it was him that brought us here though, as powerful as he was he was no god."

"How do you know that?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, I'm not completely sure but he was probably not a god. He killed monsters, he tortured them and even burned them alive. Gods don't do that..." Jesse spoke with fear on her voice surprising Chrion and Annbeth. Jesse was noticibly different from last time they talked to her.

Then the room was silent. Chiron was trying to to think what kind of being had red eyes and powers over fire, he did not remember such being ever existing before. Annabeth wondered the same, she couldn't fathom the idea that someone would torture monsters or even burn them alive. Any being that was capable of such atrocities had serious problems.

"How did he look like?" asked Annabeth.

"He looked like a little boy or maybe a little girl, I'm not sure but he was probably a boy because of ahis short black hair. He wore some jeans with a blue tank top that said 'Hot Stuff', it had a little sun wearing sunglasses." Roy and Zeke tilted their heads in confusion but just shrugged in agreement after a few seconds.

"I see," answered Chiron as he scratched his small beard. Thanks to Jesse's information he knew which god to ask about the small boy. Later that day he was going to ask a certain sun god if he still had that shirt.

 **No POV**

Percy was not sure what to do after that little incident with Erebus. Nyx said he was coming back and he wondered why. As far as he was concerned most of the primordials were asleep and did not have anything against Olympus or himself. Nyx was also a problem on her own, no doubt she cares about her daughter but would she fight for Olympus or for him?

Shaking those thoughts away, Percy mist traveled to the nearest forest in search of food. He ran out of dried fruit bars a few days ago with Ares and left his backpack gods know where. Luckily for him the forest was infested with deer and last time he heard deer were a good source of food.

Percy summoned himself an Remington rifle like the ones the hunters he encountered earlier used and started sniff the air for nearby animals. Percy caught the scent of a deer and started to move in that direction when he felt the ground fall beneath him.

He yelped as he lost his footing and tried to grab onto anything possible. He reached upwards to find a hand extending firmly in his direction. Percy happily grabbed the hand and his eyes turned downwards. His rifle dropped and he noticed below him was a 20 feet pit with wooden stakes covered in dried blood.

"I see you are in need of assistance Perseus." Artemis pulled the eleven year old boy with a fierce pull. Percy grabbed the edge of the pit entrance and stood up next to the goddess.

"Er, I appreciate the help but I didn't really need any Lady Artemis." Percy fixed his clothes and for the first time wondered if they were magical. They reappeared when he turned back into a human and didn't look damaged. _Definitely the clothes of a god,_ he figured _._

"Oh, of course, it's not like you were falling to your death." Percy wanted to let her know he was protected by his ethereal material but decided otherwise.

"Anyway, what brings you here? I doubt it was to save me from certain death." Percy did quotation marks in the air but Artemis stood unamused.

"I came to check on you. Contrary to popular belief, I am not completely heartless and was slightly concerned about you." Percy chuckled a bit at the slightly concerned part and turned to look at the goddess in her eighteen year old form. Percy could tell her face was exceptionally beautiful and her physique was perfect but since he was of younger age he felt at ease.

"Concerned? Why would you be worried about me? I mean I'm flattered but I'm just a boy." Artemis groaned and turned away.

"Well, you are one of the few people I ever managed to respect and possibly the closest thing I have to a male friend. In addition, you are still a mortal and could die at any second." Percy felt insulted. Artemis was basically saying that his life was fragile and needed to be looked after. Artemis must have been reading his mind because she immediately explained herself further.

"Now don't get me wrong Perseus, I don't think of you as weak or anything but an intense fight like that could be dangerous no matter how well you fight or how well you heal " Percy was now incredibly confused with the goddess of the hunt. Slowly the came to the conclusion she must have been there when he fought Nemesis, or more precisely Erebus.

"You saw my fight? Why didn't you help me? He could have killed me you know." Now it was Artemis' turn to be confused. She had never been close with Percy and for him to assume she would come to his aid was ludicrous. In addition, Percy was supposed to fight Ares in an one on one duel, nobody was supposed to intervene.

"Why would I help you?" Percy frowned and turned to look at Artemis. He felt a bit hurt and annoyed at her rude question, especially since he thought they were cool. His change in demeanor also prompted Artemis to try and give him a more friendly response.

"Umm what I mean is you need to fight your own battles Perseus, besides from the looks of it you didn't need any help. If I had helped you, all your training with Ares would have been meaningless. You bested your opponent and frankly even I was impressed with your victory." Percy's facial expression changed and he seemed pleased with her answer. It was also quite hard to stay mad at her when she somewhat praised him.

"Really? I figured someone like you wouldn't approve of-"

"Don't be stupid Perseus. When it comes to matters of life and death one must do whatever one can to survive, everything else comes second. On top of that, I got to see a less braindead part of you and I have to say I approve."

"Braindead? I mean, thank you Lady Artemis." Artemis smirked but then gave Percy a stern look that said she was getting down to business.

"That is not the only reason I came here Perseus. I came here to offer you a once in a lifetime deal that could solve the majority of your problems." Percy was intrigued with what Artemis had said. A deal that could solve the majority of his problems, he wondered what was it.

"I want you to join my hunters." If Percy had been in a chair he would have fallen. In fact, he stumbled a bit but fixed himself to question the goddess about her seemingly stupid proposal. He was a man, being with the hunters wouldn't solve any of his problems, if anything it would only cause him more.

"I can tell what you're thinking but I'm not done. You see, I have powers over a lot more than just hunting and archery. I am the goddess of young maidens and if I wanted to, well let's just say you will be eligible to join the hunt as a full fledged member." To Percy that sounded like a threat but he knew she was not doing it on purpose. Then again he was not sure how to respond.

Obviously he did not want to reject the offer Artemis gave him with the best of intentions but he did not want to become a woman or give up on love either. Sure he would have to give up the company of men, but he was okay about that since he was never interested in them in the first place; However, his love life will be sealed and turning into a girl would be all too weird for him.

"You don't have to decide yet but I am confident Thalia would be very pleased to see you again. Think about it Perseus, you wouldn't have to be alone anymore. You would be with us, hunting down monsters, we would be your new family. We can be real friends, if you weren't a-"

"A male? Because I was born a guy instead of a girl you can't be my friend? I wasn't really given a choice you know." Artemis seemed taken aback by his sudden response. Part because she did not expect him to interrupt her and part because he had spoken the truth.

"Well, I am giving you a choice now. You do not understand the sacrifice that I am going through to keep everyone happy. I am literally inviting a male to join my hunt, don't you see that? I have overlooked all the bad things that you have done and came up with a solution that will benefit all of us. Perseus, you have to be a female. I am not asking of you more than what I deem necessary." Percy was not sure if Artemis was doing it on purpose but her response really pissed him off.

"So I'm supposed to change my entire identity because the virgin goddess of the hunt cannot be friends with a male? I appreciate your offer _Lady Artemis_ but I am going to have to decline, I don't want to be a girl. Maybe when you can overlook the things I had no choice on instead of the ones that I did then maybe we can chat again. In the meantime I'm going to get something to eat." Percy turned away from the goddess and prepared to mist travel away when she gripped his right shoulder.

"Wait Perseus… Percy." Percy was surprised she had called him that, she had only referred to him as Perseus during their conversation before but now it meant that she was prepared to talk to him without formalities.

"I can see what you're getting at Percy. I didn't really think things through. I was just so excited that I had a solution that would help you, stop Thalia from being insufferable and in a sense _fix_ you. I only had the best of intentions, I'm sorry." Percy's brain exploded. The man hating goddess had actually apologized to him. She gave him a sincere smile and Percy felt his anger fade away. He stood there thinking of the best way to respond.

"I want to talk to Thalia," Percy finally said. He could have mist traveled to her at any given moment but he needed Artemis' knowing or she would surely tell Zeus. This way if Artemis knew and approved they could all go along like nothing ever happened.

Artemis knew his request was strictly against her father's orders but Artemis was considering it. If she did go against his will Zeus will probably forgive her as long as she did not outright go against him. Artemis weighed in the pros with the cons and the pros heavily outweighed the cons. No more passive aggressive Thalia, a powerful demigod on her good side and no more pressure? It was too good of an opportunity to pass.

"Zeus strictly forbade me to tell Thalia anything or for you two to meet…" she began. "but if you happened to cross paths with Thalia by pure coincidence when I wasn't around and then you immediately left then I'm sure there wouldn't be a problem. As long as you don't try anything funny of course."

"I see." Percy knew what Artemis was doing and was glad she was being cooperative. Artemis was being especially nice to him now, it was probably his lucky day besides the fighting the primordial of darkness in the body of a dear friend part. Percy grinned and started to sense for Thalia.

"By the way Perseus, don't try to hunt animals anymore." Percy turned to look at the goddess and raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "You might think you're good but trust me, you're not." Artemis sniggered and flashed away, leaving behind a bewildered Percy.

"That goddess is crazy." Percy chuckled and mist traveled nearby his secretly favorite cousin.


	42. Hunters Again

**No POV**

"Why couldn't Thalia just send the new hunters to scout ahead. They're the ones that need the practice, not us." The irritated brunette kicked a tree to release her frustration caused by her superior's decision. The dead tree collapsed and created a large thud sound that scared away the birds nearby.

"Watch it Daphne", the taller girl whispered. "Don't you realize that this place is like extremely dangerous and you just called attention to ourselves? Besides it is obvious why Thalia sent us instead of the newbies." The daughter of Aphrodite snorted and looked at her partner.

"Oh really? Well then misses genius, if it is so obvious then tell me why." The daughter of Athena groaned and turned to look at her sister.

"She sent us because the place is dangerous, we are very experienced and we compliment each other. I love to study things from afar and well... you because you love getting your hands dirty."

"You know that's right. The dirtier the work the merrier." The brunette chuckled and kicked a small branch away.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe you are a daughter of Aphrodite. "

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe you are a daughter of Aphrodite" Daphne parroted back with derision.

"You know Daphne, sometimes you are incredibly annoy-" Serena stopped herself mid sentence and raised her left index finger at her peer.

"Thirty five meters at 3 o'clock, probably a cougar," whispered the daughter of Athena.

"A cougar in Virginia sure is odd. Want to go hunt it down?" Daphne asked with a hopeful demeanor, yet slightly ashamed at her request.

"Of course not, Artemis said to let them be unless they attack one of us." The other girl whispered back.

"Ok, so if we aren't going to kill it we keep going, where's the problem?" The daughter of Athena frowned and looked at her sister.

"I think it's about to kill a little kid." Both girls turned around to their right waiting until Daphne broke the silence.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" she asked.

"I… I think it's a boy but… does it really matter? That little kid is about to be devoured by an apex predator, a horrible way to die, we could easily save him." The daughter of Aphrodite closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts.

"So we decide to save him, _if_ we save him, what are we supposed to do with him afterwards?"

"I don't know … but I do know that I rather deal with that than with the guilt of knowing I could have saved his life and his mother from mourning his death but didn't only because of his gender." Daphne sighed and pulled out her twin hunting knives.

"Fine but you deal with the boy, I'll deal with the cougar." The grinning girl immediately rushed to her towards the cougar and her sister trailed behind her.

 **Percy POV** (Been a while)

Water droplets condensed and my body appeared in a random forest near Thalia. I started to walk towards her but turned to look around when I had the feeling I was being watched.

I summoned myself an escrima and started to sense for nearby life forces. A small distance away were two demigods but what caught my attention was the mountain lion on the tree next to me. He eyed me curiously before deciding that I would be an excellent meal.

He was a full grown beauty, two hundred pounds of predator yet he somehow still managed to be one of the stealthiest creatures in existence. He adopted a poised position and licked his lips in anticipation.

In terms power he was probably no stronger than a small hellhound but he was different. This creature was a natural hunter, he did not know right or wrong just eat or die. As fearsome as it was, he was still an innocent creature that only killed to survive and actually helped keep the rising population of deer under control. Killing such creature should be a crime, they are essential in the ecosystem unlike the infestation of deer.

"Go away." I told the cougar in my most threatening tone possible. I readied myself and stood on guard to signal my willingness to battle it. Unfortunately the mountain lion did not understand me and launched in my direction.

A swift set of arms grabbed me from my small waist and threw me to the ground. The person sported a silver jacket and a gray camo set of pants, typical for a huntress. I was so focused on the beast that I had totally forgotten about the hunters nearby. Why they would even bother to "save me" was what really confused me the most here.

I turned to look at the other one and she made quick work of the mountain lion. She grabbed it by its neck and sliced through it as easily as butter. After its dead body fell to the ground she quickly prayed and the dead body disappeared.

"Can I ask what you're doing so far from your home little boy?" The tall blondish girl asked with all the authority in the world.

"Can I ask why you had to slam me down on the ground like that?" I wasn't trying to be rude but she could have just pushed me out of the way. She didn't have to slam me down like some wrestler. I stood up and as I picked up my weapon the brunnette grew furious.

"She just saved your life you ungratefull little shi-"

"Daphne!"

"You're not the typical daughter of Aphrodite are you?" This caught the brunette hunter by surprise. I bet she was going to ask how I knew or something else but I didn't have any time for that.

"I'm going to talk to Thalia now, Artemis said to make it quick." Ignoring the girls I headed towards their camp. I walked like a badass without fear right by them, not a care in the world. I am immortal and have an indestructible piece of armor protecting me, I bet nothing short of a primordial could even tickle me.

Surprisingly they did not say anything about me visiting their leader. I expected them to go all man hating on me but I guess they are a bit more tolerant now or were curious about what I wanted with Thalia.

We walked till we reached their small camp and that's when the dark haired girl decided to make her move. I thought that she was letting me be but apparently she did not have good intentions.

"Hunters! Come outside! This boy was trying to spy on us and we caught him red handed!" the brunette shouted the the camp. I wanted to punch her pretty face but that would have angered the hunters beyond Thalia's control so I tried to play it cool. Not gonna lie, it was kind of hard with the increasing number of hunters popping out of their tents giving me all the dirty looks and grimaces they could muster.

"That is not true," I told them. "I was in the forest minding my own business when they popped out of nowhere and slammed me on the ground."

"Liar, you are a perverted child!" shouted some random hunter I never seen before. A daughter of Ares although she looked nothing like Clarisse. This girl had blondish hair and a very scrawny like if she barely ate, not to mention she looked like thirteen.

"It is true I swear." I answered back.

"Liar!" I heard someone else call. "I can tell that you're lying you dumb kid. You must be pretty stupid if you think you can lie to a daughter of Apollo" Oh darn, why does Apollo have so many children? I swear they pop out everywhere and make lying so difficult.

"Fine I was lying about the minding my own business part, I'm here to see Thalia and that is the whole truth I swear. Artemis said it was fine as long as I made it quick."

At once all heads turned to the girl who claimed to be a daughter of Apollo. I could not help but to grin as she had no other choice but to admit I was saying the truth. The girl reluctantly opened her mouth before deciding to not talk at all.

"Umm I don't know anything about what's going but Thalia is very busy so you're going to have to leave." I turned to look at the girl that said to find she was about my age or at least the age my body is supposed to be. She had godly essence that covered her which was probably the blessing of Artemis so I could tell she was just a mortal.

"It's fine. I can wait till she finishes whatever she is doing."

"Well you see, the thing is we don't want you here so _go away_." Wow, this daughter of Aphrodite turned out to be a real savage. Next time I see the love goddess I'm going to have to ask her what made her daughter this way. Her dad must have been one hell of a jerk.

"You know, I know where Thalia is and I bet she would love to see me so move aside hunters." That's when they came closer and pulled out their knives. The girl called Daphne continued to take command much to my surprise since she seemed very uncollected compared to the daughter of Athena who took me down like a wrestler.

"Yeah, you see that ain't happening _boy._ Now unless Artemis herself escorts you inside our camp, which I don't see happening, you're going to have to learn some respect and stay put like a good dog." I knew that I couldn't actually hurt the hunters so I had to do the most reasonable thing that I could think of.

"Thalia, come out! I know you're in there! It's me Percy!"

"You're no Percy, that boy is supposed to be at least sixteen and you look more like my age." said the little mortal hunter.

"Look little girl," I said as the girl pouted. "I am actually seventeen but when I woke up today I was in the form of a child. I can turn myself back at any given moment but I choose not to because it could anger your mistress. You can ask that blonde daughter of Apollo, she can confirm that I am indeed Percy Jackson." Again all eyes turned to that girl.

"I am not 'that blonde daughter of Apollo', my name is Chloe Wesche and I do not service you. If you want my help you are going to have ask politely and even then I will probably say no, no matter how good of a _friend_ you are with our lieutenant."

"Hmph, fair enough. Seeing as she didn't point me out as a liar then you can assume it was because I was saying the truth. Wouldn't you agree hunters?" I heard some groans and couldn't hide my contempt.

"You are really Percy Jackson? The demigod that can control water, kills people and is Thalia's secret lover. I heard many stori-" I couldn't stop myself from choking at what the little girl was saying. Thalia's secret lover? What has Thalia been telling this girls?

"If this really is the great Percy Jackson I am seriously underwhelmed. We wasted our time looking for this pipsqueak, he almost choked himself to death there like a total idiot? No offense," said the girl that tackled me down.

"None taken," I managed to croak out. "If you really doubt me I can always just prove how strong I am. I bet that I can even beat you with only this." I told her while raising my escrima stick.

"You have a lot of confidence in yourself, it's hard to tell if it's because you're that good or that stupid. That's not even a Greek weapon, let me see it." Although it sounded like a question it really was not. The girl just yanked my weapon away and eyed it carefully.

"It's very simple in design and looks very well made and strong. It is probably made of that magical metal Hephaestus gifted you." Wait, how does this hunter know about that?

"It is not the best weapon ever but it does seem special. Hand it over Serena, I think I want to keep it." A sly grin formed on the face of the skinny daughter of Ares as she grabbed my escrima from the tall blonde and she turned to look at me. "Thank you for such generous gift _Percy Jackson."_

"You're funny." I told the daughter of Ares. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ellen Murphy but you call me Lady or Mistress Murphy." Okay this girl was not as bad as she seemed. Maybe she just needed to meet good guys out there and she would be such a little…

"Well Ellen, " I paused for dramatic effect. "That was given to me by Hephaestus himself and he asked me to be responsible with it so I am going to take that back." The escrima melted into a flying mass of dark water and made its way to me. Once it reached my hand it reformed into an escrima stick.

"Only I am able to use it to its true full potential." To show them my point I penetrated the rod deep in the trunk of a tree. I commanded the dark water to reap all of the life force the tree had and it responded. The tree started to deteriorate and in the course of two seconds nothing was left but little pieces of decayed firewood and dirt.

"Now if you really want it you can just come and get it from that pile of dirt. Although I wouldn't really recommended it unless you want to end like that tree." The girl called Ellen visibly became alarmed and looked uncomfortable. The rest of the hunters were no better, all their eyes widened and I could see fear deep inside them with the possible exception of the really young ones. The hunters were always perceived as fearless and powerful by the campers but I could finally see what they were.

They were girls that were scared of the world. They grouped to get a sense of home and family and to feel safe with their goddess Artemis. Yet here I was showing them that they weren't safe at all with my demonstration of power and solid threat. I had to find a way to fix this.

"I will remind you that I have a relatively good relation with most of your parents and you getting killed is not really in my plans." Fortunately the older girls realized what I was trying to say and they calmed down. The younger ones must have noticed their change in demeanor and relaxed as well. I had no intention of killing them, I am a good person. At least I think I am.

"And you little girl. What's your name again? Chloe?" I asked the little mortal.

"No, Chloe is her." she said pointing her finger towards the girl that was... well Chloe. "I never told you my name."

"Well then what is it?"

"It's Naomi."

"Well Naomi, for starters I am not Thalia's secret lover. Although I do like her and care for her she is my cousin and a hunter so there's that. I _can_ control water and I have killed people before but they were like really bad people that totally deserved it." I turned to look at the rest of the hunters but they showed no ill will just … curiosity.

"If you want I can tell you the real truth about a lot of other stuff. I can show you the immense power of the great Percy Jackson." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and the little girl giggled.

"Ha, Ha, and Ha." I heard a familiar voice say in the distance. "Immense power? More like immense ego." A giggling Thalia looked at me from her tent and signaled me over.


	43. New Relationships

**Sorry for the long wait :'( I hope it was not too long and you still remember what happened in the last few chapters. If you don't it is okay, I made sure to include a few reminders in the chapter. As always thank you for following or favoriting and mostly for your honest reviews.**

 **No POV**

"Hestia?" the goddess in the form of a small girl heard the Hebe call from her palace. She immediately left the hearth unattended and flashed to the room she placed her niece on.

"Hestia, why am I in your home? It's a lovely place but I don't remember ever coming here." Hestia did not want to talk to Hebe, she had hoped Hebe would shrug it off and not ask any questions about the matter. She did not want to have to lie to her but if she deemed it necessary she would.

"I went to Apollo and found you sleeping in a bed. He seemed very stressed about it so I told him I would take you to my palace. Did you have a good nap?"

"Yes Hestia, although I don't know why I would ever need one. I haven't slept in centuries, I don't have the slightest idea what would get me so tired." Hestia had planned in advance to answer in half truths in effort to conceal the lie but Hebe was making it very difficult.

"When I got there you were already sleeping like a baby Hebe. You'd have to ask Apollo if you don't remember."

"Ok, thanks for letting me rest in your home Hestia. I better be getting back to Apollo, from the looks of it, it is noon already and he should have his hands full." Hestia placed her hand on Hebe's shoulder forcing her to stop.

"How are you feeling about staying in his palace Hebe? Has he been treating you with respect and like a brother?" Hebe had to stop to think for a second about what Hestia was asking her. Apollo _was_ respectful to her and he _did_ treat her like a sister even if he did tend to get easily annoyed.

"I know that he is supposed to look out for me and teach me as his punishment but I really do feel he is looking out for me like a real sister. Obviously I don't have a frame of reference but I think Apollo is probably the best brother a goddess could ask for." Hestia seemed content with her answer and smiled before flashing away. Zeus had entrusted her to report how Hebe was doing with Apollo a few days after she convinced him to be a more loving father.

Hebe flashed away as well, Apollo was probably waiting for her and might be getting impatient she thought.

"Apollo! Sorry I'm late! I was actually asleep, might have even slept a few decades I don't really know!" The sun god flashed to his palace and tried to give his sister his signature 'I'm happy' smile. He was happy for her, he knew how miserable his sister was and Percy brought a little happiness in her life but he also had his own neck to worry about. If Zeus ever found out about Percy having his way with Hebe with Apollo in charge his father will most likely blame him for it and Apollo was already walking on eggshells.

"It's fine Hebe, even gods need a little sleep sometimes. You did not sleep long either, I understand completely." Hebe was happy to hear that, she had thought Apollo would be a little irritated but he said he understood so it was definitely the truth.

"Apollo, I came to check on our injured damsel in distress." said another deity that had access to the sun god's palace. The goddess of youth immediately formed a frown when she recognized the voice. _What does she want?_ She thought to herself.

Apollo had a different reaction, he panicked. Artemis bringing up Percy could totally ruin the plan to keep Hebe's memories suppressed and that was not good. Luckily for him after many years of only being able to say the truth made him really good with words.

"Umm, hi sis. Percy is no longer in my room." said the sun god with a semi robotic voice. That was the truth, for all he knew Percy immediately mist traveled out of his brother's house a few hours ago.

"What you mean is you don't know where Percy is? Oh sorry, I forgot you were a giant idiot. What about you Hebe, surely you must know where Percy is, after all you were looking after him." Artemis looked directly at Hebe and Apollo felt his fate being sealed. Fortunately for him Hera was really good at taking memories so Hebe barely remembered anything useful. The only thing she remembered clearly was that she needed to know more about demigods.

"Percy? I don't know who you're talking about. Wait you mean my brother Perseus? The one that fought Kronos?"

"What? No, yes. I'm talking about Percy Jackson, the camper I dragged in here yesterday? Wait…" Artemis held her hand up stopped breathing. "I can sense him in my domain." Artemis stood in thought for a few seconds and flashed away in front of the other deities.

"Percy… why is Artemis looking for her Apollo? And why did she say I was looking after her?" Apollo felt his world crumble. _Why Fates, what did I ever do to deserve this? I beg of you..._

"Apollo!" someone shouted. Apollo had not heard this voice in his palace for a few centuries. This new voice was clearly in agony but Apollo could not help but be happy since it interrupted his conversation with Hebe. He turned around to see his other half sister breathing heavily and barely holding herself together.

"Whoa Athena! What happened to you?" the goddess fell on her knees and held her belly pressing the armor against her body. On her front piece were three lined up medium sized holes and her ichor dripped on the palace's floor.

"Poseidon… practice … powerful..." Athena coughed a large amount of ichor and collapsed. Apollo realizing how serious the situation was flashed her to a room, rushed to her and hummed a song of healing to keep her stable while Hebe just spectated.

Apollo did his best to treat his half sister, he used all of the power at his disposal and bandaged her up nicely to close her wounds. He did not want her to die just because the Fates decided to play favorites and saved his neck for the time being. After doing all he could for Athena he backed away and stood next to his half-sister.

"Poseidon is really strong, probably as strong as father. Athena must be in horrible pain even after everything you've done for her, is there anything I can do to help ease it Apollo?" Apollo knew Hebe would not be of much help, she was a novice at healing and as powerful as she was she would not be able to heal another goddess, at least not yet. In addition he already did everything that had to be done, the pain Athena was experiencing was part of the healing process and would only last a few hours.

"Athena is going to be completely healed in a few days Hebe, don't worry too much about it. I will say that Athena fighting Poseidon was not a very good idea though, Athena should have seen this coming from the start." Apollo paused to look at Hebe. Like he expected, Hebe had her thinking face on.

"Poseidon gets carried away too easily with his power, it doesn't help that his fighting style is undisciplined and erratic either. The fact Athena relies on finding patterns and inventing counter strategies only makes it that much difficult for her. Only trouble could come out of their sparring and Athena should have avoided it." Apollo shook his head and rubbed his temples and groaned as he remembered something.

"Oh by the fates, I have to leave Hebe. I have an important meeting with someone and it cannot be postponed. Keep constant watch over Athena and don't hesitate to call for me if something happens."

"Ok, I won't move from this chair." Hebe created a chair out of thin air and sat down next to the goddess of crafts. Apollo nodded and flashed away to meet a mortal. Hebe stayed with Athena watching over her for a couple of hours until the injured goddess woke up. A soon as she opened her eyes she saw the wide eyes of the goddess of truth looking directly at hers, much to Athena's discomfort.

"Umm Hebe."

"Yes Athena?"

"Were you watching over me all this time?" Hebe nodded with pride and placed her hand over her shoulder stopping Athena from trying to sit up.

"No, that wound is very serious and not completely healed yet. I'm no expert but from the looks of it you were injured by Poseidon's symbol of power and the trident causes heavy damage that is hard to fix even for Apollo . Stand up and you might undo all the work Apollo did for you." Athena relaxed back on her bed and looked at the young goddess. She never really talked to her and the situation was making her feel uneasy.

"So Hebe, umm you like working with Apollo?" Athena asked Hebe in a desperate attempt to start a conversation.

"Yes, he is really good at his job and I learn a lot." Again the conversation reached a dead end and Athena tried hard to make it less awkward.

"I might not be a goddess of healing but if you have any questions about anything feel free to ask me. I know pretty much everything about anything." Athena told her but felt bad when she realized how arrogant she sounded. Hebe scratched her chin and tilted her head to Athena before talking.

"Anything?" Athena felt her uneasiness intensify and gulped. She really did not want to talk about some things with Hebe, specially if they were sexual. Not only was she a maiden goddess but she didn't know Hebe that well to talk about intimate subjects. Carefully Athena nodded and hoped for the best.

"Tell me everything you know about demigods." Athena felt like the weight of the sky was lifted from her shoulders. She gathered her thoughts and focused on Hebe's questions.

"I know that they are mortal children of gods and goddesses but what do they even do? Heracles talked about it all the time when we first got married but I never really payed attention. I know I had a few mortal brothers but I don't really keep track of them. I only know that they live in a camp, are heroes and wear orange shirts..." Athena was glad Hebe wanted to learn. _Maybe teaching Hebe while I'm here will help me pass the time a lot easier._

"Most demigods don't really live on the camp, they only stay there during the summer but they can stay there if they want to for their safety-"

"Safety from monsters?"

"Correct, they usually train with each other but Chiron used to be their main instructor when it came to basic skills. There have been some changes recently but it is pretty much the same. Anyway, all campers must be trained in various weapons but if their parentage is strong they can just focus on one."

"Like children of Apollo becoming archers."

"Exactly, they usually go on groups of threes on journeys called quests that are given by fate itself through the Oracle of Delphi. There they must prove their worth and return to camp whether they are successful or not."

"What happens if they aren't successful?" Athena wondered for a second and realized very few demigods have come back to camp after failing their quests, probably because if you failed you were most likely dead.

"Nothing really, you'll just have to keep doing them until you succeed. Frankly very few demigods ever fail, most of their quests are reasonable enough. Besides, the majority of their tests are of their character, not their fighting skills. They certainly do help keep you alive though."

"They sound almost fun." Hebe said, she regretted it when she realized Athena probably had children that have died on their quests.

"I know right? Too bad our children are mortal and if they die they don't reform." Athena saddened but didn't get angry at Hebe since she thought the same way about quests. Hebe relaxed at Athena's response and asked her final questions.

"Artemis came looking for someone called Percy a few seconds before you arrived. Do you know anything about that?" Athena raised an eyebrow. _Artemis actually looking for Percy? This is interesting, she must be up to something._

"No, I am as intrigued as you are. I figured Artemis would have dumped him here and oh wait, she did say she had to tell him something important yesterday." Hebe nodded and scratched her head. She thought Percy was a girl and Athena referring to Percy as him just made her more confused as to why Artemis was looking for a boy. A few seconds passed before Hebe launched her next question.

"He's a demigod right?" Athena looked back at her sister suspiciously and nodded.

"Aren't you interacting with him too much? I mean Father said to keep our distance between mortals and ourselves didn't he?" Athena frowned and tried to sit up only to find out she literally could not. The bandages Apollo placed on her were a little too tight.

"Well, he was given partial immortality by a god and we can interact with immortals more freely, you know like Artemis and her hunters. The main reason we couldn't interact with our children before was because they were likely to die, Zeus ordered it to prevent us grief. It's a bit different now, ever since the wars ended their life expectancy increased and Zeus became more lenient in regards to most matters." Hebe nodded in understandment and scratched her head.

"That still does not explain why she was looking for a boy. Artemis is known to be super crabby and man hating, her worrying about a boy is well ... weird."

"Well Perseus is no ordinary demigod, just yesterday he defeated Ares in a duel and I am pretty sure he is good friends with her lieutenant."

"He bested Ares in combat and he's good friends with Artemis' eternal maiden hunter? No offense Athena but that sounds a little made up." Athena laughed but winced when her breathing like that started to put pressure on her wounds.

"I do love a good story but I'm telling you the truth Hebe. Percy has done the impossible again and again. Just a few months ago he made himself a friend of a Titan and Giant, they helped him get out of Tartarus."

"Get out." Hebe joked. "A demigod that has gotten out of Tartarus and even impressed you? I find it hard to believe that you are the fierce warrior Athena." Athena frowned a bit but ended up smiling at her half sister. She realized she was actually having a good time. Hebe was like a sponge that soaked all the information she had to give. _Like a real little sister…_ she thought. _Never really had one of those. I should keep records of our future conversations._

"Not really praising, more like recognizing his strength and resolve. However I will agree that he did manage to impress me a few times, even when he was just a twelve year old seaweed brain." Hebe raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister.

"What do you mean seaweed brain? How old is he now?" Athena looked at her half sister curiously and smiled.

"Well Hebe, seeing as I'm going to be here for a while how about I just tell you most of his story?" Hebe thought about it for a second before nodding and pulled her chair closer to the bed.

"You know about the first great prophecy and the Gaea war?" Hebe made a funny face and moved her head in a semi nod.

"Just that we won both… and umm that father ordered gods like me to hide." she said softly and very ashamed. She was not a fighter so the power she did possess usually went to waste, one of the many reasons she wanted to learn how to heal.

"No matter, I'll tell you everything you need to know. For starters, the second Titanomachy started when a resentful son of Hermes stole our father's master bolt"

 **Sharon POV**

As soon as I finished eating I stepped out of the dinning pavilion to find more campers to train with. The past few days have been so boring, the training was incredibly easy to do. Since I am a first year camper the commander, Jim, put me against twelve year olds that could barely hold a sword properly. The first few battles were really fun but now it feels like the camp is wasting my time.

"Good morning Sharon." said a brown haired girl with bright green eyes. This girl was called Katie, a daughter of Demeter. She wore a plain pair of jeans and a typical camp half blood shirt that was little too big for her that kind of hid her figure.

"Hi commander, good morning to you too." I replied. I knew that I had to be respectful since she carried a green commander badge. She was no warrior but she was a commander and her word carried weight in the council.

"Are you fitting in the camp nicely? Personally I love this new system Annabeth thought of, don't you?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me expectantly. I did not really know the old system personally but everyone else seems to like the new one better and I really don't mind it. I only wished I was put in a better class and matched against tougher opponents so that I could see how strong Percy's blessing really made me.

"It's okay. I just thought I would not be placed in the lowest class."

"Well you're a daughter of Aphrodite and she is no warrior. Besides it is your first year, all first year campers except for children of the big three, Ares and Athena have to do basic training."

"I know but I was claimed by Percy too and he was a warrior. The practice is also too easy for me, that should count for something no?" Katie moved her head a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, that's true. How did I… I remember. I'll have a word with Jim right now." As if decreed by fate my commander was passing by and Katie grabbed him by the arm with a very tight grip.

"Jim, why is Sharon in basic training. She was claimed with Percy Jackson and she says the class is too easy." Jim looked stunned for a second and then shook his head. Katie let go of his arm and placed her hands on her hips again.

"She was… but Percy was not a god Katie. She can't skip basic training, we have rules to follow." Katie looked like she was slapped across her face and glared at Jim with hatred. Jim must have noticed because he lifted his palms and took a step back.

"I think I can make an exception this time though, if she can keep up with an intermediate camper I will see what I can do. Make her fight for an early graduation, sound good?" Katie did an 'eh' face and gleamed at me.

"Think you can handle it Sharon?" I nodded and unsheathed Ripples. Jim looked around and pointed at the boy that escorted me to the big house about a week ago. The one that didn't open the door for me and had a punchable face. This was not going to be difficult at all, having to fight him was just going to make my victory all the more sweeter.

"Axel, have a sparring match with Sharon here." The boy nodded and looked at the rest of us uneasily. I could just imagine how confused he was with what was going on.

"Good, now pull out your sword." He pulled out a small sword and immediately started his attack. He tried to close the distance between us since he had a smaller sword but I knew better. I kept my distance and sure enough after only a minute he was pushed back. His sword was too small and he was obviously untrained. The only reason he was in the intermediate class was because he was a son of Ares not because he was any good. His attacks were very sloppy, he should be the one in basic training not me.

After he realized he was going to lose he started swinging his sword with no clear skill, just waving it out there hoping it would hit me. I easily dodged him and managed a chuckle that just seemed to get him angry. In a desperate attempt to get revenge on me or whatever he used both of his arms to swing at full force but I easily dodged him again and lazily moved my sword to his neck. The boy dropped his sword in defeat and looked back at Jim.

"Sorry commander. She was a lot better than I thought." Jim nodded and signaled him to pick up his sword. He then signaled Axel away and turned to look at me.

"Well Jim? Are you going to promote her or what? I'm no great warrior but that battle seemed heavily one sided on Sharon's favor." My commander scratched his chin and shook his head.

"She is good, a lot better than most new campers but that fight didn't tell me much. Axel was not that good and he lost his temper easily. Let me put her against a much better opponent to see how good she really is." He then drew his sword and tried to stare me down. I realized he meant himself so I gripped Ripples tightly and started going at my teacher. I tried to disarm him with a cool technique I somehow knew but he was always just fast enough to avoid it. It was obvious that he had that much more practice than me and new what I was trying to do.

"Not bad Sharon, you clearly know a few things but I'm still not sure how good you really are." That really confused me, I knew our commander was supposed to be the best swordsman on the camp but he still couldn't determine how good I was? I took a deep breath and readjusted my sword.

"Sorry Sharon, this is the only way I can think of to properly test your power." Jim then launched at me, slicing at me significantly faster than the Axel boy I mopped the floor with. My hands listened to my every command and blocked every single one of his strikes the moment I saw them coming. I seemed to be doing fine until he started swinging his sword faster and harder.

Jim continued his assault and slowly escalated in power. I knew what I had to do but my body was moving too slow for me as if it was dumb and unresponsive. I found myself remembering what Percy said about training. He gave me some of his knowledge, power and skills but without physical training my body will never be fast nor strong enough to use them.

I was getting angry at myself, I knew that Jim was the commander for a reason but I refused to let myself lose even to him. Without realizing it I extended my left arm and splashed some water on his face. This distracted him enough that it made him miss a strike and I directed my sword right at his chest. The world around me seemed to stop moving and I could only see his eyes widen as the tip of my sword reached him. I wanted to stop it but again my body was not fast enough. My eyes widened in horror as I saw my blade reach his chest and again when my blade cut through his shirt but splashed like water and then reformed itself.

I opened my mouth as he stood perfectly unharmed since my sword turned to water at its tip and refused to kill him. Now don't get me wrong I was incredibly happy that he didn't die but it bothered me. I thought my weapon was supposed to be incredibly deadly and special. To find that it turned into harmless water when it hit a person was kind of disappointing. Does it only work on monsters or something?

"I did not know that my body suit could do that." Jim said. Jim touched his chest and looked under his cut but surprisingly dry shirt to make sure he was not hurt. He touched his silky undershirt and then scratched his head. He was clearly as confused as me, the only one that seemed to understand what was going on was Katie.

"That's because Sharon's sword is made from the same material as your armor…" Katie nodded at her own remark and then slowly walked away. Jim looked at me questioningly and then gave me one strong nod.

"Sharon from now on you will train with the advanced group. You were really good, a little more practice and you'll be able to hold your own against my true power." Jim gave me one short nod and then walked towards the group of first year campers I once belonged with. His true power? Does that mean he was holding back in our fight? If he was then why wasn't he able to stop my attack?

Regardless, I turned to look around for the advanced group but couldn't really find it. I walked behind Jim until I noticed Percy's ex-girlfriend training along with nearby older students.

"Mind if I train with you?" Allie turned around and eyed me with suspicion. She wore typical camper clothes except she always had a grayish vest over her camp shirt.

"No, I could actually use a training partner." I grinned and extended my hand forwards. I had been dying to introduce myself to her but I never really had a chance. I was seriously hoping I didn't mess up and that she liked me or things would have been super weird.

"My name is Sharon Jones." Allie glanced at me, then at my sword and then back at me. She probably knew about my sword as well, it was like I was the only person who did not know anything about it.

"My name is Allie Clark. You know how to use knives?" Allie handed me two knives and I grabbed them. They were not as comfortable as my sword but I could tell they were to be my fast weapon of choice and I needed some of those ASAP.

"Sure, how hard can it be." Allie raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit. She told me a bit about how to use knives and jokes about she being cursed. We were actually having a good time practicing our knife techniques but that's when she turned serious all of a sudden.

"Percy is alive right Sharon?" Allie gave me a stern look and watched as I didn't answer. It was the perfect plan, if I answered she would know that I am lying and if I didn't that just meant I she was right. Allie was very clever.

"It's okay Sharon, you don't have to answer. Sometimes silence speaks." Allie gave me a bright smile and I smiled too. She knew and I didn't have to break my promise, it felt so good.

Turned out I was actually good with knives, better than Allie and apparently she practices knives nonstop. Anyway, I took it easy with her and didn't let myself get caught in the moment like with Jim. I was never really competitive or had instincts to kill, it was simply not me.

After what seemed like an hour I heard a kid run behind me. He dragged out Chiron and Annabeth out of the Big house and they look worried. I walked over to Chiron, avoiding Annabeth's disapproving look, and asked him what was going on.

"Don't worry about Sharon. A few campers have arrived from their quests, that is all." Even though I didn't believe him I nodded and ran back to spar with Allie. I heard Annabeth call for a camper and a minute later they walked back with three young campers.

"What did you ask him?" Allie asked me.

"Oh nothing, I asked what was going on since they seemed in a hurry. He said it was nothing important." Allie nodded and we sparred until dinner. She invited me over to the Poseidon table and hesitantly I agreed. I knew that he was Percy's father but I was not sure he would be happy about me sitting in his table.

I sat down and nothing happened. I made sure to offer my mom food as well as Percy's father. If I was going to be invading his table this was the least I could do.

I talked with Allie about her family and we also talked about mine. I had so much to say about my dad and my aunty but I stopped myself and only talked about my mom's side of the family. Last thing I wanted was to reveal more information to Allie and the gods finding out.

Dinner soon ended and I offered Poseidon some more food as a thank you for not blasting me or Allie. She told me not to worry about it because "Percy would never forgive his father if anything happened to us as long as we properly respect the lord of the seas" but I was not totally convinced until he spoke on my mind.

 _Family of Percy is family of mine Sharon._

Hearing him say that certainly calmed me down. I was not really Percy's family but I guess Poseidon knew and still agreed to whatever my mom did. _Thank you Lord Poseidon._

I stepped out of the pavilion to find a redhead waiting for us. She was Rachel the oracle, I would have been happy to see her because I knew she was a friend of Percy if it wasn't for the grim look on her face.

"Rachel, is there anything you need?" Allie asked her.

"No Allie, it's her I need to talk to." Rachel pointed at me and from her eyes green smoke started coming out. I never experienced this first hand but thanks to Percy I knew what it meant. I was going on a quest.

 **Percy POV**

"So you are basically a rogue demigod now?" Thalia asked.

"Not exactly. I still am Nemesis' champion and I can't really piss off your dad without being branded a traitor of Olympus." I shrugged my arms and looked at Thalia. She had her arms crossed and was looking at me with suspicion.

"I have a funny feeling you're aren't telling me everything." She finally said. I played it cool and feigned confusion. I had told her everything that's been going on except for the lust thing I have going on since I kinda had it under control now and the sex stuff because that would make her uncomfortable with she being a hunter and everything.

"Maybe it's because I missed a few details? I can't remember everything you know."

"Sure" she said with clear disbelief. "What are you going to do now? And what's with that stupid tank top?" I looked down at my clothes and laughed. They were definitely not my style and actually quite embarrassing, almost like whoever put it on me hated my guts.

"I actually don't know Thalia, when I woke up I was at Tyson's place and this clothes were on me. I bet I look pretty funny with this clothes and me being in this body." I chuckled and noticed Thalia struggling not to laugh.

"That's an understatement." Thalia bursted out laughing and I soon followed. Sure she was making fun of me but this tank top was really bad, besides what kind of person would I be if I could not laugh at my silliness.

"Ooh! I hadn't laughed like that in ages." Thalia finally managed to say and slowly stopped laughing. The hunters were probably listening to every part of our conversation so we had to get serious or else they might think bad of Thalia. There was already that thing about me being Thalia's secret lover, gods know where that came from, and that was too much gossip already. I don't need more drama in my life.

"In all seriousness Percy, when I thought you were dead… I would never forgive my father if he ever did that." Thalia looked sad but then smiled at me. I could imagine her face when she heard I was dead and knew that she was being truthful. If I was ever told Thalia was killed by any god I would never forgive them either, probably even try to kill him. It was nice to know Thalia felt the same way.

"Me too Thalia, if anything happens to you... you are one of the remaining good things in my life. If anyone ever took you away- "

"Percy please stop, you're giving me diabetes." Thalia showed me the palm of her hand as if to stop and then smirked. I chuckled a bit as well, Thalia was really one of a kind.

"Are you going to stay for dinner? We're probably having stag today, they seem to be everywhere here." I would have loved to stay with Thalia a bit longer but Artemis did say to make it quick and staying to dine was not quick, besides those hunters probably won't be too happy about it.

"I'm fine Thalia, besides I'm not really hungry." It was at that precise moment my stomach betrayed me, it turned into a whale and started singing the song of its people. That will definitely go on to my memory as one of my most embarrassing moments ever.

"It seems like your stomach disagrees with you Percy." Thalia laughed again and stood up to exit the tent. I followed behind her, I did not want to stay in one of these tents alone. I heard the hunters can shrink them down so I could theoretically be trapped inside one and I won't be able to come out ever again.

"Hunters, Percy will be having dinner with us." Like I assumed they were all near Thalia's tent, probably eavesdropping on our conversation. One of the many reasons I avoided speaking about sexual content. Anyway to my surprise they did not complain, a couple of them groaned but they were pretty cool about it for the most part.

"Thalia are you sure Lady Artemis won't get mad with you?" asked the girl named Naomi. Thalia shrugged her shoulders and walked towards her.

"Artemis knows everything that goes on in the camp Naomi. If she had anything against it she would have flashed in already. Besides, she owes me." Naomi looked at me and smiled. I wonder what happened to her so she would want to join the hunters. She was clearly not scared or angry at men so it must be something besides the usual.

"Oh come on Thalia. Don't make him sit with us and if you do he better not sit next to me cause if he looks at me in a bad way I swear I cutting off his ba-" Sure enough this girl had some bad experiences with men. Nemesis let me know that she stabbed her father when she caught him trying to screw her best friend about two years ago. After that she ran away only to be almost raped by a group of local thugs. Little did they know she was in no happy mood and still had that knife so she managed to cut off their balls and cried until Artemis rescued her. She has made it her mission in life to cut the balls off men like her father. That is some hardcore mission in life, no wonder she is like that all tough on the outside.

"Oh for my father's sake Daphne! You won't be sitting next to him, Naomi and I will." I turned to look at the little girl and she just shrugged.

The hunters got to work and I took a good look at them and tried to figure out their parenthood. There was Thalia obviously then there was Ellen from Ares, Chloe from Apollo, Daphne from Aphrodite, Serena the wrestler from Athena, Naomi from mortal parents and the rest I did not actually knew the names of. However I did know that there were two daughters of Hermes, a daughter of Demeter? No, daughter of Ceres, a legacy of Mars, a legacy of Athena, one water and one plant based nymph and the last three girls were also mortals.

After just a few minutes they came back with the deer and started doing this ritualistic skinning and clearing of its guts. They methodically prepared its meat and after just thirty minutes they had cooked it all in an open fire. They sat down on logs around the fire and offered a large portion of the food to Artemis. The girls gathered their food on silver plates and then looked at me expectantly.

"Well? Are you going to get food or do you want me to feed you?" said Ellen.

"I appreciate the thought Ellen but I can feed myself." I grabbed one of their plates and grabbed some of the meat. It was actually not bad, it did not have any condiments or other stuff added but it did not really need it.

"So _Percy Jackson_ what were you talking about with Thalia?" I finished my bite and looked at Serena.

"You mean you weren't listening?" the girl gave me an annoyed look and gently put her plate down. I on the other hand took another bite and swallowed as much food as possible, the fight with Nemesis had left me hungry.

"We don't keep secrets in the hunt. We have no reason to spy on your conversation with Thalia since she is going to tell us anyways." I turned to Thalia and she gave me an 'I'm sorry' look. It was fine though, I don't have much to hide.

"Well I just talked about what happened since I left camp. You know, being blessed by your mother, and by Aphrodite. Nemesis making me her champion, killing a fair amount of monsters and training with Ares. Nothing too special." Serena looked convinced so she nodded. She grabbed her plate and continued to eat, no aggression there.

"My mom blessed you? What could her blessing ever help you with? She is no warrior, I might as well be a daughter of mortals." The girl munched on her food angrily and turned to look at me. "So? Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Well, it helped keep my identity secret from demigods. Having distinct green eyes makes me too easy to recognize."

"So you're avoiding demigods?" said a mortal hunter I did not know the name of.

"Yes and no. What your name again? I don't think I ever got it."

"My name is Kayla, I don't have godly parents, I'm a regular human" I nodded and continued.

"Anyway, I don't avoid them I just don't want them to recognize me. Direct orders from Zeus, he wants the campers to keep thinking that I'm dead." I remembered the bitter memory of Aphrodite telling me that and felt the sadness resurge within me. How was it possible they forgot everything I ever did for them? I didn't deserve to be wished for dead by those who I considered family for just one mistake.

I finished my food and sat in silence between Thalia and Naomi. The rest of the hunters must have noticed how I was feeling because I grabbed myself some more food and they just kept silent. I looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. Today felt like the longest day ever. It was hard to believe that I visited Tyson, helped a daughter of a spirit of violent death with her quest, fought for my life against a goddess' true form who was possessed by a primordial and dined with Artemis' hunters all in the course of one day.

"It's getting late Thalia, thank you for everything. I had a great time here but-" Suddenly someone flashed into the hunters camp. She was a goddess but it was not Artemis, this goddess had fair skin and a long braid full of poppies and roman armor.

"Mother!" A hunter said. "You honor us with your presence." The goddess turned to look at the brown haired hunter and raised her eyebrow.

"Karleen, I was not aware you had joined Diana and her little huntresses." Karleen frowned and apparently corrected her mother.

"It's Artemis mother and I am a hunter not a huntress. I had no choice but to leave New Rome with all the new changes." This was certainly interesting, I'd have to ask Zeus or Jupiter if it was okay to visit New Rome, Jason and the rest of the seven were there and I wanted to see them again. I was also curious to see what changes Karleen was talking about.

"I see... well regardless I approve of your decision Karleen. Diana will train you to be a strong warrior, I am sure of it."

"Thank you mother, I'm glad you approve." The hunter gave her a short bow and sat back on her seat. The goddess smiled at her daughter and then looked directly at me.

"I would love to say this is a friendly visit hunters but I am to bring that boy with me." The goddess pointed at me and signaled me to stand up. I was not expecting that, I had no idea what this Roman goddess needed me for, I never even crossed words with her.

"May I ask what you need Percy for Lady-" Thalia started to ask but was interrupted.

"No Thalia, this is a personal matter." The goddess walked to me and firmly placed her hands on my shoulder. She leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "You're in trouble Percy Jackson." With the snap of her fingers she flashed both of us away.

* * *

 **Wow, poor Apollo can never catch a break. As soon as he leaves Hebe asks Athena about Percy LOL. Anyways, do you guys like when I make chapters like this? When it explains a little bit of what goes on with other people on an event that already took place? (Like the Allie POV) I think it helps build the world on a deeper level. As always I'm taking suggestions so feel free to tell me what you think. :)**


	44. Communicate With The Gods!

**It has been a long time but alas the chapter is here! I already have the next few chapters outlined so worry not. Thanks for the continued support! Don't forget to review and subscribe but most importantly review xD See you all soon! :D**

 **Nemesis POV (Recap)**

"Father, you shouldn't be here," I said inside of the empty stadium. "The fates have been merciful with you because you've been sleeping but now … you are pushing your luck." Erebus was not physically here but I could feel his power. I heard my _father_ chuckle at what I said but maybe I just imagined it as after a few minutes he had yet to respond.

 _Nemesis…_

The core of my being froze forcing me to stand upright as he whispered from the unknown. I figured this is what mortals called chills, our bodies response to fear. Never thought I'd experience it as well, he thought and showed me marvelous things, things have sure changed.

 _Join me once again Nemesis… daughter and father united once more._

He had not been awake for millennia, he had been horrible to me the last time we crossed paths but he triggered my memories. Memories of when I used to be a naive godling and believed him.

 _You, your siblings and I… just like the old days…_

I kept silent, I wanted him to leave but if what he said was true. Father was older than fate itself, stronger than mother, the olympians and maybe even Gaea at full power. Could he really make it like the old days? The days where we could do as we pleased?

 _No titans, No gods, No one but us… we don't need them to dwell in peaceful and eternal darkness._

"I… " I wanted to say yes so much, to take him up on his deal but that couldn't happen. It wouldn't happen, not after what he did. That piece of shit deserved what mother did to him.

 _The gods, titans and humanity… they will all kneel before us..._

An image of Zeus himself and every other god I didn't like kneeling before me crossed my mind and I smiled a bit. That is what father promised me and I did want it, I was weak and needed my power back and Percy was just not getting me it fast enough. As if he heard me I felt my power increase a bit, my thoughts shifted to him and I knew I couldn't join my father, not now when I knew someone actually cared for me. He reassured me he will fulfil his duties as my champion at that very moment.

"I think it's best you leave father, I will never join you in your quest for I like my current life. I have people..." I paused myself realizing I had spoken without thinking things through.

 _I see…_

Father could read my thoughts as easily as I could read a mortal's so I tried thinking of something else but failed miserably. I did not expect him to try to control me so I had no chance to prepare and no way to avoid it. I immediately reached for Percy hoping he got here in time to help me fight him. When he arrived he looked different but I could tell it was still him, I wanted to use my favor no questions asked for something else but I needed him now. I tried to speak to him but I was no longer in control of my body.

 _Don't worry dear, I will release you from your mortal obligations…_

I was barely able to interpret what went on in the fight, I could not remember every detail but through my possession I could feel what my body did. I said things to him, things that could have hurt him but he didn't listen, thank the fates he quickly caught on. If he had believed father was me I might have lost him as a friend forever. Regardless he was now in serious danger of dying by my very own hand and to make things worse I was the reason he was here to begin with.

That is when he hit my father in a surprise attack, he lost control of my body because of the force Percy used and I lost consciousness. When I opened my eyes he was there, he held my in his small lap and looked at me caringly.

"Thanks for coming Percy, I didn't know who else to call." At first I could see pity in his eyes but he shrugged it off and then looked at me with hardened intensity.

"Don't worry about it Nemesis. Like I said, you're my friend and I'm your champion. If you need me I'll be there." And he was here, he would have died for me even after all Erebus said in my behalf, and I'm immortal! I put his life in unnecessary danger, why? Because I panicked, that's why.

"I'm sorry about everything he said. I don't think of you as my pawn and I'm sorry for fighting you in my true form. I was just so weak that Erebus was forced to use it." He nodded but shook his head as if clearing it and looked at me with curiosity. He seemed to think really hard about something and finally asked me it.

"Why don't gods use their true form more often? When you unleashed your true form, your power was incredible, I don't know if I could have beaten you." Realizing that I was still on a little boy's lap I stood up and summoned my Karmic Whip to recover my strength faster. It's a god thing.

"It is not something we can just do without repercussions. We use our true form when we flash but fighting in it is a completely different story. There is no such thing as free power Percy, in our true forms we don't just use our energy but we also use our life force. Use your true form a bit more than necessary and you die." Percy seemed to take it in and looked at me differently.

"So Erebus could have killed you? If I had not knocked you out…"

"I'm fine Percy." I interrupted him, last thing I wanted was for him to start being all overprotective of me. For fucks sake I'm a goddess and he's a mortal, strong but a mortal nonetheless. "He got me by surprise but he is gone now. Besides even if I had died, I would have reformed after some time. It was you that I was worried about." I saw him blush a little and knew I had to leave, I had no idea why he was in a small boy's body but something told me it was to prevent this very situations. I saw him glance at my whip and answered his unasked question.

"This whip is my symbol of power, I just hope it didn't hurt you too much. It's my Karmic Whip, it only brings forth the pain you feel you deserve." Percy paused for a second but then smiled.

"It's fine. It barely hurt." He sounded convincing but I knew he lied, his eyes gave it away that it caused him much pain.

"Good, your dark water is very good at healing but I doubt it could have healed you if my whip had sliced you in half. Anyway, thank you my champion." I immediately flashed away and arrived at a human hospital. I could taste some nectar in my lips and wondered if Percy had given some to me since I don't remember drinking any.

"Nemesis?" Someone whispered, I turned around to see my brother.

"Thanatos," the air went cold and he gave me an angry glare as I had spoken his name in such place. He was disguised as a doctor, being the personification of peaceful death it made sense he spent his time in the hospital just waiting to collect the souls of the dying sickly.

"It's father, he's back." My brothers face changed from that of irritation to disbelief. He grabbed my arm with an iron grip and pulled me into an empty operation room.

"Impossible, you know as well as I do what mother did to him, he's not due to wake up-"

"I spoke to him you imbecile! He possessed me, he's here and he asked me to join him for eternal darkness or something! He wasn't specific but he has big plans and he isn't afraid of the fates!" Thanatos let go of his grip and seemed panicked.

"I need to inform Lord Hades, the Olympians must know or else all is lost, father is not like Gaea. He doesn't care for his children or have allies, he just has pawns and will achieve his goal no matter the bloodshed it leaves behind." Thanatos prepared to flash but paused to look at me.

"Did he say anything about mother? She could be in danger too." I shook my head and Thanatos nodded.

"I see.. it's been a long time since you visited but I'm glad you did even if it's under this circumstances. For all its worth I'm glad you survived the ordeal Nemesis," I looked down and smiled a bit, after centuries of not talking to each other I had almost forgotten I had family members that weren't the worst of the worst. I looked up to see him place his right hand on my head.

"Sleep," was the last thing I remember hearing that day.

 **No POV**

Through the forest three Roman legionaries struggled to complete their quest, the night had just fallen upon them just a few minutes ago and they had strayed far from their goal.

"We're probably going to fail this mission huh Robert?" A boy of about eleven looked at his eldest companion and waited for a response.

"He is not the leader of this mission Isaac and we won't fail it either. I know exactly where we are so stop worrying. Everything will turn out fine, I promise." The boy by the name of Isaac turned to look at Robert still waiting for his response. The kid of about thirteen looked at his companion and after a deep sigh finally answered.

"Peter is right about one thing, he is the leader of this mission. As for everything else we are completely lost, we are out of consumables and both of you need to sleep soon or else we will all die here." They kept on walking for a few minutes until Peter stopped.

"I say we camp here, we need to rest and as team leader I say this will be our next course of action." Isaac looked at Robert and shook his head. Peter was proving to be an incompetent leader to him so far so he rather listen to Robert even though he was proving to be a complete jerk. _This Peter guy is optimistic but he is going to get us killed, and this Robert guy is only a tiny bit better. Father, mother, whoever you are please show me the way._

Two legionnaires set up a camp while Robert created a perimeter and set himself up as the only watch. As a son of Somnus he was duty bound to see things through till the very end. As long as he had unfinished business he was incapable of falling asleep which would be a great thing if not for his terrible mood and fowl mouth in the meantime.

"Robert seeing as we are tired and you seem fine you'll be on first watch again. Wake any of us up if you feel the need to, go it?" Robert groaned and pulled out his celestial bronze double sided battle axe.

"Fine Peter, I'll wake you up if I feel like it." Peter nodded and headed to sleep with Isaac.

An hour after his companions headed to sleep, Robert was about to patrol the perimeter when he heard the bells he placed there go off. He gripped his weapon firmly and carefully backed towards the tent to wake up his teammates.

"I thought you didn't need sleep on missions," said Isaac groggily.

"I don't, the alarm went off at a few edge of our camp, there's something inside the perimeter. Get your asses off your beds if you both want to live." As if on cue Peter and Isaac geared up in seconds and pulled out their weapons. Isaac wielded a slightly damaged Roman gladius and a shiny iron shield while Peter sported a silver tipped spear and an imperial gold gauntlet on his left arm.

The three slowly made their way outside the tenth and patiently waited for the attack to be. They waited patiently for a few until minutes until Peter broke the silence.

"Are you sure of what you heard Robert, it has been a few minutes and I haven't heard a thing. Maybe it was a passing deer or something harmless." Robert groaned and they waited a few more minutes until Peter spoke again.

"It was a false alarm Robert, it's OK buddy, everyone makes mistakes. Let's go back to sleep Isaac, let Robert resume watch." Isaac reluctantly listened to Peter and headed back to the tent.

That's when they launched their attack, a figure in fur launched at Isaac when the boy turned his back only to meet the silver tip of a spear that traveled straight through its chest. When Isaac turned around he saw his leader pulling his spear from a furry creature, Peter had just saved his life. The creature burst into dust and left behind a seemingly worthless claw as a spoil of war. Isaac nodded in appreciation and together they joined Robert as he struggled to repel the other foes with his celestial bronze weapon.

They saw their teammate drop his double sided axe and pick up rocks to throw at his enemies. Confused, they looked at the enemies and noticed their humanoid appearance. They had tattered remains of clothes, large canines and blood filled eyes that hungered for flesh.

"Lycanthropes!" Shouted Robert, Isaac remembered his training and sheathed his sword.

"Stay behind me Robert, my spear has silver, I'm the only one who can kill them." Peter tried to take charge as the only person with a weapon that could defend his team. He put on a stern face but he was scared, he only killed the other beast by luring it into a false sense of security and surprising it, the fact it had been a lycanthrope that died instantly was just luck.

Robert looked at Peter and then at Issac, only he was completely defenseless against this threat. Isaac did not have silver but his iron shield could at least distract the enemy and buy Peter enough time. Maybe then they had a chance to survive.

The beasts wasted no time and eagerly used their powerful claws to attack the boys, Peter dodged and did his best to fight back the duo of remaining monsters. Fear held him back and prevented him from going on the offensive, only he had silver and his team depended on him to get them through this. If he went on the offensive the other one could make an easy meal out of Isaac or Robert, maybe even both.

 _You don't have to do everything alone son._ A voice said in his head.

Peter had never heard this voice before but he knew it belonged to a man, no a god.

 _Communication is key to victory._

Peter tried to understand what his father was telling him but the enemy before him did not waver. His every thought was interrupted by relentless beast and he was getting weary.

 _The right tribute to the proper god is essential Peter._

The resourceful demigod shot a quick glance at the lycanthrope's had that had remained from the dead enemy. _That is the most useless spoil of war I could ever imagine, no god would ever want it. Not unless that god held a special grudge against_ -" Peter realized what he had to do but he was the leader of the mission, Robert was weaponless and all Isaac had was an iron shield, his place was up front defending his fellow Romans.

 _Wait!_ He thought, _My father said I don't have to do everything alone… could he had meant that-_ He shot a quick glance and Robert while deflecting another strike from the humanoid beast.

"Robert!" He shouted and he threw his spear right at his companion's hands just as the son of Somnus had ran out of rocks to throw. Peter rolled on the ground behind Robert and rushed to the remaining hairy claw on the dirt.

Robert on the other hand tried his luck against the monster. While he was incredibly skilled and strong enough to use a heavy battle axe for hours his proficiency with a spear left much to be desired. He drew in closer to Isaac and tried to defend his companion with both ends of the spear to the point he could not properly launch an attack of his own.

Peter grabbed onto the claw and held it in the palms of his hands.

"Lady Lupa, Mother of Romans and Guardian of New Rome. I had the displeasure of encountering the foul beasts that tarnish the purity and honor of wolves and with my spear have sent one of them straight to the afterlife. I offer you the claw of a lycanthrope Lady Lupa." Nothing seemed to happen at first and Peter thought his efforts had been in vain but alas he was proven wrong when the claw vanished.

Peter turned to see his struggling companions fight for their lives, he dashed to Isaac when he saw his fall to the ground after a strike to his head. Peter picked up the shield and covered Robert, for a moment they were in sync and almost pushed the lycanthropes back, almost.

One of the monsters managed to injure Peter's left thigh with his overgrown nails and the demigod knew he wouldn't last much longer. Peter felt the shield get heavier and fell on his knee, without intending to dropped the shield. The lycanthrope triumphantly roared loudly in anticipation for his well earned meal.

"Peter!" shouted the eldest companion, the son of Somnus cried in anguish and looked at his fallen allies in desperation. He was the last one standing, the weapon he wielded was not even his and this was a monster that would soon be joined by his own comrade to bring him down too.

In a last ditch of effort Robert adopted a position to protect Peter and Isaac from the lycanthropes even if he knew that it would only delay the inevitable.

"Robert," He heard Peter say behind him. "I'm sorry for everything, If I had let you lead the quest maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." The lycanthropes halted their assault momentarily, they figured Peter's spirit had been broken. They retreated a few feet back to give them their last moment of hopelessness, the battle was won.

Peter had realized that he had led his comrades to their deaths and all because of his desire to prove himself. He wanted to be a real Roman. At the end his efforts to redeem himself had been in vain.

"I just wanted to prove myself so much, I am not worthy of-"

"Shut the fuck up Peter, you did the best you could. After watching you be a fucktard for six weeks straights I had given up hope in you. However, today you showed me why you were the chosen leader of this mission instead of me, it's because you have the spirit of a hero Peter. I'm glad you lead me on my final quest and... I hope I see you in Elysium." Peter saw Robert grip the silver tipped spear and prepared for his final charge.

"Robert!" screamed Peter with the hopes of stopping his friend but Robert didn't listen. He was determined to make this his final stand, he would die in battle for his fellow brethren.

Robert rushed at the lycanthropes, ready for his heart to be pierced by the sharp claws of the beasts but was stopped short. From the sky descended a winged white creature and its rider. The easily distinguishable cloak of the Roman praetor swung as the person who wore it jumped from the mythical beast.

The white Pegasus landed on a lycanthrope pummeling it to the ground with such force that bones were cracked. The demigod by the name of Reyna reached for her back pocket and with the silver knife she always carried she sliced the remaining beast's neck as easy as butter. In the course of three seconds the monsters that had proved so much trouble for the Roman legionaries had turned to dust leaving only puddles of gold on the forest floor.

"Are you okay Romans?" asked the praetor. Robert gave her a half smile and fell on his knees as well. His final burst of adrenaline come to a halt and his body's hurt was making itself known.

"Praetor, I'm sorry you had to see us like this" said Peter.

"Nonsense," said Reyna as she pulled out Ambrosia squares from her pouch. She handed Peter one for Isaac and himself and a final one to Robert. "It's my duty to join fellow Romans in battle and it fills me with pride knowing you guys fought till your bodies could stand up no longer."

"Robert has not slept in over a month praetor," Peter said.

"Say no more Peter, the quest is over Robert. From the looks of it the quest has failed and you are relieved of your duties, get some rest legionnaire." Robert wanted to protest but his weeks of lack sleep had caught up to him in a second. He fell to the floor unconscious and with her considerable strength Reyna picked him up over her shoulder. Reyna carried the son of Somnus inside the tent and came out to see two eager demigods.

"Where are we going praetor," asked Peter as Isaac regained consciousness.

"We aren't going anywhere, I will be on guard while you guys sleep and tomorrow morning you three are heading to New Rome. You can have my food and supplies, I have a journey of my own and with Guido here I won't need them."

"Thank you Praetor but I must insist, let us accompany you on your journey, I let my team down and am filled with great shame. I must redeem myself."

"He is right praetor, we failed the mission but Peter saved my life twice today. Just give him one more chance praetor." Reyna noticed the fierceness of the requests and nodded.

"Very well Peter, we leave to the Greek camp tomorrow morning." The sky flashed of lightning and thunder soon followed. The sound echoed through the forest and lingered far more than it should.

"Umm, that was no ordinary bolt and thunder right praetor?" Asked Isaac.

"No, that was a calling for the gods. Get some rest legionnaires." Peter and Isaac nodded and headed inside their tent leaving outside their fellow praetor.

 _Something bad is about to go on._ Thought the demigoddess. _I can feel it._


	45. Prepare and Head Out!

**Whoaaa! It has been a while but the chapter is here. I have also changed the story name (from True Strenght and Love to A Warriors Ascension) and description so it suits the evolution of my story. Please Enjoy, Suggest or Review :)**

 **Percy POV**

"What's going on Lady Ceres?" The Roman goddess raised an eyebrow but remained silent. She kept on escorting me through Olympus and finally took a deep breath about halfway from the throne room. With her being a god I knew she didn't actually need to breathe, she was doing to make a point.

"I hear you and my Greek form have a sexual history. Is that true?"

When I met Neptune he treated me like he knew me all his life but Ceres and Mars acted like they didn't know me at all.

"You mean you don't know?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" I shook my head and she continued. "I don't know everything my Greek form does Perseus Jackson. In fact for the most part we don't know much about our other aspect, only big things like our children."

"Oh," I answered to the irritated goddess. "We do have a history, it was an awesome week." I said trying to lighten her mood but it didn't work. The goddess remained stoic and kept on walking.

"So umm, is that all why you brought me here?"

"No, it's a personal matter but between you and _Nemesis._ Jupiter wants to talk to you."

"Hehe, you sounded a bit jealous there Ceres. I guess you and Demeter do share most things." I chuckled. Ceres turned around and grabbed me by my shirt. With one hand she lifted me up my feet and pulled me closer to her face.

"Just because you slept with my Greek form doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you too Jackson. You know, I'm glad you and that whore are in trouble, you two traitors deserve each other." The goddess threw me down and kept on walking. Honestly I never expected Demeter's Roman form to be this scary and I have to admit meeting Ceres only made me realise how much more likeable Demeter is, even though her new no bullshit Roman attitude was pretty cool too.

I stood up and followed behind her, I knew Nemesis aligned with Kronos during the first war but didn't she aid us in the giant war? Also she only acted based on her domain not because she had anything personal against them. As for she being a whore and me a traitor, well those claims had no foundation at all.

The Olympians came into view and Ceres rose to her godly height before sitting in her throne. Immediately I noticed they were all in their Roman forms and Athena's seat was empty.

"Perseus Jackson," said Jupiter. "Thanatos has given us some disturbing news. He says Nemesis warned him about their father. Do you know anything about that, with you being her champion?" All eyes turned to me and I felt the pressure multiply.

"Yes Lord Jupiter, he took control of her body but I managed to save her." The gods whispered among themselves and stopped when Jupiter raised the palm of his hand.

"Do you know who Nemesis' father is?" He inquired. I knew a little about the gods but I did not remember much.

"Yeah, he said he was the primordial of darkness, his name was Ere-"

"Enough!" he screamed. Jupiter's face went very red out of anger for some reason. The other gods seemed shaken up, I guess Zeus has more power over them when Roman.

"Nobody, god or mortal alike is allowed to say that name! That's an order!"

"Yes my Lord," the other gods said in chorus. Jupiter visibly calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Where do your loyalties lie Perseus Jackson," asked Jupiter.

"What do you mean?" I asked back. I wasn't sure what to respond. Did I say I was loyal to the Romans, Greeks or demigods in general? What if he took it the wrong and decided to blast me on the spot? Just to be on the safe side I summoned a thin covering over my body with my dark water. It was pretty much invisible when that thin so it wouldn't be suspicious either.

"What I mean is are you loyal to Nemesis or the Olympians?" Jupiter asked. That question hardly sounded fair, he was implying Nemesis was teaming up with Erebus. I looked around the room and saw my father. He was in his Roman form and he nodded for me to continue. Great.

"Lord Jupiter!" interrupted Thanatos. Thank the gods or just thank Thanatos in this case.

"My sister is not a traitor and I am sure she is not in league with him! She hates him almost as much as I do and he almost killed her, she told me about it to warn me knowing that I would tell you, that question is ridiculous!"

"All I'm asking is where his loyalties lie Thanatos and watch your tone, don't forget who you're speaking to." Jupiter responded calmly, clearly he was working hard on his anger issues. The god of death calmed down and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Lord Jupiter." The god of death turned to me and I nodded in appreciation.

"Your camp has turned it's back on you Greek," Jupiter further explained. I remembered the day Aphrodite told me they were glad I was dead and knew why Jupiter was asking me about my loyalty. In that moment I don't know what I would have done to them had I seen them.

"New Rome branded you a traitor a while back and no longer acknowledges you as a praetor, in fact many Romans including some of us still question your loyalty. The father of your goddess is a powerful deity, I wouldn't blame you if you decide to turn your back on demigods, Greeks and Romans alike Perseus." Jupiter tilted his head a bit raised his eyebrow.

"They may think I'm dead but I will not betray those I care for, many of them still live there. Besides, he hurt Nemesis, he was going to kill her. If we ever cross paths again one of us is going to die and it's not going to be me." Jupiter smirked and sat all the way back on his throne.

"Very well demigod, now that this matter is settled-"

"Oh please Jupiter! You actually believe him!?" Ceres cut in. Jupiter closed his eyes and struggled to remain calm.

"Yes Ceres, I believe him. Is there a problem with that." Jupiter gave Ceres a really fake smile and signaled her to continue.

"Of course there is a problem! Nemesis is the daughter of the enemy, she can't be trusted and neither can't he." Ceres pointed at me with a finger that felt more like a gun with the anger she looked at me with. Jupiter sighed and he looked at Apollo.

"Did you sense deceit in his words Apollo?" The Roman version of Apollo shook his head and Jupiter looked at Ceres. "Happy now? We don't have time for your manic outbursts or for more distrust amongst ourselves Ceres. It's time for the real meeting." Jupiter raised his hand and summoned his Master Bolt, the Roman version apparently because it looked more like a jagged spear than what I remember.

Jupiter stood up and dug it into the floor of the throne room. The bolt grew in size, at once it launched powerful bolts of electricity into the sky and booms of thunder followed. One by one, more and more gods appeared in the throne room. Gods that I didn't recognized and a few that I did appeared, before long the throne room was packed with dozens of gods and many of the late ones had to stand up on the outside. Jupiter who was sitting down in his throne once again cleared his throat and raised his hand to signal the gods to shut up.

"Gods and goddesses, I have been warned of a potential enemy in a distant future, even worse than Terra, also known as Gaea. Those of you who wish to cower in fear because of your pitiful strength or have no intention of helping in any way go back to where you came from and don't dare step foot in Olympus again. I don't have time for weaklings or cowards." At once about half of the gods lowered their heads in shame and flashed away. In Jupiter's face I could see his disappointment and look of disgust as many so called gods left immediately. The gods who stayed behind came closer to the throne room.

I found myself packed between many gods and goddess, Greeks and Romans, all eager to hear more about this new threat. I also heard whispers among them ranging from "how pathetic," to "I hope Lord Jupiter kills them after this."

The Olympians must have noticed their new mixed audience and shifted between their forms. A few of them like Jupiter, Mercury and Juno stayed the same while my dad, Vesta and Pluto turned Greek, probably the form they felt most comfortable with. It didn't explain why they were in their Roman forms when I first arrived though, question for later.

"Now that the sorry excuses for gods have left I will warn you that this foe is none other than the primordial of darkness himself." Many of the gods turned pale and a few stiffened. I looked around for Nemesis but didn't find her, either she was in danger or Jupiter imprisoned her for the time being.

 _She is sleeping Perseus, the battle was hard on her,_ said the distinct voice of Thanatos. I nodded in appreciation again and saw Himeros, how he could possibly contribute with him being weak and all was beyond me but I'm glad he's not a coward. Although he probably should not have come at all, he looked very bad.

"According to Thanatos this threat will probably not be alone so I expect powerful allies. Our enemy is smart, resourceful and very powerful. Not only that, chances are he will have a powerful army behind him." Gods and goddesses nodded in understandment. I could see doubt spreading through the crowd but somehow it instantly banished. A goddess I feel I've seen before glowed in a faint red and I figured they were being influenced by her. I looked back at Jupiter and he stood up.

"This battle is likely to be hard and I am expecting heavy casualties, for that reason the Roman and Greek campers will not take part in this war." The gods started to speak up on their opinions but Jupiter wasn't having any of that.

"Silence!" said the king of gods.

"For too long have we allowed our mortal children to charge to their deaths in the frontlines. We are powerful, we are warriors, and most of all we are gods!" The last word resonated across the air making a big impact on the crowd, they all grew fierce and nodded.

"With all due respect father, our children might be mortals but they are also blood runs through their veins and so does our spirit." Jupiter looked at his son and shook his head.

"You might be right Mars but my decision is final. Our children have already proven their worth in battle, it's time we prove ours."

I never thought that I would like Jupiter more than Zeus but apparently I do. He had a bit more of that I-am-king attitude but was a whole lot wiser, Zeus could learn a few things from him.

"When the day comes you will be divided into three groups, heavy infantry, light infantry and auxiliaries with myself, Diana and Apollo as the respective leaders." Many gods nodded in agreement while others looked confused with the groups or choice of leaders. Me, I was wondering which group I was going to be placed on.

"I know some of you are not warriors but that's going to have to change. Find sparring partners, have other gods teach you or attack dummies I couldn't care less for you method of training but next time we meet you must all have a weapon you can use, no exceptions. You're all dismissed." The throne room lighted up as the majority of the gods flashed away. The ones that didn't walked towards the throne room to spark conversations with the Olympians.

"Percy," I turned my head to spot Himeros. I didn't know how to respond to him so I just kept quiet. I took a close look at him and noticed that he looked really sick, from the looks of it extreme fatigue.

"I tried everything to fix what I did to you, I really did. I tried removing my blessing from you even if it meant me fading but it wasn't possible. I am sorry for ruining your life and not being able to fix it." I turned to look at him and noticed his sincerity, he looked defeated. He had beaten himself almost out of existence because of me, now It was my turn to feel guilty. I grabbed his arm since I was too short to grab his shoulder and looked at him in his eyes.

"It's okay Himeros, none of that matters now. I'm glad you are fighting with us." I focused into healing him and sure enough color returned to his face, meat filled his bones and his eyes brightened.

"You didn't have to do that Percy, I couldn't help you with my mark but you ever need anything you know who to call." I nodded and Himeros walked away to meet his mother. Healing him had taken a toll on me, I yawned and realized it had almost drained me completely.

"That was amazing, how did you do that?" I turned to see a slim goddess, very pretty with bright blue eyes and she looked awfully excited.

"Are you a god of healing?" The goddess walked closer to me and fixed her hair a little.

"No, to be honest I'm not even a god, I'm a demigod." The eyes of the goddess widened and she looked at me very surprised.

"Are you serious? How are you so good? Who thought you?" The very curious goddess grabbed me by my shoulders and seriously demanded answers.

"Hey Hebe, Pierce what you guys doing over here?" Fortunately Apollo, in his Greek form of course, saved me from what appeared to be the goddess of interrogation. He put his left arm over the goddess and his right one on me and walked us further from the throne room.

"Hey Apollo, I was just asking this demigod how he is so good at healing." Apollo smiled and pulled me in close as if we were best friends.

"That's Percy for you, with a single touch from the Golden Fleece the became a master at healing. He's a pre-tai cool guy." Apollo kept looking at me weirdly and that "pretty" caught me off guard but whatever, at least he wasn't angry at me anymore.

"He's Perseus Jackson?!"

"Yup, although he looks very tired and should probably leave soon to get some rest. Say Pierce, before you leave I think you are going to be assigned to Diana's group, you might wanna have a word with her. You know, before the battle to make sure you guys are cool since she's a lot tougher than Artemis." I turned to see the Roman goddess and couldn't help to feel intimidated, Apollo did say she was a lot tougher. She was in her grown up height speaking to Lupa and that other goddess that influenced the gods.

"Uh, sure Apollo. Catch you guys later!" I waved them goodbye and started walking towards Diana's general direction.

"I hope I see you again," said Hebe. In her eyes I could see something, like if she didn't want me to go or sadness that I did. I barely knew her but her curiosity was kind of endearing and something compelled me to respond.

"Yeah me too," I told the goddess and I walked towards Diana.

The moment I stepped within 5 feet of the goddesses Lupa greeted me with a half smile, Diana with confusion and the other goddess with a cold glare.

"Is there something you need Perseus?" asked Diana. The other goddesses stood lofty next to her and looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, I was just wondering if we were good and if you knew me." Diana frowned and inspected each of my eyes when she shrank down to human form.

"Of course I know you, why do you ask that? Are you sick or on drugs?" Diana keep on analyzing my face with her cold silver eyes and checked my forehead temperature. In my confused stupor I just remained still, trying to make sense of Artemis' Roman form. Lupa and the unnamed goddess looked at each other and the tough looking goddess shook her head.

"So much for being man hating huh, I guess that's mostly your Greek aspect," she said.

"It's me too but Percy is an exception Bellona, he makes a lot of mistakes and when I say a lot I mean A LOT but he has good intentions. He's a good boy." Diana patted me on my head and I shooed me away. At that moment I figured that I had to be on drugs as Artemis would never do that. I also figured why that other goddess seemed familiar, she was Reyna's mom, she had the same stance and respect-me-or-else attitude.

Sure enough I was kinda done there, I really wanted to meet some other Roman Olympians and gods to see if any of them were weird too but it had been an insanely long day for me and I was running on empty.

"What happened to you? You look terrible." said Thanatos as he walked towards me.

"Oh, hey Thanatos, nothing really I just really need some rest. Roman gods huh, they quite different than the Greeks." Thanatos smirked and looked around the room.

"It may appear so but they are still the same being." I looked back at Diana and shook my head because to be honest I seriously doubted him.

"You sure about that, they seem pretty different to me." I glanced at Ceres and caught her looking at me, very angrily I might add.

"Ahh, I see what you mean. Ceres is a lot prouder than Demeter and values honor and loyalty more. The fact you and my sister are together now makes her feel betrayed so her Roman form lashes out in anger but if you ask her about it she wouldn't be able to explain why." I was shocked, everything about Ceres made sense now.

"What about Diana?" I whispered to Thanatos.

"What about her?" He asked back.

"Well why does she behave differently? You knew about Demeter." Thanatos shrugged and walked forward a bit.

"I already helped you more than I would have liked, besides that's none of my business, figure that out yourself." Okay news flash… Thanatos was a jerk, and here I thought we were cool now.

"Okay Thanatos, be like that and by the way Nemesis and I are not together." Thanatos turned and smiled.

"If it weren't for me learning that my father was rising to destroy the gods and will probably want revenge upon my mother and I that would have made my day." Thanatos flashed away leaving me with a bad aftertaste of his presence.

Now I was definitely done, didn't want to see any other god that day or hear about the upcoming war. I mist traveled to a really expensive mortal hotel and grew to about 20 years old to paid the guy with some dark water money that instantly vanished as soon as he put it in the register. Would the guy get in trouble? Maybe, I honestly don't care, I'm tired and need rest.

I got on the elevator to the seventeenth floor and walked on the empty hallways. When I opened my door I walked straight to my bed and jumped on it. It had been an incredibly long day, I fell asleep instantly.

 **No POV**

"What's so important about this golden sword that Jim has to come with me?" Sharon asked the table of the camp leaders which comprised of Annabeth, Olivia, Will, Jim, and Katie. They all shrugged and looked back at Annabeth as she was the only one who knew.

"It's not a golden sword, it's The Golden Sword and it's not an actual sword like the ones we use. The Golden Sword is what they call Chrysaor, a legendary swordsman, the best sword fighter I have ever seen." Said Annabeth.

"What makes you sure it's him and not just a regular golden sword?" asked Sharon.

"I second that Annabeth, I have duties here and the prophecy seemed pretty vague."

" _A beautiful daughter to lead and fight_ , that's obviously you Sharon since it's your quest." Stated Annabeth.

" _Enduring the foes that chase behind_ , that probably refers to some monsters that you will find."

" _A fierce battle with the Golden Sword,_ Chrysaor swore revenge on Percy and since you are his supposed daughter you are the only one he fight and actually get it. I am almost certain the prophecy refers to him and trust me when I say I don't want to be right this time."

" _An act to reveal what changes most,_ this part is vague but prophecies are for the most part and we shouldn't push it. One thing is clear though, three lines reference fighting. You're taking Jim and that's an order." The sky boomed and shook the Big House a little.

"Okay … so how does this work, when do I leave?" Asked Sharon after letting the moment sink in.

"Tomorrow before noon, Katie would you mind?" Annabeth turned to Katie.

"Sure, I'll help you pack up in the morning Sharon," the brown haired girl smiled at the daughter of Aphrodite and stood up.

"We should all head to sleep, the bell is going to ring soon." Said Katie. "Oh, and before you leave Sharon, find someone else to take with you. Quests are usually done in groups of three."

"Don't forget to come by the armory for some armor too," said Olivia. "Will, anything you want to add?"

"Come by the infirmary? We can get you some ambrosia and nectar for your quest but we're a little short. Come to think of it, we are always a bit short." Will gave Annabeth a meaningful glance and then looked back at Sharon.

"We'll talk about that later Will," said Annabeth. Sharon looked around the room and noticed the tension so she said her goodbyes.

The quest tomorrow had her worried, she didn't have friends or knew that many people to ask on it. _Well I guess Allie is now my friend, I guess I can ask her._

Sharon noticed the camp was mostly empty, people had already left for their cabins. _Eh, I'll do it tomorrow._ She headed to her own and prepared to sleep. Sharon rushed to her bed and just when she was feeling the sleep come she was interrupted by a sibling.

"Heard you were going on a quest already," said the cabin leader.

"Yeah Drew, the commander didn't make it sound easy either. I won't lie, I'm a little worried." The asian girl sat on her sister's bed and fidgeted with one of her nails.

"I don't usually say this to my brothers and sisters but I really wish you good luck on your quest." This caught Sharon's attention. She sat up in her bed and looked at Drew.

"If you don't usually say it why are you doing it now?" Drew scratched her head with a finger and pulled her hair behind her ear.

"When the seven came from their quest they confirmed a lot of rumors and things that I've come across. They were about the Golden Sword and based on what I gathered you're going to need all the luck you can get."

"Wait how do you know about it?" Drew smirked and smiled a bit.

"You're kidding right? Campers don't go on quests everyday, as soon as the Oracle told you the prophecy that's what everyone has been talking about."

"Oh ok, Is he really that good though?" Asked Sharon.

"I can only tell you what I've heard or read on books but he is definitely very dangerous. I heard he wears a Golden Gorgon mask to covers his horrible face, one look and you'll be crapping your pants. That he never travels alone, he has a crew of hideous monsters that have helped him raid and plunder ships for centuries, so in other words he's an ugly immortal pirate." Sharon did not really believe Drew but she realized now it made sense why Annabeth wanted her to take Jim. Maybe with her and Jim they had a chance to beat him and his crew but even then it was a longshot.

"I've also heard he's a really good fighter, they say he disarmed Percy without breaking a sweat, twice." Drew looked at Sharon and swallowed her lips. Sharon wasn't sure what to do with the information Drew gave her, if anything she was more worried now that before.

"Why are you telling me this, do you want me to freak out lose my nerve and fail?"

"No no no, I'm telling you this because you're my sister and have the right to know what you're being sent to fight. I also want to give you some advice." Sharon did not trust what Drew was saying. The cabin leader made a horrible first impression by showing how manipulative she was but if this quests was as dangerous as everyone made it seem she didn't have much to lose.

"What is it?" asked Sharon wishing it would be constructive and sensible.

"Only look out for yourself Sharon, use your team as stepping stones or meatshields do whatever it takes to make sure it's you that makes it out alive." Sharon was appalled at what Drew told her.

"What, how can you say that?!" Sharon said hoping Drew would take her advice back or at least explain herself. She looked around the room and to her surprise everyone else was sleeping like rocks already.

"These people Sharon they don't care for us, we're just children of Aphrodite. We're not warriors, we don't have special fighting powers like lightning or fire, we're expendable."

"So I'm just supposed to use my team for own benefit like some sort of vindictive monster? Treat them like they treat us, that's what you're saying?"

"Yes, half of my brothers and sisters that go on quests don't return. You know why? Because they're the weak link in these so called quests, whenever somebody's got to stay behind or anything it's them that get left to die. That's why we have to be like this Sharon, they need to fear us since because of our parentage they'll never love us and they'll certainly never respect us." Sharon struggled to understand what was being told to her. _How can Drew be so cold and fierce about this? Are the campers really how she says? Most campers think she's an evil manipulative bitch but she's only like that because of how they treat us…_ The siblings sat in silence for about a minute when Drew finally spoke up.

"Well, good night Sharon." said Drew. The asian girl stood up and looked around the cabin, everyone else was still asleep but her and Sharon.

"You don't think we're going to make it back do you?" Drew turned back and gave Sharon a sad look and gently shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm hoping you do." Drew walked to her bed and prepared to sleep. Sharon tried to sleep as well but she found it difficult, she only slept once her body couldn't keep her up any longer.

The next morning Katie picked up armor, food and supplies for Sharon, she walked up to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door.

"Commander!" A boy of about 13 saluted her.

"Katie is fine Rick," she said. "Sharon up yet? I took the liberty to bring this to her."

"Yes ma'am, she left this morning to look for a quest buddy." Katie frowned at the ma'am part, _I'm not a ma'am_.

"You do know I'm still very young right." The boy stiffened and nodded furiously.

"Yes of course commander, you are still very beautiful too and um have a life long ahead of you, what people say is completely untrue." Unfortunately this only irked Katie even further.

"What do these people say Rick?" she asked.

"N-no-nothing really just that you are camp veteran and commander, that's all." The boy lied through his teeth, no chance in hell was he telling her people thought she along with other veteran campers were past their time.

"But I am a camp veteran and I am a commander, what part of that's untrue?"

"It's all true," the boy gulped and cleared his throat.

"Is there something you aren't telling me Rick?" The boy shook his head but pointed behind her.

"Sharon's here commander," Katie turned around the see Sharon walking towards her cabin and she looked quite sad. Rick immediately went inside his cabin and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Sharon, I brought you your things for the quest. Something wrong?" Noticing she looked a tad depressed. She handed Sharon her supplies and watched as she lazily put on her backpack.

"I don't know, I asked Allie to come on the quest with me but she said no. I guess I just thought we were friends and I could depend on her." Katie closed and eyes and shook her head. She knew why Allie didn't want to go on the quest with her, Allie still blamed herself for everything that happened.

"Sharon, look Allie is my friend too and her not wanting to go has nothing to do with you I am completely sure. Tell you what, I'll go with you if you want. Unless you have someone else in mind." Sharon thought about it for a second and agreed.

"Great, how about you go pick up Jim while I pack up some things." Katie headed towards her cabin to pack up while Sharon ran towards the Hermes cabin.

"Hey Katie, where are you going?" The daughter of Demeter turned to see Annabeth walking up to her.

"I decided to accompany Sharon on her quest. I was just heading to my cabin to pack up a few things."

"You do know the quest is likely going to be extremely dangerous? There is a reason I basically forced Jim to go with her Katie, the girl is good and so is Jim, if you go you are just throwing your life away."

"What are you trying to say Annabeth?" Katie said.

"I'm not _trying_ to say anything, I am saying you aren't a warrior and you've only gone on two quests. Chances are you will only hinder them and honestly-"

"I can take care of myself Annabeth." Katie spat back. "I am a camper, I am resourceful, I have led demigods before and I am going. I don't need your permission." Annabeth looked at Katie but gave in, last thing she wanted was to end on such a bad note with someone she knew for so long.

"Okay," she said softly. "Good luck on the quest Katie." Needless to say Katie was struggling to suppress her newfound rage and desire to answer back in a rude manner. It's never nice to hear someone call you a hindrance, especially if that someone also happens to be a friend.

"See you Annabeth." Katie walked to her cabin and packed up her things. Among them were small amounts of ambrosia, nectar, a small medical kit, ten drachmas and about three hundred dollars in mortal money. Lastly she pulled a dagger from under her mattress, she only used it once before when she was younger after that she just focused on her powers but this time she felt she might need it.

Meanwhile Sharon knocked on the door of the Hermes Cabin only to find out Jim wasn't there. She walked around the camp and he was nowhere to be found, the people around haven't seen him either.

"You haven't found Jim?" asked a voice behind her.

"No and I looked everywhere in the camp. His brothers say he left about an hour ago and people haven't seen him since."

"Maybe he's in the big house talking with Annabeth. We could go check right now." said Katie.

"No need, I'm ready." Katie and Sharon turned around to see Jim wearing khaki shorts and a simple camp T-shirt with the neckline drenched in sweat. More noticeably he wasn't wearing his now signature body suit.

"I was just working out outside the camp," Jim pulled out his sword. "Found a few monsters a few miles east. Didn't see me coming." Jim grinned and sheathed his sword.

"Alright then, let's go." Katie said walking towards the camp exit.

"You're coming too Katie? And isn't Sharon supposed to be leading this quest? The first line does say she will lead or are you forgetting." Katie gave Jim a cold stare and looked at Sharon.

"Yeah I decided to tag along, and I guess Sharon is supposed to lead." The commanders looked at the fourteen year old girl and she did her best to take command of those she had been thought to obey.

"Well, Jim said there were monsters east and he took them out. So I say let's go west to look for some more and see where the journey takes us." Sharon gripped the hilt of her sword on her sheath and exited the camp.


	46. Swear it on the Styx

**Know it's a little late but Happy New Years! It has been a long time since the last update but the story was just postponed not forgotten!**

 **Quick recap: The gods have been told of the upcoming threat of Erebus while Percy after having a long day decided to take a rest. Reyna and her unlucky legionnaires are headed for CHB after Jason (who soon will be having problems of his own, cough, cough, spoiler, cough cough) sent her away and Sharon is embarking on a quest of her own with Jim and Katie… oooh.**

 **No POV**

"That dress looks amazing on you Piper," said Hazel.

"It looks OK but ... how about this one? It's perfect for you." said Aphrodite while pointing to another dress in a magazine.

"Mom, this is the fifth dress you made me try that you insisted was perfect for me. I actually like this one, I think this is the one." It was a beautiful yellow dress and Piper spun around slowly to catch every angle of it with the mirror.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and Hazel hurriedly went to open it.

"Piper?" asked a boy of about ten years old with a large bandage across his left cheek. Hazel lifted her finger gesturing the kid to hold on.

"Piper there is someone at the door looking for you."

Piper walked to boy and asked, "What is it?"

"Jason wants to see you outside the new camp walls Ms. Piper, something about a pre-wedding gift." Piper was surprised and thanked the boy. She shut the door and began to undress herself with the help of Hazel.

"Seems like Jason is going to keep you busy dear. I'll just go back to Olympus, I have my eye on a certain someone and I want to see what he's up to."

"May we ask who it is Lady Aphrodite?" asked Hazel shyly. Aphrodite became flustered and shook her head.

"So, I guess we know him, don't we mom," said Piper with a large grin on her face. "Is it serious with him mom? "Aphrodite froze but regained her typical confident stance after a second.

"Perhaps, and at least you girls think you know him," Aphrodite winked at her daughter and disappeared in her signature cloud of pink making the girls cough with the overbearing amount of perfume she left behind.

"Well that was awfully cryptic," said Hazel still fanning away the perfume. "Who do think it is?"

"I don't know but whoever it is I hope it works out, my mom needs someone special in her life too. I'm glad she left to look for him." Piper finished with a smile and she fully undressed. Hazel smiled back but became alarmed.

"I need to get going too, Frank and I have a date in like..." Hazel looked outside the window and cursed. "I am so freaking late, I'm so sorry Piper I got to go," Hazel said before leaving in a rush. Piper nodded and dressed herself back alone.

She was eager to see what Jason wanted to talk about and especially eager to see her pre-wedding gift. Coming from Jason it had to be something special as he was not the materialistic type so he rarely gave her gifts.

Piper hurried to the outer gates only to notice Jason wasn't there. She spotted the sentries and headed their direction, _maybe they know something._

"Have either of you seen Jason?" the legionnaires shook their head but that's when she noticed a trail of flower petals leading into the forest. _Could it? Of course, it is, it must be him._ Piper ran into the forest eager to see what Jason had prepared for her.

 **LINEBREAK**

Hazel ran to see her boyfriend, she didn't have a watch but she knew she was late by how dark it had gotten. _Hopefully I'm not that late._

To her surprise Frank wasn't there, Hazel sat down in a bench nearby the Roman gardens and waited patiently. She waited and waited, only jumping out of her seat when a huge lightning bolt lit up the skies.

 _Did he leave after I was a bit late or did he stand me up?_ She asked herself.

"Hazel!" she heard someone scream in the distance. Frank made himself seen and ran to Hazel, the boy was drenched in sweat and in full battle gear.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Hazel, I lost track of time."

"I waited for a long time Frank, at first I felt a little guilty because I was a late but after an hour of waiting I was beginning to think you stood me up." Frank saw Hazels saddened expression and felt guilty.

"I know, I know but I am truly sorry. I was busy with official matters, camp security." Frank said pointing to his Roman armor with his bow.

"So that's why you're dressed like that." Frank nodded and sat down next to Hazel.

"Yeah, a centurion reported someone sneaking around camp, not one of ours. Jason, I and a few others been looking for him… or her." Frank added with a smile.

"Oh, need any help?"

"No, it's fine. Jason said he would handle it and to not keep you waiting." Frank sat on the bench and took off his helmet to slowly lean in for a kiss.

"And Piper? She was going to see Jason-" Frank shut Hazel up with a kiss and chuckled.

"Hey, it's Jason we're talking about, the golden boy? Remember? He's got everything under control." With another reassuring kiss Hazel felt her worries disappear

 **LINEBREAK**

A few minutes into following the winding trail Piper realized something was just not right. She paused and looked behind her and noticed the trail of petals she had followed missing. She shivered when the winds started to pick up and knelt on one knee to grab a petal.

"It's … not real," she whispered to herself when she felt her fingers contact each other.

"Of course, it's not real," a woman said. Piper faced forward to see a dark-haired lady standing before her. Was she a goddess or something else entirely, Piper was not sure but she drew her blade.

"That's an interesting blade demigod, filled with incredible sight magic paralleled by a few only." The goddess kept walking towards Piper ignoring the fact the demigod was armed. "A proficient sorceress could unleash its true potential, that which could rival even Apollo's power of foresight." The woman walked closer to Piper and stood merely 6 feet away from her.

"So, I take it you are here for my weapon, you're a sorcerer and want to see the future. All of this was a trap set by you to lure me away from my camp." The woman smiled and shook her head.

"You're a clever girl Piper but you're wrong. I don't need Katoptris to see the future, not when I have seen if without it." The woman smiled and walked even closer to Piper, just a few inches away from the demigod's face.

"What are you-"

"You have beautiful eyes demigod," she interrupted. "You're so beautiful, just like your mother."

The woman leaned closer to the demigoddess, their lips almost brushing against each other's. "Kiss me," she whispered.

Piper could feel the love magic in her words, she was powerful. Had Piper been anything less than a god she would have fallen prey to this woman. Unfortunately for the woman Piper's own charm speak was way beyond that of a mere demigod after everything she'd gone through. Not even Aphrodite could control Piper through charm speak now.

Piper pushed her back and pointed her dagger at the neck of this woman.

"I'm am nobody to judge your preferences lady but I don't swing that way. Also, I don't know your name or why you are here."

"Oh, where are my manners," the woman said and she stepped back one foot. "I am Circe, former owner of C.C.'s Spa and Resort. Perhaps you have heard of me," she answered coyly and gave Piper a short bow.

"You're her!" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh, so you have heard of me. I was beginning to think I had long been forgotten after that disgusting swine took over my island."

"Of course, I heard of you, you're that witch that keeps girls as slaves on her island. Chrysaor mentioned how-"

"Shut it!" Circe said elegantly. " I do not keep them as slaves, they are my employees and I treat them very kindly. Second, I am not a witch but a sorceress, an adept practitioner of magic. And third, I am not here to harm you in any way Piper, instead I am here to protect you."

"Pr-pro-protect me?" Piper said with her voice breaking from surprise. "Protect me from what?" she managed to say.

Circe took the opportunity to walk closer to Piper and cupped her cheek. "I just told you I already seen the future Piper. You're about to get married and I show up, from who do you think dear?"

"From myself?"

"Do you really have much faith in him? So much faith that you think the only person who could harm you is yourself?" Piper gulped but remained stern.

"I knew someone just like you Piper, I loved her dearly. I trust you know who I am referring to." Piper put the pieces together and nodded.

"The same fate awaits you if you go through with this. You're young, you're beautiful and legally you aren't even considered an adult yet. Getting married at your age, you haven't even experienced or experimented life at all." Circe let out a dry chuckle.

"He's already keeping secrets from you, you know. You will get married but it won't be long before he breaks his vows to you. I know because I've seen it."

"I don't believe you, the future you were shown is wrong. Jason would never do that to me." Circe shook her head and look at Piper sadly.

"How many times has Katoptris been wrong? Remember when you saw Perseus drowning, how convinced you were that it was impossible?" Piper remembered when she was drowning back with Jason and Percy and looked back at Circe.

"If the future can't change, if what you saw is really my future how can anything you do to protect me make a difference." Piper said not buying what Circe was selling.

"With magic of course, swear your allegiance to our cause and together we can all defy fate itself. I've done it before but with your help we can do it again and again. All for the best."

"What do you mean with 'our cause' and 'together we can all'. What are up to sorceress?" Circe smiled and let out a short laugh.

"You caught that didn't you. Can't say I'm surprised, to be perfectly honest I am glad you did. That way they don't have to keep on hiding." From the forest cursed beings walked away from the places they were hidden. Twelve werewolves stepped out from the shadows and approached Piper.

"What the-! What do you want!" shouted Piper with the knife poised for battle even though she knew it wouldn't do any good against them.

"Don't be alarmed Piper, they aren't here to hurt you." The werewolves managed to get down on one of their knees and bowed to her.

"Why are they kneeling to me?" Piper asked. Circe smiled and signaled the werewolves to stand up. "And why are they listening to you?"

"Are you interested in joining? Because if you are I'd happily explain to you everything you want to know. I saved them from an unhappy faith like I am trying to do to you. Join us, they have potential and so do you."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you go back to the Camp, without the memories of this ever happening of course. Oh, and by the way if you resist the procedure to erase your memories we will be forced to kill you but I rather you join us instead. Mother really isn't the talkative type and I need companions like you to talk to." _Mother!_ thought Piper struggling to remember who Circe's mother was. _Hecate!_

Piper knew that she couldn't just go back and forget this ever happened when Circe was clearly up to something and she couldn't fight her way out of this. Not only did she not have any silver weapon but there were twelve werewolves at Circe's command. Even if she did have a weapon and could fight them off there was no telling what other magic Circe had at her disposal.

"I just want to ask one of them a few questions first." said Piper.

"Go ahead." Circe simply responded confidently. Piper turned around and looked at one of the werewolves who immediately bowed down to Piper once again.

"What do you wish to know milady?" He asked courteously.

"Why did you join? Don't you belong to Lycaon and have to obey his every command or something like that?" The werewolf suppressed a growl and cleared his throat.

"He is our king but I do not belong to him. After the previous war he wanted to build an army so he went on a personal quest to infect humans by the dozens himself."

"How many?" Piper asked reluctantly.

"They number in the hundreds, so he didn't need us anymore. After the beatings he threw us out, that he had no need for the Omegas, the last of the weak."

"So, we disposed of you like trash," said Piper. "How long were you loyal to him?" she asked.

"I obeyed him for thirteen years, I am skilled in combat but I am no match for the new recruits. They are stronger and faster not to mention filled with bloodlust. They lack reason and only obey Lycaon out of fear."

"Okay… they sound dangerous and like a potential problem but you still haven't answered my original question. Why did you join? What do you stand to gain here?"

"I want him to suffer, I want him to beg me for mercy and when he does I will give him none. Lady Circe will help me reach my goal, she just asks for my unwavering loyalty. Join us Lady Piper! We were left to die, but Lady Circe rescued us from our fate! Join us and we will do anything to save you from yours!"

Piper was surprised at what she had just now learned, Circe was saving people and just asks for their loyalty. _So, this is what she meant when she said she already defied fate._

"How did you know that this was going to happen to them? Why did you go save them?"

"Dear you have to tell me if you're going to join me first or else I can't tell you anything."

"Why does that matter if you're going to erase my memory if I don't join?"

"Well, there is always a possibility a god can recover those memories and I rather they know as little as possible in case they do."

After some thinking Piper made up her mind, she did not want to believe the sorceress about Jason but she did save those werewolves in their time of need and maybe she was trying to save her too.

Medea was Circe's niece and she had been betrayed by a hero named Jason as well, Circe wanting to save her from suffering the same kind of fate made sense too. Piper also realized that someone had to know what she, her mother and the werewolves were up to and if it will harm the rest of the demigods or cause problems in any way to the gods.

"If I join you, will any of those I love get hurt? That including Jason," Piper said slowly whilst looking at the ground.

"Can't guarantee that if you don't join us." Piper's face hardened but she let Circe continue. "If you ally yourself with me you can personally guarantee the safety of everyone that you care for."

Piper turned to look at the werewolf she had met and asked for his name.

"My name is Joseph, mistress."

"Um, Circe, Joseph I accept your proposal. I will join if you promise by the river of Styx everything both of you said is true." Circe smiled and elegantly raised her hand.

"You swear on the Styx Piper?" said Circe. Piper gulped but nodded. The sky boomed letting Piper now she was now bound by the river.

"Very well then, I, Circe the Immortal sorceress swear that everything I told Piper is completely true." Thunder boomed and Piper looked at Joseph.

"I, the accursed and betrayed werewolf by the name of Joseph swear I told my new mistress Lady Piper nothing but the absolute truth." Thunder boomed once more and Piper exhaled in relief.

"Well my dear, you've already met Joseph and his brethren. Now let me introduce you to the rest of the coalition."

"The rest of the coalition? I thought it was just us and your mother." said Piper. Circe gave Piper a sympathetic frown and pouted.

"Then you thought wrong dear."

 **No POV**

"Hey, as long as we are passing by the city would you mind if we made a quick stop by Olympus?" Jim asked Sharon.

"Umm not really, are you sure we can just drop by anytime we want though? Isn't it a city of gods?" The campers stopped at the edge of the street and shrugged.

"That is true Sharon but we've been there a couple of times. It's not like we aren't allowed there, as demigods we can enter freely and even shop there, we just can't live there."

"Katie is right, I've been saving my drachma for the past couple of years and I want to get an upgrade. Nothing fancy like your sword but anything's better than the one I currently have." Jim pulled out his sword and Sharon took a closer look at it. It was very slightly bent and was somehow a little chipped. How does celestial bronze even get chipped? She wondered.

"Why don't you just get it fixed Jim? Buying a new sword in Olympus is not going to be cheap." said Katie.

"My dad is the god of merchants, I am as good in negotiating as I am with a sword. Trust me Katie, I got this."

"Yeah whatever Jim," said Katie. "What about you Sharon, you have any money? Did your siblings give you any?"

"Uh, no just what you guys gave me as supplies." Sharon took out her coins and counted 6 drachmae. "I don't really know how much these are worth anyway."

"Honestly I'm not sure either but based on Katie's store they are worth around 50 bucks each." Jim leaned in closer to Sharon and whispered," but between you and me I think she's been ripping all of us off."

"What you say Katie, 50 bucks each sounds about right?" Katie glared at Jim and looked back at Sharon. They crossed another street and saw the entrance to The Empire State Building 2 blocks away.

"Yes Jim, each Drachma would be worth around 50 dollars and for the record I never ripped off any of my customers."

"How about those sneakers you sold me for 10 whole drachmae when I was new at the camp, that's like 500 bucks right there." Sharon looked around vigilantly for any threats and crossed another street with her new friends.

"Those were magical shoes from Olympus Jim, they grow along with you and never get dirty." Katie responded irritated. "You're still wearing them right now!" she exclaimed while pointing at Jim's shoes.

"Guys," Sharon said as she came to a stop. "How exactly do we get in, there's like people working in there. There's even a shady looking guard protecting the elevator." Jim opened the door and walked in, he did the routine with the lobby guard and got him to give him the key much to Sharon's surprise.

"Sharon, Katie, come on," he said and they followed. He clicked on the button to Olympus and they stood silently listening to the music.

"Guys, "Sharon said. Concerned, Katie grabbed her shoulder and asked her what was wrong.

"I've never seen a building this high in person much less been in one." Katie chuckled and let go on her shoulder. "We're going to floor 600, that sounds pretty high. The highest building I've been in was our town's hospital and that only had 6 floors." Jim laughed as well and soon they were all laughing. It wasn't long before they reached Olympus and they stepped out of the elevator.

The city of gods mesmerized Sharon when she stepped out. It shone in golden light and had incredible activity from minor gods, nymphs and other beings. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Are they all gods?" she asked.

"No, the ones without form that kind of float around are spirits but the ones that look like spirits but act like people are nymphs." Explained Katie.

"You haven't seen nymphs and spirits before Sharon? We have them back at camp, they are always playful and sometimes flirt with campers but we don't really mess with them. They are dangerous and if we hurt them we get in trouble with Chiron so we mostly stay away." added Jim as they started to walk through the streets of Olympus. Sharon eyed the shops in awe and tried to take everything in as Jim continued to talk.

"Hermes wanted to engage me to a wandering spirit about a few months ago since she helped him out in a very difficult job and chose me as her reward slash mate. She was fun, very cute but crazy wild so I told him to give me a year to think about it. He's still pressures me about it every few weeks, which reminds me my time is up next month." Jim sighed and kept on walking.

"Sounds like you have it made Jim," said Katie. "I know demigods who would fight drakons to be in your shoes." Katie laughed.

" I guess I can't really complain, in her human form she has this freckles that really do bring out the shine in her green eyes" said Jim with a grin.

"Hey guys, is that where they sell the Ambrosia and Nectar?" asked Sharon. Pointing to a shop called "Hermes Quick Stop."

"A cup of Nectar for a drachma, and 4 squares of Ambrosia for another one sounds about right." said Jim.

"Sounds really expensive," said Sharon. "Do you guys think we need more?"

"I wouldn't worry about it Sharon; most questers don't use it all anyway. Besides Katie here can heal most wounds with her herbs. Right Katie?" Katie nodded and took out her first aid kit.

"It has every medicinal herb we could ever need," she said with a smile.

"Hey look," Jim said pointing to another shop. "That's the shop Conner told me about, let's go." Sharon and Katie followed Jim into the story called "Plat's New and Used Armor, Weapons and Tools.

"Welcome to Plat's N.U.A.W.T. kids, what can Plat do for you?" Said an elegant man all the way at the back of the store.

"Hey, I'm Jim and this are my companions Katie and Sharon and I am here because my brother Conner suggested I dropped by this store…" started Jim.

"Conner? As in the Stoll?" said the man.

"Yeah, he said you supposedly had the best quality and valuables in all of Olympus. Is that true?" Jim asked.

"Why of course it's true!" Said Plat, "I am Plutus, god of wealth and when I say this is the best Olympus has to offer that is a guarantee you can take to Zeus himself. May the fates strike me down should anything in my shop be of inferior quality." He exclaimed with his hands raised to the ceiling.

"Hmm," Jim said as if questioning the validity of his claim. "Okay, let's say I believe you and the fates aren't wrong about you. If I needed a good quality sword from your shop, which would you suggest for someone like me?" The man examined Jim carefully and called Jim towards one of the aisles.

"Look young man, this Imperial Gold sword was made by Daedalus himself, that's right boy the same Daedalus from the Labyrinth. Although the was most known for his inventions Daedalus was an expert craftsman that only ever made three swords and this is one of them, Inventor's Edge. This specific sword is truly his best, I dare even state my honest opinion that it matches the work of Hephaestus himself." He said with pride. "Although if the god of fire asks you didn't hear that from me." He whispered.

"So how much would this Inventor's Edge be worth Plat?" asked Jim.

"Well that's the beauty of it my boy, this amazing sword is only worth 700 drachmae but for you as a friend of Conner only 600." The man said excitedly. Sharon and Katie looked at each other and with a single look shook their heads in unison behind Jim.

"Really, the sword made by a mere mortal is worth that much?"

"But Daedalus was not a mere mortal you see, the man cheated death for hundreds of years and became known to the world as the master craftsman, inferior only to Hephaestus himself. If you doubt his sword feel free to hold it for yourself, you will see that not only is the sword a perfect match for you, it is unbreakable and enchanted to never ever require maintenance." Jim picked out the sword and swung it around for a bit.

"Well, it does feel good in my hands and it's a little heavy but do you have anything stronger in the magical sense? I think I need something with a little more magical power." said Jim. Plat snapped his fingers and held another sword in his right palm.

"Then feast your eyes on this Celestial Bronze beauty used by your father himself when he was a young godling, "The Thief Blade" it's called. It is infused with the power of your father himself and when in danger steals half of enemy's speed for 10 seconds. How's that for magical power." Said Plat.

Jim handed Plat Daedalus' sword and when he took a hold of his father's sword. He sensed a familiar power, it was truly his father's sword. It had the ability to steal half of his opponent's speed and Jim was sure it was very powerful. He swung the sword a bit and could see himself using it in the future, the only problem was it was going to be very expensive.

"How much is this sword worth?" asked Jim.

"This one is quite pricey demigod, I'm selling it for 1,200 drachmae but for you only 1,100." Jim thought about how much he had and it wasn't going to be enough. After all his years of camp, saving money and training demigods who wanted extra tutoring he only had a little over 900 drachmae.

"That's good and all but the sword is still only made from Celestial Bronze, what guarantees me that it won't end up like my old sword? Hermes himself said this sword was expertly made of Celestial Bronze and look at its state now." said Jim pulling out his sword.

"By Hades name, how does a Celestial Bronze blade end up like that!"

"See the sword the girl behind me is carrying? That sword did that to mine, hers didn't even have a scratch." Jim pointed at Sharon.

"Could I see that?" Plat asked. Sharon unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards Plat. He examined it from afar and barely touched it's point, a single drop of Ichor leaked from his finger.

"It's amazing…" Plat muttered.

"You see my problem?" asked Jim. "I need a sword that can stand up to _that_ and if you can only have Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze weapons… I guess your shop isn't as high quality as you say it is." Plutus tried to talk but couldn't, the weapon that was presented to him he never seen anything like it, it surged with mysterious power he never felt before but he knew he had to have it. He had to examine it and find out how much it was worth and unravel the mystery behind its power but that would take time, time he did not have.

"I'll give you 2,000 drachmae for this sword young girl." he finally said.

"I'm sorry," said Sharon. "It is not for sale." Sharon put the sword back on her sheath.

"5,000 drachma," he said.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Fine! 10,000 drachmae, you can rebuild the entire camp 5 times over with how much I'm offering you for that sword." shouted Plat.

"I'm sorry, but it's really not for sale. Please stop trying." Plat leaned in to his counter and sighed in defeat.

"At least tell me everything you can about it, where did you get it, who made it and what's it made from Sharon?"

"I'm afraid I can't do you that either Plat, I don't really know much about it to begin with." Sharon gave Plat a sad shrug. "Katie, Jim if there's nothing here you guys want to buy then maybe we should just go."

"Wait, don't go just yet. You will need all the help you can get in your quest young girl and so does your friend. Let me try it and I will sell your friend his father's blade for 800 drachmae." Sharon was about to say no but Jim gave he a short nod. Was all this part of his plan, she wondered

"Umm, okay. If I let you try it out you'll sell him the sword for 800 drachmae?"

"Yes, I swear it on the Styx." The god said and thunder boomed. Sharon gently handed him the blade and he received it with great care. The great power that once flowed through the sword was long gone once it left Sharon's hands. Plutus noticed but swung the sword at Inventor's Edge with all his strength, the Imperial Gold weapon split in half and the pieces fell on the floor.

"Just as I thought, even without the power that dwells within it your sword is much stronger than any other sword that has passed through my store. You would have been a fool to sell it to me at only 10,000 drachmae." Plat chuckled and handed Sharon back he sword.

"So, about the deal," said Jim. "Only 800 drachma you say?" Plat nodded and with the snap of his fingers made 800 drachmae that Jim had in a magical bag disappear.

Katie who had been browsing the store after Sharon started conversing with Plat came back with some purified hellhound leather armor showed it to the god. "How much for this?" she asked.

"Only 5 drachma young lady," he said with glee which make Katie smile as well.

"Okay, I'll take it." With the snap of his finger he made Katie's money disappear.

"If that will be all kids good luck on your quest kids. Jim, for every customer you recommend to my shop you get a 100-drachmae discount on elite goods, so keep the referrals coming and you Sharon if you ever change your mind about me that sword young demigod, my shop is always open." Plat gave them a wave goodbye and the demigods exited his shop.

"Yeah, and now I know why Connor insisted I shop here, he wanted the discount on elite goods." He laughed.

"Jim?" asked Sharon. "Did you have all that planned from the start?"

"No, but I'm glad it worked out for all of us. I got me a new sword, Katie finally got some armor and Sharon, you finally know how valuable your sword is." Sharon nodded and turned to Katie as she responded.

"Yeah, no kidding Jim, he said it was worth more than 10,000 drachmae and speaking of armor Jim. Why aren't you wearing yours?" Sharon looked back at Jim and talked too.

"Yeah, you would think you need it now more than ever."

"If I'm going to be fighting a legendary swordsman I can't sacrifice speed for protection, the armor slows me down a lot and while it's good for training it's not good for actual battle. Besides, I won't win if I can't even land a strike."

'I guess that makes sense." said Katie as she put on her newly bought armor. "It's a good thing that this armor isn't that heavy then." The group walked the gates of Olympus and headed back to the real world. They were prepared for the imminent battle but all the preparing in the world didn't help them against what showed up next.

 **Isaac POV**

The werewolf swung his paw again and again and he just wouldn't stop. I looked back at Robert and saw he was losing, probably because he was no good with a spear. I focused on the werewolf trying to kill me when I saw an opportunity and I took it, I slammed my shield against the face of the werewolf and he backed off a few feet. I celebrated the direct hit as it was my first successful one against him. The only problem was, I celebrated too much. I let the guard down and before I could protect myself I saw his claw fly straight into my face, I only had time to protect my face but after the hit all I saw was black.

"Isaac" I heard a voice from afar. "Isaac, wake up." It said. I felt a little cube go into my mouth. I didn't know what it was but it tasted sweet, it reminded me of the cake sister Anna gave me on my last birthday so I chewed it and ate it.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Peter's face, he was alive and I was so happy to see him. I looked around and spotted two piles of golden dust, I looked for Robert but he wasn't anywhere, only thing there was a white pegasus.

"Where's Robert?" I asked Peter.

"Everything's fine Isaac, Robert is in the tent. Reyna released him of his duties and took him inside." I smiled in relief and laughed, I could not believe we survived that.

"Our praetor saved us?" I asked Peter just to be sure. Peter nodded and I managed to croak out a laugh again. I was sure we were dead, to find out we survived and everything was all right now a was simply put a miracle.

"Yeah, she did Isaac. I don't know what she was doing in the middle of nowhere but she dropped by in that pegasus and took care of them. The universe works in mysterious ways Isaac, regardless we owe her our lives." I heard the praetor come out of the tent and forced to hold back my tears. The freaking praetor of the entire camp had personally saved us! I could not believe it.

"Where are we going praetor," asked Peter. Our praetor frowned and shook her head.

"We aren't going anywhere, I will be on guard while you guys sleep and tomorrow morning you three are heading to New Rome. You can have my food and supplies, I have a journey of my own and with Guido here I won't need them." It was like the day just kept getting better and better, we failed our quest but that did not matter, we were alive and now we had supplies.

"Thank you, Praetor, but I must insist, let us accompany you on your journey, I let my team down and am filled with great shame. I must redeem myself." I looked at Peter and he was right, I was also ashamed I was so useless in that battle not to mention we owed her our lives. We can't go home after failing like that.

"He is right praetor, we failed the mission but Peter saved my life twice today. Just give him one more chance praetor." The praetor looked like she was about to shut us but she nodded.

"Very well Peter, we leave to the Greek camp tomorrow morning." she said. After that a huge lightning bolt lit up the sky and thunder boomed through the entire forest. It sent chills through my spine and I knew it was something very serious.

"Umm, that was no ordinary bolt and thunder right praetor?"

"No, that was a calling for the gods. Get some rest legionnaires." I could only nod and followed Peter to our tent. I hopped in my sleeping bag and smiled as I remembered we were saved by our praetor. I closed my eyes and prayed to the gods that everything that happened to us at that moment was not a dream.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of food, I shook Peter awake and together we rushed the outside of our tent. Outside was our praetor cooking some pork? She saw us and told me to sit down. From the looks of it she had already eaten.

"Eat up Peter and Isaac, I need to take a quick nap, wake me up in a few so we can get going," she said. She walked to her own tent and zipped herself in.

"So, do we wake up Robert?" I asked Peter.

"Umm, he stayed awake for weeks. I think we should let him sleep in," said Peter as grabbed himself a piece of meat.

"I wonder how she got this," I mentioned to Peter. I grabbed a bite to eat and almost devoured it, I did not realize how hungry I was.

"She probably has cool praetor gear that lets her store things like this. I say we finish this, clean up and patrol until noon." And so, we did. I grabbed my equipment and we guarded the campsite for about 3 hours. We woke up Robert who seemed a lot better than last night but we came to a problem when it was time to wake up our praetor. Not surprisingly he fell asleep as soon as we stepped out of the tent.

"She locked herself in, how are we supposed to wake her up?" I asked Peter since Robert was snoozing. The pegasus then neighed and squealed loud, so loud it almost woke up Robert for good. It trotted around Reyna's tent and made such a ruckus Reyna peeked her head out of the tent, half awake.

"Is it time already?" she asked. We simply nodded and waited till she was ready. When she came out Robert was sleeping next to a tree and Peter packed up and ready to go next to the pegasus.

Okay, first things first. Jason suggested I visit the Greek camp before his upcoming wedding with Piper so that's where I am heading, Robert!" She screamed Robert awake. "If you guys want to accompany me on my quest I would not mind but if you want to go back to Camp Jupiter I would not blame you either. Also, I don't know how you guys ended in Kentucky when your quest was near Nebraska but I'm glad I found all of you alive." I managed half a smile at her last remark.

"Now, let's get going." she said and sighed once she saw Robert snoring again. She went to talk to her pegasus and with some assurance from him, put Robert on his back and carried him around like luggage.

I felt so much better knowing that our praetor was leading us now, she would occasionally signal us to stop as she inspected our surroundings and just now kicked down a tree to get us a place to sit.

"Peter are you the only one with a silver weapon?" she asked. Peter finished drinking his water and nodded.

"I'm afraid so praetor, we didn't expect-"

"You must always be prepared legionnaire, as the quest leader it is your duty to make sure your team is prepared for everything." She told him sternly and Peter could only nod. She reached into her backpack and pulled out two silver daggers, she handed one to me and the other to Peter.

"That one is for Robert once he wakes up Peter."

"Thank you, praetor," he said. I grabbed one of the daggers and noticed an inscription on the handle, it said _Property of Artemis._

"As you see Isaac, they don't belong to me. I found them locked up in the storage for praetors, I plan on giving them back to Lady Diana next time we cross paths so don't you dare lose them."

"Of course, praetor," I said.

"Do you think we are going to be attacked by more lycanthropes praetor Reyna?" asked Peter.

"I am sure they will," she paused. "I am not sure what exactly is going on but when I was riding on Guido he took some long turns and avoided flying over some places altogether which is why I'm down here in Kentucky instead of New York. I think he must have felt something amiss and was trying to keep us safe by avoiding the areas with werewolves." Reyna looked back at Guido and the pegasus nickered.

"I did not think much of it at the time but later when I saw something shine from afar I pushed Guido towards it much to his disapproval, and you guys were fighting off the werewolves there. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"So, you're saying there's a lot more lycanthropes we need to be on the lookout for?" asked Peter.

"Correct, I want you guys to be ready and practice using those knives in case we come across more of them."

"I don't think that will be necessary praetor Reyna," said a powerful voice. We all turned to where the voice came from and there stood an entire command of battle maidens dressed in silver clothes. Immediately my eyes landed on the cutest one and I felt my face burn up. She was dressed in the same clothes as the other girl but she was noticeably shorter with short neck length black hair and hazel eyes. I waved at her and she waved back, I smiled back at her but froze when the girl next to her gave me the evil eye.

Then another girl walked forward straight to our praetor, she then got older and then looked like a grown woman and even had different clothes. Her short red hair got longer and her face grew scarier than before.

"Lady Diana," said our praetor bowing down to her. I then realized that this woman was the goddess Diana, the goddess of the moon. So that must mean that the girls are her followers.

"Naomi, if you could please collect my knives." The cute girl then walked towards me and took the knife from my hand.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi," She said back with a smile.

"My names Isaac," I quickly told her.

"Um, my name's Naomi," she said. I nodded because I already knew that, that's what the goddess called her.

"Well bye," she said.

"Bye," I said quickly and she left to grab the other knife from Peter. She then gave them back to her goddess and they disappeared

"I was going to return them to you once this was over Lady Diana, I just wanted ensure the safety of my legionaries in the meantime."

"I know Praetor, we heard your story," said the goddess. "If you and your companions needs safe passage to the camp we will be more than happy to escort you there. Your companions seem like they could use our aid." she said looking at us.

"Lady Diana, it is an honor to meet you," said Peter. I was no genius but I was sure that was a bad move since the big shots were talking.

"Silence legionnaire!" she said loudly. "I was speaking to your commanding officer. Learn your place son of Mercury." Peter paled and nodded vigorously. In that instance I learned that the goddess was truly terrifying and struggled to swallow my saliva.

"As I was saying praetor, you are welcome to tag along as we go to the Greek camp. As long as you keep your subordinates in check that is." The silver eyes goddess looked at Peter, the unconscious Robert and then finally at me.

"Should they try anything funny with the Greek huntresses and I won't hesitate to reprimand them in a most severe manner."

"I promise I will personally punish them should they go astray Lady Diana." said our praetor bowing down again.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yes milady, I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed and the goddess seemed content.

"Very well praetor, we were just at the Greek camp a while ago but since circumstances seem to have changed with the infestation of lycanthropes we will let you tag along." The goddess turned around changed back to her younger form and went back with her followers. We followed close behind them but they slowly started leaving us behind since they were much faster. Not so much that we couldn't see them anymore but far enough we could talk freely now.

"Lady Diana was really frightening praetor," finally said Peter.

"You think, you were lucky she transformed into her roman form to talk to me, had she stayed in her Greek form that might not have ended so good for you," answered back our praetor.

"Oh, I see," he said. After a long pause he then opened his mouth again. "Praetor," he said.

"What now Peter?" she asked.

"About your promise, "he began.

"What about it Peter?"

"Why did you swear it on the Styx?" he asked. Truthfully, I had wondered the same thing, if any of us got the goddess angry in any way the river would claim her life. It was just another thing we owed her now.

"Because I know you won't let me down legionnaires." she said out boldly. "Your resolve in that last battle and willingness to prove yourselves now say a lot about your character. You may be young and it might be too soon for me to assume this but I believe all of you are on the right path to becoming great romans." I saw Peter smile as our praetor said that and I joined in. She showed faith in us and even bet her life on it in front of a goddess.

After my last blunder I wasn't about to disappoint her, I was going to make her proud of me someday. I gripped my sword tightly and quickly followed behind her picking up the pace. She noticed and gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

"Good, let's catch up to the hunters and get this over with."

 **Percy POV**

I opened my eyes to see another ceiling I didn't recognize. I looked around the room and remembered this was the room I rented out yesterday. I did not really want to spend much time there, sleeping there last night probably attracted the interest of many nearby monsters and that put the lives of the innocent people nearby in danger.

I walked out of the building and realized that I was getting a lot of unwanted attention from the hotel staff. A young man in a bright yellow tank-top that said, "Hot Stuff" was probably not something these people saw in a consistent basis. I needed to change into my child form fast so I went into one of the lobby restrooms and decided to mist travel away for some supplies first. I concentrated on the energy that radiated around me and immediately sensed Gaea's energy, no surprise there. Even while scattered her life force was surprisingly strong.

Anyway, I mist traveled away to an ATM at my local bank and created myself an identical card as the one I gave mom, I took out some cash and headed for a store. I needed travel supplies and by that I mostly meant food. As great as the reftate was it was not edible and I needed stuff to snack on. I stopped by a convenience store where I stocked up on junk food, bread and surprisingly a roasted chicken in an integrated ministore. I headed for an empty alley and dug in. It wasn't my finest hour and it wasn't the best chicken I ever tasted but I was glad I bought it.

"Hey you!" Someone said at the entrance of the dark corridor. The man walked closer and seemed to evaluate me. As I took a closer look I realized 'man' was too much of an overstatement. The person was a scrawny kid, no older than 15.

"Do you need something?" I said hoping he did not do what I thought he was about to do.

"Yeah," He pulled out a knife and pointed at my bag. "Give me everything you got and nobody gets hurt." I cursed beneath my breath and stood up.

"Look man, you don't want to do thi-"

"I said!" He screamed between his teeth. " Give me everything you got! Give me your bag, your wallet and your phone and I swear you'll make it out of here alive. Got it?" I used Nemesis powers and saw he was not a bad person, if anything he was just struggling to survive.

"Look man, calm down. I don't have a wallet or a phon-"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear your BS you little dumbfuck, I saw you shopping for that at the store. Now give me the fucking card!" He shouted. I was forcing myself not to hurt this guy but halfway through I decided he needed to learn a lesson. Maybe it was Nemesis' influence on me or the fact he cursed me out but fuck this guy. I pushed him back before he could even react and stretched out my arm to summon an escrima. The boy picked himself up but freaked out when he saw me will my weapon into existence.

"I told you, you didn't want to do this." I said. With my left arm I controlled the water inside his body and froze him in place.

"But no, you wanted to be a tough guy not to mention you interrupted my lunch." I pointed at my chicken and bread with my escrima. I put my escrima to his face and stared at his eyes intently as they widened in fear.

"It burns, doesn't it? I asked him. "The water inside your body, it doesn't let you move huh? Your lungs are barely capable of letting you breathe, let alone talk back to me with that foul mouth of yours. You might even pass out soon, who knows I keep holding you in place and you might die right here, right now and I bet nobody will even miss you. You don't have father and your mom is an alcoholic who doesn't give a flying shit about you." I let go of the boy and he fell to the floor. He was choking and crying, maybe I went too far and by my old standards I was particularly cruel but things were different now. I eyed him on the floor and picked him up by his green t-shirt. I turned my escrima into a large knife and pulled it real close to his neck. His face was filled with tears and dirt from the filthy alleyway floor.

"What are you even doing with your life, do you even have a reason to live?" I asked him.

"Maybe I should end your misery right now and give you a swift end. Your life is pathetic, killing you would be a mercy I would be all too willing to give you after what you tried to do to me, what you say?" The boy burst into tears again and uttered nonsense at me.

"Kill me please? Is that what you're saying?" I mocked.

"Noo pwease," He could barely say.

"Please end your misery? Alright, if that's what you want." I grabbed my knife and winded up my arm to slice his throat.

"I want to live!" He screamed. "I don't want to die!" I pushed the kid back on his butt and picked up his knife after willing my own away.

"Why? If this is all life has to offer you, why even bother?" The kid looked at the floor and didn't lift his head. He was thinking of his answer.

"I don't know!" he cried. "I just don't want to die yet… Please let me go, I swear I won't do it again…"

"You swear huh? Would you swear it on your life?" The boy froze and then nodded.

"Swear it on the river of Styx, swear that you won't do this again and you'll try to do something with your life."

"I swear it," the boy said in a composed manner, he dried his tears and then looked at me. Thunder boomed and he got startled.

"You heard that? That was proof your oath is being watched. Break your promise on the Styx and you will pay with your life." He paled and nodded. I bent the knife in half and threw it on the floor, I then took out the cash I had taken out of the ATM before and pushed it on chest.

"Here," I told him. He slowly grabbed the cash and looked at me confused. "Don't break your promise, it's a promise you don't want to break? You've seen what I can do, you don't want to see what Styx can do." I patted the kid on his shoulder and walked outside the alley. I closed my eyes and prepared to mist travel away. I sensed the things around me and immediately caught on to something I did not feel when I woke up this morning.

Not only that, this something was close nearby, I don't remember ever meeting this being before, When I tried to figure out what it could be I came up blank, the only thing I could pick up from it was that it radiated energy like a god, and it was very cold.

I made sure I was covered with my protective water like material and remade myself an escrima. I mist traveled to the target and saw the carousel from central park. There wasn't a lot of people nearby, a few couples with small children and morning couples out for a jog.

"Look at all those families in this park, all happy and laughing as that contraption moves their kids round and round. The mortals strolling through the terrain with smiles on their faces sweating but somehow enjoying themselves with such a simple activity."

"Yeah, they all seem to be having a good time. Heartwarming, isn't it?" I told her trying to get something out of her.

"Yes, it is quite sickening." I took a closer look at this lady and wondered if she was who I thought she was.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"I don't think so, I'm not from around here." I took a closer look and spotted her cold brown eyes. Nemesis' blessing seemed to work with me because as soon as I caught a glimpse of her face it let me know of all the evils she had done.

"You froze some of my friends you know, you almost killed them."

"But I didn't, your friends lived to see another day, didn't they?" I gripped my escrima and pointed it towards her.

"You're a traitor to Olympus and deserve to be brought to justice." I felt Nemesis power almost bursting through me and suppressed a smile. "Give me a good reason I should not just kill you in the name of Nemesis right now for everything you done to my friends and your actions the last war." Khione raised a brow and smiled as well.

"You? A demigod? Kill me? The only reason your friend won our little skirmish and forced me to retreat was because that impudent boy had complete control over fire being a son of Hephaestus and all. You, you're a son of Poseidon all your little powers over water don't stand a chance against mine." I could totally beat her in her current form, she was not that skilled from what I heard from Leo but she was a goddess and had a true form. I was not sure of how the fight would go if she unleashed it and we used our powers against each other, I could control water but she had complete control over the snow, she could literary summon blizzards on the spot and turn demigods into pure ice. If anything, me summoning more water or a storm would just work in her favor.

"Besides I didn't come here to fight anyone. But if you're here, I think we can both get something out of it." The goddess stood up and gave me tiny slaps on my cheek, I shook my head left shaking her hand off.

"Would you like to come back to Quebec with me? The gods don't have any power over there in our land, you wouldn't have to take orders from anyone there. I could teach you how to use your powers over water to it maximum potential, and in the process, we could even become very good friends." The goddess eyed my shirt but continued to smile. Thanks to all the interaction I been having with gods I was getting better at reading them, before they were so intimidating but now they seemed more real. It wasn't hard to tell Khione was desperate to get something, the only question was what.

"Suppose I _would_ like to go with you to Canada and become your 'friend', what would I have to do?" The god smiled and stood up from the bench. She stretched her fingers as high as she could and it started to snow.

"Do you know how strong your father really is?" She simply asked me. I was taken aback and had to think for a second. I never really thought of how strong my dad was but he was strong if most of the gods feared him as much as Zeus and Hades and a giant was born specially to kill him.

"Do you know who will take over his domain if he were to die?"

"Why are you asking this. What does this have to do with what you want?"

"Is just a simple question, do you? Who do you think will take control over his domains? Who is the rightful heir to his throne?" Triton, I guess. He is second in command to my father and the legitimate son of the King and Queen of Atlantis, not that I mind in any way.

"Triton, at least until my dad reforms." Khione nodded and kept on nodding urging me to continue.

"The same with any heir of any god. They will assume control of their domain and could keep it should they not wish to return it."

"Okay… but I'm sure Triton will."

"Yeah, I'm sure your pushover brother would but do you see where I am going with this?" She looked at me eagerly awaiting my response but I did not want anything to do with the assassination of her father, especially since she was going to become more powerful once she took his domain and he was just going to reform later wanting vengeance and all that.

"I see where this is going," I told her confidently.

"You do?" I nodded.

"Yeah, you want me." I said successfully holding back my laughter as much as I could.

"Huh?" Was all she managed to say.

"It's ok, I'll have sex with you." I nodded understandably. If the goddess could look any more dumbstruck it would totally surprise me.

"What? Is that not what you meant with 'very good friends'?" I said cheekily. She finally seemed to snap out of it and frowned.

"I did imply that but…" I leaned in closer to her and stroked her cheek.

"Don't get me wrong Khione, I am still very angry about what you did to my friends," I whispered into her ear. "But your beauty, your coldness and dark sexiness are turning me on and I am okay with you wanting me because now I realize I want you too." Khione looked lost in thought, looked back at me and stumbled back a bit.

"Don't be scared, our love might be forbidden but I will fight Zeus himself should I have to. Nothing will stop me from taking down anyone that opposes you and me,"

"Our _lo-love_?" She repeated as her eyes widened.

"And when I'm done I will hold you tightly, and make you mine as I unleash the unruly passion that dwells within me. I will unleash it all."

"Your unruly _pa-passion_?" She croaked.

"Yes, I will use every inch of my body, every ounce of my strength and every fragment of my soul to ensure every second I spend with you fills us with the sexual pleasure of our wildest dreams."

" _Se-sex-sexual pleasures_!?" I nodded and hovered over her lips. Her lips were cold as ice but the goddess was gorgeous and my body was starting to act up again, I could feel it getting excited so I had to finish this now. With a gentle lean forward, I brushed my lips against her and took in her scent.

"Just say the word Khione, A world of pleasure awaits you." I said enticingly as I backed away. The goddess opened her eyes and started to breath heavily. She backed away in fear and almost collapsed.

"Something's wrong," she whispered. She touched her forehead, cheeks and neck and looked very panicked. "What did you do to me? Why does my face feel this way!? Why is it warm!?" she screamed. She looked so terrified that I almost felt bad for her, she probably never experienced anything like this before and was scared out of her mind.

"I must be losing my powers so far from home." She whispered to herself. "Yeah, that's probably it." She assured herself and looked back at me.

"I'll be back Perseus… our conversation isn't over yet." She said before disappearing in a pillar of snow.

I smiled and looked around the park, never thought I'd get to meet the infamous snow goddess that almost took down Jason's team on his quest and get her all worked up like that. I shrank down to my now usual size and wondered what she was doing down here in the first place.

"That was quite a scene _brother_ , remember me?" asked an unmistakable voice behind me.


	47. Just a Warm-Up

**Hello! I'm back with a short chapter but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. As always I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does but hey, if you like my story or have questions don't forget to post them in a review and I will make sure to PM a response or answer it within the next chapter. :D**

 **Jim POV**

Didn't expect that to turn out so well. I swung my father's sword and it felt so natural. With a sword like this it was safe to say I was unbeatable.

"Jim I'm glad you love your new sword but you swinging that around is scaring the mortals. You probably look like some bat obsessed maniac to them."

"Hey!" I protested. "We have to be prepared. You don't know when we could be attacked." I tried sheathing the sword but it didn't let me.

"What the-" I used more force but it wouldn't budge. The sword refused to be put away.

"Something wrong Jim?" asked Sharon.

"Uh, no everything's fine. I'm just scanning the area." Sharon nodded and kept on forward. To my surprise the sword listened my will as I looked around. I tried putting it away again but it wouldn't budge.

Katie looked at me suspiciously and then away. Crap, did she realize I couldn't properly control my new sword?

"Let's get out of the city," Sharon said so we hurried and after some time reached the outside of the city. During that entire time my sword refused to be put away, it only listened to me when I was in alert.

"Sharon?" Katie whispered who in return nodded. Katie kneeled and tree roots sprung from the ground around us. Sharon ran towards the trees and I followed. Katie had somehow trapped werewolves and Sharon was making quick work of them.

"What the hell Jim, why didn't you help Sharon." I felt all the pressure stack tons on top of me, I tried to talk but I couldn't utter a word.

"It's fine. Jim's sword is of celestial bronze anyway." Sharon sheathed her sword and looked around.

"We shouldn't stay here, we don't know if there are any more nearby."

"I actually do," said Katie. "There's at least a dozen about 400 meters in the direction they came from."

"A dozen werewolves!" exclaimed Sharon. "Have they always been this common?"

"No, but even from the city I could feel them following us, right Jim?" she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to let my guard down but I didn't expect them to attack so soon though." I lied.

"Really? I only heard them until a few minutes ago. But that explains why you were acting so weird." I nodded.

"Guys, I can feel more of them and I think they have a strong one with them."

"What!" Sharon seemed distressed and ordered us to flee in the opposite direction. As a warrior I did not think running was the right thing to do but why the heck was there so many of them and why did those three attack us beforehand, where they testing us?

I didn't have any silver on me but I had a steel combat knife. It wouldn't be terribly deadly to them but It would not pass through them like the divine metals. Sharon and I could have probably taken out the dozen, the girl was good and without my armor weighing me down I would probably not get hit but Katie said more had gathered.

Where they after us or were we just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever the case, they knew that we were here now and chances are they would hunt for us. _Enduring the foes that chase behind..._ in retrospect that line makes a lot of sense. Then again if you really think about it, it at least means that we are going to survive.

I heard a roar and a turned to see a werewolf jumping straight at me. I instantly attacked with my sword only for the hilt to make contact as my blade passed straight through it. The werewolf was knocked on the ground by the force of my blow so I took my chance. From my back pocket I pulled out the steel dagger and aimed for its throat. The monster tried to protect itself in a final act of desperation but I was too fast, faster than I ever been. My knife easily passed through its neck, it was undeniably dead.

I turned to help Sharon as she was the youngest but I reconsidered since she was a natural that equipped an overpowered sword. Katie on the other hand was struggling, she had to spend energy to constantly bind two werewolves that were going after her.

I pushed myself to my limits and took one of them down before it could see me coming. The other tried to confront me but Katie easily restrained it. I dug my blade deep inside its guts and slid it straight upwards until it reached its neck. It melted into a pool of golden dust with torn remains of what it used to wear as skin.

"You okay Katie?" She was fine. She picked up the spoils and handed them to me.

"Didn't realize how fast you were. Didn't seem you coming, I guess that's the power of your father's sword." I grabbed onto the pelts and eyed my sword. Was it really that sword's doing?

"I did feel faster."

"You took all three of them out in a couple of seconds Jim and you were glowing with yellow energy." Seconds? Was I really going that fast?

"We're going to need you to be on high alert from now on Jim. Based on the past two attempts in the last five minutes and the prophecy, I doubt that the attacks will stop coming." Alright, I'm the best swordsman now so it makes sense I deal with the werewolves if they try to ambush us. I wielded my sword firmly and took a deep breath eve if the sword could not damage them directly the magical powers it had made it worth it. This weapon was truly remarkable, it steals speed from my enemy whenever I am in danger so that means it can sense it even before I can. It's thirsty for battle, no wonder if did not let me sheath it.

"Okay, let's get going then." Sharon said.

 **Percy POV**

"What? Did you expect to never see me again?" My sister managed a miniature dolphin laugh.

"Hey… Kamiopilla?"

"It's Kymopoleia," she corrected.

"Right… is there a particular reason that you've come to see me… sister?"

"I came here because I heard you were in a never-ending quest to seduce goddesses that are total bitches, seems the rumors were true."

"Ha, ha. Seriously what are you here for, shouldn't you be out making a hurricane or something?"

"Hmm, "She stood there patiently. She opened her mouth as if about to speak but then continued. "Hmm. "She did that three more times before she finally said anything. It was very annoying.

"I was assigned to Lord Jupiter's company in the upcoming war." She began. "However, I don't really want to participate in this war unless I necessarily have to. No point in participating in a war if there are no mortals to terrorize… specially with my current level of power."

"I see, but how does that concern me?"

"I need you to get me a tribute. Preferably something strong, powerful and it absolutely has to be utterly terrifying." I ran the possibilities through my head. So far, I have accepted everything that the gods had proposed to me and for the most part the rewards have been beneficial.

"Look Kymopoleia, I understand that we are family but for me to fight something strong, powerful and utterly terrifying the reward for this quest has to be something like super awesome." She laughed.

"I would expect no less brother but rest assured what I am offering you if very, very valuable. How much I give to you depends on how valuable your tribute is of course." Another shady deal with a god, just what I needed. Granted she is my sister and Dad would never forgive her should anything bad happen to me but she was offering me something very valuable even by god standards. Something she thought I would be interested and she wants this power to fight in the war so ignoring her request would be stupid, the gods need to be as strong as they can be if they hope to live through this war.

"I assume that you already have a target in mind, right?"

"You assume right brother, not many things live at the bottom of the sea and the few things that do are not very amiable. There is a very specific something that I have in mind, have you ever heard of the Kraken brother?"

"You want me to kill the Kraken? You mean it's real?!" I blurted out.

"Unfortunately, it is, one of the most feared monsters on this side of the Atlantic, it's said to be feared even more than the harshest of storms. I would kill it myself but as a god I can't enter another god's domain without their permission or kill any monster that doesn't attack me first."

"On what god's domain is it? Triton? My dad's?"

"Oceanus." The park stood silent, even the trees stopped moving. During the titan war Oceanus launched a full-scale attack on Atlantis and destroyed it when my dad left to help defend the throne room. He commanded hundreds of underwater monsters and evil merman against my dad's kingdom, after the defeat of Kronos he went into hiding, didn't even bother to show his face during the giant war even though the whole world was at stake.

"You know that what you're proposing is suicide for a simple demigod?"

"I know, but you aren't a simple demigod are you brother? I heard of your deeds, father invited me to his castle just yesterday once I promised to behave, he wouldn't shut up about your most recent accomplishments."

"So now you think I'm strong enough to fight this legendary monster in another god's kingdom?"

"I don't think, I know, do this for me and you won't regret it."

"Say that I was interested, where exactly is this Kraken?"

"Don't worry about that dear brother. I took care of everything." With the snap of her fingers I turned into mist and appeared in the middle of the sea. The best I could make out was that I was somewhere near the Maine so I wasn't that far from New York but the waters were rougher.

The fish around me started blabbering again. "Intruder! Enemy!" They all seemed to say. Stupid fish, they are annoying as allies and enemies.

The water listened to me just fine even if it was another god's. I began to swim downwards since I doubted a legendary beast would be dwelling at the top of the ocean. The fish that swam around and a few sharks panicked at my arrival and fled as soon as they came near, if they were this scared of me the Kraken must be far from here. I kept on swimming downward and it got to the point where I could no longer see, I could only sense the creatures nearby with my water powers and keep on swimming. I had never been this deep before, the freezing temperature here made thankful I trained with Ares. The darkness also kind of reminded me of when I visited the Mansion of Night in Tartarus but I was in water now, there was nothing to fear.

I felt something huge move nearby, was it a shark? It was very quick and I could feel it's hunger. It must be desperate if it would be willing to attack me, almost all the sea creatures know who I am and as I just learn they will either fear or worship me. This time it rushed directly to me and tried to take a bite of my left arm. It should have known better than to attack me, as it charged at my arm I swung my first directly at its side and punched it back with a significant amount of force. It was as good as dead now.

I tried to sense for the Kraken but it was not here, Kymopoleia sent me to the middle of nowhere far away from anything Greek. Everything about this place was normal except for the fish that didn't accept me as their lord.

Something unexpected attacked me from behind it was the frieken shark! It should have been killed by how much force I punched it with. I felt its presence rush at me again and kicked it aside as hard as I could. However the shark was not done yet, it continued to withstand my attacks one after the other, every next time I pushed myself to hit it as hard as I could but it always came back for more. It was relentless.

I pulled out my escrima and prepared for his next strike. I couldn't rely on my eyesight so I had to feel him through the water, if I had to compare it to something it would be like hitting a came at me again and I hit it as hard as I possibly could. I definitely broke a few bones with this hit. It no longer had the same energy that it attacked me with the first time but it didn't stop.

I did not have any other choice, it couldn't be killed with blunt force. I had to resort to something with a little more edge. I turned the escrima into a sword and went on the offense, I knew where it was and that would be the last place it will be. I rapidly swam at it and in one clean swoop cut it straight in half. It had let me tired and I realized that I was out of breath, I didn't know how long I had been fighting with it but it definitely took a toll on me. Its life force reached for my blade and a tiny bit of my power recovered, I did not get much stronger but I could feel my stamina increase by a substantial amount. It's like these were sharks or endurance.

"By the goddess Kymopoleia I slay you." I said. The body of the shark disappeared leaving only the diluted blood in the water.

The blood of the shark must have done something to the ocean because it grew unsteady. As if it was alive and the taste of blood had awoken it, the water pushed me back and more sharks appeared. I made another sword appear on my left hand and prepared myself for this, I was tired of playing nice with them and decided to go straight for the kills. They charged and one by one I took them out, all seven of them had been sliced in half. Their essence flowed through my sword and reached me, I welcomed their power and felt my stamina increase by at least threefold with their combined force.

"I offer your bodies as tribute to my sister Kymopoleia, goddess of violent sea storms." The bodies disappeared and no other monsters appeared, I could finally sigh in relief. Something then shook and made the entire sea jerk uncontrollably. This was it, it was the Kraken.

No other hero had ever beaten this beast, it was a monster of legend that was probably not even Greek. Messing with other pantheon was never a good idea but I had done it before and it my memory serves me right it was necessary to save the world. It was a real bummer that I could not see it but I could just feel from the water than it was at least the size of a school gym, not to mention the bus sized tentacles coming out it.

The presence that I could not feel before was gradually making itself known. It had lots of power and I could tell it was just a fraction of what I really had. Obviously it did not have as much as Gaea but it did have enough to make me realize there were beings stronger than gods, beings that could rival the power of the Olympians, maybe even the big three.

I gripped my swords tightly and made them grow a foot longer for more reach. I made sure the ethereal amor I had put on earlier today was as effective as ever prepared to give this monster my best shot.


	48. Ominous Power

**Hello! It is me Fires That Heal with another short chapter. As always I don't own PJO, anyway enjoy, suggest or review! I appreciate it all. :D**

 **Percy POV ( 4 Days Later )  
**  
Never would I have imagined that I would be fighting the Kraken. It swung its tentacle at me one more time and sent me flying through the water to the edge of a trench wall. I closed my eyes in pain and focused on healing my broken ribs.

How many times had I healed myself already? I wasn't sure, maybe a few thousand? The situation sounds grim but I have been very slowly wearing it down by cutting one of its dumb tentacles. Like me, the creature could heal itself whenever injured and its tentacle grew back by the time I cut off another one. I coughed up blood and spit out what remained in my throat.

Defeating this behemoth seemed impossible. I couldn't tell how much time I've spent in here, my perception of time was warped but at this point it was a battle of attrition, whoever gives in first losses and it's not going to be me.

I ducked right before another tentacle crashed in on me and dodged the falling debris, with my reach I managed to slice of its tip angering the creature. Two more tentacles came at me at once while another two-followed right after. Dodge one, and another one. I swung my two swords and sliced off one of the tentacles simultaneously. I instantly changed direction and swung the other way to cut of the other one.

The tentacle crashed at my face and sent me back to the wall of hardened rock. The giant slap to the face hurt like crap. Blood dripped from my nose and spread through the water driving the Kraken into a frenzy. It roared and shook the ocean floor, probably celebrating that it had spilled my blood. I wiped off the blood and grabbed my swords tightly, they weren't effective against a being that could regrow limbs but it probably hurt like crap when I cut them, another tentacle came at me and hit me straight in the chest breaking further into the trench wall.

I found myself resting in what seemed to be a cave floor. Maybe I could have a small rest here to regain my strength. No, that's stupid, if I do what the Kraken will also regain its strength and I will be back to square one. Damn, I've been spending too much time here fighting this Kraken I should be heading back, not only am I starving I'm not sure how to beat a monster that regenerates rapidly with a sword.

The Kraken forced one of its tentacles through the cave entrance and crashed into the trench wall. Shit, I grabbed the swords and slashed through the tentacle blocking my entrance. The cries of the monster made themselves known and it put more effort into breaking down the cave. With the place collapsing I shredded the tentacle before me and dashed towards my escape. I spotted a small crevice between the tentacle and the trench wall and use my powers over the mist to turn myself into water for that moment to ensure my escape.

I had to end this now, the Kraken was resting on the trench wall, it literally had its back against a wall! This was my chance! I made my blades grow to epic proportions by tripling their size and with one clear swoop aimed for the core of its body, if I could just cut that creature in half it might die on the spot.

A tentacle hit me from behind and another immediately wrapped around me. I guess the Kraken must have known what I was trying to do, no more playing games it seemed to say. It tightened its tentacle around me and soon another one joined in. I could feel the combined pressure accumulating and reinforced the Ethereal Reftate surrounding my body. Dark water increased in volume around me and pushed against the immense strength of the mythical octopus.

I did not want the battle to end up like this, I expected an end by blade of tentacle but now it was no longer glorious. Two more tentacles joined in and pressed even tighter against the reftate. The strength this creature had was incredible, I wouldn't be surprised if it could crush a modern sub. The remaining tentacles seemed to have regrown and I felt them draw near.

This has been the furthest my dark water has ever been pushed but this material was a gift by the god of the forge and was as incredible as I willed it to be. I gathered more dark water around me and pushed back against the Kraken.

"You think that you can crush me." I told the beast. Whether it understood or not I didn't care.

"If you think you can beat me you're even dumber than I thought." I felt another tentacle join in and the Kraken pressed on. The monster growled and squeezed tighter.

You fought well godling…

The Kraken! It spoke!

But you will be crushed.

Another tentacle joined in and he squeezed even tighter. The dark water around me faltered and started to give in.

But before that… tell me, did you actually think you could win?

"I will win!"

So, you're a delusional mortal, I understand now…

The seventh tentacle joined in and I could feel the dark water crushing my bones. I summoned more around me and pushed back as hard as I could.

"I battled against the titan Kronos and defeated the giant Polybotes … I wandered through the hellish pit known as Tartarus and survived against numerous primordial gods … I was blessed by Himeros, Athena and Aphrodite… and my weapon was a gift by Hephaestus himself." I struggled to catch my breath and continued. "I was trained by Ares and serve Nemesis as her champion." The Kraken growled. "I am a warrior that has survived everything the fates have thrown at me. And I will not die to you…"

I see your conviction is strong … but your fate is sealed idiotic godling. You die here!

The remaining tentacle joined in and the Kraken unleashed its full strength. The tentacles crushed my armor and I could feel its power completely overwhelmed my armor. I wasn't going to last like this, I need to kill it now!

"But over all of that, I am the son of Poseidon! I'm the Prince of the Seas, slayer of monsters and I will kill you in the name of the Kymopoleia!" From my armor sprouted a giant blade that cut straight through all the Kraken's tentacles. The sliced creature roared in agony and with the little power over fire that I had gotten from Hephaestus I lit a small fire in the palm of my hand.

The sea of darkness lit up and before me stood a giant eyeball. The hideous creature looked at me as I regained my breath. It was a huge monster, very powerful, probably as strong as an Olympian maybe even stronger; however, before me it stood defenseless with a look I had seen plenty of time in monsters that I've beaten, now it was just a head of a mythical creature who was experiencing terror for the first time.

I reflected on what I had just done. I freaking killed the Kraken how awesome was that? I am a real force to be reckoned and this isn't even the full extent of my potential. I can get so much stronger, the more and more that I kill and the creator himself only knows how strong I will be once I send this beast to the afterlife.

"I will now slay kill you in the name of Kymopoleia," The eye of the Kraken widened and looked at me intently with fear,

I have killed monsters, demons and even gods. What even are you…

I turned my dark water into a single blade and swam straight at the creature. With a single movement I stabbed the Kraken and let the magical metal suck its life force dry.

" My name is Percy Jackson, I'm the Kraken Slayer." With a lopsided grin I saw as the one of the most feared creatures in the sea disappeared into nothing.

 **Thalia POV ( 4 Days Later )**

"Is there something that concerns you milady? You've haven't uttered a word today." Artemis looked up at bright sky and stared at the sun. A slow scowl formed on her face and she angrily shook it away, she tried to look angry but most of all she looked worried.

I wanted to talk to Artemis for the entire day but these girls made it difficult to have a real conversation with her. I ordered them to scout ahead and give us estimates on the strength of the enemy around us while a few stayed back. I then made those go out to hunt for food to prepare for dinner. The rest of the hunters rushed up ahead and I finally had a good chance to talk to Artemis.

"There's going to be a Super moon tonight Thalia," she finally said, breaking the long silence. That should not be much of a problem, on Super moons Artemis just gets a bit more powerful and violent. She goes back to her home island with Apollo and it's no big deal. So why was she worried?

"I understand, I will guide the Praetor and the rest of the Romans to the camp then. The past four days have been light, at this speed we might get there by tomorrow at noon. Don't worry about Lycaon and his mutts, we'll be fine."

"I don't think you can grasp the full extent of the situation Thalia…" What?

"Tonight, there is also going to be a Blood Moon." The fuck, why is she barely telling me this now! Wait, there shouldn't be a problem. Apollo should have enough to power to restrain Artemis if he takes the necessary precautions, things should turn out fine.

"As you know, a regular Super moon is nothing to laugh at, my power grows restless and it enhances my Roman form and characteristics. Apollo's' power over the sun can usually suppress it enough so that I don't get completely engulfed by the immense power of the moon but tonight it's going to be different." No shit, a Blood Moon is terrifying by itself already. Artemis can lose control over her power and seeks to kill anything in her path to satisfy her bloodlust. If lucky Artemis can destroy a few hundred monsters that get on her way that day in seconds, if unlucky innocent people die as collateral damage to her fury.

"Apollo should know about your condition, he should know the best way to handle it. Right?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible today Thalia. There are huge solar flares disturbing the power of the sun as of right now. The sun's energy is not gently and constant now, it's raging and uncontrollable.

"You mean-"

"Yes, Apollo can't help me or get anywhere close to me tonight. If he even tries to help me we could resonate and a cause irreparable damage. Chances are the power of the moon will be unrestrained and because this is a battle with our own domains the other gods won't be able to interfere without breaking the ancient laws and losing their power. And with the war looming over our heads we can't afford anyone breaking the laws."

"How can this even happen? Why both of you at the same time? What the hell is going on and why didn't Apollo see this coming? Is there anything you can do it about it? Maybe Athena and-" Shit, the other gods can't do anything.

"I think we are being targeted, the celestial bodies that we represent doing something this unprecedented on the same day right after a few recent events is unconceivable. Something of great power is influencing our domains directly and it is all probably part of a greater plan. I was trying not to worry you but with everything going on I feel you should be made aware of what's going on." Something that can influence the celestial bodies? That's stupid, Apollo and Artemis embody their domains. For something to be able to do this they must be much more powerful than them, their domains must be greater and their divinity even higher. There are only a few beings with this kind of power and it took all our effort to get rid of one. What's this kind of bullshit is this.

"The primordial of darkness made itself know to us a few days ago Thalia." Another primordial, what the fuck does this one want? Vengeance on Olympus? Haven't we been through enough?

"This is going to take a while Thalia, why don't you sit down." I reluctantly sat down on the ground and looked at Artemis. She explained how dad was commanding the army of Olympus, how Thanatos and Percy were involved in this huge mess from when Demeter took him away and how the camps were being kept in the dark about it by my dad's decision to protect us.

"And you think that other primordial gods have joined his cause?" I asked Artemis.

"Both my moonlight and Apollo's sunlight fit within the domain of light. There is a high chance that his son the primordial of light is helping his father by targeting it us. All of this going on with Lycaon is troubling me as well and I think I figured out what their plan is, unfortunately there is nothing that I can do about it." Could Lycaon be in league with the primordial gods? What does he have to gain if Erebus plans on destroying the Greek world?

"The answer is simple, Thalia. There is only one thing that he could promise Lycaon and even though he is doomed to die is he sides with him it will be worth it."

"He wants vengeance on us." I said as my brain put the pieces together. That god had the cunning and the means to destroy us, all he needed was a lapdog and Lycaon was all too happy to be his pet if he could destroy us.

"Vengeance, that which changes most. Even the kindest of souls would sacrifice just about anything to obtain their sweet revenge, even if it means dooming the world." That's why he was turning people into werewolves, that's why he was amassing such a huge army with even stronger and more feral werewolves. And the Blood Super moon, it will not only affect Artemis but also … no fucking way. 


	49. Swear on the Styx Day

**Piper POV**

"Aren't you Percy's brother?" I asked the merman sitting next to a mean looking god.

"Why did you bring a demigod here Circe, Hecate said that we will all help each equally and I doubt a demigod is capable of helping any of us." He said talking to the room ignoring me completely.

"Who's this girl?" asked the terse god.

"She's one of the heroes of Olympus, this girl has amazing power that could rival her mother's under the right guidance."

"What? You're telling us that she willingly aligned herself with this clandestine group and she's to be our associate?" A voice behind me interrupted.

"Nike, I'm surprised you made it. Thought you had other matters to attend to," said Circe,

"I _was_ planning on finally dueling with Ares but he has gotten terribly strong lately. My chances of victory are much too uncertain to risk fighting such a strong opponent. Losing to him would only bring greater shame to our father Pallas, specially after Kratos constant humiliating defeats." She said candidly.

"What was I supposed to do? He insulted my pride as a god of war and I was protecting your honor sister. It is my responsibility as your-"

"I don't need to be protected by the likes of you Kratos, had he really attempted anything he would have not won unscathed. Besides, you will have a chance to restore your pride and get some revenge soon enough. Victory is in our foreseeable future."

"What is a demigod doing in this place?" asked another goddess as she walked behind us. Lupa… what was she doing with this shady people?

"She has great potential and she will come to be one our greatest allies Lupa. She was destined for heartbreak and mediocrity but I decided to save her. If you don't believe me, Piper here would have no trouble letting you peek into Katoptris," the goddess pushed me forward and I took out my knife. The beautiful blade shone and Lupa walked near. She eyed me warily and held my hand with the knife.

Nothing happened, Katoptris only showed me images when it wanted to, forcing it on the spot wouldn't work.

"You need to imbue it with magic Piper, let you be the one in the control." Circe said supportedly. I did as she instructed and forced my power into Katoptris, it glowed with a pink outline and an image started to form. Once I find a way to get out of this mess at least I would have more control over Katoptris, maybe become a sorceress on my own right.

"See Piper, you're a natural. Told you, you just needed a little guidance." Lupa walked next to me pushing Circe out of the way much to her annoyance.

"Show me," she commanded. The image was clear and I saw a girl I never seen before standing before a kneeling man. She was pretty, black silky hair and equally black eyes to match. Her left arm was broken and she had large cut running down her her right cheekbone tarnishing her natural beauty with dried blood but the most surprising thing was she looked absolutely livid. The man in front of her was in a worse condition, he had a large wound in his shoulder and his other arm was completely shattered. Contrary to the girl, the guy was laughing hysterically and raised his head to look straight her, as he did so not letting us look at his face. The girl said something and swung a sword decapitating him on the spot, soon after falling on her knees alone. The image disappeared and Katoptris glow vanished.

"Well that showed us absolutely nothing," said Lupa.

"Anyone have any idea who that girl was?" asked Circe to which everyone shook their heads. "Shame then."

"That was pretty hardcore though, never thought I'd see the day when a demigod chick would decapitate another mortal in cold blood. It was sick as fuck, I like it. The girl was hot too, nice bonus."

"Stop blabbering nonsense Kratos, as for you Circe I think Piper here _could_ be useful if you teach her how to properly see into the future that actually relates to us," ordered Lupa.

"On a separate matter CIrce, where is your mother? I recently came across a rare werewolf claw and need that witch's assistance."

"My, my. Is the proud Roman goddess in need of more aid from us Greeks? Was it not enough for us to keep Lycaon under surveillance for you?" Circe smirked. Lupa just growled and was about to speak when she was interrupted by Circe. "Relax Roman goddess, I'll help you get rid of him for good, I promised that to a few new friends and I keep my promises you know."

"I don't need _your_ help witch apprentice, I need the aid of real warriors." she replied.

"Ladies, can you stop this senseless banter and help me with _my_ problem?" Interrupted Triton.

"I hear ya brother, these women just can't shut up when their mouths start rolling." An annoyed Triton just growled at Kratos remark. Good, they don't seem to get along. In fact it appears none of them do. That could be used to my advantage later on.

"Fine Triton, let's hear it. What exactly do you need help with?" Asked Hecate who just walked into the room.

"My formerly deranged sister is suddenly trying to rebuild her relationship with my father for reasons still unknown. My father being all too forgiving and for lack of better words 'fatherlike' is stupidly buying her act entirely and even agreed to formally choose his true heir from between me and her based on our actions in the upcoming war."

"You want our assistance to insure your victory in this endeavor, correct?" Asked Nike. "You want us to help you train or obtain even greater power to outshine your sister in the battle against the rising threat." stated Nike.

"No Nike," He flat told her. "Kymopoleia is plotting something and I have a vague idea on what it is, I just don't know how she will do it. She plans on obtaining great power to become to heir to my father's kingdom and domain and I have reason to believe she will have achieved that power in the next few days to come."

"So she is cheating?" asked Kratos.

"How disgraceful, a victory through underhanded methods is no victory at all." At this moment I felt sympathy towards Triton. To have a sibling come at last moment to steal everything that you've worked so hard for must be really infuriating. Then to find out that she was even cheating, what a bitch.

"I don't care if she's cheating or not. She is deceiving father and is there's no telling what she will do if she gets this power so I have to win." Wow, he is very honorable.

"That's why I need your help." Swallowing his pride to get aid from others to protect his father's kingdom? I was starting to see how he was related to Percy.

"Don't worry brother. We will all help you train so you can beat your cheating sister. I Kratos as the god of power will help you become stronger and more powerful."

"Absolutely, with my help your victory will be assured," added Nike. Triton burst out in laughter frightening all of the gods present, even Hecate.

"Of course my victory is assured." he boldly claimed.

"You must be really confident in your abilities Triton," said Kratos.

"It's not that I'm confident Kratos, I just don't need help in becoming stronger when you guys are going to kill her for me." He said with a lopsided grin. What?

"What do you mean Triton, she's your sister!" I blurted out.

"You shut up demigod, gods do what must be done and you will all help me, even you girl. Remember you swore to be loyal to our cause, don't you forget it." So much for honorable.

"So be it, we'll handle your little problem Triton. But don't you forget you have to return this help that will be given to you. A small price to pay for becoming the true heir of Poseidon, wouldn't you agree?" Hecate asked. Nike, Kratos and Lupa shook their heads in disbelief at Triton while Circe just smiled in contempt.

"Just get rid of her. I don't doubt my training will make me stronger but putting the future of Atlantis on the line by giving Kymopoleia a chance is beyond stupid. She's a threat and must be dealt with accordingly."

"Won't Poseidon or your mother find out?" I had to ask.

"They'll never find out because none of you will ever tell them. It's part of our deal." He said solemnly. "Now get working on a plan to kill her and make sure she doesn't find out who did it either. In a few centuries when she reforms I need to be able to convince her and father she was killed by rogue enemies of Olympus."

I didn't know what of think of Triton or any of these people, they don't sound particularly evil but they aren't saints either. A group of B-list gods working together to help eachother out with problems they can't face alone is really shady though. Triton for the sake of Atlantis and his father is willing to kill his sister. Then there is Lupa who has a personal grudge against Lycaon (and probably has the same goal as the werewolves I met earlier) and maybe is also protecting us demigods by keeping check on them. Then there is Nike and her brother Kratos who I know nothing about but seem to be warrior gods focused on glory or something. On the other side there is Circe and her mother, Hecate, whose real intentions are still a mystery.

The gods started to flash away one by one leaving behind only Circe, me and the goddess Hecate who then proceeded to shoo her daughter away. She looked like a mature woman, albeit her age she still looked what one would consider sexy. The dark mysterious aura around her just made her even more so.

"Young demigod," said Hecate. "My daughter was right about you. As a demigod you have the potential to grow into a powerful sorceress." She said with a reserved smile that was quite creepy.

"Why are you interested in helping me?" To which she raised an eyebrow.

"I recently helped a demigod that showed is nothing wrong with wanting to help the gifted is there?" she asked me. "My guess is my daughter wanted to do the same, a following of my footsteps you might call it."

"I see."

"I understand that your charmspeak is quite powerful, Circe said it could rival your mother's under the right guidance." She began. "A powerful sorceress you will become, I can see it," she said as she gazed into the ceiling.

"That being said, you heard Triton. He needs his sister dead and that's why you're going to train with me." From the mist, the goddess pulled out a Celestial bronze sword and handed it to me."

"But she's a goddess, I can't help kill her with my combat abilities alone. My strongest weapon against a god is my charmspeak and if I use that it will be a giant clue on who killed her."

"Trust me Piper, is it?" I nodded. "With a few days of training with me, you will be strong enough to kill her with just that sword. I guarantee it." She rested her hand on my shoulder and said confidently.

"How are you so sure?" I had to ask her.

"Because I, Hecate, swear it on the River of Styx that you are going to be the one to do it Piper." With a loud boom of thunder sounding in the distance the goddess smiled and flashed us away.


	50. Before Dusk

**Hello guys! I have another chapter for ya! Remember, I don't own PJO or HOO. Still, please enjoy! :D**

 **No POV** (4 days ago)

A son of Poseidon rushed through a forest looking for a girl. He could sense the werewolves nearby that chased after her, but more specifically he could sense their king.

Chrysaor jumped onto the unsuspecting victim and beheaded the werewolf with his new silver sword. He met a few cyclops a few weeks ago, in exchange for letting them live they were to forge him a silver sword, an ally goddess had told him he would be needing it for his quest.

At the time he didn't know why he needed a silver sword, but now amidst the infestation of werewolves that were after his prey he was grateful to the goddess.

 _I'll make sure to send that goddess some servants sometime soon. Once I acquire some for myself of course._

While the sword was nothing special and the design left much to be desired, it was still very sharp and very deadly. He killed another werewolf with a quick slash through its neck and turned around to meet the eyes of the one they called king.

"You caused quite a ruckus demigod, I hope you're ready to pay the price for it." Chrysaor smiled beneath his mask. To be called a demigod, did Lycaon not know who he was? _Maybe it's because I'm not using my trademark golden sword._

"You're way over your head Lycaon. The girl is mine." Chrysaor slowly removed his mask and looked at the large werewolf. The king of wolves took a step back after witnessing the face of the legendary swordsman, not only was his skill unparalleled he was armed with a silver sword. The son of Poseidon took a step forward and Lycaon responded with a step back.

"What? Don't tell me you're scared." Chrysaor expertly swung his silver sword and took three steps towards Lycaon before the king of wolves could respond. The tip of the silver sword prodded the werewolf's throat, making the beast gulp in fear.

"Don't worry Lycaon, I don't plan on killing you. In fact, an insect like you isn't even worth killing. I'm here for the girl, you and your stupid dogs, out of my way." With a kick to his chest, Lycaon was sent flying back two meters until his back hit a tree.

Lycaon was furious, but he wasn't an idiot. This wasn't an opponent he wanted to piss off. With his head down in shame and with a silent growl the king of wolves stood up and walked the other way.

He had been chasing those kids for the past four days all the way from the east coast only to be told off by a freaking demigod. Not only that, he was strong and fully equipped, attacking him would be suicide. _This fucking demigod… lost so many minions and wasted so much time..._

"That's right dog, leave with that tail between your legs and take the trash you call your army with you. If any of them get in my way I'll have your head." He never felt like such a bitch.

 _One day I'll have that demigod's head, in the meantime I need to spill some blood..._

 **No POV**

"No word from Piper for these past few days Jason, I had to call off the search." The blond-haired boy did not like the news at all. His fiancée had disappeared four days ago and he hadn't heard a word from her since.

"I'm going to go looking for her Frank. Please take care of everything here." The boy stood up from his desk and took off his cloak. He had to find her, she took nothing with her besides her dagger. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she turned out harmed or even worse, dead.

"That's just it Jason, we got a message from Lupa. She warns us of an imminent attack on the camp. Says she wants you on the frontlines protecting the camp, no excuses."

Jason cursed the goddess beneath his breath. His new position came with much power but also many responsibilities, which mostly included keeping the gods happy at all cost. Still, Lupa's request seems oddly inconvenient. _If you know anything Lupa… please keep her safe._

"Any info on this so-called attack Frank?"

"It's werewolves Jason, they number in the dozens. They will attack this evening on the full moon." _How troublesome, on a full moon huh? Almost twice as strong as usual. Still, it's nothing the Roman might can't repel._

"Very well, gather the third Cohort for the front line and put the first and second into defensive positions in case-"

"Jason! You didn't let me finish, she urged us to finish them once and for all." _What?_

"What do you mean once and for all?" Jason asked.

"She's ordering complete annihilation, she wants you to deliver Lycaon's head to Olympus," Jason knew that Lycaon was a problem the gods would have to deal with eventually, however he did not think it would be this soon. Nevertheless, he was ready to come face to face with the unruly character once again.

"She is sending us a specially trained anti-werewolf unit to ensure the threat elimination, a squad of young demigods trained by her and Lady Nike herself." Jason was surprised to hear this. A special unit against werewolves was unexpected but very good news indeed. It would also explain the lack of new Romans despite the new road, the crafty Roman goddess was good.

"Also, Henry, our new augur claims to have deciphered a message from Mars. He warns there will be severe bloodshed if we don't win a future upcoming battle." Jason knew what this meant, there will be another war soon. If he didn't beat Lycaon here and now, more demigods were going to die in the nearby future. It was all or nothing.

"I see, put together the first three cohorts and prepared them for close combat with the best silver weapons, don't hold anything back. Arm the fourth and fifth with silver arrows and have them support from the top of new city wall." Jason took a fancy silver sword from a display and headed for the door.

"I'm headed for the city Frank, have them meet me up there before noon and get ready for battle too. Also bring Argentum along, won't hurt to have more silver on our side." Frank nodded and hurried to inform the Romans of the upcoming threat and met Jason by the entrance. It didn't take long for the troops to prepare themselves, although they had become a bit complacent with the lack of danger, the drills kept their response time intact.

"Romans," shouted Jason to the cohorts. "Our dear mother Lupa has informed us on a despicable creature waging war on us. As you guys can probably deduce based on the equipment given to you, this vile fiend is Lycaon and a large group of mutts." The legionnaires sprang into discussion but were silenced by Frank.

"All of you shut up! The enemy is drawing near to destroy our homes and to kill the innocent citizens of new Rome." Frank signaled Jason to continue.

"I will look for Lycaon myself, and I will personally make sure his head is before my Lord and father Jupiter at the end of this battle." A few of the legionnaires cheered but were silenced by Jason with just a wave of his hand. "We are also expecting allies from Lady Lupa to aid in this battle so I order all you to receive the fellow warriors openly." On cue fourteen kids jumped from the trees and knelt on one knee before Jason with one hand firmly across their chest.

"Please use us as you see fit _Pontifex Maximus._ " They said in unison. Their black camo-clothes making them look much more dangerous and somewhat cooler than the regular roman soldiers.

"I welcome you fellow warriors. My name is Frank Zhang, Praetor of the legion." Frank said as he gave them a short bow they promptly ignored. Jason noticed and was about to demand respect for his fellow leader but was interrupted by Lupa.

 _Piper is in danger Jason,_

 _Piper's in danger! Tell me where she is!_ He screamed at the goddess. Immediately, he regretted it.

 _I can't, you know that. Kill them all, that's the only way I can help both of you. Bring me his head… do whatever it takes_.

"New allies, you will clear a path for me straight for Lycaon." He told the fourteen demigods.

"Yes sir, with our lives sir." The demigods said as they stood up. Jason looked at their eyes for the first time. They were dead, whatever Lupa did with them to get them this way troubled Jason. He didn't have time to worry about that though, protecting the camp and saving Piper were top priority.

 _They're here! You don't have long, don't let any escape!_

Jason turned back to the legion and raised his sword. I must end this as quick as possible.

He was determined to fulfill his duty as leader and save Piper from whatever she was in danger of.

"No survivors!" shouted Jason. The legionnaires were confused at the sudden change in attitude of Jason but raised their swords and shields in unison not wishing to be outdone by the new warriors.

"You heard Jason! Kill them! Kill them all!" Over two hundred child soldiers roared in support of the Praetor's decision.

Jason looked towards the forest at the shadows approaching. It was time, time to end the bloodshed before it began.

"Charge!" He commanded the legion as he ran into the forest taking down his first victim. Jason hoped that by following Lupa's instructions he would be saving lives but more importantly Piper. Little did he know, his newly embedded desire to kill them all would ultimately prevent him from saving her.


	51. Greater than the Divine

**Well, that took a while, but it is finally here! Hopefully ya did not forget much but if ya did;**

 **1\. Jason is leading the Romans vs Lycaon and his army of soon to be buffed werewolves,**

 **2\. Sharon and co are being hunted by straggling deranged werewolves and Chrysaor,**

 **3\. The Hunters are in panic because of the Artemis threat and werewolves are just everywhere,**

 **4\. Piper joined a shady association and is being forced to kill Percy's sister and**

 **5\. Percy just defeated the Kraken and is on his way back to his sister for a reward.**

 **As always, I don't own PJO or HOO. That being said, enjoy the newest chapter that begins the climax of the Blood Supermoon Story Arc! :D**

 **Percy POV**

"Piper?" I asked the hooded figure that stood before my sister with a knife.

She was certainly the right size and her chest size matched too. Those ample breasts were unmistakable. Oh, and Katoptris was a dead giveaway too.

The girl flinched when she saw me but quickly regained her composure. Another hooded figure that was next to her laid her hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Run along demigod, we have nothing against demigods. We are only here for the goddess loyal to Olympus," said the other person in a distorted voice. Which was pretty stupid if you ask me, the fact she distorted her voice meant I knew who she was too.

I quickly sensed around for Aphrodite. Sure enough she was in Olympus with the others, so it was not her underneath the hood. Nevertheless, it must have been a goddess. Her round features were discernible through the robe and her power was abnormally high, in fact it was so high she might have been stronger than a couple of the Olympians. So yeah, that narrowed down the possible suspects by a lot.

I spotted Kymopoleia resting on her knee and she looked furious. She had a nasty cut on her chest and her dress was drenched in Ichor.

 _They claim to be enemies of Olympus Percy, they might be working for Erebus_.

I heard Kymopoleia, but I didn't really buy it. Why would Piper hang out with enemies of Olympus and attack my sister? She just regained her sanity and was aiding Olympus out of necessity alone. Pretty much every other god was more loyal to Olympus than her, enemies of Olympus my ass.

"I know that's you Piper," I told her. She didn't budge, still I knew it was her underneath the hood.

"I don't know why you are doing this, but you must know that I can't let you hurt my sister anymore," I said before I created a fresh escrima on my right hand. I hoped that she would back off in fear, but she didn't. She must have felt very confident with that goddess guarding her back. They probably teamed up on my sister, I figured.

Piper was never really a fighter, even though I felt that she was twice as powerful as before, that huge power boost was insignificant compared to what I got this past few months. Heck, today alone I got more power than Piper ever had.

"Stay away." She ordered with a large amount of Charmspeak in her voice, not that it was in any way useful. With the blessings of Himeros and Aphrodite, Charmspeak was no longer effective against me. About time too, at that point I was getting tired of people messing with my head with their mind powers after everything that happened with Hera and the Eidolons.

Piper dashed towards my sister covered in a faint purple aura and aimed for her neck. I quickly extended my hand forward and froze her in place before she could land a hit. I didn't want to injure Piper so I simply stopped the water in her limbs.

I could imagine the shock on her face since she didn't know I could do that now. I would have laughed if it wasn't for Kymopoleia's face which was filled with fear at how fast Piper approached her. Piper's blade was a mere centimeter from my sister, she definitely tried to kill her. After I gathered my thoughts and made sense of the situation, I realized that this was no time to be laughing, the girlfriend of one of my best friends was actually trying to kill my sister. What the hell Piper?!

My sister took the opportunity to punch Piper on her stomach and sent her flying back a few meters. Boy was she strong, it sucked that she did not have a weapon. If she did, she might have defended herself better against them and not have that giant wound across her chest. It didn't look like she was dying, I could always heal her after taking care of them, I thought. After I healed myself multiple times in the fight against the Kraken, my healing had gotten a lot faster and significantly more potent. At that point, it was probably even better than the Golden Fleece's.

The other goddess quickly helped Piper up and faced towards me. Piper nodded, and the other goddess stepped forward. She probably told Piper "I got this." or "Let me handle him." telepathically." I took the chance to hand Kymopoleia an escrima and made another one for myself.

"What do you think you're doing? Or better yet, why are you doing this?" I asked Piper. I wouldn't be able to look at Jason at his face if I ever hurt Piper but if she didn't explain everything right now I was going to take care of her friend and then Piper herself. Fighting the Kraken for four days straight left me super tired and all I wanted to do was get the reward for helping my sister and head to sleep.

Without warning, the goddess next to Piper broke the ground beneath me and an invisible force pushed me down the crevice. Kymopoleia, who was still injured dodged to the right, but I fell into the hole partly because I didn't think she would attack when I was trying to talk this out. The walls next to me closed rapidly so I mist traveled back to the surface to avoid being crushed. That goddess was trying to kill me by making me fertilizer.

"You're gonna regret that," I told her. I mist traveled behind her and swung my escrima at the back of her head as it and my hand materialized. There was no way anyone could avoid a hit like that. After my battle with the Kraken I realized that when I was getting crushed, I could have easily turned myself into mist and escaped the Kraken in the same way that I escaped the cave in and the goddess' attack. Not only that, I didn't even have to remain in solid form when fighting, all I had to do was turn into mist to dodge its attacks and only materialize my hand and weapon when I attacked. It was very cheap and cowardly, but to win it was the perfect strategy. I could have easily killed the Kraken like that.

Anyway, the goddess was not fast enough to keep up with this kind of attack so I expected my escrima to hit her right on the back of her head.

Bwohhoh!

A force field prevented my strike from hitting her and the goddess turned around an sent a spectral punch to my face. It did not hurt since I was still wearing my armor from the last battle but I was surprised that my attack did not go through because she had a shield protecting her. Had it been a higher being like a primordial, that mistake would have been the death of me.

She must have noticed that weak magic was useless against me, so the goddess took a step back and raised her hands to the sky. The night sky became clouded and for the first time I took a look at the giant red moon in the sky. I have heard of giant moons and red moons but both of them at the same time was a new one. A gigantic red moon, this was going to be a day to remember. If me killing the Kraken and that giant moon up there weren't signs of it I don't know what was.

Lightning came crashing down on me, but I didn't try to dodge it, there was no way that goddess could create lightning strong enough to hurt me through my armor. Unfortunately for me, since dark water was made with a ton of metals it was very poor at blocking electricity, so it burned me a bit. I decided that later I would look more into the blocking of lightning, fire and the likes, as for the battle I removed its conductivity about halfway through the barrage and healed myself in the same manner I did against the Kraken. Even if it hurt me, the goddess wouldn't have noticed.

"That was good," I told the goddess. "That actually stung a little."

The goddess, who I suspected to be Hecate because of all the magic and stuff, spread her arms open and summoned a dozen pillars of Greek fire around me that then formed a tornado of fire. Yup, it was definitely Hecate. The Hecate kids were always doing showy stuff like this against monsters in battles, granted not to the degree of Hecate but come on, I would have to be stupid to not figure out who she was after all that. I mean who else could she be?

Having that question most probably answered, the only thing left to know was why she was with Piper trying to kill my sister. Or even better, if they were really enemies of Olympus, why my sister of all people? Any other god would have been a better choice than Kymopoleia.

The only reason to target her specifically would be because of a personal matter. I hoped that Piper hadn't have heard about Jason and my sister and was doing this out of jealousy or something because that would have been extremely stupid.

Since I could not see out of the tornado of fire, I sensed the outside and felt my sister and Piper fighting. I immediately noticed that the purple aura that surrounded Piper was a blessing. It was identical to the ones that the hunters had except for the fact that the mantle of essence was purple not silver and felt exactly the same as the power that radiated from Hecate.

After a few seconds of the raging tornado of Greek fire, I had enough of the spectacle and suppressed the Greek fire with a mantle of dark water. Not even Greek fire could survive if it had no space to live on. Hecate had her chance, she should have realized that she couldn't beat me the moment her first attack failed. She was outclassed from the start.

"I don't know why you and Piper are trying to kill my sister, but I do know that it has nothing to do with Olympus." Piper and Kymopoleia stopped fighting and looked at me.

"What do you mean Percy?" Asked my sister. "Are you saying this is personal?" My sister asked while looking at the hooded figure before me.

"I am not sure but let me ask you a question Kymopoleia, any idea why Hecate would be trying to kill you," I asked my sister. Hecate froze for a moment but then slowly removed her hood and smiled.

"Well, well. Guess I was found out, not that it matters," she said smugly. She turned around to look at Kymopoleia and shrugged her shoulders humbly. "At the end of the day demigod, you will be dead, and I would have made that weakling of a goddess fade."

Huh, that was easy. she revealed her identity just like that.

"No… I didn't even know what she looked like. Triton might want a shot at me but other than him, no one comes to mind." She said while looking at Hecate like a crazy person.

"I don't even know you. Why are you trying to kill me?" My sister asked bewildered.

"Sorry, I have nothing against you personally. You not being dead just happens to be in my way. Now Piper!" She screamed and they both charged at Kymopoleia. I focused all my power and forced them both to stop by immobilizing all the water in their bodies. I did not think I could stop Hecate since she was a full goddess, I figured maybe I could slow her down a bit and give Kymopoleia time to react but hooray for asspulls in the Greek world. No but seriously, I was that much stronger than before. The power of the Kraken made me even mightier than the gods.

"I am only getting stronger and stronger Hecate, at this point even controlling the blood of gods is nothing." Granted she would not have died from her Ichor not pumping even if I did control her blood, it was not like her heart needed it to pump oxygen. Come to think of it, why did they even need Ichor or hearts if at their cores they were just masses of essence in the shape of humans? Did they even need oxygen? I saved those questions for later.

"Oh yeah Hecate, before I forget." I mist traveled in front of Hecate and whilst looking straight into her eyes I said, "Don't mess with my family." With a clean swing, I cut off her head with a dark water long sword. No barrier stopped me, or anything held me back.

The goddess' body slowly dissolved and turned into pure essence that my sword steadily absorbed. The rest of it reflected the light of the crimson red moon before it scattered in the night sky. This goddess was as strong as an Olympian, and I just killed her. I felt her power surge within me but after receiving the power of the Kraken it wasn't all that impressive, at best I got a fourth stronger.

Unlike with the battle against Nemesis, Hecate did not transform into her true form and was easier to kill. She probably held back because Piper was here but honestly, it wouldn't have mattered. She didn't stand a chance to begin with. Still, I couldn't believe it, I killed a god! The same day that I slayed the Kraken I also became a god slayer. This power that the dark water gave me was truly frightening.

I turned around and saw the other hooded figure which, as Hecate had revealed before charging, was without a doubt Piper. I took her hood down and sure enough it was Piper. She was frozen in terror, or maybe she was like that because I literally froze her body in place. Regardless, her eyes showed she now feared me. Without that goddess around Piper was probably free from whatever hold she had on her, I wasn't going to take the chance though and thus only let her move her head.

"She's dead Piper. All of this, you can stop now." I told her. For some reason Piper started tearing up and shook her head.

"I can't explain anything to you Percy, but I have to do this. I just cannot abando-" Piper began to say and disappeared in a flash of light. Somebody had taken her, some other god. That meant that they were more of them. I tried looking for her essence around the country but couldn't find her. Damn it Piper, who you got yourself involved with?

"Hey, brother. Care to- *cough, cough* lend me a hand here?" asked Kymopoleia as she pressed her chest in pain.

I healed my sister and took back my escrima. Sure, she was my sister, but I could not just trust her with something so powerful. There was no telling what she would do with it.

"I'm surprised you didn't die after bleeding so much." I told her.

"I almost did." She said. "But then I got some power from you killing the Kraken in my name. It didn't come to me all at once since I was weakened, in fact I'm still getting it and slowly at that. That's the only reason why I haven't died yet." That made sense, I imagined it would be a huge shock to her injured body to receive that much power at once.

"So, will this power make you as strong as you would have liked for the war?" I knew that the Kraken made me even stronger than the Olympians, but I wondered if it would also make Kymopoleia stronger than the Olympians. If she would, even though she was my sister, it would be troubling.

"Sacrifices don't work like that, I will only get a fraction of the Kraken's power while the rest of it will scatter and eventually regroup somewhere else to help it reform. I'd say I will get about a third of its power so after I recuperate I will be twice as strong." That seemed reasonable, in terms of power she was only half as strong as an Olympian. Even a fraction of the Kraken's power would have made her nearly as strong as them.

"I thought you said you would have beaten the Kraken on your own had he not been in Oceanus's domain," I told her. She laughed and refreshed her clothes.

"I was lying brother. That creature is as strong as an Olympian you know?" Yeah, I knew. I literally just thought about that too and I did just fight him, so I could tell she said the truth. "But thanks to your help, now I will be even stronger than the Olympians." Well, I wouldn't go that far but if she recuperated she was going to be on their level.

"So, were you also lying about helping my dad in the war?"

"No, I will participate in the war for sure. With this power father and the rest of the gods will see what I can do against Erebus' forces. Maybe against Erebus himself." Oh good, I was worried she lied about that too. Kind of a "Oh god, what have I done" situation.

"Wait, what about my reward," I reminded her since it looked like she was preparing to leave. My sister hummed in thought and then looked at me.

"Tell me brother, what did you say to Hecate before her untimely demise?"

"To not mess with my family," I said clearly.

"Hmm, I thought so, it's the same for most of us isn't it? People ought to know not to mess with our own. Right?"

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked her back.

"Because it seems despite being a brother of ours a certain son of Medusa didn't get the memo." Hmm, the only sons of Medusa that I knew of were Pegasus and Chrysaor and I was sure Pegasus was cool with me. Was Chrysaor after my mom or baby sister?

"That girl, Sharon? Yes, Sharon is her name, she's fighting for her life." Against Chrysaor! Why was he after her, he swore vengeance upon me! He had better not get anywhere near her.

"The only problem is he's also family, honestly I never liked him but then again I never really liked anyone. My question for you is, with both being family, what will you do?" Yeah right, as if I could have considered Chrysaor family. I had lost to him before but now I was stronger than ever, I was greater than even the divine. If he had even laid a finger on Sharon or anyone else that I cared about, he wasn't family, he was a dead man.

The thought of him doing something so cowardly for vengeance was infuriating so I focused on tracking Sharon's location and prepared to mist travel.

"Good luck brother, not that you really need it." Kymopoleia said before leaving. I gripped my escrima tightly and mist traveled to Sharon, there was going to be hell to pay.

 **LOL, took over 50 chapters for Percy to become OP but it finally happened! Ha Ha! Yeah! Enemies beware!**

 **As always if you liked it or anything, leave me a comment or PM. I very much appreciate either of those and they push to me to update faster! Thanks!**

 **WARNING: SHAMELESSNESS INCOMING**

 **I have been working on a new fanfic and I would love if any of you decide to check it out. It tells the story of Percy after being sent back through time to relive his whole Greek Life with a game system implemented. It is a good thing that he knows everything that is going to happen, or at least he thinks. :D**


	52. Fated Condemnation

**Yo, it's me back with another chapter hope ya enjoy it. I appreciate the reviews BTW, even if they are flames xD It means a lot to me that you guys take time out of your day to read and reply to something I spend my time doing, really. Thanks and I hope ya enjoy.**

 **No POV**

"It's time to go sis," Apollo told the silver eyed goddess.

Artemis knew she should leave as her brother suggested but she hadn't built up the courage for that just yet. Staying near the hunters was too dangerous now. Then again, leaving them would be just as dangerous, in fact both were death sentences. She felt more werewolves encircle her camp and struggled to pass saliva as she felt their surging feelings of hunger. She could swear she heard many of them lick their lips with anticipation.

"Is it possible for him to lend us a hand?" She did not say his name, but Apollo knew who she was referring to. It was the only person who had the power, will and freedom to help save a couple of demigods and humans. He shook his head regretfully and turned to Artemis.

"I couldn't find him under my domain. I even asked Poseidon and Zeus for help in tracking him down, but they told me he wasn't under their domains either. Not only that, Poseidon hasn't felt his presence for days and fears the worst." Artemis hit a table in anger but calmed herself down.

"I doubt he's dead or anything, but he might be dealing with another serious matter if he's been gone for days. What did Hades say?" She asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"He said he couldn't feel him under his domain either, but he did mention that even if he did die he wasn't sure if his soul would even reach the underworld. Something about his life or essence changing with his soul the more he killed. Frankly, I didn't understand much." Apollo said with a huge feeling of defeat.

"Yeah, I don't get that either but too much is going on right before the war for it all to be a mere coincidence. I'm sure that primordial is behind everything in some way or another and everything Lycaon has been doing was part of his plans. Also, who knows how many gods have betrayed us for him already." Artemis said pulverizing an arrow tip with her fingers.

"The fates weren't helpful either, not that I think they are in league with him. My guess is someone has been abusing their powers of sight to make them this uncooperative or I am no longer worthy." Artemis fist started to shake but she managed to restrain it with her other hand. Apollo grew wary but said nothing about her waning control. Instead he tried to convince her to leave the camp again.

"It's almost time to go back to our island, if we don't leave now then I won't be able to stop you from-"

"I'm not going." She flat out refused.

"You have to!" Apollo shouted. "You do realize that even if you stay, even if you save them from these mutts, your hunters will still end up dying? And by your own hand! Is that what you want Artemis? To have more innocent blood on your hands? Think for father's sake!" Apollo had considered the results of her decision if Artemis decided to stay. She would without a doubt kill all the werewolves but the same went for her hunters. If Artemis lost control, he wasn't sure he could subdue her even if aside from the big three he was the strongest Olympian in close combat. At least not when she had a Super Moon backing her up too. The risk was too high.

"You think I don't know that! But…," Artemis paused and gripped her unrelenting fist even tighter. "You know how those vile creatures look at my daughters, the hate and hunger in their eyes! A few of girls are fairly developed too, I don't even want to imagine their fate if I abandon them now." Apollo was aware of their potential fates, there was a high chance the hunters would be overwhelmed in the heat of battle and devoured on the spot, but Artemis didn't want to risk it.

"I promised them that I would protect them from the scum of the earth, I don't want them to suffer." Apollo looked away thinking of one of his own daughters which joined the hunt. He could not imagine having to make the same decision as Artemis, to kill his own family so a monster would not? If she died by monster he could reason it was a common fate of a hero, he had been in that situation before. However, killing his own children himself to save them from that fate would taint his hand with their blood.

"I won't let any of them touch my girls. To keep my promise, I'm willing to kill them myself." Artemis said solemnly. After a moment of silence Apollo sighed.

"If that's how you want to do this I guess I'm not going anywhere either. If you see me first and attack me I would be forced to defend myself, that might give the hunters a chance to escape … and judging by your weak smile that was the point of this last-minute plan. Wasn't it?" Apollo asked showing his displeasure by crossing his arms.

"At this point it's the best shot we got. We won't get in trouble if it's nothing more than a god defending himself from a crazed goddess."

"If you attack me strengthened with the combined powers of a super and blood moon I might not be strong enough. I might have to- "

"Use deadly force? I know." Artemis chuckled. "If my hunters were to die today because I didn't plan properly the least I can do is prepare to do the same. Also, do not hold back just because I am your sister, if I can't even spare my own daughters I definitely won't spare you." Artemis smiled at her brother and Apollo reciprocated with a faint smile of his own.

After a long pause Apollo broke the silence once more. Artemis was putting him in a very difficult position. She was asking him to choose between letting the hunters die by her hand to which she will hate herself forever or for him to kill her and have him hate himself forever. He knew it was cowardly, but he will deal with that when the situation called for it.

"Any idea why they are not attacking yet?" He simply asked.

"They are waiting for midnight, they expect you would have taken me away by then and at the peak of midnight they will strike with their full power." Apollo had already figured out why Artemis had yet to start the battle too, as soon as she started any sort of violence she would not differentiate between friend or foe. Her plan was to meet them at midnight and have her hunters hide inside the tents. After massacring the werewolves, she would find the hunters by their scent but if she could see Apollo she might prioritize him over them.

Although she had not said anything to him about her intentions he knew what he had to do. His job was to engage her once she annihilated the werewolves, giving the hunters a chance to escape. The chance of her plan keeping the hunters safe was low even if Apollo used deadly force, but it was worth a try.

"I'll go tell them to get ready." Apollo stood up and walked outside the sound proof tent to meet the girls. He felt their scrutinizing eyes but cared very little for it, he stood in front of the camp and the girls intuitively gathered. He noticed a few odd faces in the group of hunter girls but paid them no heed.

"All of you, to your tents. You will escape from this camp once I give the command." He ordered. He could see their varied array of eyes, some were confused, outraged and others frightened. One was about open her mouth, but another girl stopped her. She was the leader of these girls once the goddess was out.

"You heard him, we will be sitting this one out." The complacency of the leader surprised him but only for half a second. She knows, he thought.

Another girl, much older than the ones in silver, swung back her purple cape and pulled out her sword. Imperial gold weapons are useless against werewolves, she knows too Apollo figured. Following their leader, the three boys behind her readied their sword, spear, and axe respectively. Romans huh.

They went inside the main tent as Artemis came out of hers, they did not even cross words. Artemis only held her twin silver daggers as her symbol of power was not good for fighting multiple targets at closer range and armor would just make her a tougher threat to Apollo. A faint silver aura glowed brighter until it completely changed color from bright silver to a crimson red. Artemis looked at her aura in awe and eyed the prey directly in front of her hidden behind the trees. With posed knives she charged at the werewolves unaware Apollo had flashed into the sky to spectate the battle.

A dozen werewolves were dead by the time the rest realized their plans had gone awry, the goddess did not leave like they expected her too. Instead she was fighting them straight on. Lycaon had told them that as his most faithful servants they could have a feast here without the goddess, but he was wrong. She did not leave, in fact she was fiercer and deadlier than ever before. The faint red moonlight that enveloped them was hundreds of times more prominent on the goddess and even her eyes had changed. What Lycaon told them was a goddess with cold silver eyes now displayed no coolness of silver, her eyes were blood red and only seemed more intense as she killed.

Some werewolves charged at the goddess to suppress her rampage. She had caught them by surprise when she attacked, but they were stronger than ever before and with a clear advantage in numbers. If she was going to stay with her girls, they would devour her too. Their ignorant minds could not understand that even if they did kill her she would banish into thin air. They simply charged hoping to satisfy their infinite hunger.

As more werewolves charged and vanished with a single slash of her blades, the goddess grew stronger. It had been centuries since she was at her peak of power, but the current circumstances allowed her to reach and surpass what she had previously considered her full potential. The goddess smiled with glee and continued making light of the creatures she once viewed as her greatest threat.

After hundreds of deaths no werewolf dared approach the goddess anymore. The goddess grabbed the nape of the last creature that attacked her looked at it straight in the eyes with curiosity at the petrified beast, as if asking herself if her why the toy stopped working. Artemis could tell it no longer harbored feelings of hunger or rage, as it remained frozen in fear. With her other hand the goddess held the beast by the throat and squeezed if lightly. The werewolf began to flail its claws frantically at the goddess, but she simply smiled, her toy was working again.

With a sudden jolt, Artemis pulled the head of the werewolf back ripping it off along with the spine from its body. Artemis released the corpse but before it reached the ground it turned into dust. The goddess, brimful with satisfaction, turned to look at the spectating comrades of the monster and grinned. The rest of the werewolves took a step back and fled in all directions, they were not smart, but they had enough intelligence to know moving away from the goddess was their best chance of survival.

Artemis tilted her head towards the fleeing monsters, perplexed they were running away. It was like they did not know there was no point in running. She shook with anger at their stupidity and instantly caught up to one and smashed its head into a tree. The golden dust melted in the breeze she had created, by the time it settled on the floor Artemis had already killed dozens of others. She turned around to find the last werewolf remaining, it was half a kilometer away now. It probably thought it had escaped at that distance, that it could avoid the same fate as his brethren, but Artemis knew better. In a flash, she caught up with the werewolf and grabbed its hind leg. She then threw him towards a tree and before he crashed a knife she had thrown pinned its crushed skull to the trunk making him dissolve into a pool of dust.

Artemis roared with pride into the sky and spotted the giant blood moon that filled the night sky. Beside it was a man that shone in golden light. To Artemis he seemed vaguely familiar, probably because he was family, but she had forgotten everything that did not involve the joys of killing or torture. All other thoughts were shoved aside. She was itching for a fight and after killing him she would be free to hunt more creatures. The man created a bow out of thin air and aimed for Artemis. He released his arrow, but she easily dodged it and showed him her teeth with a growl.

"Shit, she faster than I thought," he whispered. "All of you, out now. Get out of there!" He told the girls inside the tent. A few of the girls made a run for it but the rest took out their weapons.

Artemis growled and rushed for the girls that had shown themselves since they were closer. With her silver dagger she reached for the neck of a girl before her but a boy with an iron shield blocked her dagger. Another girl that wore silver then slashed at her arm with a roman sword and lightly slapped her forearm with her other hand while a couple of the hunters shot their bows at her while. Then a bigger boy attacked her with a huge battle axe forcing her to backstep.

She analyzed her opponents and realized that unlike those werewolves these opponents had teamwork. They did not give her a chance to counterattack and they covered their moments of weakness with each other attacking her at once. Artemis looked at her right arm and felt a sense of numbness stretching through her arm. It did not inhibit her movements, but it was annoying. Artemis grew angrier when she saw the girl that tapped her, she was the one that did this. The girl must have noticed and strengthened her resolve the best she could.

"I think she's coming for you Karleen, your power just pissed her off." One of her sisters said. The daughter of Ceres gulped but another girl stepped in front of her. She was a skinny girl with blond hair and a thick sword that looked more like a wooden plank than a blade.

"Guess your attack didn't work, how much you want to bet mine does?" She said with a smirk. As the goddess ran towards them everyone prepared for the charge, but the attack never came. The god that was chilling in the sky shot an arrow charged with so much sunlight that even after dodging it, it still blasted her away. Apollo jumped in front of the group of kids and coughed.

"I should have known you were preparing a strategy to fight Artemis while inside the tent Thalia." He said. Thalia gave him a smug smile and activated her aegis.

"If we leave this to you alone you'd probably end up dying. Father won't be too happy to hear about that." Thalia replied. "Plus, we have more of a chance to stop her without anyone dying if we all work together. Even if we fail we would have bought the others more time to escape and hide their scent." Apollo nodded and prepared another arrow.

A feral Artemis showed herself to her hunters and bellowed loudly. She was panting heavily, and her nails had grown bigger. The goddess rushed towards her enemies and quickly slashed a girl in the belly before the first counter strike forced her to dodge. The girl fell and started putting pressure on the wound.

"Dammit!" Screamed Ella, she had tried to use her attack on Artemis, but the goddess was too fast for her and injured Emma. She focused her powers on remodeling her blade to make it longer and thinner, so it was easier to move. She then positioned herself in her slash stance and waited for her next chance to strike.

Thalia readied her spear while another spear user next to her mimicked her actions with it and discreetly clenched his shaking fist within his golden gauntlet. Whereas Artemis fists were shaking out of anger, this boy's fist was shaking out of fear. Regardless of his feelings Peter was still going to fight, he had practically begged for a second chance. Facing a deranged goddess must be his shot at redemption and he was not going to waste it.

Apollo created a sword and charged at Artemis, the goddess blocked the sword with her hand and headbutted Apollo. A silver tipped spear grazed her shoulder and another just barely pierced her right leg. An array of arrows soon followed, and Artemis struggled to block most of them. The few that hit her hurt no more than rocks would, but they still caused damage. It would take a long time to die of arrows alone but with the god in front of her things could get dangerous. A disgusting grin spread across Artemis face as she pictured the deaths of the kids and the archer guy before her.

Artemis sprinted towards the hunter and managed to cut one across the chest before someone landed a blow on her. Apollo looked at the edge of his blade and saw the golden liquid that covered half of his sword. He landed a good hit on his sister. He figured that with the help of the demigods he could win without many more casualties.

Artemis noticed the wound and felt the pain spread through her body. She focused solely on Apollo and ignored the mortals that aided him. Their attacks were inconsequential and as soon as she took down the god, they would all fall before her. She focused on his neck and almost reached it when another golden sword stopped her. It was the girl of the purple cloak.

Reyna kicked the goddess in the knee and swung her sword downwards to strike her neck. Artemis quickly blocked the swing and with her other knife reached for the belly of the Praetor. Not even Apollo could have blocked that attack at the speed it was coming but something did. The cloak of the Praetor shone with light before fading but gave the leader of the hunters enough time to launch an attack of her own.

Thalia attacked the goddess from the side with a spear charged with electricity. The young Roman boy next to her mirrored the attack from her other side but the goddess deflected them with her leg and hand respectively knocking them both out of balance. Artemis turned her attention to the strike from Apollo coming from her front and ignored the arrows that embedded themselves around her body. A spear hit her leg but without much power behind it the attack was trivial.

"Don't underestimate me!" Screamed the girl. The spear shook violently, and lightning sparked through the spear. The sky boomed and crackled with electricity, a bolt of lightning contacted the goddess making her roar in pain.

"Urghhhh!" Artemis screamed.

The lightning bolts continued to bombard the goddess and she flashed away. The hunters barely had time to close their eyes to avoid being disintegrated on the spot.

"What the …" A hunter murmured.

"Didn't know she could flash under those conditions." Apollo said. "Didn't think she would run away either," he said with an expression of relief before it turned into one of panic. "We have to find her, if she kills any innocent mortals the consequences will be devastating!" He told the hunters.

Soon their faces turned of panic as well and they readied their weapons to strike at him. When Apollo realized they reacted that way towards something else he turned around only to find Artemis snarling with glee a foot from him. A stunning pain spread through his gut and there he saw her arm disappear into his torso. Artemis pushed her hand deeper and shook Apollo off from her hand. Her hand was enveloped in golden liquid that reflected her aura and shone red. Apollo fell on all fours and looked at Artemis in disbelief. He reached for his bow but before he could wield it a knee crashed into his face and he rolled on the floor until he crashed into a tree.

"Apollo!" A few of the girls screamed. One of them attempted to go see if he was okay but was stopped by taller girl in silver.

"We have bigger problems Chloe." The girl turned to the goddess who sported a sinister a second before her next assault. Reyna intercepted the slash directed at Thalia and kicked the goddess on her chest to buy the hunters more time to react. A hunter quickly shot arrows at the goddess eyes forcing her to block them and another hunter took the opportunity to slice at her arm with a thin blade.

"Nice shots Lydia," said the daughter of Ares to the other hunter that aimed at Artemis eyes. In the meantime, Robert landed his axe at the goddess' toes and severed them making her holler in pain. She punched him in the face before he could react to his success at landing a blow and fell unconscious. Selena grappled the arm the goddess used to punch the boy to try to hold her back while the praetor assisted by restraining the other arm.

"We'll try to hold her arms Thalia," shouted Reyna. Peter managed to impale the backside of her uninjured leg and held his spear in place as hard as he could.

"Got her leg Ms. Grace!" He screamed. Another boy used his iron shield to hold the injured leg in place and shouted as well.

"We have her legs and arms!" Thalia gulped and tightened her hold on her spear. It crackled with electricity and she clenched her jaw. A torrent of arrows pierced the goddess all over her body and she shrieked with anger and pain ever louder.

"I'm sorry Milady." Thalia sprinted with her charged spear and thrusted it into the goddess' stomach. A massive lightning bolt crashed from the sky and landed on Artemis. Those who were holding onto the goddess struggled to do so with the blinding light for a few seconds.

"AAAAAAUURGGGGH!" Screamed Artemis as the bolt of lightning burned her insides. She struggled to free her arms and pulled them together with all her strength making Selena and Reyna crash into each other and then fall on the wide-eyed Thalia. Artemis pulled the electric spear from her belly and snapped it in half in front of the daughter of Zeus.

"Your… urr … uuuugh," she croaked out before roaring in anger. Artemis summoned the twin silver daggers she had lost throughout the fight and lunged at Thalia. An array of arrows landed on her chest, but they did nothing more than annoy her. She attacked Thalia, but her swings were deflected by a girl with silver daggers.

Lydia swung them rapidly while Chloe dropped her bow and tried to pierce the sides of Artemis arms to weaken her strikes with knives of her own. The goddess easily overwhelmed the girls and kicked Chloe to the floor. When Artemis prepared to finish her off Lydia intervened with another swift attack but was slashed heavily across her chest by Artemis. Chloe stood up to help Lydia but froze when Artemis turned her sights towards her.

She was the last one standing. The Romans had fallen, the hunters as well, even the lieutenants strongest attack was no good against her goddess. She was about to die by the goddess she had sworn to serve and felt crushed. The goddess grinned with malice and hung her dagger over Chloe's face.

"Down!" Screamed someone with a hoarse voice and she felt herself get tackled to the ground. A thunderous bolt of light burned the tips of her hair as it passed right by her. A giant arrow of raw energy burned a hole in Artemis' chest and she stood frozen in shock. A few of the battle participants regained consciousness from the tremendous noise and saw the goddess fall to the ground and convulse in pain. After a few seconds of struggling she burst into reddish dust and disappeared.

"Milady," said the girl who tackled Chloe down. Thalia stood up looking at the place where the goddess fell. "I hope you come back to us safely." After Thalia helped her up Chloe rushed to her father who was struggling to stand up on his own. It was him who had saved them after all, or more specifically her.

"Apollo," she said gingerly. "Are you okay?" She said as she eyed the wound in his stomach.

"I'm fine, bring me everyone injured. I have to heal them." Chloe nodded and with the help of the hunters and the Romans brought the injured to Apollo. "I have to heal these injured bystanders, it was unlucky they got caught up in a battle of gods and were forced to defend themselves with all they had." He said in a matter of fact way since it was technically the truth. Apollo continued to heal the injured until he came across Lydia. The roman boys had been forced to leave as soon as they were healed due to the state of some girls, but Reyna and all the hunters were present.

"This wound is too deep." He told the hunters. Most closed their eyes and nodded their heads. He then turned to his daughter. "It's a good thing I'm the best healer in the world," he said with a halfhearted grin. He started to channel his power but a few seconds later he fell on one knee.

"Apollo!" Chloe screamed. "Are you okay? If you don't have more power. Besides you are injured too," she said after she realized healing Lydia would be too difficult for him in that state. Chloe looked at Lydia's almost lifeless body and fought back her tears. "There was a chance not all of us were going to make it, I'm just glad most of us are safe." She said earnestly while looking at the rest of the hunters.

"Don't worry Chloe, I got this. I'm fine, I promise." He started to heal Lydia again and exhaled when he finished healing her. He took a few steps back and sat beside the trunk of a tree.

"That was very impressive Lord Apollo," said Reyna. "It's an honor to get to see your powers at work. I wouldn't have thought it to be possible to heal with injury that severe." Apollo gave her a salute and Reyna nodded.

"Thank you, Apollo, I'm sure when Milady comes back she will be forever grateful. I regret doubting you could pull it off," added Thalia. Chloe smirked and looked at her dad then back at Reyna and Thalia.

"Hey, if you're going to remember anything about today is that my Apollo doesn't lie." Chloe looked at her dad and smiled, she hated his way of life, but she didn't hate him. Specially not after what he had done today, if anything she felt a little proud he was her dad. "When he says he's got this, he's got this."

"I'm just glad all of you are safe now, Artemis could never forgive herself if…" Apollo paused and took a deep breath. "If she killed any of you. I couldn't forgive myself either-" Apollo began to cough and groaned as he pressed his stomach. Chloe rushed towards him and tried to use some minor healing, but he held her hand to stop her.

"I'm fine Chloe, believe me." He whispered. Chloe backed away and nodded. "Don't worry about me, I just need some… rest." Apollo gave her a relaxed smile and burst into golden dust. Panic spread through Chloe face and she looked at Thalia who looked down and then back at the place where her father had been.

"Apollo! You're not supposed to lie!" She screamed. "You're the god of truth… you can't lie… how...did you." She whispered not understanding what just happened.

"He didn't lie to you Chloe, "said Thalia. "He was fine because none of us died, he was fine because he saved Artemis from hating herself, and he was fine because he got to see your warm smile before he died." With pain evident in the form of tears forming in her eyes, Chloe gulped and nodded.

"So, he did this for us? He killed Artemis, so she wouldn't have our blood on her hands and to … _protect me_?" She asked. Thalia and Reyna nodded while the rest of the hunters looked at Chloe with sympathy. "You … you both knew he was dying, that's why … you were both impressed he managed to save Lydia." Chloe asked with her voice faltering.

"The burden he took upon himself today, I can't imagine anything greater. He will live with the guilt forever but if you are safe and Artemis reforms without feeling guilty … he made it clear how far he was willing to go. If he were a mortal, he would most definitely be worthy of being called a hero." Said Reyna.

"I don't know about that, but I am grateful for what he did today. I'm sure Artemis is too." Added Thalia. Chloe looked at the sky and smiled tearfully.

"I'm grateful too dad."

 **NO POV**

Hermes watched as Apollo turned into dust after healing his daughter and thanked him. Artemis and Apollo both died that day and they wouldn't be the only ones. He closed his eyes and saw the future unfold once again. The fates hadn't taken his powers of the prophecy yet and he had an idea of why, it was because he had yet to act upon it.

Hermes grabbed his Caduceus and waved it in front of him to summon a large shrine for offerings. It was a long shot but if he was right it would help get rid of his guilt of having failed as a parent once again. From his bag he pulled out four golden apples and hesitated for a second.

"I hope Hera forgives me for stealing these." He lit up the fire in his shrine and took a deep breath. He summoned his battle armor and blasted his aura at full power to make sure the shrine was working as he intended.

"I offer these to Hermes, Messenger of the gods. May they reach his shrine." He threw the golden apples into the fire and they banished. He closed his eyes to watch the future, but nothing happened. The fates were pleased, he'd done his job.

"I'm sorry Percy, but you'll be needing them where you'll be going." Hermes waved he Caduceus again and this shrine disappeared. He took out his last golden apple from the bag and took a bite.

"As for me, I have a war to prepare for."

* * *

 **OOF, this one was hard and took a while since Last semester was crazy hard but I think it was one of my better chapters in this story although frankly that's not saying much. Regardless, still gotta get back to:** **Percy vs Chrysaor and** **Jason vs Lycaon which I have decided to be included together the next chapter, hopefully. As always thanks for reading and check our my other story GRID if ya want, I'd make me happy and motivated :)**


End file.
